Deathstroke
by TheAsylumNetwork
Summary: Ce que mon esprit particulier pond en mélangeant The 100, un zeste de Arrow et ma folie douce. Parce que 2016 c'est troooooooooooop loin.
1. Five years

Deathstroke se baissa, esquiva habilement l'attaque circulaire du Terrien. Il plongea en avant, frappa à l'arrière du genou et roula hors de portée de son adversaire, il sauta, prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre et se propulsa vers le guerrier, enfonça sa lame dans le cou du Terrien. La victime s'effondra tandis que du sang giclait de sa blessure béante.

Deathstroke baissa les yeux sur son plastron, quelques gouttes écarlates venaient de s'y écraser, d'une main il s'essuya rapidement. Malgré le combat, sa respiration n'avait pas changé, son regard tomba sur les cadavres de deux Terriens qu'il laissait derrière lui. Deathstroke maudit le jour où il avait rencontré ces êtres, car depuis lors ils ne lui avaient causé que souffrance. Fort heureusement, maintenant, il était en mesure de riposter.

Il rentra au pas de course à son campement, il s'agissait en fait de l'ancien camp du peuple du ciel, celui qui avait été conçu autour de la navette de l'arche. Depuis son arrivée dans le coin il y avait de ça une semaine, Deathstroke avait trouvé refuge dans la navette. Il posa ses armes sur une caisse de munition, les armes à feu étaient devenus inutile, mais un sentiment de nostalgie lui intimait de les garder. Ses « outils » habituels étant plutôt sabre, couteaux et ses deux mains nues mais il était vrai qu'un desert eagle possédait une simplicité et une diligence appréciable.

Ses mains rejetèrent sa capuche, défirent l'attache de son masque, un côté du visage noir et un rouge la mort et le sang. Soupirant, Deathstroke dénoua ses cheveux blonds, secoua la tête pour les raviver la coupe avait dû être raccourcie depuis la dernière fois, au lieu de long cheveux, la jeune femme n'arborait plus qu'un carré asymétrique qu'elle trouvait très graphique. Elle se déshabilla, rangea sa tenue martiale dans une caisse vide, et revêtit des vêtements plus classique. Elle enfila son blouson de cuir noir, son préféré, en partant elle l'avait caché là, avant de s'en aller loin de son peuple pendant si longtemps.

La marche ne fut pas très fatigante, elle avait pris l'habitude et était devenue ô combien plus endurante et plus forte. Malgré elle, elle frissonna en apercevant les grillages qui délimitaient les lieux, sa gorge se serra un peu en voyant l'écriteau « Camp Jaha ». Il était temps pour l'ancien leader du peuple du ciel de retourner auprès des siens.

Clarke Griffin rentrai enfin à la maison, après cinq ans d'absence.


	2. Returning home Scars

**Normalement, le premier vrai chapitre ne devait sortir que jeudi prochain. Mais je me suis dis que ce serai un peu ridicule de ne laisser qu'un prologue, tout seul et abandonné, pendant une semaine.**  
 **Donc voici, en avance par rapport au planning, le premier véritable chapitre.**

 **Le 2 sortira jeudi prochain**

Returning Home / Scars

Comme Clarke s'y attendait, la première réaction fut le silence, sous l'effet de la surprise et dans un état de choc, personne ne parla. Pendant une seconde et demie, puis ce fut l'explosion. Les premiers bras à se jeter à son cou furent ceux de Raven, la jeune femme métisse serra son amie, très fort contre elle. Ensuite, Clarke embrassa Monty, Jasper, Wick et d'autres des 100 dont elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir le nom.

Lorsque qu'on parvint à calmer la foule, Monty et Raven insistèrent pour amener leur amie disparue passer une visite médicale à l'intérieur, d'autres personne s'activaient, le peu qui n'avaient pas encore assisté au retour de Clarke Griffin.

_ Monty, interpella Marcus Kane en le voyant arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

_ La fête… En quelque sorte.

_ Pardon ? De quoi tu parles, je …

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Raven entrer en compagnie de Clarke, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, il resta un instant figé sur place. Comme elle lui souriait, il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Oh, bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es de retour. Et saine et sauve.

_ Ça c'est encore aux médecins d'en décider, intervint Raven.

_ Bien entendu, bien entendu… Attends un peu que je le dise à Abby !

_ Au fait, dit Clarke, où est-elle ?

_ On ne sait pas exactement, répondit Monty. Ta mère a décidé d'accompagner Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy pour une mission de repérage.

_ À propos de quoi ? voulu savoir Clarke.

_ Les terriens ont réclamés notre aide, expliqua Kane en la guidant jusqu'à une salle d'examen. Il s'agirait d'un petit groupe d'individus qui mettent en péril leur peuple et ils ont besoins de nous.

_ Comment osent-ils, gronda la blonde, après nous avoir trahie !

_ En fait, dit Raven, ils ont plusieurs fois présentés des excuses et nous sont venu en aide eux aussi.

_ Mais ce qu'ils demandent là, renchérit Kane, c'est tout autre chose. Si j'ai bien compris les étrangers ne se sont pas contentés de résister à des guerriers Terriens. Ils les ont balayés d'un revers de main.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous demandé notre aide à nous ? Le peuple du ciel est bien moins doué pour le combat que ne le sont les Terriens.

_ Nous avons la technologie, affirma Raven. Des armes qu'ils n'ont pas.

_ Et les étrangers ?

_ Armement inconnu, lâcha Monty. En fait, j'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle on a monté cette mission.

_ Je le pense aussi, murmura Clarke. Les fous.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, assura Kane. Lincoln et Octavia sont largement en mesure de les protéger si jamais les choses tournent mal.

Clarke voulu protester mais déjà on la confiait aux bons soins d'un docteur, un asiatique, la quarantaine qui devait être arrivé dans la seconde vague, celle des parents inquiets. Elle lui obéit sans discuter, le laissa l'ausculter sans broncher. En fait, la jeune femme profita de cet instant pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, sur ses amis.

Raven semblait s'être embellie dans sa chemisette à carreaux, elle marchait à présent avec tant d'aisance qu'elle en aurait presque oublié sa prothèse. D'ailleurs, elle et Wick avaient dû travailler dessus pour que son apparence change autant, on aurait dit presque un exosquelette ultra perfectionné sur sa jambe. Monty, Marcus et Wick n'étaient pas si différents, plus vieux de cinq ans, mais visiblement à peu près toujours les mêmes. Celui qui l'effrayait par ses changements était Jasper, Clarke ne l'avait presque pas reconnu, une tenue de mécano graisseuse, une barbe de trois jours, une cicatrice rougeâtre sous l'œil, un regard triste et sérieux derrières de nouvelles lunettes de protections.

Elle se demandait dans quel état elle allait retrouver sa mère, Bellamy et Octavia. Et Lincoln.

 **Abby** marchait derrière Bellamy, elle avait du mal à suivre Lincoln et Octavia, les deux amoureux marchaient en tête, ils devisaient la mine songeuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'homme qu'était Bellamy en songeant à quel point il était différent de jeune homme d'il y a cinq ans et de se dire qu'il irait parfaitement à Clarke. Abby avait tendrement observé la cour timide qu'ils se faisaient, mais les circonstances firent que rien ne fut conclu.

Elle se permettait parfois, dans des moments tels que celui-ci, de se dire qui si sa fille revenait elle ne pourrait qu'aimer le soldat fier, le leader charismatique qu'il était depuis son départ. Un brun ténébreux que beaucoup de demoiselles réclamaient, mais qui ne se donnait jamais.

La mission de reconnaissance n'avait rien donné, un bref instant Bellamy avait croisé le regard d'un étranger à la capuche beige et au masque terrifiant. Moitié rouge, moitié noir. Mais ce dernier s'était enfuit juste après, trop vite pour qu'on le rattrape.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au camp, le garde qui leur ouvrit la porte semblait ne pas pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui voulait à tout prix étirer ses lèvres.

_ Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant, demanda sèchement Bellamy.

_ Une très bonne nouvelle, pour être honnête. Le garde se tourna vers Abby avant de continuer : votre fille est de revenue, Chancelier.

_ Ma… s'étrangla l'intéressée.

_ Clarke ! s'exclama Bellamy.

_ Où est-elle ? s'emporta Octavia, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

_ Un médecin est en train de l'examiner.

En remerciant le garde, ils partirent tous les quatre dans la navette principale, ils tombèrent sur Kane qui leur indiqua immédiatement où se trouvait celle qu'il tenait tant à voir. Juste à la porte de la salle d'examen où Clarke se rhabillait sans doute, le médecin, Abby reconnut le docteur Tchang, les intercepta.

_ Je dois voir ma fille ! Laissez-moi entrer.

_ Calmez-vous, les examens viennent de se terminer vous pourrez la voir.

_ A-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit de ce qui lui ait arrivé ? s'enquit Bellamy.

_ Non, en fait elle n'a pratiquement rien dit du tout. Son état de santé actuel n'est pas préoccupant, les résultats des derniers examens médicaux viendront certainement confirmer ce diagnostic.

_ J'en suis soulagé, soupira Abigail.

_ En revanche, je dois vous dire quelque chose avant que vous ne la voyiez.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Octavia.

_ Vingt pourcent de son corps est couvert de cicatrices en tout genre, informa le docteur Tchang. Flèches, lames et sans doute branches ou cailloux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça c'était sur un vétéran ou un Terrien qui avait été torturé.

_ Mon dieu, gémit Abby.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Bellamy.

Une fois ceci dit, le médecin s'en alla pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. La chancelière et mère s'avança, tendit la main pour appuyer sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte quand une main se posa sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux, Lincoln avait le visage grave.

_ Mon peuple a l'habitude des combats, déclara-t-il. Ils sont des conséquences sur les combattants qui les mènent.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Clarke, devina Octavia, à certainement beaucoup souffert et on ignore de quelle façon elle a supporté cela.

_ Exact, approuva Lincoln. Je ne sais pas par quoi elle est passé, ni tout ce qu'elle a dû faire comme choix pour survivre. Mais la Clarke que vous avez perdu, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois autant à Bellamy qu'à Abby, n'est peut-être pas la Clarke que nous avons retrouvé.

_ Je comprends… dit simplement Bellamy.

Ils laissèrent à Abigail l'honneur de pénétrer la première dans la salle, cinq secondes après elle, ils s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour, tendant le cou prudemment. Un peu inquiets. Clarke était de dos, elle regardait la vie du camp par la fenêtre qu'avait taillé Wick il y a trois ans. Elle était juste de dos, un sweat à manche longue blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et un jean. Mais pourtant, à ce moment-là, Abby acquit la certitude que Lincoln ne s'était pas trompé, ce n'était pas sa fille. Pas vraiment.

Sa coupe de cheveux différente ne fut que le plus évident des symptômes qui sauta aux yeux d'Octavia, ce n'était pas juste un changement esthétique, c'était une coupe pratique, pour que les mèches ne viennent pas dans le champ de vision, que les cheveux ne la gênent pas dans ses mouvements quand elle se battait. Sa posture était plus martiale, elle se tenait droite, pas raide, juste aux aguets, prêtes à se défendre à n'importe quel moment, contre n'importe qui.

_ Clarke, appela doucement Abby. Clarke ?

Clarke Griffin se retourna, elle sourit quand elle serra sa mère dans ses bras en l'appelant « Maman », mais les trois autres virent que ses yeux ne souriaient pas, ils n'étaient même pas heureux. Elle jouait la comédie. Sa mère s'écarta d'elle, pour mieux la regarder, Abby passa une main sur sa joue, Clarke ferma les yeux, la Chancelière caressa délicatement la cicatrice qui barrait ses lèvres, de haut en bas.

 **Clarke** fut soulagé quand Marcus Kane réclama la présence de sa mère autre part qu'à son chevet. Lui mentir, faire comme si elle était heureuse de revenir ici, comme un naufragé qui retrouve sa famille après avoir joué à Robinson Crusoé sur une île, était trop douloureux. Robinson aurait compris, lui, il ne lui aurait même pas ouvert la porte s'il n'avait eu qu'un cerveau, mais Robinson, comme tous les hommes, avait avant tout un cœur. Alors, il l'aurait laissé entrer quitte à se faire égorger pendant la nuit, sauf que lui était passé par là. Alors, Robinson aurait su trouvé les mots.

Les mots pour la sauver, la réconforter et la ramener. La bouée pour empêcher le naufrage, le seau d'eau pour éteindre les flammes et la perche pour l'extraire des sables mouvants. Abby n'avait rien de tout ça, elle n'y connaissait rien, elle était faible. Clarke aimait sa mère, mais sa mère ne pouvait pas aimer ou aider celle qu'elle était devenue.

_ Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? lança Bellamy.

_ C'est clair que non, rétorqua Clarke sans émotion.

_ Très bien, dit sagement Octavia. On comprend que tu ais besoin de temps pour t'ouvrir. Mais il faudra bien que tu parles un jour, ou ça te rendra folle.

_ On sera là pour t'écouter, affirma Lincoln.

_ Merci, les gars. Sincèrement. Mais comme l'a dit Octavia, j'ai besoin de temps.

_ Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra, la rassura Bellamy en lui serrant l'épaule.

Quand elle fut de nouveau seule, Clarke ferma les yeux et replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il s'était passé tant de chose, évidemment qu'elle aurait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Et si elle avait besoin de temps c'était pour déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait risquer de révéler et à qui.

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Voilà dix jours qu'elle déambulait sans chercher à savoir où elle allait, elle ne regardait même pas autour d'elle. Clarke se contentait d'avancer et de procrastiner. Un craquement attira son attention, elle reconnut le bruit d'une branche qu'une botte casse, la blonde crut d'abord à une attaque de Terrien. Mais les individus qui sortirent de derrière les arbres portaient des tenues qu'elle n'avait vues sur aucun des douze clans._

 _Des capuches beiges rabattues jusqu'aux yeux, un foulard recouvrant le bas du visage, de façon à ce que la dernière chose que voit leur ennemi soit deux globes oculaire blanc brillant dans l'ombre. Ils portaient des plastrons, des jambières et des gantelets faits de ce qu'elle supposa être du cuir. Le premier réflexe de Clarke fut de sortir son arme et de la pointer sur l'inconnu qu'elle avait en face d'elle._

 __ Calme-toi, dit celui-ci, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous savons que tu fuis les Terriens et c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous._

 __ ça, et le fait que tu ne ressembles pas à un de ces fous de la nation de la glace, ajouta un autre._

 __ Ces deux peuples sont nos ennemis, reprit le premier, si tu te joins à nous nous t'apprendrons à survivre et à leur tenir tête pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais ceux qui te forcent à fuir._

 __ Qui êtes-vous ?_

 __ Nous sommes le peuple sans nom, expliqua une troisième personne, une femme, le peuple secret._

 _Elle s'avança vers Clarke, ôta capuche et foulard, révélant son visage. La blonde failli mourir d'un infarctus sur le champ, elle recula en titubant. Sa réaction fit sourire sa vis-à-vis, Clarke trébucha sur une racine et tomba, son coccyx rencontra douloureusement le sol, elle fit une grimace mais ne dit rien._

 __ Nous sommes ceux qui ont été bannis, rejetés, ceux qui ne devraient plus être là. Pourtant nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter de vivre juste parce que quelques idiots imbus d'eux-mêmes avec un peu de pouvoir ne veulent plus de nous._

 _Elle lui tendit une main secourable que Clarke saisit pour se relever, une fois de nouveau sur pied, elle regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux, tentant de la sonder._

 __ Qu'elles sont vos intentions à mon égard ?_

 __ Juste t'entraîner et t'apprendre, faire de toi l'une des nôtres Clarke du peuple du Ciel. Tu peux nous faire confiance._

 __ Où est-ce que ce situe votre campement ?_

 __ Tu comprendras que c'est une information que je ne peux révéler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas des autres._

 __ Bien sûr. Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit pour mon peuple ? Ce ne sont pas vos ennemis ?_

 __ Tu verras. Si tu nous suis._

 _Clarke jeta un regard à l'assemblée autour d'elle, ils en voulaient aux Terriens et à la nation de la glace – qui était pire, d'après Lexa – mais par contre, ils n'avaient aucun litige avec le peuple de l'Arche. Ils pouvaient lui apprendre à être forte, ne plus souffrir, encaisser autant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait dire non ? Elle avait tout à y gagner._

 __ Entendu, répondit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Je te suis, Anya._

L'air était chaud, elle expira en se massant le bras. Il fallait qu'elle prenne part aux décisions qui se prenaient au camp, qu'elle siège au conseil, auprès de sa mère et du pouvoir. Clarke devait avoir les moyens d'éliminer toute menace à son projet, et ce, avant même qu'elles ne voient le jour. Elle décida de faire un tour du campement tant que la vie politique était encore endormie, et puis de toute façon, elle avait besoin de faire le tour des installations. De la fenêtre –une nouveauté – de la salle d'examen, Clarke avait bien remarqué que tout avait été modifié.

Plus autant d'installations militaires, le camp avait laissé derrière lui la période de guerre, pour entrer dans une période plus civilisé Clarke aperçut même une demi-douzaine d'enfants en bas âges, de quatre ans à quelques mois. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé que le ventre d'Octavia s'était un peu arrondi. Six semaines, maximum, mais ses yeux aiguisés ne loupaient aucun détails.

Quand on parle du loup, elle vit Octavia et Raven s'approcher, les prenant au vol Monty se joignit à elles pour venir lui parler. La seconde d'Indra tenait une lame terrienne dans chaque main et Clarke devina aisément quelles étaient ses intentions.

_ Mets-toi en garde, déclara Octavia en lui lançant une arme.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, soupira Clarke en la saisissant sans problème.

_ Joli, commenta Monty en haussant les sourcils. Tu as côtoyé des singes ou quoi ?

_ Allez, insista Raven, montre nous ce que tu sais faire. Octavia a promis qu'elle te ménagerait, pas vrai ?

_ Lincoln pense que ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, répliqua l'intéressée en ignorant la remarque.

_ Je ne crois pas non, répondit Clarke sceptique.

_ Essaye quand même.

_ Ok.

Clarke et Octavia se mirent en garde à la manière des Terriens. La blonde préféra la laisser attaquer en premier et s'occuper de la riposte. Octavia attaqua. Un coup haut. Clarke parvint à le parer. A son tour d'agir, une attaque circulaire, infaillible. L'autre se contenta de sauter au-dessus de la lame. La brune se fendit, et en moins de deux, Octavia se retrouva à contempler le ciel.

Du coin de l'œil, Clarke vit l'expression de stupeur peinte sur le visage de Monty et Raven, mais Octavia l'avait cherché et elle avait raison sur un point. Elle avait besoin de se défouler un bon coup.

Au lieu de se relever tout de suite, Octavia roula sur le côté, sur un genou elle se jeta sur Clarke. De sa main gauche, elle bloqua les poignets de la guerrière, tout à fait dans le style Terrien. Sa victime tenta de se débattre, mais si elle avait l'agilité et la technique, Clarke aussi, et elle était bien plus forte. Elle croisa son regard et souris, Octavia haussa les sourcils de surprise quand elle fut soulevée d'une main et propulsée à au moins un mètre cinquante.

Leur petite joute avait attiré l'attention d'autres curieux, dont Bellamy, Kane et Lincoln. Et tous semblaient à la fois surpris, excité et inquiet pour la suite. Octavia se releva rapidement, tant mieux, dans son regard on pouvait lire une concentration intense. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke se défende aussi bien. Mais la blonde préféra mettre fin à l'affrontement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, elle planta son épée dans le sol, la lame vibrait encore quand elle s'éloigna.


	3. Planning

**Parce que je trouve important de clarifier les choses voici mon planning. Ce ne sont là que les 15 premiers chapitres sur les 29 prévus.**

* * *

Liste des chapitres

 **Prologue :** _ **Five Years**_

 **Numéro**

1 (1-01)

 **Mise en ligne**

3 septembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

A la fin de la saison 2, Clarke quitte le camp Jaha. Elle décide de porter seule le poids de ses actes pour que son peuple n'ait pas à le faire. Elle sera en fait absente cinq longues années pendant lesquelles, le camp et ses habitants ont beaucoup changés.

 **Chapitre 1 :** _ **Returning Home / Scars**_

 **Numéro**

2 (1-02)

 **Mise en ligne**

4 septembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre et Ann-So

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Clarke Griffin, ancienne leader du peuple du ciel rentre enfin chez elle. La jeune femme va devoir composer avec les changements qui sont survenus dans la vie de ses proches pour espérer pouvoir en faire partie de nouveau.

 **Chapitre 2 :** _ **City in Ruin**_

 **Numéro**

3 (1-03)

 **Mise en ligne**

10 septembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Bien malgré-elle, Clarke est contrainte de renouer le contact avec la Commandante Lexa dans le cadre d'une nouvelle alliance – plus que fragile – afin de lutter contre un fléau mystérieux qui semble capable de terrasser les guerriers Terriens.

 **Chapitre 3 :** _ **Setting up the Lair**_

 **Numéro**

4 (1-04)

 **Mise en ligne**

17 septembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Ann-So et Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Il est temps pour Clarke de rebâtir son chez soi, s'installer de nouveau dans ce camp qu'elle a laissé derrière elle en partant cinq ans plus tôt. Parallèlement, dans les flashbacks Clarke tente de devenir plus forte en espérant moins souffrir à l'avenir.

 **Chapitre 4 :** _ **Loss and Regrets**_

 **Numéro**

5 (1-05)

 **Mise en ligne**

24 septembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre, Ann-So et Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Un problème de santé de Clarke Griffin refait surface et vient perturber la vie au camp Jaha qui commençait tout juste à reprendre un cours à peu près normal. L'état de la jeune femme pousse ses amis à remettre en question leurs sentiments à son égard.

 **Chapitre 5 :** _ **On the List**_

 **Numéro**

6 (1-06)

 **Mise en ligne**

1 octobre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Il semblerait que le retour de Clarke ne soit pas un simple caprice, la blonde aurait une certaine mission à mener à bien et cela grâce à une étrange liste. C'est l'occasion pour Octavia, Bellamy et Jasper de passer chacun un moment précieux en compagnie de la nouvelle Clarke.

 **Chapitre 6 :** _ **Vigilante Justice**_

 **Numéro**

7 (1-07)

 **Mise en ligne**

8 octobre 2015

 **Histoire**

Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Quand Clarke voit rouge et décide lâcher les rênes de Deathstroke tous ceux qui osent se mettre en travers de sa route mordent la poussière et ne s'en relèvent pas.

 **Chapitre 7 :** _ **Honor Thy Father**_

 **Numéro**

8 (1-08)

 **Mise en ligne**

15 octobre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre et Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Au fond d'elle, Clarke est resté la même : le leader qui n'hésite pas à faire des choix difficiles pour le bien-être et la survie de son peuple. Et dans ce but qu'elle prendra ses décisions et cela quand bien même le fossé entre Clarke et sa mère se creuse toujours d'avantage.

 **Chapitre 8 :** _ **Inhospitable land / Deathstroke**_

 **Numéro**

9 (1-09)

 **Mise en ligne**

22 octobre 2015

 **Histoire**

Ann-So et Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

L'expédition menée par Lexa et Bellamy ne se déroule pas comme prévu et c'est Clarke et Octavia qui doivent voler à la rescousse de leurs amis. Le champ de bataille révèle un peu plus l'identité de ce mystérieux fléau qui effraie les Terriens.

 **Chapitre 9 :** _ **I Forgot Who I Was**_

 **Numéro**

10 (1-10)

 **Mise en ligne**

29 octobre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre, Ann-So et Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Ses anciens compagnons d'armes, soudainement surgis d'entre les arbres, ravivent des souvenirs éprouvants pour Clarke. Ils émettent des doutes quant à la sincérité de Clarke, la jeune femme doit tout faire pour les convaincre de sa loyauté.

 **Chapitre 10 :** _ **Train and Hunt**_

 **Numéro**

11 (1-11)

 **Mise en ligne**

29 octobre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre et Ann-So

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Le peuple du ciel se prépare à une contre-attaque du fléau et chacun doit y mettre du sien. Mais alors que tous devraient être soudés pour faire face à l'ennemi, les proches de Clarke se rendent compte qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit. Le doute et la méfiance s'installent.

 **Chapitre 11 :** _ **Betrayed by Those You Love**_

 **Numéro**

12 (1-12)

 **Mise en ligne**

5 novembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre et Ann-So

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Abby et Octavia sont particulièrement affectées par le doute et la méfiance à l'égard de Clarke. Cela les amène à prendre des décisions allant à l'encontre des projets de la jeune femme qui s'en sentira trahie.

 **Chapitre 12 :** _ **Chasing the Hood**_

 **Numéro**

13 (1-13)

 **Mise en ligne**

12 novembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Ann-So et Elektra

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

La traque du peuple fléau continue, les poursuivants sont de plus en plus impatients et agressifs. Clarke s'isole jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme du nom de Robbie surgit devant elle et s'acharne à rendre à la blonde son sourire.

 **Chapitre 13 :** _ **Damaged**_

 **Numéro**

14 (1-14)

 **Mise en ligne**

19 novembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain et Ann-So

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Un nouveau joueur des plus menaçant sort de l'ombre. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne perd pas son temps. Il frappe immédiatement et fort en s'attaquant brutalement à Clarke et Raven alors que les deux amies se promènent.

 **Chapitre 14 : It Is I Who Failed My People**

 **Numéro**

15 (1-15)

 **Mise en ligne**

26 novembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Clarke subit les conséquences douloureuses de son combat contre l'homme en noir. La blonde est au main des médecins et le pronostic vital est engagé tandis que chacun essaye de trouver comment la sauver.

 **Chapitre 15 : Working Together but Alone**

 **Numéro**

16 (1-16)

 **Mise en ligne**

3 décembre 2015

 **Histoire**

Germain Lefebvre et Ann-So

 **Rédaction**

Germain Lefebvre

 **Résumé**

Lexa et Bellamy sont pris en chasse par un groupe de combattants loyaux à l'homme en noir. Pour survivre, les deux leaders vont devoir mettre leur différents de côté et former une alliance des plus tendues et improbables.


	4. City in Ruin

**Hey, everybody ! Chapter 2 right now !**

* * *

City in Ruin

Clarke s'entrainait seule sur un mannequin, répétant lentement et inlassablement la même suite de mouvements qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Karaté, judo et jiu-jitsu les trois arts martiaux d'où provenait le close combat. Le peule sans nom lui avait appris à ne pas avoir besoin d'armes pour tuer, mais à devenir en elle-même une arme puissante et létale.

Le close combat ayant été créé pour la guerre et non pour le sport, se caractérise par un amalgame de techniques mortelles ou au moins incapacitantes. C'était de cette manière que Clarke s'était endurci, en apprenant à se fonder sur son habilité motrice pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un ou plusieurs adversaires. Le plus vite possible, le plus efficacement possible et par tous les moyens.

_ Clarke, je peux te parler ?

L'intéressée tourna la tête sans pour autant s'arrêter de frapper le pantin d'entraînement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Octavia ?

_ Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? Tu t'es adapté si vite à ma façon de combattre et lorsque j'ai été trop intrépide tu as changé de style pour me désorienter. Tu sembles maitriser chacun de tes mouvements, ça n'a rien du fouillis que peuvent donner nos réflexes.

_ Dans un combat pour survivre, le seul but est d'éliminer la menace avant que celle-ci ne vous élimine. J'ai dû apprendre à survivre, c'est tout.

_ Apprend-moi, ordonna sèchement Octavia.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Les techniques et la maitrise que j'ai apprise d'Indra ne me serviront pas contre des hommes capables de terrasser les Terriens sur leur propre terrain. Il me faut plus de corde à mon arc, et tu es apparemment en mesure de m'en fournir une autre. Alors je te le redemande, apprend-moi.

_ Très bien, soupira la blonde. D'abord, il faut que tu comprennes que l'esprit est celui d'un engagement physique qui ne se veut pas symétrique avec un échange de coups. Au contraire, tu dois chercher systématiquement à prendre l'ascendant lors de l'assaut, puis à écraser l'ennemi sans concession.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 __ La défense est donc toujours une récupération de l'initiative visant à rétablir l'action offensive, expliqua Anya._

 _Depuis que Clarke avait acceptée de les suivre, les membres du peuple sans nom se montrèrent plus ouverts, ils répondirent à chacune de ses questions. Quand la blonde demanda de quelle manière il devenait des guerriers aguerris et forts, Anya avait entreprit de lui expliquer la théorie, sur le combat à mains nues, le close combat. C'était la première chose qu'ils apprenaient. Ensuite, quand l'élève était en mesure de maitriser son corps, de s'adapter et de s'en servir comme une arme, on lui apprenait le maniement d'outils plus militaires._

 __ Je vois, répondit Clarke. Et vous savez combien de temps j'aurais pour apprendre tout ça ?_

 __ Tout le temps qu'il faudra, assura l'ancienne Terrienne. Tu es des nôtres à présent et nous te soutiendrons et te transmettrons tout le savoir dont nous disposons. C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons._

* * *

Clarke entraîna donc Octavia, en plaçant –comme son instructeur avant elle – principalement l'emphase sur les six leviers du corps : coudes, cou, genoux, taille, chevilles et épaules. Ainsi que sur l'enseignement des points de pression et leur application.

_ Il n'y a pas à proprement parlé, expliqua-t-elle, de techniques qui sont enseignées. L'entrainement se base plutôt sur l'apprentissage de principes liés au combat et qui favorisent l'improvisation en toutes circonstances.

_ Autrement dit, comprit Octavia, la façon que tu as eu de t'adapter à moi tout à l'heure de me prendre par surprise en modifiant subitement ton style de combat.

_ Exactement.

Clarke frappa le mannequin, son enchaînement favori, d'abord vite puis elle recommença plus lentement en détaillant ses mouvements. Elle continua :

_ Les coups portés sont relativement libres, il n'y a pas de postures ni d'enchainement prédéfinis.

_ Et celui que tu répètes depuis le début ?

_ Je l'ai conçu moi-même. Le pratiquant est libre de développer son imagination. L'aspect technique concerne la façon de donner les coups.

Elle frappa de nouveau le pantin, en guise d'exemple.

_ Durant les combats, les coups sont systématiquement portés le geste va jusqu'à son terme. C'est la vitesse de l'exercice qui varie.

Une nouvelle démonstration contre l'adversaire immobile qui encaissa stoïquement. Elles pratiquèrent des exercices de un contre un, Octavia apprenait vite mais Clarke aurait souhaité pouvoir la pousser dans ses derniers retranchement avec des exercices dans des situations particulières : assis sur une chaise, dans un couloir, contre des armes blanches ou armes à feu.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois heures intensives qu'Octavia reconnue être fatigué, elle demanda une pause et de l'eau. Clarke lui accorda naturellement l'une comme l'autre. Pour sa part elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était bien plus endurante que ça. Après cinq ans, ce genre d'exercices ne représentait qu'un échauffement, une simple mise en jambe. Mais Octavia n'avait pas encore l'habitude.

Lincoln vint à leur rencontre, il déclara que son amante et lui devaient accompagner Abby et Bellamy pour faire part de leur décision aux Terriens. Ayant été présente lorsqu'elle avait été prise, Clarke en connaissait parfaitement la teneur et, puisque sa mère et Kane s'étaient montrés trop têtus pour laisser les Terriens se débrouiller seuls, elle se proposa pour les accompagner. Cela permettrait à Octavia de se reposer et Clarke pourrait au moins contrôler un peu ce qui se passait, ne disait-on pas : « soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis » ?

C'était l'occasion de tester la véracité du propos. Octavia refusa de céder sa place mais jugea que la présence de Clarke pouvait avoir un poids vis-à-vis de Lexa. L'intéressée grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils partirent donc à cinq au lieu de quatre.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur marche, un deuxième encapuchonné, ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à la hauteur de Clarke et d'Anya. La blonde ne put voire que ses yeux, bleu froid, presque gris._

 __ Au fait, intervient-il. Est-ce que tu connais les gens qui habitent la montagne de Mount Weather ?_

 __ J'en ai entendu parler, dit Clarke d'un ton lourd de cynisme._

 _Anya lui lança un regard amusé mais n'ajouta rien, elle préférait laisser son confrère lui expliquer jusqu'au bout les liens qui les unissaient aux habitants de la montagne._

 __ Ce sont aussi nos ennemis, vois-tu, nombreux de ceux qui ont grossis nos rangs depuis quelques temps sont des rescapés de Mount Weather. Qu'ils soient Terriens ou du ciel, comme toi._

 __ Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez demandé si j'étais l'un des leurs ?_

 __ Je croyais que tu les connaissais ? Ils ne peuvent pas respirer comme nous l'air de la Terre._

 __ Elle le sait, intervint Anya, elle te teste. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Clarke._

 __ Si. Puisque vous venez de faire erreur. Clarke prit le temps de réfléchir pendant que ses deux comparses la regardaient avec étonnement. Il y a peu, leurs chercheurs ont découverts un remède…_

 __ Notre sang, interrompit Anya, mais ce fut un échec._

 __ Non, ça a marché. Je l'ai vu._

 __ Alors, nous sommes en danger ! S'alarma le deuxième encapuchonné. Pourquoi tu ne le dis que maintenant, ils peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand ! Il faut rester sur nos gardes !_

 __ Du calme, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire du tout…_

 __ Ah ? s'arrêta-t-il aussitôt, vraiment ?_

 __ Ils sont morts, tous. Femmes et enfants également, coupables et innocents sans distinction._

 __ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Anya._

 __ Leur système d'aération s'est inversé et l'atmosphère terrestre s'est infiltrée à tous les niveaux de leur base. Les survivants ont été abattus._

 __ Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? dit un autre._

 __ J'y étais._

 __ Vous les avez vus mourir ? Vous étiez sur place ?_

 __ Mon peuple était en guerre contre eux pour libérer les nôtres._

 __ C'est le commandant du ciel qui a ordonné le génocide, comprit Anya. Un choix difficile mais nécessaire, ce doit être un bon leader._

 __ J'espère, approuva le deuxième. Que le commandant arrive à gérer, vous savez ce n'est pas évident d'avoir la mort d'un peuple sur les épaules. Peut-être que vous ne vous rendez pas compte._

 __ J'imagine assez bien, répliqua froidement Clarke._

 _Elle repartit en accélérant un peu le pas, elle ne fit même pas attention à vérifier que les autres marchaient toujours. La jeune femme ne se retourna que lorsqu'on l'appela par son nom._

 __ Clarke ! dit Anya. Qui commandait le peuple du ciel lors de cette bataille ?_

 __ Moi, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de tourner les talons._

* * *

En chemin, Bellamy tint évidement à parler de son départ et de ses années d'absence. D'abord réticente, la blonde céda finalement et répondit de bonne grâce à toutes ses interrogations.

_ Quand tu es partie, disait Bellamy, tu m'as affirmé que c'était pour te faire pardonner tes péchés. Après tout ce temps, te sens tu mieux.

_ Oui, beaucoup mieux. En fait, avoua Clarke, il ne m'a fallu qu'un an pour ne plus me sentir coupable et comprendre que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je devais sauver les miens.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu resté loin si longtemps ? se plaignit Abby.

_ Je ne savais pas si je pourrais encore me regarder dans la glace en partant. Je me suis laissé porter par le courant et j'ai dérivé plus loin que je ne le pensais.

_ J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait de mal avant que tu ne te pardonne, s'inquiéta sa mère.

_ Non, je suis parvenu à gérer, mentit Clarke.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de se masser discrètement les poignets, là où elle s'était entaillée en période de dépression. En réalité, le plus dure n'avait pas été juste Mount Weather, mais le nombre de vies qu'elle avait enlevées en comptant Tondc. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour celle qu'elle était alors.

Mais si profondément attristé et éprouvé qu'elle était, Clarke n'avait jamais souhaité se donner la mort. Non, ça aurait été un châtiment bien trop clément et égoïste. Elle avait pensé qu'elle méritait de souffrir avant, au moins un peu.

En arrivant où se tenait le nouveau campement des Terriens menés par Lexa, le décor fit à Clarke l'effet d'une ville en ruine. Les guerriers fiers et puissants ressemblaient aujourd'hui à des hommes en pleine déroute. Ils y avaient trop de blessé pour l'infirmerie, les barricades autour du camp étaient en train d'être remontées. Le sol était couvert de sang et de cendres, l'air puait la mort et les plantes médicinales.

Indra attendait le groupe de pied ferme, la Terrienne à la peau couleur ébène affichait un trou béant à la place de l'œil droit. Elle accueillit sèchement Lincoln – le traitre – serra l'avant-bras de sa seconde, Octavia se décala, juste un pas sur le côté. Suffisant pour que l'œil unique d'Indra tombe sur Clarke, elle fusilla du regard la jeune blonde et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

_ Vous m'aviez affirmé que Clarke Griffin avait quitté le camp du peuple du ciel.

_ C'est exact, dit Bellamy. Elle a été absente cinq ans. Mais c'est fini, elle est de retour maintenant.

Indra hocha la tête d'un air mécontent et Clarke se demanda si elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Lexa. Sans doute, alors, considérait-elle sa présence auprès de sa Heda comme un signe manifeste de faiblesse. Clarke se figurait aisément que la Terrienne se soit réjouie de son départ. Mais maintenant, pour reprendre les mots de Bellamy, elle était de retour. Et revoir Lexa faisait partit de ses priorités, il était en effet impératif qu'elles aient une conversation privée.

Ils suivirent Indra qui les mena à une tente, visiblement celle de la commandante. La Terrienne s'adressa en Trigedasleng au guerrier qui montait la garde.

_ Tycron, va prévenir la Heda que la délégation du peuple du ciel est arrivée. Avec une réponse.

Clarke haussa les sourcils et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Indra. La jeune femme était surprise qu'Indra n'ait pas mentionné qu'elle les accompagnait.

Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté pour écouter ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur de la tente de la commandante.

_ Heda…

_ Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu, Tycron ?

_ Indra m'envoie vous prévenir. La délégation du peuple du ciel attend votre permission pour vous parler.

_ Très bien, qu'ils entrent.

_ À vos ordres.

_ Attends !

_ Oui, Heda ? Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

_ Dis-moi, peux-tu me décrire ceux qui sont venus.

_ Entendu.

Clarke retint sa respiration, sans vraiment être certaine de ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Etait-ce que Lexa la reconnaisse à la description que Tycron lui ferait ou qu'elle est tellement changé que la commandante ne saurait pas qu'elle était là ?

_ Il y a deux traitres Terriens, Lincoln et la seconde –ancienne seconde, pardon – d'Indra.

_ Octavia. Bien et avec eux ?

_ Une femme adulte peut-être la cinquantaine avec des cheveux blonds foncés ainsi qu'un homme, pas plus de trente ans, brun et le teint halé.

_ La Chancelière et Bellamy. Comme je m'y attendais. Laisse les entrer tous les quatre.

_ Et la cinquième personne?

_ Quel cinquième ?

_ Une jeune femme d'environ votre âge. Une blonde avec une allure guerrière.

_ Non… C'est impossible. Elle…

_ Que dois-je faire ?

_ Qu'ils entrent. Tous.

Clarke revint brusquement à elle quand Tycron sortit de la tente pour leur faire signe d'entrer. La blonde décida d'entrer en dernière position juste pour faire attendre Lexa et pour le plaisir de voir son expression. Clarke se doutait déjà, d'après le son de sa voix, que la commandante était troublée, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Bien qu'elle chercha à conserver une attitude neutre, Lexa se raidit sur son trône et fixa douloureusement Clarke. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue. Mais elle se devait avant d'être la Commandante, Lexa se concentra donc pour rester forte. Par conséquent, elle n'aborda pas le sujet de la soudaine réapparition de Clarke durant tout le temps que dura l'entretient.

Une fois l'accord conclut, Abby, Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia s'en allèrent pour aller avertir la population du Camp Jaha de l'arrangement qui venait de se décider. Clarke se mit en marche, s'apprêta à les suivre en espérant de toute son âme que Lexa la retienne. Ce que la jeune femme brune fit.

_ Clarke… ça fait longtemps.

_ A peine un ans, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

_ Il faut que nous parlions, déclara fermement Lexa, Clarke remarqua qu'elle avait l'air très décidé.

_ C'est aussi mon avis, approuva l'autre sur le même ton.

* * *

 _Pendant la suite du la marche, il ne fut plus question une seule fois de ce qu'on appelait déjà « l'incident Mount Weather ». Anya remonta la colonne au pas de course afin de se retrouver de nouveau aux côtés de Clarke. Sans rien dire, car c'était inutile, Anya glissa sa main dans celle de la blonde. La jeune femme ne résista pas, elle n'essaya pas de retirer sa main ou de fuir le contact, au contraire. Elle enlaça d'avantage leurs doigts._

 _Rapidement, Clarke réalisa que le peuple sans nom était mû par une dynamique de partage et de soutient. Attentifs à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, si l'un des leurs trébuchait, ils se précipitaient pour le rattraper. Si quelqu'un avait soif, une gourde lui parvenait subitement sans que l'on sache vraiment d'où elle provenait._

 __ Qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ? interrogea doucement Anya._

 __ Je m'étonne juste qu'un peuple si violent et meurtrier puisse faire preuve d'autant de compassion et de solidarité._

 __ C'est simplement que nous savons différencier nos alliés de nos ennemis. Nous sommes arrivés !_

 _Sous ses yeux, Clarke vit apparaître les ruines d'une ancienne cité on pouvait distinguer les motifs gravés dans la roche à travers les feuilles de lierre escaladant les murs. Elle devina ce qui devait autrefois être des colonnes, des arches et des restes d'habitations et de bassins. Dans ces ruines le peuple sans nom s'entassait sur tous les étages, ils avaient effectué quelques améliorations élémentaires et des réparations de fortunes à base de bois et de pans de tissus. Cela donnait à cette cité en ruine, des allures de squat de l'antiquité._

* * *

 **Avant que quelqu'un me fasse la remarque débile que j'ai déjà eu de la part de certains de mes beta readers, non je ne me suis pas trompé sur le chiffre. ça fait bien 1 ans que Clarke et Lexa ne se sont pas vus et non 5.**


	5. Setting Up The Lair

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **merci pour vos reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Setting up the Lair

Clarke et Lexa se dévisagèrent un instant, deux paires d'yeux emplies de curiosité et qui tâchaient de rester neutre au possible. Ne pas céder de terrain à l'autre. Finalement, la blonde rompit le silence :

_ Où en sont les discussions avec les clans des iles et de la montagne ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa, elle était effarée et la blonde en conçut une certaine satisfaction. Clarke attendit qu'elle réponde avant d'aller plus loin.

_ Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Ça fait des années qu'Anya et moi mettons petit à petit ce projet au point.

_ Avec toi à la tête des armées ? Clarke secoua la tête. Non, Lexa…

_ Où est le problème, je suis née pour commander et je me sens capable de gérer une armada entière.

_ Je n'ai pas confiance Lexa, pas en toi.

_ Je comprends, répondit l'intéressée en se mordant la lèvre. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir réunifier son peuple ?

_ Premièrement, tu ne veux réunifier aucun peuple, juste asseoir ta tyrannie sur autant de Terriens que tu le pourras.

_ De quel droit te permets-tu !

_ Et ensuite, enchaîna Clarke en ignorant l'interruption. Même toi, tu ne peux pas être aveugle au point de croire que tous les clans voudront se joindre au tien. Et être sous tes ordres. Anya, te l'aurait dit elle aussi.

_ Tu ne peux pas parler en son nom, Clarke du peuple du ciel. Tu ne la connaissais pas ! Pas comme moi…

_ Tu as raison c'est vrai, pardon, reconnu Clarke. J'ai eu tort d'utiliser cet argument contre toi. Essaye de comprendre Lexa, il s'agit là d'une entreprise qui comporte bien trop d'inconnues que tu ne pourras pas contrôler. Est-ce que tu imagines sincèrement, que douze clans vont se réunir sans que le sang coule ? Ou que quelqu'un tente de s'en prendre à toi ?

_ Clarke.

_ C'est bien trop risqué.

La Commandante ne dit rien, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées. Clarke attendit, elle devait lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de détailler le visage de Lexa, ses pommettes prononcées, le maquillage noir sur ses yeux et ses tempes qui la rendait terriblement attirante de l'avis de Clarke. Des sentiments ? Elle n'en avait plus pour elle. Mais la tension sexuelle entre elles deux était toujours bel et bien présente, et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé aller, sauf que le faire avec Lexa serait une erreur.

_ Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore pour Mount Weather ? s'enquit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Non, affirma Clarke et elle se rendit compte que c'était la pure vérité. Pas après cinq ans.

_ Euh… je crois que les tiens t'attendent pour repartir.

Clarke sourit, c'est fou le don qu'elle avait pour déstabiliser l'impressionnante et sans pitié Commandante Lexa. L'une comme l'autre savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elles en mourraient d'envie. Une fois de plus, ce fut Clarke qui fit le premier pas en s'approchant de la brune.

_ Embrasse-moi, idiote !

Elle colla ses lèvres à celles de Lexa, sentit la Heda répondre favorablement à son baiser, Clarke frissonna en sentant une main se glisser au creux de son dos, la deuxième main remonter vers son épaule. A blonde repoussa son amante, de sa main droite saisit le poignet de Lexa, le tordit et la força à lâcher le poignard avec lequel elle voulait attenter à sa vie.

_ Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? soupira Clarke, tu me déçois.

_ Tu es une menace ! Tu connais mon projet pour les douze et ta présence à mes côtés m'affaiblit. Je ne supporte plus l'attirance que j'ai pour toi, Clarke. Je devais t'éliminer pour ne plus avoir ce poids dans ma poitrine. J'ai réfléchit avec ma tête pas avec mon cœur.

_ Va te faire foutre, Lexa.

Clarke tourna les talons, sortit en trombe de la tente. Elle tomba trop brutalement nez à nez avec Bellamy et les autres en train de l'attendre, elle chassa la colère inscrite sur son visage et leur fit un sourire. Ils le prirent comme le signal de départ et levèrent le camp.

* * *

 _Aidée de trois nouveaux membres du peuple sans nom, à peine plus ancien qu'elle, Clarke aménagea son espace personnel. Elle s'était dégoté un endroit en hauteur, dans les derniers étages de ce qui ressemblait fort à un colisée._

 _Elle disposa ses affaires en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, Anok – un garçon d'une douzaine d'année très doué pour le vol – avait chapardé pour elle des couverts et des vivres dans la réserve. Une fille de son âge, dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom, lui apporta une caisse de plastique aux faux airs de glacière pour ranger ses affaires._

 __ Il va également falloir qu'on te trouve de quoi t'entrainer tranquillement, déclara-t-elle._

 __ Genre des heures sup', dit Anok. Personne ne fait ça, Leslie !_

 __ Si, rétorqua la nommée Leslie. Ceux qui veulent figurer parmi les meilleurs et je suis sûr que c'est l'ambition de Clarke._

 __ Euh… Sans doute, pour l'instant je ne suis pas encore fixée, répondit l'intéressée en haussant les épaules._

 __ Je vais demander à Katleen si elle peut nous donner quoi que ce soit, trancha le troisième larron, Slade._

 __ Merci._

 _Leslie dégagea les deux garçons en leur donnant chacun des tâches à faire pour aider à parfaire le petit repaire de Clarke. Quand ils eurent quittés de manière très bruyante son logis de fortune, la blonde se tourna vers son amie pour la remercier._

 __ Tu t'en sortiras avec eux si je te laisse ? se moqua Leslie._

 __ Après avoir ordonné un génocide, répliqua Clarke, tout est relativement facile._

 __ Je ne sais pas si je dois rire, là…_

 __ Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Leslie. Je vais te laisser, que tu prennes tes aises._

 _Elle embrassa Clarke sur la joue et la quitta en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos la blonde la regarda partir d'un air triste. Elle jeta un coup par-dessus son épaule, bien sûr les gens ici étaient sympathiques et avenant. Mais Clarke sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps, mais alors de beaucoup de temps pour se sentir à son aise au sein du peuple sans nom._

 _Et il allait falloir qu'elle recale très rapidement cet énergumène d'Anok qui lui tournait autour en espérant visiblement certaines choses qui n'étaient pas prêtes d'arriver._

* * *

En revenant au camp Jaha, Clarke avisa Wick et Jasper en train de se débrouiller tant bien que mal avec des barres métalliques provenant d'on ne sait où. Pour se changer les idées, elle bifurqua pour aller les aider.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de tout ça, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

_ Aucune idée, lui répondit Wick. On a simplement fait un peu de récupération et on a trouvé tout ça, inutilisé.

_ Pour une navette bloquée sur Terre, compléta Jasper. Tu en penses quoi ?

_ Je crois qu'il y a deux ou trois pièces qui peuvent m'être utile, déclara Clarke. Tu sais ce qu'est une Salmon ladder?

_ Je sais à quoi ça ressemble en tout cas, affirma Wick.

_ Pourrais-tu m'en fabriquer une s'il te plait, en me gardant une tige de métal droite d'environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de côté ? Il faut que j'assiste au conseil.

_ Je peux m'en occuper, assura l'intéressé.

_ Je te remercie.

Clarke déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun des deux hommes, les remercia encore une fois et fila pour rattraper sa mère avant qu'elle ne franchise le seuil de la salle du conseil et qu'elle soit vue comme une retardataire.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec la Commandante Terrienne tout à l'heure ?

_ Elle voulait me parler, mettre au clair certaines choses.

_ Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, je me trompe ?

_ Nope.

_ Tant pis, soupira la Chancelière. Le docteur Tchang m'avait prévenu que tu avais sûrement été marquée sur le plan physique et le plan psychologique. Et qu'il te faudrait… un certain temps avant de pouvoir te confier à nouveau.

_ C'est ça, lâcha Clarke en grimaçant. Possible que ce soit ça.

Le conseil était presque au complet quand elles arrivèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table, ce fut Clarke qui prit la décision, seule de parler. Mais sa mère ne trouva rien à redire, elle continua donc, bien que certains membres - comme Kane - éprouvèrent un certain agacement à l'entendre glisser régulièrement à que point elle désapprouvait cette seconde alliance.

Clarke résuma concisément la teneur de l'accord finalement obtenu, à savoir que les habitants de l'Arche et les natifs mettraient à disposition des deux groupes toutes leurs forces militaires afin de lutter contre la nouvelle menace et que les Terriens s'engageaient à ne plus agir intentionnellement – elle insista sur ce terme – contre eux. En revanche ils ne seraient plus question à l'avenir d'un quelconque accord de non-agression ou d'amitié entre les deux peuples.

Lorsque jugea qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle recula de deux pas, les mains dans le dos. Puis Kane et Jackson tinrent à obtenir des précisions sur deux ou trois points, Bellamy leur donna volontiers. Il prit même la défense de son amie face aux conseillers ne supportant pas qu'une jeune adulte, à peine revenue d'on ne sait où, siège d'ores et déjà auprès d'eux. Les deux leaders échangèrent un regard, la blonde le remercia d'un signe tête. En réponse Bellamy haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était la chose à faire ça signifiait également qu'il avait toujours confiance en elle. Ce qui fit plaisir à Clarke et la soulagea aussi énormément.

* * *

 **Raven** remarqua Wick qui travaillait sur des débris métalliques avec Jasper, elle sourit, ce qu'il était beau quand il était concentré. Elle adorait ce pli entre les deux yeux quand il fronçait les sourcils, trop craquant. Elle alla le rejoindre, peut-être pourrait-elle lui prêter main forte et ainsi serait-il plus rapidement tout à elle.

_ Sur quoi vous bossez, les gars ? demanda Raven.

_ Un truc pour Clarke, répondit Jasper en bricolant avec une cheville et une équerre métallique. Une sorte d'échelle, ou je sais plus trop quoi.

_ Salmon ladder, corrigea Wick.

_ Et est-ce que Clarke vous a dit pour quelle raison vous devez construire ça ?

_ Non, déclara son petit copain, et j'ai pas demandé.

_ Si tu veux tu peux aller lui demander, dit Jasper. Le conseil doit être terminé.

Raven acquiesça, partit en direction des « quartiers » de Clarke la porte était entrouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur pour voir si la jeune femme y était et pas en tenue trop embarrassante. La blonde finissait tout juste de se changer, enfilant un débardeur noir par-dessus son soutien-gorge, et c'est là, par accident qu'elle les vit. Ses cicatrices.

Presque tout son corps en était recouvert, son dos, son ventre, ses bras et certaines n'étaient franchement pas jolie à voir. La plus imposante se situait dans le dos, on aurait cru une toile d'araignée tissée de souffrance qui partait de l'omoplate gauche jusqu'aux lombaires.

_ Mon dieu, Clarke ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Raven !

_ Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?

_ Laquelle ? plaisanta amère l'intéressée en se pressant de s'habiller.

_ Non attends, l'interrompit Raven. Laisse-moi voir.

La mécanicienne sentit que son amie hésitait, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et son regard enjôleur et Clarke s'exécuta en bougonnant. Raven examina avec un mélange de curiosité malsaine et de tristesse. De longues estafilades parcouraient son ventre de son sternum à son nombril, de ses côtes à l'aine des blessures par lames, presque comme les griffures d'un animal sauvage.

_ D'où est-ce que ça provient ? demanda Raven. Celles sur le ventre.

_ Couteaux, laissa tomber Clarke sans émotion.

_ Et là ? s'enquit la mécanicienne en effleurant du doigt le biceps lacéré de son amie.

_ Un animal, une mauvaise chasse. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

_ Ton dos ?

_ Une flèche, on a retiré la hampe en laissant la pointe. Son extraction a été… éprouvante.

_ Au moins tu ne sembles pas t'être cassé quoi que ce soit, plaisanta Raven.

_ En fait si, sourit Clarke. Le poignet, plusieurs fois, la cheville, le genou. J'ai même eut une quintuple fractures du tibia lors de ma première année d'absence. Et aussi, une luxation de l'épaule, deux ou trois fois je crois.

_ Bon sang, tu as été torturé ou quoi !

_ Non, j'ai simplement été un peu longue à m'adapter mais au bout d'un an et demi tout était réglé.

_ Si tu le dis.

* * *

 _Vingt-trois jours que Clarke s'entrainait et son corps entier la faisait souffrir, elle découvrit même la présence de muscles dont elle n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence un mois auparavant. Qui aurait cru que l'être humain possédait autant de muscle dans la nuque ou les fesses. Trois semaines et sa morphologie commençait déjà à évoluer, malgré les aliments ultra nutritifs avec lesquels elle été nourrie la blonde ne grossissait pas en revanche elle prenait du poids. Enormément. D'après Leslie c'était normal, au début les changements sont plus intenses, mais les choses évolueraient plus lentement par la suite._

 _Elle n'osait pas faire part de ses préoccupations à ses enseignants, alors Clarke en parlait avec Leslie. Quand bien même, celle-ci n'y comprenait rien, et pour cause, les deux jeunes n'avaient rien en commun hormis le sexe. Néanmoins, elles s'entendaient bien et Clarke savait Leslie sincère quand elle lui affirmait que ses changements étaient bons, non seulement pour le close combat mais aussi pour son sex-appeal. Cette remarque avait d'ailleurs stupéfié la blonde qui avait tout de même accepté le compliment, en piquant un fard monumental._

 _Il se faisait tard, Clarke grimpa les dernières marches qui la menaient à son logis personnel, elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir une nouvelle installation. Sans doute un cadeau – si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi – de Slade. A côté il y avait un morceau de parchemin avec juste trois mots griffonnés à la va vite : Salmon ladder. Elle en testa la solidité, l'échelle trembla à peine, apparemment il y avait mis du sien._

 _Elle cala la barre au plus bas niveau, assura sa prise, des deux mains, une traction puis deux pour prendre de l'élan. Et elle enchaîna en poussant vers les coches suivants. Clarke s'étala, mordit la poussière, littéralement toujours allongée, elle recracha du sable en se disant qu'elle avait encore du boulot. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle s'évanouit._

* * *

 **Clarke** félicita Wick et Jasper pour leur travail. Raven, Monty et eux contemplait les Salmon ladder qui s'élevaient maintenant dans un coin du camp Jaha.

_ Alors, dit Monty, à quoi est-ce que ça sert ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit Jasper. Clarke ?

_ À me calmer. Juste pour éviter que je pète les plombs trop souvent.

_ Uh ?

Mais Clarke se contenta de leur sourire et de retourner dans ses quartiers, elle rangea consciencieusement le peu d'affaire qu'elle possédait. Une habitude prise dans la cité antique, elle était satisfaite, chaque moment qui passait elle se sentait un peu plus chez elle ici. Pas totalement, les choses avaient trop changés, elle avait trop changé. Cet endroit n'avait plus rien à voir avec son repaire.

Elle regrettait un coin qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps et où elle se sentait si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'y vivre depuis toujours. L'Arche, la tente de Lexa, la navette dans laquelle elle avait atterrit, son sous-sol secret avec Finn. Clarke avait refusé de remettre les pieds dans cette cachette depuis que Finn était mort, de sa main. Depuis qu'elle avait choisi de le tuer. Naturellement, penser à lui amena son esprit vers Lexa une boule brûlante de colère viscérale, de désir de vengeance remonta dans son ventre, sa gorge et ses poings.

Une crise était sur le point de commencer, elle ne voulait pas que les siens – en particulier Raven et sa mère – la voit ainsi. Alors Clarke courut, traversa le camp à toute vitesse pas le temps de demander aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes, elle sauta par-dessus la barrière après s'être assurée que personne ne la regardait. Elle fonça vers la forêt, dès qu'elle jugea s'être suffisamment éloignée, la blonde s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa tomber.

Clarke devina que le sang était en train de déserter son visage, son pouls s'accéléra. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, le pouls était filant la jeune femme appuya sur un ongle et calcula le temps qu'il mettait à se recolorer. Plus de deux secondes. Une sensation de soif vint se joindre à l'angoisse qui montait. Les larmes aux yeux, la blonde constata l'apparition de trainée bleuâtre sur sa peau, au niveau des genoux et du ventre. Clarke perdait le contrôle, et l'angoisse était telle qu'en dépit de son état elle tenta de se relever pour appeler sa mère, elle était médecin après tout.

Elle tituba difficilement, sa vision se couvrit de rouge, son cœur manqua un battement, et ce n'était pas qu'une expression. Un infarctus du myocarde. Si jamais il atteignait les artères coronaires…

* * *

 _Clarke se réveilla à l'infirmerie, sa tête lui faisait mal, sa poitrine la lançait elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant le visage de Anok endormit. Puis elle entendit la voix de Leslie, à peine trop fort :_

 __ Clarke ! Tu es réveillée ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

 __ Oui et euh… je n'en sais trop rien. Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

 __ Anok t'a trouvé étendue par terre près de ta couchette._

 __ Nos guérisseurs ont dit que ton cœur avait eu une défaillance, expliqua Slade qui était là aussi. Ce qui a entrainé un choc cardio…_

 __ Cardiogénique, termina Clarke._

 __ Tu sais ce que c'est ? interrogea Leslie._

 __ Ouais, ma mère est médecin. Ça veut dire que mon débit cardiaque à fait une chute vertigineuse conduisant à un état d'hypoperfusion tissulaire._

 __ Euh… la reprit Slade, ça veut dire quoi ?_

* * *

 **Fin de ce troisième chapitre les amis ^^ En espérant qu'il vous aura plut.**

 **Au passage je passe une petite dédicace - rendons à César ce qui est à César - à Margot19 qui m'a inspiré pour le personnage de Leslie.**

 **PS : j'ajoute ce PS pour vous faire partager quelque chose qui m'a bien fait rire : deux personnes qui avaient ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris viennent de la retirer. En regardant -par curiosité - leur compte je remarque que ce sont des shippers de Bellarke ^^ Juste mort de rire qu'elles enlèvent de leur favoris après le chapitre du baiser Clexa.**


	6. Loss and Regrets

Loss and Regrets

_ Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Raven paniquée.

_ Son cœur s'est collapsé, répondit Abby en recherchant une hémorragie cachée. Elle est en détresse vitale.

_ Ok, là je comprends. On peut faire quelque chose ?

_ Oui, ne pas lui donner à boire et à manger, tu peux éventuellement te contenter de mouiller ses lèvres et sa langue. Pour le reste c'est aux secouristes de s'en charger.

L'action qui se déroulait devant Bellamy, impuissant, se passait comme au ralenti. Les sauveteurs de la navette emportèrent son amie sur une civière. Ils la mirent sous inhalation d'oxygène, puis la perfusèrent. Un liquide qui devait faire remonter la pression sanguine et arrêter le collapsus, des médicaments vasopresseurs – ou un truc du genre – la porte du bloc se referma et Bellamy ne fut pas autorisé à en savoir plus pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était ce que lui avait dit Abby.

_ Heureusement que Mount Weather était équipé médicalement parlant, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

_ Heureusement qu'on a pensé à les récupérer, oui ! rectifia Octavia. Tu penses qu'elle va s'en sortir.

_ Oui. Il le faut.

Bellamy appuya sa tête contre la paroi de la navette, serra les dents et lutta contre le sanglot puérile qui menaçait de le submerger. Il ferma les yeux, il ne broncha pas quand une troisième personne – qu'il supposait être Raven – s'assit à leur côté. Il sut qu'il avait vu juste quand la mécanicienne lui posa une question dérangeante, tout à fait son style :

_ Bellamy, est-ce que tu es amoureux de Clarke ?

_ Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? C'est simplement une excellente meneuse d'homme et nous avons besoin de son aide pour que tout ne partes pas en vrille. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à elle que nous avons fait une alliance avec les Terriens. Sans elle notre peuple ne serait plus, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

_ Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment une telle alliance avait été possible, entre Terrien et les gens de l'Arche ? demanda alors Octavia.

_ En parlant et en apprenant à se connaître, il haussa les épaules, comme toi et Lincoln.

_ Hep hep ! les interrompit Raven, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas éluder ma question si facilement, Bellamy ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

_ Oh, mais je le sais déjà. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, et que tu étais plus gentil en sa présence presque toujours à prendre sa défense. Ce que je veux, c'est te l'entendre dire.

_ Pas moyen, grogna-t-il.

_ Allez, dis-le ! C'est pas compliqué, tu dis juste « oui, Raven, je suis amoureux de Clarke Griffin ». Et l'affaire est résolue.

Bellamy se leva, et partit sans répondre ou se retourner pour contempler la mine réjouie de Raven persuadée que son refus de répondre était un témoignage plus flagrant encore des sentiments qu'il avait pour la blonde.

_ C'est dommage pour lui, soupira Octavia. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir.

_ Dommage ? Qu'il soit amoureux de ma meilleure amie, tu as vu joué ça où, toi ?

_ Clarke ne ressent pas la même chose pour lui. Je vais te poser la même question qu'à Bellamy. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment une telle alliance avait été possible ?

_ Non, même réponse.

_ Moi et Lincoln, Uh ?

_ Ouais. Sauf que toi, tu sors avec Lincoln O'.

_ Justement…

Raven la regarda sans comprendre, puis elle eut une illumination sembla-t-il, ses yeux s'ouvrir tout rond, sa mâchoire inférieure s'affaissa. S'en était presque comique. Elle bafouilla une phrase incompréhensible, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_ Et elle ne m'en a pas touché un mot ? Qui ?

_ Ce n'est que des suppositions, Indra m'a parlé des siennes et elle était persuadé que Gustus l'avait découvert également et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu briser l'alliance.

_ Qui ? Octavia, je t'en conjure dit moi avec Clarke avait une liaison. Je dois savoir !

_ Lexa, lâcha finalement la brune.

_ La commandante ? Mais elle et Finn… Je la croyais de l'autre bord.

_ Je sais. Je pense que c'est aussi la raison de son départ après la trahison de Mount Weather.

* * *

 **Bellamy** tournait en rond depuis une demie heure, l'herbe sous ses pieds formait un cercle aplatit tellement il avait fait de tours. Aujourd'hui, plus que durant n'importe quel jour depuis ces cinq dernières années, il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussis à retenir Clarke auprès de lui. Ou à défaut, de l'avoir suivi pour que lui, soit resté auprès d'elle. Bellamy avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu Clarke lorsqu'elle les avait quittés, lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonné.

Et aujourd'hui, il craignait que ce qui restait de la Clarke qu'il connaissait et aimait parte également. Bellamy pensait avoir suffisamment souffert pour toute une vie, il se disait qu'il avait suffisamment enterré les siens. Atom, avec lequel il s'était disputé uniquement parce que sa petite sœur lui tournait autour. Quel idiot il avait été, Bellamy déplorait d'avoir été le jeune homme de cette époque lointaine. Finn, un nouveau mort pour rien parmi tant. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Clarke était devenue de la peur après son enlèvement. Et de la peur naquit la douleur qui entraina la colère, cette colère qui sema la mort au sein des Terriens. Des innocents.

Il regrettait également de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour sauver son ami, John Murphy, dont il ignorait totalement la situation. Il pouvait très bien être mort à l'heure qu'il était ou en vie quelque part loin de tout ça. Comment savoir. On ne peut pas changer le passé, et en imaginant que l'on remonte dans le temps sauvé un proche causerait certainement d'autres pertes et d'autres regrets. Ce n'était pas en espérant que l'on avait des réponses, surtout quand les seules vraies réponses sont des questions.

En revanche, Bellamy pouvait agir sur le présent, le futur et s'il était sûr d'une chose c'était qu'il ne supportait de rester là pendant que Clarke était auprès des médecins avec un pronostic vital engagé.

* * *

 _Les guérisseurs et le chaman tournaient autour de la blonde, voilà cinq heures que nul ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui avait terrassé la jeune femme si subitement alors que tout avait l'air d'aller bien. Clarke s'était plié aux cérémonies absurdes du chaman autant pour avoir la paix que pour soulager Leslie qui s'inquiétait beaucoup. Clarke connaissait un peu de médecine et c'était largement assez pour comprendre que son état était vraiment préoccupant. En dépit de cette certitude, elle s'efforçait de rassurer Leslie._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas, lui disait-elle. Il n'y a pas eu de complication, alors je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de repos puis je serais de nouveau d'attaque._

 __ Si tout va bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tous l'air affolés ?_

 __ Ils ne sont pas affolés, ils sont curieux et un peu furieux. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre ce que j'ai, le cauchemar des médecins._

 _Leslie n'était pas dupe mais elle recevait le message que lui envoyait la blonde cinq sur cinq. Aussi tenta-t-elle de parler de sujet plus triviaux, à la fois pour se changer les idées et pour distraire Clarke. Alors, elles parlèrent d'elles et de leur amitié._

 __ Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait joué en ma faveur, demanda Leslie. Je veux dire… pourquoi moi, tu m'as choisi pour être ton amie dans ce nouvel univers._

 __ Tu as été la première personne à simplement m'accueillir. Me souhaiter la bienvenue, sans chercher à me décrypter et me poser des questions sur Mount Weather… Ce genre de choses, tu comprends ?_

 __ Oui. Et pourtant j'en avais des questions. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose._

 __ Ah ? Je t'écoute._

 __ Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi intéressant, aussi passionnant que toi. Tu es si spéciale et tu regorges de surprises._

 __ Tu n'as pas encore tout vu je te le promets._

 __ Dans ce cas, compte sur moi pour te forcer à tenir ta promesse._

 __ Entendu, rit Clarke._

 _Finalement, les guérisseurs – la mine étrangement sombre - annoncèrent avoir découvert de quoi remédier à l'état de santé de la jeune femme un transfert de sang. L'opération s'annonçant éprouvante pour la blonde, le chaman lui fit boire une concoction pour la plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, presque léthargique. Les derniers mots qu'entendit Clarke avant de se noyer dans un univers morphique furent ceux de Leslie :_

 __ Ne me quitte pas Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Elle tenta de lui sourire mais sa bouche était engourdie, elle ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes et ses bras lui faisaient l'effet de deux énormes cotons placés de chaque côté de son corps._

* * *

 **Clarke** ouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche des néons l'aveugla et elle gémit. Elle fit une tentative pour se redresser, mais ses muscles ne suivirent pas sa pensée. Seul son gros orteil et ses doigts répondaient pour le moment. Même ses cordes vocales étaient ankylosées. Elle loucha et réalisa qu'on l'avait intubée, ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait également fait un arrêt respiratoire. Cette crise avait dû être la pire depuis la toute première.

Ses prochaines pensées furent pour son cœur, est-ce que les secouristes avaient découverts quoi que ce soit ? Étaient-ils au courant et si oui, avaient-ils prévenus sa mère ? Il ne fallait pas qu'Abby sache, elle se serait inquiéter sinon. Or se faire du souci pour quelque chose sur laquelle on ne peut rien est une perte de temps. Mais ce raisonnement sans cœur ne convenait pas à sa mère, Abigail Griffin n'aurait jamais accepté de ne pas avoir peur pour sa fille.

Quelque part, lorsque Clarke avait traversé ces épreuves et avait changé, elle pensait s'être découverte. Révélée la personne qu'elle était au fond de son âme, si différente de la fille artiste et rêveuse que sa mère appelait son enfant chérie. Et si elle avait définitivement perdu son soutient, si vacillant au cours de la guerre contre le peuple de la montagne. Ne pas avoir pu discuter de tout cela avec elle, ne pas lui avoir exprimé ce qu'elle ressentait, était sans doute un de ses plus profonds regrets. Avec Lexa, évidement.

_ Elle a repris connaissance, entendit Clarke. La patiente respire normalement, vous pouvez lui retirer l'assistance respiratoire.

_ Expirez pendant que l'on vous retire le tube, mademoiselle.

Clarke obéit, se fut un moment désagréable, de sentir se tuyau de plastique lui être retiré de la gorge en emportant dans son sillage de la salive et d'autres liquides organiques sur lesquels elle préféra ne pas s'attarder. Quand elle put de nouveau respirer normalement, la blonde prit une grande inspiration, de l'air stérilisé et l'odeur de latex qui imprégnait le personnel hospitalier.

_ Mademoiselle Griffin ? Clarke ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

_ Oui, croassa l'intéressée.

_ Notre matériel n'étant malgré tout pas au point, nous nous sommes contentés de vous empêcher de succomber à votre crise cardiogénique. Mais nous n'avons pas pu en déterminer la cause ou vous guérir.

_ Je vois.

_ Je suis navré, mademoiselle.

_ Ne le soyez pas, c'est parfait. Pourrais-je voir ma mère et mes amis.

_ Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla le médecin que la réaction de Clarke avait désarçonné. Ils sont dehors, ils attendent de vous voir depuis des heures. Souhaitez-vous que je les fasse entrer ?

_ Non, je vais marcher jusqu'à eux.

Clarke fit basculer ses jambes d'un côté du lit, posa les pieds au sol, poussa sur ses bras et se mit debout. Pour être exact, elle tint dix secondes avant d'avoir le tournis et les jambes en coton. Le vertige, elle pouvait faire avec, les jambes en revanche étaient plus embêtantes.

_ Par contre, j'aurais besoin de béquilles si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fais debout ! s'écria quelqu'un en accourant. Reste allongé, espèce d'inconsciente.

_ Raven, pitié.

_ Dans tes rêves, Clarke. Tu es en période de convalescence, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester au lit.

_ Je ne vais tout de même occuper ce lit d'hôpital ? Aide-moi au moins à regagner ma couchette.

_ Tu as raison, reconnu la mécanicienne de mauvaise grâce, en s'adressant au médecin. Des béquilles s'il vous plait, je ne vais pas la porter non plus.

_ Juste là, dit Clarke en désignant celles qu'il venait de lui apporter.

_ Tu as pris du poids durant ton absence, déclara Raven. Surtout ne le prend pas mal, hein ?

_ Je ne vois pas comment.

S'appuyant à moitié sur Raven, la blonde sortit clopin-clopant de l'infirmerie, à peine eut elle franchit la porte du sas sécurisé que Bellamy, Wick et Monty lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles, la bombardant de question et il fallut qu'Octavia et Abby hausse le ton pour qu'ils la laissent un peu respirer. Evidemment, elle ne leur dit rien sur les causes de son choc, répétant ce que le bon docteur lui avait dit, telle une bonne élève qui apprend ses leçons. Après avoir rassuré sa mère et Bellamy, Monty et Raven l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois là-bas, Monty s'éclipsa, avant de revenir moins de dix minutes plus tard avec Jasper et une bouteille.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Clarke en se dressant sur les coudes.

_ Une boisson de mon cru, déclara Jasper. Un sacré cocktail qui va enchanter vos papilles, vous pouvez me croire les gens.

_ Et vu que tu viens d'échapper à la mort, continua Monty, on un truc comme ça. Encore. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment où jamais, et j'ai convaincu Jasper.

_ Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense ! s'exclama Raven.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, dit Clarke.

_ Si tu savais, la taquina-t-elle, tu regretterais d'être partie. Jordan garde cette soit disant merveille pour lui depuis une éternité en prétendant qu'il attend le bon moment pour nous faire gouter.

_ Ravi que tu te décides pour moi, sourit la blonde.

Jasper dévissa le bouchon de sa gourde, Monty sortit quatre gobelets cabossés en métal que son meilleur pote rempli aussitôt. Jasper en prit un pour lui et en tendit un autre à Clarke, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de trinquer et de déclarer :

_ On remet les compteurs à zéro.

_ Je suis pour, appelons ça le verre de la réconciliation.

_ à Maya, risqua Monty en levant son verre.

_ Aux disparus, suivit Bellamy.

_ Aux survivants, renchérit Jasper.

_ à l'amitié, termina Clarke.

Ils burent tous cul-sec, la boisson secrète de Jasper avait un gout de fruits rouges, de la groseille et du cassis qui dévalaient dans la gorge comme une cascade aromatisée. Les embruns alcoolisés arrachèrent un sourire de satisfaction et des signes de tête approbateurs à Clarke, Monty et Bellamy.

Le deuxième effet prit un peu plus de temps pour se manifester mais soudain, la tête leur tourna, un bref vertige qui précéda une sensation d'apesanteur joyeuse où tous leurs problèmes semblaient sans gravité. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, à des années lumières des tracas et des catastrophes qui les attendaient en dehors du camp ils plaisantèrent sur tout et n'importe quoi : la nouvelle coupe de Clarke, les lunettes de Jasper, Monty qui n'avait toujours pas de copine et Bellamy qui n'était plus de taille face à sa petite sœur.

Cette nuit Clarke s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, comme ça le lui été si peu arrivé depuis cinq très longues années.

* * *

 _Clarke ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour qui la frappa au visage par l'interstice entre deux pierres de taille l'aveugla et elle gémit. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser le brouillard, hagarde, la blonde regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle vit le chaman apparaitre dans son champ de vision et sa mémoire commença à lui revenir. Le somnifère, la solution « miracle » des guérisseurs… Est-ce qu'elle était guérie ? L'opération avait-elle fonctionnée ?_

 _Comme à son précédent réveil, elle chercha des yeux Anok, il ne devait pas être loin encore assoupi. En effet, elle le localisa, en plein milieu d'une sieste, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Pourquoi diable était-il sur un lit ? Il aurait voulu rester assis au plus près d'elle. Clarke ne comprenait pas, elle se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude, l'appela doucement, il ne bougea pas. Elle s'assit, posa un pied au sol et se tendit vers lui, elle le secoua doucement, sa peau était glacée._

 _La jeune femme se retourna et vit une table d'opération, du sang sur des outils primaires. Le même qu'elle avait sur les doigts, elle baissa les yeux sur son torse, sa cicatrice s'était rouverte et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cela saignait abondamment. Le chaman tenta de la ramener sur sa couchette en criant pour que les guérisseurs lui viennent en aide, Clarke le repoussa. Souleva, les draps recouvrant le corps d'Anok, une plaie béante, les lèvres bleues au niveau de la poitrine._

 _Son cœur était défectueux et le remède miracle était une greffe qu'un membre aussi généreux et solidaire du peuple sans nom que pouvait être un jeune en pleine formation qui avait le béguin pour elle. Pitié, non ! Tout mais pas ça, pas ce gentil petit voleur au sourire de lutin ! Anok !_

 _Clarke s'endormit sous l'effet des puissants calmants qui lui donnèrent de force les guérisseurs en pleurant à chaude larme. Elle détestait perdre quelqu'un, surtout ses amis proches, et sur le moment, elle en voulait au monde entier, elle haïssait Lexa qui était l'unique cause de tout cela._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 et merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir.**


	7. On the List

On the List

Clarke jura à mi-voix quand elle se cogna le front, encore, contre cette foutue poutre métallique qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Wick et Jasper n'avaient pas tout à fait terminé leur récupération/tri / on-ne-sait-quoi avec les débris de la navette. La blonde sa baissa pour passer par en dessous, elle alla retrouver Jasper. Sa boisson lui avait filé une saleté de gueule de bois et ses tempes avaient été douloureuses pendant tout le conseil. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait lui fournir quelque chose pour en réduire au maximum les effets.

_ Navré, sourit Jasper, ça n'a pas été conçu pour éviter les lendemains difficiles.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas me faire croire que dans tout ton attirail du parfait petit chimiste, il n'y a rien contre les gueules de bois par alcool synthétique ?

_ Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_ Bah qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ? bougonna Clark en se pinçant le nez.

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, rétorqua-t-il en riant aux éclats. Je ne vais pas gâcher tout le plaisir en t'épargnant ça !

_ Jasper Jordan, si j'avais une liste de gens à tuer je viens d'y inscrire ton nom en tout premier.

_ Attends, plaisanta Monty en débarquant, tu as une liste des gens à tuer ? Flippant… et absolument génial !

_ Et je suis dessus, lança Jasper.

Les deux amis se tapèrent dans la main. Clarke secoua la tête, souriant presque malgré elle aux idioties infantiles qui leur étaient si familières. Elle insista et obtenu finalement gain de cause, Jasper lui fournit…

_ Un cachet d'aspirine ? Tu es incroyable !

_ Et oui, les merveilles que peut faire un simple petit cachet comme celui sont juste indénombrables et ineffables.

_ Et ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens, rit Clarke. Merci quand même, Jasper.

_ Toujours là pour rendre service. Du moment que ça peut me permettre de bouger dans ta liste. Vers le bas, j'entends.

_ Tu viens de regagner ta première place, se moqua-t-elle en quittant sa tente-labo.

La jeune femme partit en direction de l'espace réservé à la cuisine, elle demanda un verre d'eau pour son aspirine, elle laissa méthodiquement le cachet tomber dans le gobelet. Le regard absent, fixé sans vraiment regarder sur la pastille en train de se diluer en un minuscule geyser de milliers de bulles blanches.

Clarke se procura un arc et des flèches, elle et Bellamy, armé d'un fusil d'assaut, allèrent chasser, autant pour la nécessité de la chose que pour la détente et le plaisir qu'elle assure. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, les seuls animaux qu'ils parvinrent à acculer et à toucher se résuma à deux perdrix et la queue touffu d'un faon que Bellamy avait manqué – en partie à cause de Clarke qui l'avait bousculé – il la fusilla du regard avant de rire avec elle.

Un craquement sonore retenti, un troupeau de cervidés fila à toute allure en leur coupant la route. Un léopard émergea subitement des fourrés, un des derniers mutants de la Terre, avec trois yeux et six pattes. Un peu comme si le fauve avait un frère siamois qui peinait à sortir. Doté d'une agilité terrifiante, la bête pivota sur une patte et fit face à Clarke et Bellamy.

La blonde l'esquiva une fois. Deux fois. La panthère s'éloigna à vive allure, puis fit volte-face, prêt à fondre encore sur elle.

Clarke écarta légèrement les pieds, solide sur ses appuis, elle encocha tranquillement une flèche, banda son arc, l'empennage lui chatouilla l'oreille. Elle l'ignora. Elle tint le léopard en joue, la bête chargea quand même et rugit férocement. Son rugissement fit vibrer la blonde avec force, elle recula d'un pas.

Tout le reste se passa extrêmement rapidement, les événements s'enchainèrent de manière confuse. La bête attaqua, Clarke l'esquiva, elle tenta un tir qui rebondit sur son encolure. Le léopard fit vivement demi-tour et la jeta à terre, le carquois échappa alors à Clarke et atterrit à plusieurs pieds. La jeune femme vit le monstre bondir et roula sur le côté Bellamy fit feu et toucha la bête au flanc. Le fauve réalisa une nouvelle fois sa parfaite volte sur une patte. Clarke se releva à genou, récupéra une flèche dans le carquois et sauta à l'encolure du léopard. Manuellement, elle enfonça le projectile dans l'œil de la panthère, avec tant de puissance que la pointe perfora le nerf optique et provoqua une hémorragie interne qui terrassa l'animal en deux minutes. Ils l'observèrent agoniser.

_ Joli tir, souffla Clarke l'air de rien.

_ On en parle de ce que tu viens de faire ou pas ?

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, franchement. Je n'en sais rien.

_ Alors, on va en rester là et on est bon.

_ C'est toi qui vois. Joli coup, en tout cas. Tu as appris ça où ?

_ À Polis.

_ Ok…, répondit Bellamy avant de changer de sujet. Regarde où nos pas nous ont menés. On doit être tout prêt de l'ancien camp.

_ Tu as raison, réalisa Clarke. J'ai enfin d'y retourner, tu viens ?

_ Je te suis.

Ils trouvèrent sans problème, Bellamy avait vu juste en déduisant qu'ils se situaient dans les environs. Il s'attarda avec nostalgie sur les restes de son ancienne vie qu'il put associer à des souvenirs : l'arbre où ils avaient failli pendre Murphy, l'arsenal, l'emplacement du foyer, le rocher sur lequel les bracelets avaient été arrachés. Il voulut dire un mot à ce propos à Clarke mais quand il se tourna vers elle, elle avait disparue.

_ Clarke ?

_ Ici, Bell', répondit sa voix de l'intérieur de la navette.

La blonde sortie peu de temps après, en tenant un carnet et un couteau de trente centimètres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? l'interrogea Bellamy.

_ Une arme supplémentaire. On ne sait jamais…

_ Ça peut toujours être utile. Et ça ? C'est quoi ?

_ Mon carnet à dessin, sourit innocemment Clarke. Il m'avait manqué.

_ Oh, vraiment ?

Bellamy s'approcha lentement de la blonde avec un petit air sournois sur le visage, les yeux pétillants.

_ Tu me montres ? demanda-t-il en surgissant derrière elle.

_ C'est clair que non, rétorqua –t-elle en pouffant.

Le brun déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou, il attendit de voir si elle allait le repousser. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme se laissa aller à caler sa tête contre celle de Bellamy. Il l'enlaça par derrière, les mains sur la taille de Clarke et elle posa les siennes par-dessus. Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, ils ne dirent rien, ils n'échangèrent que par la pensée. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke se remémore les derniers jours et ne rompe ce moment à part qu'ils étaient en train de partage.

_ Comment est-ce que vous m'avez retrouvé, lorsque j'ai eu le choc ?

_ Octavia, soupira Bellamy. Ma sœur et Lincoln étaient partis faire je ne veux pas savoir quoi tous les deux sous le couvert des arbres.

_ Et ils m'ont trouvé. C'est ça ?

_ Il semblerait, s'agaça-t-il. Je ne leur ai pas demandé de précision quand ils t'ont ramené inconsciente dans les bras de Lincoln.

_ D'accord. Bon, tu veux toujours voir mes dessins ?

* * *

 __ J'ignorais que tu savais également dessiner, Clarke, s'extasia Leslie._

 __ Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je suis pleine de surprise ?_

 __ Si. C'est possible que tu m'en ais touché un mot une fois ou deux. Non, attends, je crois que tu passes ton temps à me le répéter._

 __ Tu te moques de moi, bouda Clarke._

 __ Inutile de jouer la comédie, je sais tout de suite lorsque tu fais semblant de bouder._

 __ Ah ! Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, que veux-tu._

 __ Je peux regarder ?_

 _Clarke hocha la tête et lui tendit son carnet. Leslie se mit à le feuilleter en prenant de tourner les pages délicatement et sans les corner. En commençant elle dû demander à chaque fois des explications, elle voulut savoir ce que représentaient ses dessins, d'abord sa mère Abby, le camp Jaha, ensuite Finn, Octavia, Raven – des amis, résuma Clarke – puis Leslie tomba sur les portraits les plus récents. Les nombreux portraits d'Anok firent suite aux non moins nombreux portraits de Lexa._

 __ Ils me manquent, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son amie._

 __ Tu te sens responsable ? Pour Anok et pour l'autre fille aussi, j'imagine._

 __ Un peu. En réalité, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si j'avais agi différemment avec eux, ils seraient auprès de moi aujourd'hui._

 __ Qui est la fille ? demanda timidement Leslie._

 __ Quelqu'un… dont j'ai été amoureuse. Je l'aimais, peut-être que je l'aime encore un peu._

 _Sans prévenir, Leslie se pencha vers Clarke, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde. Elle lui sourit, se leva et partit en caressant au passage, du dos de la main, le visage de son amie._

* * *

 **Bellamy** et Clarke rentraient au camp, le brun affichait un sourire radieux bien que voir les dessins de Lexa lui rappelait combien la Commandante Terrienne en avait fait baver à Clarke. Et que, visiblement, les souvenirs amers de ce jour l'avaient travaillés encore longtemps après son départ ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait depuis un moment. C'est-à-dire que contrairement à ce qu'elle clamait haut et fort, Clarke n'était pas tout à fait remise de la trahison et de ses actes à Mount Weather. Leurs actes, chacune des décisions avaient été prises de concert.

En dépit de ses inquiétudes, Bellamy faisait bonne figure, parce qu'il recevait les signes que la blonde lui envoyait et parce qu'il ne demandait qu'à y répondre sans attendre, sans prendre de gants. Mais il tenait tellement à Clarke qu'il préférait ne pas la brusquer, il souhaitait qu'elle s'ouvre et vienne à lui d'elle-même. Et à ce moment-là, seulement à ce moment-là, il lui dirait oui et tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Oui, Raven, il était amoureux de Clarke Griffin.

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil vers sa bien-aimée, elle jouait machinalement avec son couteau tout en marchant. Des mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient en désordre sur son visage, s'accrochant à son nez, d'un geste absent elle les chassait. Ses fins sourcils se fronçaient et cela plissait également son nez, il trouvait cette mimique qu'elle avait plutôt mignonne. Il la bouscula un peu, la chatouilla, Bellamy parvint à lui arracher un sourire. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Clarke et faisait ressortir sa fossette au menton.

* * *

 **Clarke** aimait de plus en plus les moments de ce genre qu'elle passait en compagnie de Bellamy, malheureusement des obligations plus pressantes réclamaient toute son attention. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva au calme sur sa couchette elle rouvrit son carnet à dessin, à l'envers et en commençant par la fin. Elle remonta jusqu'à la moitié. Une liste de noms s'étalait sur deux pages, avec la pointe de son couteau, Clarke remonta les personnes du répertoire, s'attardant six secondes de plus sur un nom en particulier.

Arrajin Ts'uts'aky.

Un Terrien qui occupait un poste important dans une des tribus de la montagne, c'est pourquoi elle avait besoin que la réunion des clans ait lieu, et au plus vite. De ce qu'elle savait, un rassemblement devrait amener leurs représentants près d'ici dans quelques semaines. Clarke n'avait plus qu'à obtenir la location exacte, prendre connaissance du terrain et attendre de voir surgir sa cible.

Clarke détestait cette idée, mais elle devait parler à Lexa pour lui soutirer le maximum d'informations. Evidemment, à cause de sa récente mésaventure, sa mère, Kane et Raven ne voulurent pas la laisser quitter le camp sans surveillance. La blonde aurait pu partir sans se faire repérer mais Abby aurait alors lancé un escadron à sa poursuite et plus rien n'aurait été simple par la suite. Clarke choisit de plutôt la jouer intelligemment, elle obéirait un jour ou deux. Puis reviendrait régulièrement à l'assaut avec quelques arguments bien ficelé et indémontables pour qu'elles cèdent en ayant l'impression d'avoir pris de leur plein gré une décision pleine de bon sens.

Après cinq jours de son manège, en dépit du fait que leurs barrières s'effritaient grandement, Clarke estimait être en retard sur son programme. Octavia vint lui parler un matin, alors que la blonde contemplait le soleil levant à travers le grillage et les fils barbelés.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment honnête, déclara-t-elle en guise de préambule, ce que tu fais avec ta mère et Raven.

_ Elles s'inquiètent trop. Et je dois sortir d'ici. J'aimerais autant ne pas être suivit par une escorte lourdingue.

_ Oh ! Je te comprends. Tu penses arriver à tes fins de cette façon ? Tu crois qu'elles vont céder.

_ Non, j'en suis sûr, affirma la blonde. Mais pas suffisamment vite.

_ Je peux leur en parler si tu en as envie. Je plaiderais en ta faveur.

_ Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? s'étonna Clarke.

_ à cause de quelque chose que j'ai… découvert lorsque Lincoln et moi t'avons récupérer souffrante dans la forêt.

_ Dans ce cas, je serais ravi que tu m'apportes ton aide.

_ Je le ferais, assura Octavia.

Et la brune tint promesse, son aide fut profitable et Clarke se félicita d'avoir saisis sa main charitable. Le lendemain, elle tenta de quitter le camp aux aurores. Une fois de plus, Octavia l'intercepta, puisqu'elle l'avait aidé, elles iraient ensemble telle était sa condition. En vérité, sa présence importait peu à Clarke car Octavia avait été entraînée par les Terriens - et aussi par ses soins – et ne serait en aucun cas un boulet qu'elle devrait trainer.

A l'entrée du campement Terrien, ce fut un guerrier du nom de Mard qui les accueillit il leur demanda d'un ton agressif qu'elles étaient leurs intentions.

_ Nous devons parler à ta Heda, déclara Clarke. Nous avons une discussion privée en cour.

_ Je vais envoyer quelqu'un la prévenir.

_ Ce ne sera absolument pas nécessaire, l'interrompit la blonde. Où est-elle ?

_ Sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je vous déconseille fortement de l'approcher si vous tenez à la vie. Ou plutôt, allez-y ! Nous serions enfin débarrasser de vous.

_ Ne dites pas un mot de plus, trancha-t-elle. Je pourrais vous arracher la langue.

Mard n'accorda aucun crédit à la menace mais n'apprécia guère l'insulte. Il posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée, la referma sur la garde, le métal crissa en glissant hors de son étuis. Il eut un sourire mauvais et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour insulter la jeune femme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mard se retrouva à genou, son propre coutelas maintenu collé contre sa gorge.

_ Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? chuchota Clarke à son oreille.

Elle pressa le tranchant contre sa trachée, traçant une fine coupure d'où le sang se mit à couler. Tout juste quelques gouttes écarlates dévalant du bord de la lame à la pomme d'Adam, quelques gouttes qui signifiaient la honte pour ce Terrien.

_ Il fallait que je me fasse bien comprendre, se justifia Clarke quand elle et Octavia se furent éloignés de Mard.

_ Je sais, dit sans émotion la brune. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon.

_ Ah bon ? rit la blonde. Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'étais juste indifférente.

_ Je m'en doute, rétorqua Octavia. Tu ne t'intéressais qu'à Lexa de toute manière.

_ Uh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ?

_ Rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Si. Maintenant, je veux en savoir plus.

_ C'est juste une rumeur, pas très répandue, que certains, je pense notamment à Indra et Gustus, ont évoqué.

_ Octavia !

_ Du calme, bon sang ! Tu es pire que Raven.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit possible. Alors, la rumeur ?

_ Toi et Lexa aviez une liaison.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, elle se détourna afin qu'Octavia ne la voit pas rougir comme une adolescente. L'effet ne fut pas celui escompté car elle entendu la brune étouffer un petit rire.

Selon les dires de Mard, Lexa se trouvait sur le terrain d'entrainement et – bien que ce ne soit pas à proprement parler un terrain – c'est bien là qu'elles repérèrent la Commandante. Quand elle remarqua Clarke, elle mit fin à son combat, remit son épée dans son fourreau et se précipita vers la blonde.

_ Commandante Lexa.

_ Clarke du peuple du ciel. Octavia.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans sa tente, là où elles pourraient parler en paix. Octavia haussa les sourcils mais garda le silence et décida de suivre le mouvement en tant que spectatrice. Une fois que les trois femmes furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des oreilles trop grandes ouvertes, la première chose que fit la Heda fut de s'adresser à Clarke.

_ Pourra-tu jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Sans doute pas, déclara la blonde. J'essaierai en tout cas.

Lexa fit un pas en avant, pris les mains de Clarke dans les siennes, Octavia vit leur regard se trouver, leur bouche se chercher. Elle leur tourna le dos avant les voir s'embrasser, elle entendit tout de même des gémissements et des bruits de bouches qui, sortit de tout contexte visuel, étaient vraiment dégoutants.

* * *

 **Ainsi se clôt le cinquième chapitre, sur une note d'amour et d'humour.**

 **PS : on m'a conseillé de faire une page facebook destinée à ma fanfiction pour que je puisse y mettre tout ce que j'ai fait à ce sujet en parallèle. Ce que j'envisage de faire... sans trop y penser. Des avis à ce propos ?**


	8. Vigilante Justice

Vigilante Justice

Clarke et Lexa s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, se rappelant soudain qu'Octavia était là, la blonde se pencha sur une table comme pour observer une carte et la Commandante alla prendre place sur son trône. A croire qu'elles cherchaient à mettre le plus de distance possible entre leur deux corps.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Octavia se racla la gorge pour rappeler à Clarke qu'elles étaient venus voir Lexa pour une raison.

_ Heda, dit finalement la blonde. Quand et où se tiendra le rassemblement des représentants des clans ?

_ De quoi ? s'étouffa Octavia.

_ Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de te demander comment tu es au courant, soupira Lexa.

_ C'est préférable en effet.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'une telle information ?

_ Une autre question que j'aimerais que tu ne poses pas. Pour le bien de notre relation.

_ Y a-t-il seulement une raison valable à cela ? s'énerva la Commandante.

Octavia suivait leur échange, bouche bée, en déplaçant la tête de l'une à l'autre comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis très disputé.

_ Notre relation est déjà suffisamment compliquée et fragile.

_ Je parlais de raison pour que je ne te pose pas de questions.

_ Pas de questions, pas de mensonges.

Lexa baissa les yeux, elle devait être en train d'étudier ce que venait de lui dire Clarke. Finalement, elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la blonde, il était déterminé et franc. La Commandante soupira, mais ne parvint pas à dissimuler le demi-sourire qui força sa bouche à se tordre.

_ Sur une colline, à un kilomètre cinq cent au sud-est de Tondc.

_ Quand ?

_ Débrouille-toi, je n'en dirais pas plus.

Clarke embrassa une dernière fois Lexa avant de partir, le baiser fut rapide car l'image de Bellamy parasita l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sans donner d'explication, elle intima à Octavia de la suivre et quitta la tente puis le camp en courant presque.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Clarke ?

_ Trouver cette colline et y attendre quelqu'un.

_ Tu veux que je demande à Lincoln s'il sait quoi que ce soit sur une certaine colline propice à un rassemblement important ?

_ Essayes toujours.

Lincoln lui indiqua sur une vieille carte où se situait probablement le lieu du rassemblement, après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, son doigt se posa sur un lieu qui répondait autrefois au nom de Capitol Hill.

Octavia ne demanda pas à l'accompagner lors des sorties suivantes, et Clarke en fut reconnaissante. En effet, elle projetait de s'équiper de son arsenal Deathstroke au complet, incluant le masque. Le premier jour, la blonde fit plusieurs fois le tour des lieux, examinant chaque recoin, mesurant les distances entre les arbres. Le second jour elle se positionna à l'endroit qu'elle avait jugé le plus propice à une surveillance constante discrète. Clarke s'accroupit sur une branche, tantôt adossée au tronc, tantôt plus en avant pour observer et elle attendit.

Elle fit de même pendant dix-sept jours, s'armant de patience elle mena une lutte sans merci contre le temps qui s'amusait à défiler plus lentement pour faire durer cette situation intenable. Clarke eut finalement droit à la visite de Lexa, elle, Indra et deux autres guerriers apparemment proches de la Commandante. En réalité, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la colline – très certainement pour y attendre les autres représentants – et Lexa leva les yeux vers l'arbre où se tenait la blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais Deathstroke recula et se fondit dans les jeux d'ombre et de lumière du feuillage.

Il fallut encore une heure d'attente et de tension pour discerner, enfin, des groupes d'individus arriver. Les premiers furent des iles, le teint hâlé par le soleil. Blonds ou blonds foncés, le corps recouvert de cuir brun pâle, probablement de la peau de phoque ou d'otarie. Ils s'avancèrent armés de trident et de harpons, le visage et les avant-bras tatoués de signes bleus. Par la suite vinrent leurs voisins des contrées plus froide, ils portaient d'épais manteaux de fourrures, les yeux bridés et ne présentaient pas d'armes, ou du moins pas apparentes.

Les clans de la montagne choisirent, eux, de se faire désirer Deathstroke les détesta pour ça. Quand ils se montrèrent, ils avancèrent d'un bloc, l'air menaçant, ils n'étaient pas venus en petit nombre comme les autres, mais avaient ramené une dizaine des leurs. Aussi bien du côté des clans des steppes que de celui des clans du volcan.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Il portait l'armure traditionnelle des siens, forgée dans la chambre magmatique et orné de diamant volcanique. Deathstroke l'identifia grâce à ses cicatrices sur le visage : trois coupures obliques du sourcil droit au menton ainsi qu'à sa marque au fer rouge dans le cou. Arrajin marchait fièrement deux pas derrière son Commandant. Un homme au nez busqué, le visage presque entièrement mangé de barbe rousse, grasse et cireuse.

Deathstroke rongea encore son frein pendant pas moins de six heures avant que les chefs demandent à être seuls pour entamer les discussions sérieuses. Le reste des représentants se replièrent dans les bois, Clarke suivit méthodiquement la trace d'Arrajin. Elle saisit l'occasion dès qu'elle se présenta. Sautant de son perchoir face à sa cible, la voix déformée par le masque elle lui tint à peu près ce langage.

_ Arrajin Ts'uts'aky, choisissez bien vos prochains mots car ils pourraient être les derniers. Votre vie s'achève ce jour.

_ Je vous pensais plus grand, la toisa Arrajin. Mes guerriers vous attendaient.

Il leva la main en l'air et l'abaissa, en réponse immédiate à ce signal quatre guerriers roux ou châtains, appartenant tous au clan du volcan surgirent des buissons et encerclèrent Clarke.

_ Ce n'est définitivement pas équitable, déclara-t-elle.

_ Allons, allons ! se moqua Arrajin. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur de seulement quatre admirables combattants forgés et endurcis dans les flammes de l'enfer ?

_ En fait, gronda Deathstroke, je disais ça pour eux.

D'un point de vue externe, la scène se déroula à toute vitesse, on aurait à peine eu le temps de réaliser qu'une tornade rouge et noir pulvérisait ses adversaires, comme un enfant envoie voler des fétus de paille.

Mais de l'intérieur, l'action semblait se passer au ralenti. Deathstroke avisa Hideux numéro 1 qui attaquait par un crochet haut. Première étape, elle se baissa, envoya un direct dans le foie deuxième étape, en se redressant, elle glissa sa jambe derrière son genou, lui faucha les jambes. Troisième étape, une fois qu'il fut au sol, Deathstroke frappa avec son genou le crâne du Terrien qui perdit connaissance.

Hideux numéro 2 et Hideux numéro 3 chargèrent ensemble, ce qui était un peu plus intelligent, mais trop lent pour le monstre de guerre qu'était Deathstroke. Un uppercut du gauche brisa bon nombre des côtes du numéro 2 et de la main droite, il saisit le bras du numéro 3, y imprima une torsion si brutale et douloureuse qu'elle mit le Terrien à genou. Deathstroke prit appui sur le dos du numéro 3 – ce qui propulsa son visage hideux dans l'herbe et les insectes – sauta et abattit son poing dans la nuque de numéro 2, si fort qu'elle se brisa en produisant un craquement sonore et glauque.

Hideux numéro 4 s'évanouit suite un unique chassé frontal médian qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya au tapis.

_ C'était idiot, affirma Clarke. Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable.

_ Avant de tourner le dos à un ennemis, soyez assuré qu'il est bel et bien hors d'état de nuire.

Deathstroke se baissa, accroupit, pivota habilement sur la pointe des pieds, dégainant son sabre en exécutant un mouvement circulaire. Hideux numéro 3, poussa un grognement animal en perdant ses deux jambes, proprement sectionnées au niveau de la rotule.

Hideux numéro 1 commit l'erreur de l'attaquer de front, un coup vertical avec une épée large, Deathstroke se pencha en arrière pour ne pas finir couper par le milieu. D'un mouvement expert du poignet, sa lame soulagea le Terrien de sa main.

_ Vous devriez simplement songez à arrêter.

Arrajin ne prit pas le conseil en considération et chargea à son tour en tentant de plaquer Deathstroke au sol, un pas de côté et le guerrier des volcans manqua de s'étaler à son tour.

_ Qu'elle débandade, commenta Deathstroke, sarcastique. J'avais pourtant entendu dire que vous étiez un grand guerrier.

_ Le plus grand de sa génération !

_ Alors, ta génération ne vaut rien.

Le roux grimaça, le visage déformé par la haine, rendant ses cicatrices encore plus atroces. Il décrocha les sabres fixés dans son dos, de larges lames recourbées taillée dans la roche précieuse et solide du volcan, au plus près du centre de la Terre. Sous son masque, Clarke sourit, le combat s'annonçait peut-être plus amusant que prévu.

Arrajin frappa de haut en bas pour faire reculer son adversaire. Deathstroke suivit le mouvement, dévia au dernier moment pour asséner un coup en biais au niveau du mollet la pointe pénétra la chair, la lame sectionna une veine et le sang jaillit avec effusion de la plaie. Arrajin rugit, expédia son talon dans le poignet de Deathstroke, son bras fut projeté en arrière ce qui manqua de précipiter sa fin, elle parvint malgré tout à éviter une attaque destiné à la priver de sa tête. Elle y perdit un bout du tissu composant sa capuche mais estima que le prix n'était pas trop élevé.

Deathstroke vit qu'Arrajin se tenait plus dangereusement en déséquilibre sur les racines, elle perpétra une impulsion partant de la cheville gauche, fut projetée en avant, son sabre levé en direction de son front ; Arrajin esquiva le coup vertical en s'inclinant sur le côté. Ce dernier décala son pied gauche, usa de la même stratégie de projection mais visa le poignet tenant l'arme mortelle, offerte à sa lame ; de justesse Deathstroke para le coup du plat à l'aide d'un couteau tiré _in extremis_ de son fourreau. Arrajin se recula, le dos contre un arbre massif, et tenta d'infliger un coup descendant au flanc suivant un angle de quarante-cinq degré ; au même moment Deathstroke, dans un mouvement d'avancée de tout son corps vers son adversaire, voulu le frapper au torse.

Les deux armes se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et ricochèrent, Deathstroke récolta une entaille sous le sein gauche et Arrajin reçut le sabre de telle sorte qu'il lui zébra la pommette. Il voulut frapper de son deuxième sabre courbé, l'autre bloqua avec son couteau de chasse. Le choc fut violent.

Ils s'écartèrent. Se dévisagèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le vent tourna. Un sourire tirailla la bouche de Clarke. Un rictus naquit sur le visage crispé d'Arrajin. Un rire étrange et terrible les envahis. Ils n'étaient plus des guerriers suivant le code de l'honneur ; non plus de sages et vaillants combattants, même plus d'humains. Deux monstres assoiffés de sang et de mort.

Peu imaginatif, Arrajin se servit de nouveau de la propulsion à partir de la cheville gauche, lame en avant, dirigé droit vers le masque de Deathstroke; mais ce faisant il offrit son bras nu et vulnérable à un adversaire qui l'avait déjà vu exécuter ce mouvement. Faire glisser vers l'extérieur le pied le plus en dehors, pivoter sur ce même appui et dans la même direction, Deathstroke se retrouva ainsi de côté, le sabre de roche volcanique filant devant lui sauf qu'il ne lui présentait que le plat et non la pointe.

D'un unique geste, ample, précis, beau et fluide, elle sépara l'avant-bras d'Arrajin de son corps à hauteur du coude ; l'autre se dépêcha aussitôt de frapper avec l'arme de la seule main qu'il lui restait, dans l'adrénaline du combat et la colère la douleur n'était plus rien qu'un emmerdement mineur. D'un coup au trajet malhabile il frappa la main de Deathstroke, par esprit de vengeance, œil pour œil et dent pour dent, l'attaque imprécise lui entailla profondément le bras.

Clarke ne s'en soucia guère, elle guérissait vite. Effectivement, l'imposante coupure, rétrécit à vue d'œil, ne devenant bientôt rien d'autre qu'une longue estafilade qui promettait de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

_ Yu gonplei ste odon _,_ déclara-t-elle en Trigedasleng.

Elle enfonça la lame de son sabre dans le crâne du Terrien, jusqu'à la garde, clouant le cadavre au tronc d'arbre. En s'appuyant d'une main sur l'écorce et en tirant le sabre de l'autre, Clarke explosa la boite crânienne d'Arrajin, de la cervelle vola comme un étrange petit oiseau rose qui passe dans le ciel.

* * *

 _Clarke réalisa une esquive partielle, s'empara du bras qui souhaitait la frapper, le tordit. Son propriétaire mit un genou à terre tandis que la blonde passa un bras autour de son coup et lui retourna la tête à 360 degré. Le craquement des os lui donna envie de vomir, le choc qui remonta jusqu'à son épaule la révulsa. Tuer une personne à mains nues est beaucoup plus éprouvant qu'on ne le pense._

 _Leslie accourue, elle marqua une pause en arrivant, elle examina la scène, son regard allant de corps de l'agresseur à la blonde debout la fixant._

 __ Félicitation Clarke, murmura-t-elle._

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Tu viens de démontrer que tu as assimilé les leçons qui t'ont été prodiguées._

 __ Novices Clarke et Leslie, les appela une voix d'homme._

 _Les deux amies reconnurent leur instructeur en chef : Szaest à sa façon de rouler les r._

 __ Ici, répondit Clarke en haussant à peine la voix._

 _L'homme massif arriva à son tour sur les lieux de l'incident, il vit aussitôt la dépouille et il s'agenouilla auprès de celle-ci pour l'examiner. Il effleura de sa main les hématomes qui se formaient déjà autour de son cou, Szaest tâta la nuque du décédé. Clarke savait qu'il était en train de vérifier s'il avait bien été éliminé en suivant les méthodes que le peule sans nom enseignait. Il se redressa et s'adressa aux deux jeunes femmes sans se retourner._

 __ Laquelle d'entre vous ?_

 __ Clarke, monsieur, répondit froidement Leslie._

 __ Novice ?demanda Szaest en se tournant vers la blonde._

 __ Il m'a attaqué, je n'ai fait que me défendre. Qui est-ce ?_

 __ Personne. On va venir s'occuper de sa dépouille. Vous, vous venez avec moi._

* * *

Deathstroke ôta son masque, inspira une grande bouffée d'air forestier. Clarke détestait en arriver là, tuer, elle estimait avoir largement assez de sang sur les mains, celui de beaucoup trop d'innocents. Et si passer dessus du sang souillé par la honte et le déshonneur n'effaçait pas ses fautes, au moins, cela avait le mérite de les recouvrir et de les dissimuler. Elle trempa son doigt dans la blessure béante du Terrien, l'imprégna de sang, barra son nom sur la liste en y traçant un trait rouge sombre.

Elle porta trois doigts à ses lèvres, et murmura une prière du peuple sans nom. Une prière pour les défunts.

« Dieu des esprits et de toute chair,

Qui a foulé du pied la mort, qui a réduit le diable à néant

Et qui a donné ta vie au monde

Donne toi-même, Seigneur, à l'âme de ton serviteur défunt Arrajin

Le repos en un lieu lumineux, verdoyant et frais, loin de la souffrance, de la douleur et des gémissements

Que le Dieu bon et miséricordieux lui pardonne tous ses péchés

Commis en parole, par action et en pensée.

Ta justice est justice pour les siècles et ta parole est vérité

Qu'il repose en paix. »

Oui, qu'Arrajin Ts'uts'aky repose en paix et soit pardonné pour ses péchés, pardonné d'avoir renversé son père et ses frères, de les avoir fait assassiner et maquiller cela en accident pour prendre le poste de second. Lui qui projetait encore d'éliminer son Commandant et de tuer tous les clans, des iles à la montagne en passant par les forêts, qui contredirait sa suprématie sur la race terrienne sur les autres peuples. Du ciel, de Mount Weather ou sans nom.

Clarke venait de prendre la vie à un dictateur, un meurtrier de masse, coupable de fratricide, de parricide et de xénophobie.

Un bruit parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme, elle remit son masque juste à temps pour que Lexa ne voit pas son visage. La Heda de la forêt embrassa du regard la scène, son visage pâlit, elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la stupeur et ses yeux reflétaient une toute nouvelle émotion : la peur.

_ Chon yu bilaik ? demanda-t-elle. (Qui es-tu ?)

_ Ai laik Deathstroke kom Trikovakru. (Je suis Deathstroke des gens de l'Ombre.)

_ Yu frag op fai gona ? (Tu as tué cinq guerriers ?)

_ Sha. (Oui.)

_ Wey ? Emo laik no yu baga. (Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas vos ennemis.)

_ Taim yu no yuj, taim yu drag raun. An yu wan op. Em laik sonraun. (Si tu n'es pas assez fort, tu tombes. Et tu meurs. C'est la vie.)

_ Daun ste pleni ! (ça suffit !)

_ Jus drein jus daun. (Le sang appelle le sang.)

_ Hod op an gon we ! (Taisez-vous et partez !)

_ Oso na hit chopa op nodotaim. Oso gonplei nou ste odon, plan. (Nous nous reverrons. Notre combat n'est pas fini, femme.)

Sur ces mots, Deathstroke, tourna les talons et partit avant que Lexa n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas osé, ce n'était juste à cause de la peur, mais également du bon sens. La Heda n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance contre Deathstroke et tant que ce dernier ne la menaçait pas, il était préférable qu'elle ne tente rien.

Clarke lui lança un dernier regard désolé, puis se remit à courir, à toute vitesse, en poussant autant sur ses jambes que ses muscles puissants lui permettaient. La blonde fila à la navette abandonnée, se débarrassa de sa tunique de combat et le jeta d'un geste rageur au fond de la caisse de munition. Les larmes aux yeux, elle murmura une phrase qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire à haute voix. Mais sa mission l'empêchait de le faire, et elle souffrait, à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de la Commandante. En dépit de sa douleur, Clarke adorait ces instants passé contre son corps.

_ Ai hod yu in, Lexa. (Je t'aime, Lexa.)

* * *

 **Désolé si le dialogue en Trigedasleng est un peu simpliste mais je tenais à ce qu'il respecte la langue de l'univers the 100 et mes compétences en Trigedasleng sont assez limitée.**

 **J'ai bien essayé d'acheter le Trigedasleng pour les nuls mais le vendeur à la fnac m'a dit qu'il ne sortirait pas avant Mars 2016. Donc voilà...**


	9. Honor Thy Father

**Page facebook "officielle" de la fanfiction : dates de sorties, croquis, story board etc... tout y est**

 **Fan-Fiction-Deathstroke-930757123672314/**

* * *

Honor Thy Father

Clarke faisait d'énormes efforts pour paraître forte, courageuse et intimidante quand elle mettait sur visage ce masque rouge et noir, sang et mort. Mais elle n'était plus sûre d'être aucun des trois. Une part d'elle restait persuadée qu'elle fait ce qu'il fallait en réfléchissant avec sa tête et non ses émotions une autre part –non moins importante – n'aspirait qu'à tout arrêter pour aller se lover dans les bras de sa mère et pleurer.

Quand elle aperçut les grillages qui protégeaient le camp Jaha, elle eut l'impression que le mois qu'elle venait de passer de retour à la maison avait été effacé. Et que Clarke devait tout reprendre depuis le début. Elle prit garde à essuyer ses yeux et à sécher ses larmes avant de passer la porte.

A peine fut-elle de retour que Raven lui sauta dessus, surexcitée, pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles et des décisions que le conseil avait prises en son absence remarquée.

_ J'avais des choses importantes à faire.

_ Je croyais que c'était de prendre part à la vie politique ici, qui était important ?

_ Le conseil, Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_ D'ici trois jours, un détachement armé va participer à l'assaut contre les mystérieux agresseurs.

_ Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla Clarke.

_ Les Terriens songent à mener une attaque et Kane dit que nous devrions leur prêter main forte.

_ Où est-il ? Je dois lui parler.

Raven s'apprêtait à bafouiller une réponse quand Bellamy l'interpella, il venait à sa rencontre en compagnie d'Abby et de Kane. Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue.

_ Dans trois jours, nous partons, déclara Bellamy.

_ Je sais, le coupa Clarke. Raven, viens de me mettre au courant.

_ Dans ce cas, ce pourrait-il que… commença Marcus.

_ Toi, explosa la blonde en le pointant du doigt. As-tu perdu la tête en cinq ans ? Tu n'as aucune idée du peuple que tu vas défier.

_ Nous ne cherchons pas à le défier, répondit Kane. Je pense qu'on pourrait leur proposer un accord de paix, on leur offre quelque chose si ils acceptent en échangent de ne plus rien tenter contre les Terriens.

_ Et tu t'imagines que c'est le genre de discours qui va faire de l'effet sur un peuple de guerriers capables de tuer un Terrien, à mains nues. Tu te rends compte ? Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte, qu'ils peuvent étrangler Lincoln sans problème et lui briser la nuque.

_ Je crois en notre entreprise de paix, affirma Kane. C'est uniquement pour ça que nous allons là-bas avec Lexa.

_ Avec Lexa ? Non mais je rêve. Ils nous ont laissés en paix jusque-là, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais on devrait s'en contenter. Et toi, tu penses que te pointer là-bas en compagnie de leurs ennemis jurés va nous aider ? C'est du suicide.

_ Clarke, dit doucement sa mère. Ton père à défendu toute sa vie des idéaux tels que la paix et la vérité. Nous devrions suivre son exemple, pour lui rendre honneur.

_ Je t'interdis de parler de papa, gronda la jeune femme. Il est mort par ta faute, parce que tu avais peur de ses croyances. Et maintenant, tu me joues cette carte sentimentale pour que je t'aide dans ta folie ? Tu es ignoble.

_ Que penses-tu donc que nous puissions faire ? riposta Abby manifestement énervée.

_ Ce que j'ai dit depuis le début. Laissons les Terriens se faire tuer si sa leur chante mais nous n'interviendrons pas dans un conflit qui ne nous concerne pas. Mon peuple, notre peuple, a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça.

_ Et que dira ta petite copine, hein ? cracha la Chancelière.

_ Occupes-toi de ton peuple, je m'occupe du mien, rétorqua Clarke sans relever. Personne ne va les aider, c'est clair ?

A contrecœur, Bellamy hocha la tête, Marcus marmonna qu'ils en reparleraient. Abby ne dit et se contenta de détourner le regard. La blonde fit volte-face, et s'en alla le plus loin possible de sa mère et de Kane, elle fulminait, elle tapa du pied dans une boite de fer blanc. Cette dernière vola jusqu'à percuter la tête de Monty qui afficha un air proprement ahuris. Il regarda d'abord en direction du ciel, puis il vit Clarke, elle lui adressa un signe d'excuse vaguement sincère et repartit de plus belle.

* * *

 **Bellamy** regarda le dos de la blonde s'éloigner, partagé entre le besoin de courir la rattraper et le devoir de rester auprès de Kane et de la Chancelière pour prendre une décision finale. Même si Clarke proclamait fermement son veto, ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité. Lui était sur le point de flancher mais ce n'était assurément pas le cas d'Abigail. Raven attira de nouveau son attention en posant la question en suspens, le point que personne n'osait aborder.

_ Petite copine ?

_ Clarke et Lexa avait une liaison, lâcha Abby une expression de dégout sur le visage.

_ Oh… murmura Bellamy.

_ C'est, essaya Marcus, c'est…

_ Répugnant, trancha amèrement la Chancelière.

_ Abby, non, intervint gentiment Kane. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est juste…

_ Juste quoi, Marcus ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas encore.

_ Eh bien moi je sais très bien, c'est contre nature. Penser un tel acte est tout simplement écœurant !

Suivant l'exemple de sa fille quelques instants plus tôt, Abby tourna les talons. Bellamy regarda Raven et découvrit qu'elle l'observait avec curiosité, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Bon, en fait il savait très bien pourquoi.

_ Bellamy, souffla la mécanicienne.

_ Ne dis pas rien. Pas un mot.

* * *

 _Szaest la guida dans les ruines aménagées d'un temple en l'honneur d'anciens dieux morts depuis des millénaires. Là, il s'inclina devant trois vieillards, à genou, le front collé au sol elle fit de même. Au bout d'une demi-heure, où elle les entendit chuchoter, l'un d'eux leur ordonna de s'asseoir d'une voix tremblante._

 _Ils étaient deux hommes et une femme assise entre eux, tous casqué de cheveux ivoires et le visage couvert de rides. L'homme de gauche, barbu, se pencha en avant pour dire quelque chose en Trigesdaleng – que la jeune femme ne comprit pas. Ce faisant, il dévoila une marque en forme de flèche sur son cou. On aurait dit que la peau était brûlée à cet endroit. L'homme de droite répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il tendit vers elle, un avant-bras décoré de spirales bleus rappelant la mer en furie._

 _Szaest prit de force celui de la blonde, et colla sa peau à celle de l'ancien. Le vieux referma sa main noueuse sur le bras de la jeune femme qui fit de même avec le sien._

 __ Clarke kom Skaikru, récita d'une voix enrouée la vieille du milieu. Si tu es là c'est que ton œuvre en tant que novice touche à sa fin. Lorsque l'on t'a attaqué, tu t'es bien défendu et tu as vaincu. Nous trois réunis, te considérons à l'unanimité comme l'une des autres à part entière. Tu continueras apprentissage son le joug d'un mentor unique auquel tu devras obéissance et auprès duquel tu répondras de tes actes._

 _« As ce titre, tu as l'honneur de pouvoir demander deux faveurs qui te serons accordés dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Je t'écoute._

 __ Je voudrais savoir qui était l'homme que j'ai tué._

 __ Autrefois, c'était un homme de la montagne. Son peuple l'a abandonné lors de l'une de ses expériences pour respirer l'air extérieur. Il a cru mourir mais nous l'avons secouru avant. Malgré tout le temps passé avec nous, il se considérait toujours comme rattaché à son ancien peuple et il voulait venger leur mort. Ce faisant il a voulu briser notre règle de non-agression envers le Skaikru. Il est devenu paria et traître, jusqu'à ce que tu le tues._

 __ Quelle est la deuxième faveur que tu voudrais que l'on t'accorde, demanda ensuite l'homme de gauche._

 __ J'aimerais que mon mentor soit Anya._

 __ Qu'il en soit ainsi, lui fut-il répondu._

* * *

 **Clarke** s'épuisait sur les Salmon ladder depuis trois quarts d'heure quand elle perçut une présence près d'elle, elle baissa les yeux et vit Bellamy qui l'attendait. La blonde redescendit sur terre, elle ne lui adressa qu'un haussement de sourcil et un regard interrogateur. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, les bras croisé, il attendit. Bon sang ! jura mentalement Clarke.

_ En quoi puis-je t'aider ? dit-elle le plus aimablement possible.

_ Ils y vont quand même, déclara Bellamy.

_ Quels idiots ! pesta la blonde

_ Je les accompagne, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

_ Il faut que je me répète ?

_ Depuis le début, tu nous affirmes qu'il ne faut pas s'en mêler. Que nous devons plutôt essayer de survivre tranquillement de notre côté. A t'entendre on croirait que c'est une mauvaise idée de vouloir faire la paix avec eux, de venir en aide aux Terriens

_ C'est une prise de risque inutile, futile et dangereuse. Alors oui, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

_ Es-tu devenue lâche, Clarke ? Ou est-ce que tu agis par vengeance ? Tu n'es absolument pas la meneuse que tu étais il y a cinq ans.

_ Je suis responsable et je tente avant tout de protéger mon peuple. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

_ Tu penses que ce peuple est une menace alors que nous ne savons rien d'eux. Tu as juste peur de l'inconnu qu'ils représentent et tu te sens encore sous les feux d'ennemis mortels. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces cinq ans, Clarke. Mais c'est terminé, tu es rentré à la maison.

En disant cela, il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme répondit à son étreinte, se réfugiant au creux de son cou. Elle respira son odeur de daim qui l'imprégnait à cause de la chasse et de ses vêtements.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, soupira-t-elle en profitant du fait qu'il ne voyait pas son visage et ne pourrait pas remarquer qu'elle mentait. On ne sait rien d'eux. Peut-être que je me fais des films.

_ Tu viendras avec nous, j'espère.

_ Non. Je resterais en contact radio avec toi, au cas où.

_ D'accord. Tout se passera bien, tu sais ?

_ Hum hum.

* * *

 _Le lendemain, Clarke fut réveillé aux aurores par Leslie qui la secouait énergiquement. La blonde émergea en grognant, elle ouvrit les yeux pour foudroyer du regard son amie qui continuait de la remuer._

 __ Kesketuveleslie, bougonna-t-elle._

 __ Te parler, tant que je le peux encore. Maintenant que tu n'es plus novice tu ne passeras plus beaucoup de temps avec moi et Slade._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais le temps._

 __ Je ne crois pas non ! Tu dois donner tout ce que tu as, te donner corps et âme à la tâche pour qu'elle arrive à sa conclusion de la meilleure façon qui soit._

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 __ Ce que me disait ma grand-mère. Elle ajoutait parfois, « fais honneur à ton père ». C'était un dirigeant dur mais juste, terrible mais toujours équitable. Il prônait la force qui imposait le respect et encourageait ceux qui faisaient montre de faiblesse à donner le maximum d'eux-mêmes. S'ils ne le faisaient pas suffisamment – comme il avait coutume de dire – il n'avait d'autre choix que de les expédier du royaume. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé._

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Je suis tombé amoureuse d'une prisonnière que ma mère – la reine – voulait exécuter. J'ai tenté de la faire s'évader, mais j'ai échoué. Elle est morte et j'ai été bannie par le roi et la reine. Mes propres parents._

 __ Tu devais l'aimer énormément, soupira tristement Clarke. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 __ Elle s'appelait Costia._

* * *

Il était dix heures au matin du troisième jour, Clarke et Raven observait côte à côté, le groupe qui s'en allait. Prenant en considération ce qu'avait dit la blonde, Kane et Bellamy avaient décidés de ne pas emporter trop d'armes afin de ne pas paraitre belliqueux aux yeux des étrangers. Clarke jugea cela encore pire, mais au vu du fiasco des jours précédents, elle préféra ne rien dire.

De toute manière, elle suivrait le déroulement des opérations par radio, et elle serait prête à intervenir à n'importe quel moment si les choses dégénéraient.

La blonde et la mécanicienne furent rejoint par Wick et Octavia, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Octavia ne participait pas à la démarche, non pas parce que Bellamy et Lincoln lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils seraient plus tranquilles si elle restait au camp – mais parce que Clarke le lui avait demandé. La jeune femme essayait de réduire autant que possible les pertes probables, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre le départ de Bellamy et Lincoln alors au moins retenir Octavia.

Une guerrière qu'elle entraînait serait un élément crucial et déterminant dans une bataille.

_ Ok, Bell' dit Raven dans le talkie-walkie. A partir du maintenant, tu vas nous décrire tout ce qu'il se passe.

_ Détends-toi, répondit sa voix rendue grésillante par la radio. On vient à peine d'arriver au point de rencontre avec les Terriens.

_ Préviens dès qu'il y a du changement, intervint Clarke.

_ Ok.

S'en suivit un long silence oppressant, durant lequel personne n'osa bouger. Les seuls bruits qui virent perturber ce calme étrange furent les sifflements que faisait le nez de Wick en respirant, et les interférences de la radio qui les firent sursauter par deux fois.

Clarke soupira, la prothèse de Raven émit un grincement puis un pschit semblable au son que fait un gaz en décompression.

Octavia fit craquer sa nuque.

Une semelle crissa au pas de la porte, ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et fusillèrent du regard Jasper et Monty qui firent leur apparition en murmurant qu'ils étaient désolés.

_ Ta copine est arrivée, dit soudainement Bellamy.

_ La ferme, crétin, rétorqua Clarke.

_ C'est bon, on se met en marche.

_ Ta copine ? demandèrent en chœur Wick et Jasper.

_ Silence toi, répliquèrent Raven et Octavia.

_ Bellamy, reprit Clarke. Décris-nous le paysage. Où allez-vous ?

_ Pour l'instant on ne fait que s'enfoncer d'avantage dans la forêt.

_ Nous allons vers la colline dont je t'ai parlé, Clarke, entendirent-ils dire Lincoln. D'après Indra, la Heda aurait croisé un des leurs non loin et les pisteurs de la forêt pensent pouvoir retrouver sa trace. Voilà trois jours qu'ils suivent les traces et ils pensent avoir une piste sérieuse.

Clarke soupira de soulagement, si jamais ils parvenaient à trouver quoi que ce soit qui leur permettrait de déterminer par où elle était passée, ils ne pourraient remonter qu'à la navette abandonnée. Et une fois sur place, il y aurait tellement de traces différentes qu'ils ne se douteraient jamais que Clarke Griffin était Deathstroke.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

_ Il y a différentes pistes, indiqua Bellamy.

_ Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Clarke.

_ Non. Mais les pisteurs si.

_ Dans ce cas vous devriez suivre la piste la plus importante, suggéra Clarke. Elle donnera certainement plus de résultats.

_ Pour l'instant il y a débat. Kane semble de ton avis mais les Terriens veulent s'occuper du solitaire pour lui soustraire des informations.

_ Ils sont pas croyable, se plaignit Octavia.

_ Remarque, tempéra Jasper, si c'est un solitaire ça peut vouloir dire qu'il n'est plus des leurs. Il ou elle. C'est peut-être le moyen d'obtenir des renseignements sans trop de peine.

_ Et s'il n'est pas de cet avis ? répliqua Octavia.

_ Hum, dit Wick, Clarke avait raison. On aurait dû les laisser tranquille.

_ T'aides pas vraiment, grommela Bellamy.

_ Mais merci du soutient, sourit fugacement la blonde.

_ Lexa a tranché, rapporta Bellamy. La brebis égarée est une perte de temps, la Commandante affirme que les traces plus nombreuses nous indiquent très certainement le chemin de leur repère.

_ Reçu, dit Raven en coupant la communication.

_ Super, soupira doucement Clarke. Oh, je t'adore Lexa.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'œil ouvertement moqueur de la part de la mécanicienne et d'Octavia. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Raven ouvrit la bouche pour lancer ce qui allait certainement être une raillerie, mais la radio émit un drôle de beep. La mécanicienne s'empara du combiné et appela Bellamy à plusieurs reprises en ajustant des boutons. Quel que soit les réglages, il ne répondit pas.

_ Tout est bon ici, déplora-t-elle. Le problème vient probablement de l'autre côté. Le talkie de Bellamy doit être hors service.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on a définitivement perdu le contact, ragea Octavia.

_ Clarke… souffla Wick en la voyant de lever.

_ Il faut que j'y aille !


	10. Inhospitable land Deathstroke

**Bonjour (pour les gens normaux qui dorment à cette heure et le liront demain), bonne nuit (aux insomniaques)**

 **Il est 23 : 55 en ce jeudi 22 octobre et bien que sois encore dans les temps je tiens m'excuser pour cette publication (très) tardive.**

 **Sachez que j'ai été très occupé pendant cette journée par les cours (et oui, pas de vacances pour les bosseurs), par le suivit de projet semestriel et finalement par la masterclass du directeur créatif de Dishonored.**

 **Cela étant dit, bonne lecture à tous et à ceux qui liront cette publication d'ici une à deux minutes... allez vous coucher putain ! ^^**

* * *

Inhospitable land / Deathstroke

 **Octavia** courut après la blonde quittant la pièce, elle lui attrapa les épaules et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elles eurent ce genre de discussion entre deux personnes qui se connaissent par cœur, sans dire un mot, se comprenant d'un regard ou d'un haussement de sourcil.

La brune comprit que Clarke ne céderait pas.

_ Attends-moi, dit Octavia. Je t'interdis de partir sans moi, entendu ?

_ D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, s'impatienta Clarke.

Octavia s'en alla au pas de course dans ses quartiers, elle récupéra la totalité de ses armes et les attacha solidement à sa ceinture et son armure dorsale. Elle rajusta ses épaulettes. Et partit retrouver Clarke, la blonde n'était plus là. Elle ressentit un mélange de panique et de colère quand elle crut qu'elle avait finalement déguerpit sans l'attendre puis elle la repéra les bras croisé près du grillage. Rassurée la brune s'empressa de la rejoindre, dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur Octavia sentit sur elle le regard pressant de Clarke.

_ Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-elle alors. Je suppose que tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Suis-moi, fut sa seule réponse.

Octavia suivit Clarke en dehors du camp Jaha, puis à travers la forêt. En voyant la blonde évoluer sans peine alors qu'elles courraient en zigzaguant entre les arbres. Tout semblait lui venir naturellement, ses pieds se posèrent d'eux même entre les racines, évitant les obstacles et les crocs-en jambes tendu par la forêt. A présent Clarke bondissais presque, tant ses foulées s'allongèrent, et Octavia la suivait tant bien que mal, son organisme boosté par l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude. Sous leurs pieds le sol défilait à toute vitesse, le décor bougeait si vite que ses yeux ne suivaient pas tout.

Octavia devait faire attention à chaque chose qu'il l'entourait. Clarke ne s'en souciait pas, courir était devenu comme une seconde nature chez elle, alors elle ne se blessa même pas. La brune ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger une fois de plus sur ce qui était arrivé pendant ces cinq ans, personne n'en savait rien. La seule certitude qu'elle-même avait était que Clarke se trouvait être liée – d'une manière ou d'une autre – avec les assaillants au masque rouge et noir.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tôt._

 _Octavia et Lincoln passait un agréable moment tous les deux, main dans la main, ils marchaient paisiblement. Le Terrien s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Elle sourit et s'accrocha à son coup pour lui rendre son baiser. Ils furent interrompu par des bruits, Octavia pensa d'abord à un sanglier qui s'agitait dans les buissons une voix leur parvint. Plus comme un gémissement ou une plainte. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers l'origine de la complainte, ce devait être un blessé._

 _Octavia fut la première à arriver sur les lieux, la brune découvrit Clarke en train de convulser à moitié adossée à un tronc d'arbre. Agenouillée près d'elle, une silhouette féminine recouverte d'une capuche beige rabattue jusqu'aux yeux. Elle portait un plastron, des jambières et des gantelets faits de ce qu'elle supposa être du cuir. Le premier réflexe d'Octavia fut de sortir son arme et de la pointer sa lame sur l'inconnue._

 _Cette dernière releva la tête et regarda dans sa direction, Octavia ne put discerner son visage à cause du masque qu'elle portait, moitié rouge à gauche et moitié noir à droite. En l'observant d'avantage, elle comprit qu'elle tentait en vain d'aider Clarke._

 __ Laisses-moi l'emporter, intervint Octavia au moment où Lincoln la rejoignait._

 _Quand l'inconnue vint le Terrien, elle se redressa, tordit le poignet d'Octavia, s'empara de son arme et positionna le tranchant de la lame juste en dessous de la pomme d'Adam de Lincoln. Ils échangèrent, incrédules, quelques mots en Trigedasleng qui semblèrent détendre la femme mystérieuse._

 __ Qu'est-ce que ?_

 __ Elle s'étonnait qu'un Terrien soit avec l'un des vôtres, expliqua Lincoln. Je lui ai expliqué la situation._

 __ Tu lui as dit qu'ils te voyaient comme un traitre ?_

 __ Ouais, et ça l'a calmé._

 __ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme au masque._

 __ Des amis de Clarke, répondit Octavia. La blonde qui est inconsciente…_

 __ Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Vous pouvez lui venir en aide ?_

 __ Nos équipements médicaux ne sont pas à la pointe de la technologie mais nous aurons ce qu'il faut, en effet._

 _Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, elle permit à Octavia et Lincoln de ramener Clarke à leur campement en leur faisant néanmoins promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Octavia promit sans hésiter un instant._

* * *

Elles arrivèrent près de la colline, Clarke bifurqua pour les mener droit au lieu de l'affrontement. Octavia s'agenouilla pour examiner les pistes, ou ce qu'il en restait, elle trouva des traces qui s'éloignaient vers l'ouest. La brune en compta deux, mais en comparant leur taille et leur forme, elle devina que c'était une seule et même personne.

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul jeu d'emprunte, par ici, déclara Octavia à haute voix.

_ Ce doit être le solitaire dont nous a parlé Bellamy.

_ Je pense aussi, répondit la brune en continuant de chercher.

Elle était aux aguets, promenant son œil affuté sur ce qui l'entourait à la recherche du moindre indice d'un passage. Hormis la piste fraiche et nette que les deux filles venaient de laisser et celles du groupe de Bellamy et de Lexa, les dégâts étaient repartis un peu partout. Le combat qu'il y avait eu lieu n'aidait pas à clarifier les pistes.

_ Octavia, appela Clarke. Je crois que je l'ai.

Aussitôt, la brune s'approcha pour examiner à son tour les empreintes. Effectivement parmi le millier de résidus qui avaient été amenés dans les parages, le chemin qu'elles voyaient partait vers le nord, donc plutôt la bonne direction. En dépit de la multitude d'empreintes de bottes et de pieds qui se chevauchaient, Octavia parvint à lire une demi-douzaine de signes indiquant que Terriens, peuple du ciel et les autres étaient passés par là. La brune acquiesça et elles empruntèrent la passe à leur tour.

A mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient, la piste devenait de plus en plus facile à suivre, le cœur d'Octavia battit plus fort, les pulsations s'accélérèrent. Elle avait l'impression de s'apprêter à sauter d'un plongeoir vertigineux. Une perception prenante que de sentir ses tripes se tordre, sa gorge se serrer et son cœur battre la chamade.

Depuis les seize longues années passées enfermée, Octavia avait appris à adorer et chérir cette sensation d'avoir un torrent de feu qui coule dans ses veines et, en même temps, un frisson glacé qui lui parcoure le dos.

_ Octavia, souffla Clarke un centième de seconde avant qu'elle comprenne elle aussi dans quel merdier elles s'étaient fourrées.

Une quinzaine d'armes se pointèrent d'un même mouvement sur leur poitrine, sabres recourbé, katanas, fusils d'assaut. Les étrangers les avaient encerclés, des Terriens et certains de leur amis s'emmêlèrent dans ce méli-mélo de membres et d'armes. Bellamy tenait en joue deux guerriers à capuche, Indra luttait avec un autre qui la menaçait d'un long couteau. Octavia reconnut trois Terriens du clan de la Forêt et un de l'Arche.

Octavia inspira un grand coup, se remémora tout ce que Clarke et Indra lui avait enseigné sur l'art de se battre et de survivre et elle fonça dans le tas. Elle ne fit attention à la blonde, mais le son caractéristique d'un nez que l'on brise et un grognement masculin lui apprirent tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. La brune glissa entre les jambes d'un opposant, frappa à l'arrière de chaque rotule pour les déboiter. Sa victime retint un gémissement de douleur, l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière.

Elle lui brisa le bras en guise de récompense. Octavia évita de justesse de se faire tirer dessus, un trou dans son ventre, ce n'aurait pas été très sexy. Elle se rapprocha de son frère en écartant ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. La brune saisit le bras d'un guerrier étranger avant qu'il ne transperce Bellamy de part en part et le disloqua brusquement. Son visage était recouvert d'un foulard ce qui ne lui permit que de croiser ses yeux rouges. A sa peau blanche, Octavia devina qu'il était albinos.

_ Octavia ! s'exclama son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

_ Dès que nous avons perdu le contact radio, Clarke et moi sommes venus.

_ Clarke est là aussi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour sauver tes fesses, abrutit. Dis-moi où sont les autres.

_ Plus bas, dit en tendant le bras devant lui. C'est là que se trouve leur camp principal, une ville en ruine.

_ Très bien, Octavia cria par-dessus son épaules : Clarke, je vais chercher les autres ! Bellamy dit qu'ils sont plus bas !

Elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse, et partit d'ailleurs sans s'être assuré que Clarke l'ai bien entendu. La brune dévala la pente que lui avait indiqué son frère, elle fut contrainte de ralentir en découvrant une vue qui lui coupa le souffle. De son point d'observation, la cité – bien qu'en ruine – était tout simplement magnifique, presque magique. Roches et plantes grimpantes s'harmonisaient parfaitement comme deux plans d'un tableau de Raphaël les toiles de tentes et les réparations de fortune s'amalgamaient étrangement bien avec le reste. Un peu comme les mélodies de différents instruments jouant de concert.

Une flèche la manqua de peu, lui éraflant la joue et emportant une mèche de cheveux. Octavia sortit de sa rêverie et se reconcentra sur la bataille qui avait lieu. Tycron affrontant deux types à la fois lui passa devant. Poussé par un réflexe Octavia saisit le premier à la gorge pour laisser Tycron se débrouiller seul avec son jumeau. L'autre se débattit, la brune tint fermement sa prise. Ils luttèrent ainsi quelques minutes quand subitement les ruines se renversèrent.

Son crâne entra assez brutalement en contact avec le sol. Octavia parvint à redresser la tête pour s'apercevoir que l'albinos à qui elle avait luxé l'épaule venait de la frapper par derrière. Sur le coup de la colère et de la frustration, elle planta sa dague dans l'aine de son adversaire. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et parti en courant, plié en deux, les mains appuyé sur son entre-jambe. Octavia se remit debout, adressa un dernier coup de coude à un guerrier et plongea dans la masse des combattants en espérant trouver Lincoln.

Elle l'aperçut de l'autre côté de ce qui avait été une place, en train de se débarrasser de sept importuns. Octavia bondit vers lui, une douleur fulgurante à la jambe la fit chanceler. La brune baissa les yeux et vit une flèche à l'empennage rouge et or plantée dans sa cuisse. Elle l'arracha et faillit s'évanouir. Elle secoua la tête et chercha du regard les archers. Ils étaient postés à l'intérieur des alcôves à quelques mètres au-dessus du champ de bataille, leurs arcs bandés, ils encochèrent une nouvelle flèche et la tinrent en joue.

Un assaillant se jeta sur elle, Octavia bloqua le coup porté en hauteur avec son protège poignet. Pendant ce temps, les archers la visaient toujours. Elle se pencha sur le côté, le direct du gauche la manqua d'un bon mètre. Elle riposta en lui fissurant le plexus solaire et en assénant le tranchant de sa main en travers de sa gorge. Elle ne prit pas garde au sang qu'il lui cracha dessus car un des archers semblait avoir une fenêtre de tir. Heureusement pour Octavia lorsque que la corde vibra, un choc la propulsa sur le côté et le trait atteignit son ennemi au creux des reins.

_ On peut dire que je suis arrivé au bon moment, souffla Clarke en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

_ Merci de m'avoir poussé. Je n'aurais pas pu être aussi rapide seule.

_ J'ai en effet l'impression que tu étais distraite, se moqua la blonde.

_ Quel sens de l'observation ! rétorqua ironiquement Octavia.

Elle remercia Clarke une dernière fois avant de repartir à la recherche de Lincoln qui avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa, du sang sur le visage et les mains et pour la majorité c'était le sien.

_ Heda ? Vous allez bien ?

_ Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ?

_ Clarke.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, lâcha Lexa en souriant presque. Où est-elle ?

_ Aucune idée. En train de combattre, peut-être.

_ Je suis inquiète pour elle, avoua la Commandante.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, railla Octavia.

Laissant la Commandante modérément surprise, la brune s'empressa une fois de plus d'aller taillader la taillader la nuque d'un géant – deux mètres – qui attentait à la vie d'un de ses confrères de l'Arche.

* * *

 **Clarke** esquivait, encaissait et renvoyait coup pour coup, tout en essayant de ne blesser personne. Les trois peuples qui s'affrontaient autour d'elle étaient les siens, chacun à sa façon mais elle tenait à tous. La blonde avait cru faire une nouvelle attaque cardiaque en réalisant que Lexa n'avait pas emporté avec elle « un petit groupe » mais bien son armée toute entière à l'assaut de la ville du peuple sans nom.

Il lui avait même semblé reconnaitre un Terrien du clan des steppes et distinguer les tatouages bleus de ceux des iles. Hallucinant ! La Commandante était-elle devenue folle ou simplement inconsciente ? Non, parce qu'à ce niveau des doutes sur sa santé mentale auraient été légitimes.

Clarke repéra un jeune homme s'attaquer de front à un membre de l'élite, celle qui portait des masques rouge et noir, il se jeta littéralement sur lui en vidant deux chargeurs. Il roula au sol juste avant que son opposant ne referme ses bras sur le vide, s'il l'avait attrapé il lui aurait sans doute brisé la colonne. Clarke décida qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir, elle passa au-dessus de combattants lui barrant la route en exécutant un flip avant. La blonde sauta à la gorge du masqué, d'une main, arracha le masque en pesant de toute sa masse, elle plaqua au sol.

Elle aida le jeune homme à se relever, le tira par la manche pour qu'ils s'éloignent de leur adversaire. Plutôt se perdre dans la foule belliqueuse que de se mesure à lui devant des témoins. Ils trouvèrent refuge derrière un pan de mur effondré, seul un cadavre occupait déjà la planque.

_ Ouf, merci ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_ Vraiment pas de quoi, répondit la blonde.

_ Au fait, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Robbie.

_ Clarke, sourit-elle en la serrant.

_ Je sais qui tu es, affirma Robbie. Prêtes à faire feu de nouveau, Clarke ?

_ Quand tu veux, rit la blonde.

Côte à côte, dos à dos, se protégeant mutuellement, surveillant les arrières de l'autre, ils fendirent la masse des combattants. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à lutter ainsi en sa compagnie, c'était excitant. Robbie, souriait d'un air carnassier, le vent jouait avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses yeux verts brillaient. Il possédait le talent rare de pouvoir tirer et plaisanter en même temps, en plus il était terriblement drôle.

A eux deux, ils retrouvèrent et piégèrent le soldat d'élite. Tandis que Robbie pointait une arme sur sa tempe, Clarke coinça le guerrier contre un mur, une main sur sa gorge. Elle le regardait avec férocité quand elle murmura :

_ Ordonne à ton peuple de cesser le combat, ou je te jure que je te brise tous les os de ton corps. Un par un.

_ Ne me fait pas rire, rétorqua l'intéressé. Tu devrais baisser les yeux.

_ Je ne crois pas non !

_ Ce n'est pas une menace. C'est un conseil.

Un compagnon, le visage recouvert du foulard vert caractéristique de son rang, tenait un long sabre effilé sous le menton de Clarke. La blonde laissa échapper un soupir d'énervement.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Clarke retrouva Anya dans son refuge, elle la salua chaleureusement. Derrière celle qui allait être son instructeur, la blonde vit une sorte de visage taillé dans de l'écorce, il y avait des trous pour les yeux, une mince fente pour la bouche. Le visage était peint, un côté recouvert de noir- sans doute du charbon – et de l'autre de rouge. Clarke reconnut du sang séché avec certitude._

 __ Comment vas-tu Clarke du peuple du ciel ?_

 __ Je suis heureuse qu'ils m'aient donné l'occasion d'apprendre avec toi._

 __ J'avoue avoir été étonnée, sourit Anya, mais ravie de même._

 __ De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda la blonde en désignant le visage de bois._

 __ Les trois personnes devant qui tu es passée sont nos fondateurs, nos Pères et notre Mère à tous. L'un, le premier en fait, est issus de peuple vivant très loin dans les montagnes, au plus près du feu des volcans. On raconte qu'il a échoué au test de passage à l'âge adulte, il a perdu son combat. Humilié, il fut contraint de prendre la fuite et il a juré de ne plus jamais être faible. Alors, il s'est entrainé, mais ce n'était pas encore assez et il a été fait prisonnier par un clan ennemi. De son propre aveu, c'est ce séjour en captivité, à se torturer l'esprit, à tenter de s'enfuir avec presque rien et de survivre tant bien que mal, qui l'a rendu fort comme il l'est depuis._

 __ Et ? s'inquiéta Clarke._

 __ Père affirme que chacun qui ne veut plus se voire considérer comme un novice doit traverser cette épreuve également._

 __ Le visage d'écorce ? demanda la blonde, incapable de bafouiller quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 __ C'est un masque, expliqua Anya. Un masque de rage, de combat et de mort, il se l'ait confectionné en s'évadant. Il s'est mis à tuer d'un coup, quiconque le provoquait en duel. Il fut craint par les siens et dans tous les autres clans de la montagne. On le nomma Deathstroke, frappe mortelle._

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Clarke vit une tignasse brune filer, le foulard vert s'effondra, assommé par l'uppercut d'Octavia. Elles s'adressèrent un signe de tête puis Clarke reprit.

_ Il faut que je me répète ?

Ça aurait été bien inutile, en voyant la scène les combats avaient peu à peu cessé. Le soldat d'élite grimaça, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Clarke. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se replier, il s'adressa néanmoins aux Terriens et au peuple du ciel.

_ Partez, et ne revenez pas. Du moins pas sans elle si vous tenez à la vie, parce que la prochaine fois nous vous étriperons et arracherons vos jugulaires. Avec les dents.

_ Jus drein ju…

_ Lexa ! la réprimanda Clarke. Il suffit !

Elle se mit en route, Octavia, Robbie, Lincoln puis Lexa la suivirent et bientôt toute l'armée de la coalition. Bellamy passa un bras autour des épaules de Clarke, il prit appuis sur elle pour marcher. Elle jeta un regard à la jambe du jeune homme, le dévisagea avec exaspération avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Bellamy pouffa, Clarke serra son épaule, si fort qu'il gémit de douleur. En entendant sa plainte ce fut au tour de la blonde de ricaner.


	11. I Forgot Who I Was

I Forgot Who I Was

Ils étaient observés, suivi du regard, depuis qu'il avait quitté la cité en ruine et Clarke savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Elle enleva délicatement le bras de Bellamy de ses épaules, lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter et de continuer à avancer quand il la regarda avec un air interrogateur. La blonde expliqua qu'elle devait revenir en arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Octavia se proposa pour l'accompagner mais Clarke fit non de la tête. Lexa passa non loin d'elle, trop près, volontairement ou pas leurs doigts se trouvèrent, une légère caresse. Rien de plus. Mais ce fut pourtant bien suffisant pour sentir sur sa nuque les ondes négatives émanant de sa mère et de Bellamy.

Clarke attendit que la colonne se soit éloignée, quand le dernier Terrien se fondit avec les ombres bleutés, la blonde laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Un homme, d'après sa carrure, grand, le visage dissimulé par un masque de cuir animal peint. La moitié droite en noir et la moitié gauche en rouge écarlate. Clarke détailla l'arsenal qu'il transportait, deux sabres katana dans le dos, un couteau de chasse de trente centimètre à la ceinture, un desert eagle et un .44 magnum.

Sans doute avait-il également d'autres lames dissimulées dans ses bottes ou son gantelet.

_ Bonjour, Clarke, dit-il de sa voix rauque et étouffée par le masque.

_ Fett le hardi, murmura la blonde.

_ Heureux de te revoir. Comment va Anya ?

_ Aucune idée, tu lui demanderas toi-même. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour se joindre à nous ?

En disant cela, Clarke désignait les arbres autour d'eux. Fett secoua la tête et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner le sourire désabusé qui étirait en ce moment ses lèvres. Sur un signe, six autres, vêtus de manière similaire surgirent des feuillages verdoyant.

_ Terriens et peuple du ciel viennent de mener un assaut combiné contre les nôtres. Et tu y étais, déclara sombrement Fett. Aurais-tu oublié qui tu étais.

_ Non, et je me souviens aussi de ce je dois faire. J'ai une mission. Nous avons une mission. T'en rappelles-tu seulement ?

_ Pourquoi t'en être prit à moi ? s'insurgea alors celui qu'elle avait attaqué pendant la bataille.

_ Je suis intervenue pour limiter les dégâts, mais je ne pouvais pas faire sauter ma couverture. Tout est de la faute de Lexa.

Son interlocuteur fit un pas en avant, comme pour la menacer de lui faire certaines choses peu agréable si elle ne lui parlait pas autrement et ne cessai pas de le prendre pour un imbécile. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une comparse lui barra le chemin en tendant le bras et s'adressa à Clarke.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'Arrajin était mort.

_ J'imagine que tu y es pour quelque chose, dit Fett. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Il était sur la liste, répondit seulement Clarke.

N'y tenant plus, le guerrier vexé, repoussa le bras de sa camarade et se jeta sur la blonde. Clarke lui saisit le poignet, posa une main contre la nuque de l'autre combattant, lui faucha sa jambe d'appui et le plaqua au sol.

_ Tu n'as jamais fait le poids contre moi, Mahon.

* * *

 _Anya s'arrêta au pas de la porte, Clarke se retourna mais sa tutrice lui fit signe d'avancer. Un homme armé jusqu'aux dents vint la prendre par le bras et l'entraîner à l'intérieur. L'air était froid et humide, ils étaient dans les souterrains, la seule partie de l'antique cité à ne pas être tombé en ruine. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent fut long et droit, un couloir sans fin vers une prison._

 _Une prison qui allait constituer le test d'admission._

 _Dans un sens Clarke était révulsé par ce genre de méthode, le peuple sans nom faisait preuve d'une extrême violence et pratiquait la torture pour endurcir les siens. Cependant, la blonde comprenait également que pour survivre dans de telles conditions – occuper une cité en ruine en évitant son ancien peuple qui les avait rejetés -, il fallait plus qu'une arme et le courage de tirer avant de pleurer. Ils devaient être en mesure de se servir de tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, y compris eux-mêmes, pour tuer de sang-froid et sans regrets. Pour éviter de mourir._

 _Son gardien l'a fit passer par une porte avec des barreaux de fer, arrivée dans une petite pièce, elle dut se débarrasser du peu d'effets personnels qui lui restait et enfiler un uniforme beige. Clarke franchit une seconde porte à barreaux et fut prise en charge par une gardienne. Celle-ci la mena à une cellule, en marchant la blonde passa devant un jeune métis avec une barbichette qui détourna le regard son compagnon de cellule – une vingtaine d'année – lui adressa une sourire rayonnant, à croire que rien ne pouvait atteindre sa bonne humeur à celui-là._

 _La prochaine geôle était occupée par deux femmes, une brune, féminine malgré ses épaules larges, aux yeux menaçant. Clarke sentit que cette femme n'allait pas laisser quiconque être admise avant elle, et elle ne se montrerait sûrement pas très coopérative. Sa codétenue ne montra rien d'autre qu'une chevelure châtain bouclée. De l'autre côté, une cellule détenait un trentenaire à la peau basanée, la mâchoire recouverte d'une épaisse barbe noire et le crâne rasé de près ainsi qu'un individu le visage terriblement marqué par la variole qui avait laissé une centaine de petits cratères oblongs dans son derme._

 _La gardienne l'a fit entrer dans la même cellule qu'une blonde aux cheveux sales et au regard de démente._

* * *

Fett et Clarke se livrèrent à un duel de regard. Enfin, pour exact, la blonde fixait intensément les deux trous pour les yeux du masque de Fett en étant presque sûr qu'il la fixait également. Clarke interrompit l'échange futile en tournant les talons. Elle fit mine de s'en aller sans se retourner, mais une main sur son bras la retint.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Griffin ? De retourner auprès de ton ancien peuple.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je m'attache de nouveau à eux et que je me détourne de la mission ? Non, je ne suis pas Anya.

_ L'inquiétude serait légitime vu qu'elle a été ton instructrice pendant ta formation.

_ C'est vraiment ce qui te préoccupe ?

_ Pas exactement. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Retourner auprès de ta famille, tes amis… une femme dont tu es manifestement toujours amoureuse. Leur mentir pourrait te faire souffrir, plus que tu ne le crois. Et je ne parle même pas de ce que tu ressentiras quand il te faudra les trahir, parce qu'au train où vont les choses, ce sera inévitable.

_ Je ne ressens plus rien pour eux, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Comment je peux être sûre que tu dis bien la vérité ? Ou que tu n'essayes pas de te mentir à toi-même ?

_ Parce que j'ai essayé, répondit doucement Clarke. Je veux dire, de ressentir quelque chose pour eux, d'être ravie de les revoir. J'ai même voulu aimer ma mère et ce garçon à qui je plais. J'en suis incapable, ils ne sont plus rien que des étrangers pour moi.

_ Heda ? demanda simplement son interlocutrice.

_ Je la voie le moins possible, crois-moi. J'ai oublié qui j'étais, je ne peux me remémorer que celle que je suis devenue.

Sa partenaire, fit un hochement de la tête, attestant qu'elle prenait note de ce que venait de lui dire Clarke. Elle se tourna vers les six autres masqués de rouge et noir et dit à Fett qu'ils devraient y aller, qu'elle avait encore deux –trois trucs à dire encore à Griffin. Il acquiesça, fit demi-tour, le reste de la troupe sur les talons. Clarke et elle entendirent un de leurs coéquipiers s'exclamer distinctement :

_ Tout ça pour faire des cochonneries en cachette ! Ah, les femmes !

Il reçut en réponse une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne de la part des deux autres femmes du groupe, en voyant Clarke sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Quand la blonde se tourna de nouveau vers sa vis-à-vis, elle réalisa que la brune avait ôté son masque. Ses yeux toujours aussi menaçants ne s'adoucirent que lorsqu'un demi-sourire tirailla ses lèvres. Ella passa sa main sur la joue de Clarke :

_ Nous savons tous deux que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas réciproques, déclara la blonde.

_ Et nous savons tous deux qu'à chaque fois tu as accepté de m'aider à assouvir mes envies.

_ Hilary, intervint Clarke. Je… Non…

_ J'en ai tellement besoin. Toi aussi, je le sais.

Sur ce, Hilary déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke, presque brutalement, elle y mit toute la passion que pouvait contenir son cœur. Elle délaça les lanières de son plastron, tomba le haut et dénuda ses épaules larges. Clarke mit fin au baiser en la repoussant, elle secoua la tête, le visage fermé.

_ Il y a plus important à faire. Nous avons une mission à mener et une guerre qui menace d'éclater. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

La brune se composa un air neutre en se rhabillant. Hilary regarda Clarke, dans ses yeux, derrière le masque de menace, la blonde parvint néanmoins à discerner de la peine. Elle s'en voulu un peu. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Hilary et il y avait en effet tellement plus important à faire dans l'immédiat.

_ Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien, Clarke.

* * *

 _Elle entra dans la geôle, la porte se referma derrière elle, bruyamment. L'autre se tenait assise sur son lit, les jambes replié contre la poitrine et le menton sur ses genoux._

 __ Salut, moi c'est Clarke._

 __ Je m'en fou ! Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici pour pouvoir me cacher derrière un foulard vert._

 __ Génial, murmura Clarke, une cinglée._

 _Sa codétenue réagit au quart de tour, elle la plaqua contre un mur de cellule, une brindille pointée sur sa gorge comme un couteau et éclata :_

 __ JE NE SUIS PAS CINGLÉE !_

 __ Ok… balbutia la blonde. D'accord… Tu es juste… un peu particulière…_

 __ Tu le serais aussi si tu étais là depuis dix ans !_

 __ Dix ans ? T'as quel âge déjà, toi ?_

 __ Seize._

 __ Ça veut dire que tu quitté le rang de novice à six ans ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

 __ C'est parce que c'est une dangereuse psychopathe, s'exclama une voix masculine provenant d'une autre cellule._

 __ La ferme, Elyas ! beugla l'intéressée. Tu fermes ta grande gueule de bâtard !_

 __ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas venir me tuer ? Tu n'arrives même pas à sortir de ta cellule._

 __ Comme nous tous d'ailleurs, remarqua sombrement un autre homme._

 __ Silence, trancha une femme cinglante. Je ne suis là que depuis trente heures. D'ici deux heures je pourrais sortir. Et là, je te trancherais la gorge Mahon. Aie confiance._

 __ Toujours aussi douce, hein Hilary ? se moqua Elyas._

 _Dans la cellule d'en face, Clarke remarqua un prisonnier, un homme à la carrure imposante qui se tenait là. Assis sur un tabouret tourné vers l'extérieur, en silence. D'une manière fort peu polie, la blonde le dévisagea, l'étudia de tout son saoul. Il dut ressentir la pression de ses yeux car il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Clarke._

 __ Tu es nouvelle. Quand est-ce que le peuple sans nom t'a embrigadé ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas exactement ça doit faire à peu près un mois._

 _Un silence étrange s'installa, Clarke se retourna vers sa codétenue, même la folle s'était tue et elle l'observait avec des yeux ronds. L'homme d'en face lui adressa un sourire un coin._

 __ C'est moins que la plupart des gens qui finissent ici. Même ta coloc' dérangée a mis plus de temps, en fait elle est née dans les ruines en haut._

 __ Et toi ?_

 __ J'étais un guerrier avant. Il m'a fallu deux jours._

 __ Tu m'en diras tant._

 __ Tu es Clarke, si j'ai bien entendu. Moi, c'est Fett._

* * *

Clarke et Octavia s'entraînaient à manier deux épées pour combattre, une technique moins évidente qu'il n'y paraît. Car, si cet arsenal est extrêmement efficace, il est composé à cent pour cent pour l'attaque et laisse un trou béant dans la défense de son utilisateur qui ne peut avoir l'appui que de ses réflexes.

Octavia usa d'un coup bas, en diagonal, Clarke para, la pointe de son épée vers le sol elle riposta avec sa deuxième arme, une attaque destiné à priver la brune de son scalp. Cette dernière se baissa avant de se fendre. Droit vers l'estomac de la blonde qui éloigna le bras de son adversaire avec un revers de poignet.

Clarke fit tourner ses épées entre ses doigts, Octavia choisit ce moment pour poser une question qui manifestement brûlait ses lèvres depuis longtemps, et maintenant qu'elles étaient un peu seules.

_ Tu as fait partis de ceux que l'on a affrontés dans les ruines ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

_ Parce que tu réponds à une question par une autre question, sourit la brune. Et parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer des similitudes entre le style de combat que tu m'as appris et le leur.

_ Rien que ça ?

_ Une femme, avec le même masque, rouge et noir, était là quand Lincoln et moi t'avons retrouvé. Après ton accident.

Elles attaquèrent en même temps, le choc de l'acier contre l'acier provoqua des étincelles, les quatre lames tintèrent bruyamment. Clarke tenta une manœuvre de désarmement. Sa lame heurta la base de celle d'Octavia et la blonde donna un coup, en poussant de tout son poids vers le bas. L'épée fit un bruit sourd en tombant sur la terre battue. La pointe d'une de ses arme était à trois centimètres de la poitrine non défendue d'Octavia. Elle resta muette quelques secondes, trop sidérée pour parler. Clarke abaissa ses épées.

_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, déclara la blonde. Toujours à me reprocher le pire.

Octavia envoya un formidable coup de pied dans la main relâchée de son adversaire, Clarke comprit son erreur trop tard, elle s'était détendue sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'un entrainement où elle était la tutrice. Anya n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. La blonde perdit une de ses armes qui tourna dans les airs avant de se planter dans le sol.

_ Pour le missile, répondit Octavia, j'avais raison, c'était la vérité. Alors, je suis certaine que cette fois aussi.

Octavia effectua une attaque oblique haute, du sommet du crâne à l'épaule ; la jeune femme blonde esquiva en faisant un pas de côté, se fendit, la brune para d'extrême justesse. Octavia repoussa du pied son opposante et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Clarke inspira profondément, et repartit à l'assaut. Elle frappa Octavia à la gorge du tranchant de la main, haletante la brune tenta de lui couper la tête mais dans une parfaite économie de mouvement la combattante surentrainée se baissa pour éviter, para le revers d'une main et de l'autre réorienta le bras d'Octavia vers le bas. Clarke lui tordit le poignet, lui arracha des mains son épée, lui donna un coup de genou dans les côtes et la força à mettre les genoux à terre.

_ Je suis partit pour vous protéger, et tout ce que j'ai fait depuis c'était également pour protéger mon peuple. Si je n'avais pas oublié qui j'étais, tout le monde ici aurait été en danger. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

_ Parce que tu as l'impression que là, nous sommes hors de danger ? Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater !

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répliqua Clarke sans parvenir à chasser de sa voix le ton d'excuse. La Chancelière, Kane et Bellamy…

_ Mon frère, protesta la brune, n'a pas trahi les siens et il n'a pas fui ses responsabilités.

La blonde s'apprêtait à partir mais en entendant les insinuations d'Octavia, Clarke reconsidéra son demi-tour et décocha une droite à sa partenaire d'entrainement. Ses phalanges renforcées fracturèrent la pommette d'Octavia.

* * *

 _Comme chaque jour, des combattants du peuple sans nom distribuaient aux détenus des rations de nourriture afin qu'ils puissent survivre. Sans se faire prier, la blonde dévora le petit oiseau qu'on lui servit pour déjeuner._

 _Ce devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que la folledingue qui partageait sa cellule s'acharnait à taper sur les barreaux de la porte en poussant des hurlements digne d'une diva à l'agonie._

 __ Par pitié, pesta le nommé Elyas, faites la taire._

 _Clarke, s'approcha de sa codétenue, la prit par les épaules pour l'écarter de la grille métallique. Ce fut là que l'illumination survint : la grille n'était pas faite d'un seul tenant, puisqu'une porte avait été découpée en plein milieu. Il devait y avoir des boulons, des vis, ou d'autre truc à dévisser – c'était Raven la mécano pas elle - pour que la porte tienne en place._

 _Elle passa les prochaines dix minutes à étudier le tour de la porte. Clarke remarqua une sorte d'écrou avec un trou hexagonal. Vaguement hexagonal. Pas un côté n'avait la même taille que les autres, trouver quoi que ce soit à mettre dedans pour tourner ne serait pas chose aisée. La conception ne devait pas avoir d'autre but que ça, d'ailleurs._

Abby ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de sa fille, alors elle se focalisa sur Wick qui regardait Raven, qui regardait Bellamy, qui regardait Clarke, qui regardait Octavia en se mordant les lèvres, pendant que la brune maintenait une poche cryogénique contre sa joue. Aucune des deux n'avaient dit un mot, bien sûr Clarke aurait pu s'excuser, mais elle n'aurait pas été sincère évidemment Octavia aurait pu dire que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, mais elle avait, au contraire, fait preuve de retenue.

Clarke était déterminée à ne pas craquer, ce fut donc Octavia qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler la première. Lincoln choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce, il se précipita vers la femme qu'il aimait.

_ Qui est-ce qui ta fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Rien répondirent en chœur Octavia et Clarke.

_ Ce n'est rien, assura la brune.

_ Un coup mal placé, expliqua la blonde, un accident durant l'entraînement.

_ Ce n'était pas nécessaire de s'entrainer avec autant de violence, répliqua froidement Abby.

_ Si tu n'es pas assez fort, tu tombes. Et tu meurs. C'est la vie.

En disant ces mots, Clarke savait qu'elle avait raison. Comme le lui avait dit une fois Mahon avec colère et sa brutalité habituelle : « vivre n'est pas pour les faibles ». Elle avait eu cinq ans pour se rendre compte de la véracité de ses propos. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, une faiblesse venait encore troubler les eaux calmes, l'amour. Il fallait que Clarke se débarrasse de la moindre de ses faiblesse, il fallait qu'elle soit débarrassée de Lexa.


	12. Train and Hunt

**oh ! désolé pour le retard les gens je faisais... rien en fait je n'ai aucune excuse ^^**

* * *

Train and Hunt

 **Octavia** continua de pratiquer sur le pantin d'entrainement, avec de plus en plus d'acharnement. Elle avait clairement fait savoir à Clarke qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir, au moins pendant quelques jours. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ne supportais plus les manigances, les mensonges dont Clarke les abreuvait. Elle et Lexa avaient laissés Tondc brûler, et même avant, elle avait pris les commandes, ordonnée des expéditions sans rien dire de tout ce qu'elle savait. Un leader qui commande avec le secret et la machination.

A cause de Clarke, la guerre était à leur porte. Des ennemis d'une toute nouvelle envergure, du jamais vu. Des armes vivantes dotées de capacités surhumaines. Tout ça parce que mademoiselle Griffin avait mis les voiles et s'étaient rapprochées des armes et de la violence. Pour protéger son peuple, qu'elle disait, parce qu'elle ne savait faire que ça, sacrifier des vies en prétendant avoir fait le bon choix pour protéger les siens.

Clarke, dès le début elle et Octavia ne s'était pas entendu. La brune avait finalement commis l'erreur de lui faire confiance, c'était celle qui menait leur peuple avec Bellamy, elle voulait la paix avec les Terriens. Pas la guerre. Mais Clarke s'était présentée au point de rendez-vous avec un sniper dans les arbres. Ça ne l'avait pas non plus dérangé que l'on doive torturer Lincoln pour sauver son cher Finn.

Clarke disait qu'elle avait dû oublier qui elle était, faux. Elle avait simplement cessé de mentir sur qui elle était vraiment, au fond d'elle. Octavia en avait la certitude, Clarke Griffin n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Une personne froide et sans cœur, qui aimait à tout contrôler et ne se souciait pas de ceux qu'elle laissait derrière. Morts ou vifs.

* * *

 **Raven** s'escrimait depuis le petit matin à étendre le champ de détection de son radar, des appareils détecteurs de chaleur et sonar. A présent assise au sommet de la tour radio, à réaliser divers essais pour repérer les allées et venues de n'importe quel individu à plus de cinq kilomètres autour du camp. Elle chassait le moindre signe indiquant la présence d'ennemi, à chaque fois plus loin, avec plus de précision. Raven voulait se sentir utile, faire avancer les choses, traquer leur adversaire. Les descendre avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de viser le camp Jaha.

_ Hey, Raven ! appela quelqu'un.

_ Oui ? répondit l'intéressée en baissant les yeux vers Clarke.

_ Comment est-ce que ça se passe, là-haut ? Tu t'en sors ?

_ Pas vraiment. Le problème c'est de trouver un relai pour étendre le signal.

_ Il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses, comprit la blonde en escaladant la tour radio en moins de deux.

_ Tour relais ou satellites, continua Raven. Il n'y a pas tellement de choix ici-bas. La guerre nucléaire à probablement détruite toutes les tours et les satellites sont à l'abandon depuis cent ans. Je ne fais pas trop d'illusion.

_ Je vois. Je vais te laisser travailler.

Elle commençait à redescendre mais Raven la retint juste le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

_ On est dans une merde noire, Clarke. Et, je suis désolé de te dire ça ainsi mais c'est en grande partie à cause de Lexa… et de ta mère.

_ Je sais bien, soupira la blonde. Je travaille à régler ces problèmes.

Elle « travaillait à régler ces problèmes » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Raven aurait souhaité demander des précisions, mais déjà Clarke s'éloignait. D'ailleurs c'est comme si elle ne faisait plus que ça, depuis qu'elle était revenue parmi eux un mois plus tôt. Elle s'éloignait d'eux, petit à petit, de sa mère, de ses amis. Ce n'était plus la Clarke qu'elle avait connu.

* * *

 **Bellamy** rechargea, cala l'arme contre son épaule, visa, pressa la gâchette, un éclat aveuglant illumina le canon et la rafale réduisit à néant sa cible improvisée. L'évent situé aux deux tiers du canon permit un emprunt de gaz poussant un piston solidaire du porte-culasse. Celui-ci recula en entraînant la culasse, puis le ressort récupérateur épuisa l'énergie du recul et ramena toutes les pièces vers l'avant. Ainsi la cadence de tir automatique était de six-cent coups par minutes.

L'arbre qu'il avait pris en joue était trop jeune et son tronc ni suffisamment large, ni suffisamment solide pour encaisser les rafales du fusil mitrailleur. Il céda.

_ Je connais des activistes qui te tuerai pour le crime que tu viens de commettre, plaisanta Robbie qui s'entrainait au tir à ses côtés.

_ Présentes-leur nos ennemis, plutôt.

_ Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sérieux ?

_ On n'a pas le temps de se relâcher, Robbie. Nous sommes sur le point de mener une guerre conjointement avec les Terriens. Et Clarke sait des choses qu'elle ne nous dit pas. Je déteste cette situation.

_ Bah, ça pourrait être pire.

_ Vraiment ? Je vois pas comment.

_ Moi non plus. Mais je suis sûr que ça pourrait être pire.

_ Tu n'aides pas du tout, là, rit Bellamy.

_ Ah ouais ? Je viens pourtant de réussir à te dérider, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Pas mal. Seulement, ça ne change rien au fait que Clarke nous ment. A tous, depuis le début.

_ On le fait tous un jour. Par exemple, une fois un poisson rouge a demandé mon nom et je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Stephen. Ce mensonge me hantera toute ma vie.

_ Ce n'est pas important, les poissons rouges ont une mémoire de vingt-quatre heures, à ce qu'il parait.

_ Tu vois que tu sais faire de l'humour quand tu veux !

Bellamy donna un coup de coude à son ami le plus fou qui l'évita et éclata de rire. Ils reprirent l'entraînement en se sentant plus léger. Robbie avait ce genre de don, il était ce genre de gars qui a toujours le mot pour rire, pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire la oublier la souffrance sans jamais montrer la sienne. Bellamy se dit que si Robbie parvenait à rester sérieux cinq minutes d'affilées, il serait un excellent leader.

En temps de conflits, les hommes aiment à suivre des combattants assurés, qui connaissent la peur mais ne reconnaissent pas sa suprématie. Des gens comme Clarke et lui, qui vont au front mener leur propre bataille avant de demander à leur peuple d'en faire autant. Mais les temps avaient changés, ces dernières années avaient prouvées que son peuple se portait bien en paix sur Terre. La situation loin de la crise, appelait quelqu'un comme Robbie au commande, pas de vétérans ou de politicien. Un humaniste avec du cœur.

A mesure qu'il laissait son esprit s'égarer dans cette voie, Bellamy pensait à la blonde, à Clarke. Enfin, à eux, lui et elle, ensemble. Se disant que l'avenir serait bon avec elle à ses côtés, si jamais elle voulait bien de lui.

* * *

 **Clarke** trouva refuge dans l'ancienne navette, celle par laquelle elle était arrivée sur Terre, un glock à la ceinture, la blonde aiguisait un long sabre. Elle repensait à sa mission et aux personnalités exécrables qu'elle prenait en chasse. Clarke agissait pour sauver son peuple, le plus de peuple possible et ce faisant elle endossait le rôle de traitre, d'ignoble félon. Mais il le fallait, en tant que leader du peuple du ciel, servir et protéger quel qu'en soit le prix.

La blonde passa instinctivement le doigt sur son poignet et les fines cicatrices, témoins de sa dépression et de ses tentatives de suicide.

Des bruits de pas non loin de là, la firent se retourner, un pointa son revolver droit sur le visage… d'un enfant. Une gamine de sept ans tout au plus, elle avait les yeux cernés de noir, le blanc injecté de sang, de l'écume à la commissure des lèvres. La peau de ses bras était couverte de squames verdâtres. C'était impossible ! Alors les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom entraient bel et bien en guerre s'ils utilisaient l'Infection.

* * *

 _La porte de la prison s'ouvrit, un détenu fut jeté à l'intérieur t on referma la porte sans le faire entrer dans aucune cellule. A quoi est-ce qu'ils jouaient ? Le nouveau venu rampa péniblement, Clarke pouvait entendre son haleine sifflante. La blonde s'accroupit, colla le front aux barreaux de sa cellule et observa avec angoisse le souffrant. Ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté, vers Clarke, elle discerna des poches sombres sous ses yeux et une quantité impressionnante de bave coulait de sa bouche._

 _Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme, Clarke passa la sienne entre les barreaux, leur doigts se frôlèrent._

 __ Ne le touches pas ! beugla la cinglée._

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Il est malade, c'est un piège. L'Infection._

 __ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu délires encore._

 __ Ses bras, souffla l'autre d'une voix rauque. Regarde ses bras, ses bras, la solution est là._

 _Clarke obéit, les ongles noirs, le derme recouvert d'espèce de cicatrices en forme d'écailles vertes et bleues, comme une mue de reptile. D'ailleurs, de la peau morte se détacha sous la pression des doigts de Clarke._

 __ C'est une stratégie empruntée aux Terriens de la forêt, affirma Mahon. Ils nous empoisonnent, nous rendent malades pour ne garder que les plus forts d'entre nous._

 __ L'Infection affecte la peau, dit Fett, puis le cerveau et on meurt. Si on survit la peau se régénère, mais les dégâts cérébraux et neurologiques sont irréversibles._

 __ Ça explique l'état mental de ta codétenue, Clarke, blagua Elyas._

 __ Va te faire foutre ! Connard !_

 __ Silence, toi ! ordonna la blonde. Fett, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?_

 __ Mon ancien compagnon de peine, une espèce de médecin, m'a expliqué tout un tas de choses._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?_

 __ On ne peut rien faire, juste espérer qu'il ne nous tue pas._

* * *

Clarke tremblait, le doigt sur la gâchette était fébrile, ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Tuer une gamine, une enfant innocente était une chose que la jeune femme ne pouvait faire. Elle baissa son arme, la gorge nouée, elle dit à l'infectée de déguerpir et d'aller se cacher. Clarke dû reculer et se répéter quand la petite s'avança vers elle en tendant la main. La blonde tint son revolver à deux main, visa entre les deux yeux et répéta distinctement :

_ File d'ici. Va-t'en, le plus loin que tu pourras, caches-toi bien et ne reviens jamais.

Morte ou vive la maladie que la gamine portait en elle se transmettrait via les plantes et les animaux, jusqu'aux êtres humains. Au moins si elle la maintenait loin de la population, les dommages seraient réduits autant qu'ils puissent l'être. C'était ce que se disait Clarke pour se rassurer, pour faire fuir la culpabilité qui menaçait de la submerger.

Mais l'enfant infectée ne bougea pas plus la deuxième et la troisième fois. La blonde se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un cri de frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle se détourna en pleurant à chaudes larmes, comme si le simple fait de tourner le dos au problème pouvait le faire disparaître. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que Clarke parvenait à peine à tenir son arme. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir que douze ans, une gosse paniquée avant un contrôle pour lequel elle n'aurait pas révisée.

D'un geste rageur, Clarke sécha ses yeux, resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son glock, et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à l'infectée. La petite malade la regardait toujours, un air de supplique dans les pupilles, la lèvre tremblotante. Les deux survivantes restèrent face à face, absolument immobiles, la plus grande avec le canon de son arme contre le front de la plus petite.

Sur la gâchette, l'index s'affola, Clarke luttait contre un sentiment de panique. La nécessité ou la morale, sa mission ou ce qui lui restait de compassion, sauver son peuple ou son âme ? Clarke jeta son arme à terre et tomba à genou, elle serra l'infectée dans ses bras. La blonde senti le nez de la gamine chatouiller son cou.

* * *

 **Lexa** pourchassait un étranger, un des habitants des ruines, depuis presque une heure et demie. La Commandante n'était pas encore parvenue à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, la tenue ample, le plastron unisexe, la capuche rabattue au ras des yeux et un foulard noir sur la bouche et le nez. Ce qu'elle savait très bien, en revanche, c'est que c'était un ennemi, armé de plusieurs lames et d'un revolver.

Soudain, sa cible disparue, elle s'était volatilisée tout bonnement. Lexa jura en Trigedasleng, Anya lui répétait sans cesse de toujours surveiller ses arrières et dans la précipitation et la colère, la Commandante avait négligé cet aspect.

On glissa sous sa gorge un coutelas.

En dépit du foulard, Lexa sentait le souffle chaud de l'étranger à capuche derrière son oreille. Lexa balança brusquement sa tête en arrière, elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre l'os du nez craquer de manière sinistre. Elle reçut un coup de poing dans les reins, la décharge de douleur la paralysa. Son adversaire en profita pour la jeter face contre terre.

Lexa roula sur le flanc. L'autre ôta sa capuche, dévoilant un crâne couvert uniquement par une épaisseur de un centimètre, des sourcils fins, un regard d'un doré surprenant. Lentement, Lexa vit son adversaire défaire le foulard qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage et lui sourire. Une expression terrifiante, des lèvres coupées par endroit, gercées, brûlées. Et d'horribles empreintes d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, gravé dans ses joues avec un objet contondant. Mal cicatrisés, les cicatrices laissaient du pus dégouliné sur son menton.

_ Ai Sheshire, articula-t-il laborieusement. Yu, wanheda. Yu, wan op.

La Commandante, pivota en appui sur une main, faucha les jambes de Sheshire et dégaina son épée. Tel un chat, l'homme se réceptionna habillement sur ses pieds, sortit souplement son desert eagle et tira. Le coup de feu résonna, la balle fendit l'air, ivre de sa liberté recouvrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute les os métacarpiens quatre et cinq de la main droite de Lexa.

La Commandante Terrienne étouffa un cri de douleur en se mordant la lèvre, jusqu'au sang. Un éclair de feu brûlait sa main, son auriculaire s'engourdit, puis ce fut l'annulaire. En dépit du sang rouge sombre qui dévalait sur son poignet, Lexa trancha les mains de Sheshire. Elle accompagna le mouvement circulaire, fit un tour sur elle-même en pivotant sur ses talons lorsqu'elle revint en face de Sheshire, Lexa lui fendit le crâne en deux.

Elle examina ses doigts, ni l'auriculaire ni l'annuaire de réagirent quand elle intima à son cerveau de les faire bouger. Lexa se piqua le bout des doigts avec la pointe de son couteau, elle alla même jusqu'à se faire une coupure. Il n'y qu'un peu de sang et aucune réaction réflexe, aucune douleur. Ses doigts étaient perdus.

* * *

 **Clarke** tenait toujours la petite infectée dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle, tandis que l'enfant lui enfonça – sans le faire exprès – ses ongles noircis dans la peau. Elle aurait voulu que ses souvenirs ne refassent pas surface à ce moment-là, que les paroles de Fett ne résonnent pas dans sa tête, ne se répercutent pas à l'intérieur de son crâne. Mais peu importait ce que Clarke souhaitait, inconsciemment, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

 _Le nouveau venu, empoisonné avec la peau recouverte de squames, se releva péniblement, il essaya de parler mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un gargouillis inaudible. Il se grattait, tentait d'arracher les écailles sur ses bras, cela produisait le même effet que d'enlever une croute, le sang coulait à flot. Un sang fortement chargé en fer d'après l'odeur._

 __ Le mieux serait de le tuer, tant qu'il ne souffre pas trop._

 __ Non, protesta Clarke on ne peut pas. C'est… Non._

 __ Tu préfères peut-être le regarder agoniser lentement devant ta cellule et inscrire cette image dans ta mémoire pour toujours ?_

 __ Tu as raison, concéda la blonde._

 _Fett alla fouiller sous son matelas de fortune, saisit un poignard de lancer, équilibra sa prise entre le pouce et l'index. Et lança. L'arme se ficha dans la nuque de l'infecté, la lame se glissa sous la troisième vertèbre, le tuant sur le coup._

* * *

La blonde récupéra à tâtons son desert eagle, entoura la crosse de ses doigts. Clarke écarta délicatement les mèches éparses sur le front de l'enfant, passa doucement ses cheveux derrière sa petite oreille. Elle dégagea la tempe de la malade et y colla le canon du revolver.

* * *

 **Lexa** posa sa main droite meurtrie sur une pierre, de la gauche elle saisit fermement son couteau. La Commandante trouva la base des doigts, là où la phalange se séparait de la paume. Elle y appuya le tranchant de la lame, pressa, d'abord elle exerça une légère pression, coupa la peau et fit couler quelques gouttes de sang. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, leva bien haut le couteau, haut dessus de sa tête.

Lorsque le couteau s'abattit, l'action se passa comme au ralenti. La lumière du soleil de ce bel après-midi se refléta sur l'acier, la lame brilla, aveugla momentanément Lexa. Un centimètre plus bas, et le couteau était déjà loin des rayons du soleil, à la place il servit de miroir aux feuillages verdoyants des arbres qui surplombaient la Commandante.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter l'inexorable chute de la guillotine.

A présent, un merveilleux phénomène optique dispersa les différents rayons lumineux qui vinrent frapper le métal polis qui composait la lame du couteau pour faire apparaitre un arc-en-ciel. Un centimètre plus bas, le corps de Lexa cachait la lumière, seul l'ombre noir d'un corbeau se refléta sur le plat de la lame.

* * *

 **Clarke** parvint difficilement à empêcher son doigt de trembler quand il entra en contact avec la gâchette. La sensation de sa peau contre le métal froid et mortel remonta dans son poignet, jusqu'à son coude puis à son épaule pour finir dans son estomac. La blonde replia son index, pressa, d'abord elle exerça une légère pression, désengagea la sécurité qui émit un clic trop retentissant et explosa à ses tympans.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme, elle remarqua – surprises désagréable – que sa pupille se reflétait parfaitement. Un petit rond bleu perçant qui semblait la dévisager et lui reprocher de vouloir tirer une balle dans la tête d'une gosse. Elle était infectée et elle pouvait être dangereuse, Clarke devait la neutraliser et empêcher que la maladie ne se propage. Mais à bout portant ?

Rien ne pouvait arrêter l'ouverture du sas vers l'espace.

A présent, la gâchette se repliait peu à peu sur elle-même, le ressort se tendait, la culasse s'impatientait et la balle prenait ses marques dans les starting blocks. Il n'y a rien de pire que de pas savoir si ce qu'on va faire est juste ou non mais de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher que ça se produise.

* * *

 **Lexa** abattit froidement le couteau sur ses propres doigts, l'ombre noir se colora de rouge fumant, la Terrienne ferma les yeux en sentant le courant d'air provoqué par le mouvement sur ses moignons.

* * *

 **Clarke** recula sa tête, pressa la détente, le coup de feu claqua, quelques mèches de cheveux flottèrent, la couleur châtain teintée d'écarlate, et tombèrent au sol en douceur comme les feuilles mortes à l'automne ou les restes d'un oiseau abattu en plein vol.


	13. Betrayed by Those You Love

Betrayed by Those You Love

 **Lexa** déchira une bande de tissus sur la tunique de Sheshire et l'enroula autour de sa main blessée, elle sera fort le pansement. La Commandante s'adossa à un arbre et regarda alternativement le rocher, ses doigts dans l'herbe et ce qu'il restait de sa main. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait la poisse. Elle siffla d'exaspération et sauta sur ses pieds.

Lexa entreprit de regagner son campement, elle allait devoir convoquer les Heda des autres clans, iles, pôle, steppes et volcan. Et aussi consulter un guérisseur pour sa main. La Terrienne décida qu'elle devait également mettre les choses au point avec la blonde, Clarke Griffin, qu'elle lui fasse entendre raison. Il n'était pas bon pour elles de continuer à se voir, cela allait cesser d'ici un jour ou deux, assurément.

* * *

 **Clarke** déposa délicatement le petit corps par terre, elle l'allongea et ferma ses paupières, on aurait cru que l'enfant ne faisait que dormir. Sauf si on prenait garde à la tache rouge écarlate qui s'étendait autour de sa tête et de ses cheveux châtains, comme une auréole sanglante. Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle effectua en vitesse tous les tests, le pouls qu'elle prit dans son coup et la recoloration des ongles. Une nouvelle crise pointait le bout de son nez, sans doute provoquée par le fait d'avoir tué la gamine infectée.

Elle s'appuya fébrilement sur la caisse de munition, en détournant les yeux du cadavre et des écailles sur ses bras. Non, la crise n'était pas uniquement psychosomatique, Clarke avait déjà eu cette réaction - cinq ans auparavant - au contact de l'infection, son cœur était sauvé mais le virus avait de nouveau tout déréglé.

* * *

 _La panique gagna Clarke quand elle ressentit qu'elle allait avoir un autre collapsus cardiaque. Impossible, les guérisseurs avaient greffés le cœur d'Anok dans sa poitrine, son ami avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle soit guérie. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être fichu en l'air, pas comme ça, pas aussi facilement._

 _Et pourtant, si. Le poison, le virus, l'infection transmise par le mourant à la peau écailleuse galopait dorénavant dans ses veines, agressant chaque goutte de son sang, blessant son cœur, le poignardant dix, cent, mille fois. De petits êtres infectieux, avec des tas de pattes écœurantes qui déchirèrent la paroi extérieure de son ventricule gauche. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, Clarke tomba à genou, les deux mains pressés contre sa poitrine._

 __ Clarke ? s'inquiéta Fett en se levant de son siège._

 __ Hey, connasse blonde ! cria la cinglée qui lui servait de codétenue. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 __ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui puisse faire quoi que soit, qui sache quoi faire ? demanda Fett._

 __ Décris-moi ce que tu vois, déclara une voix masculine douce et grave. J'ai besoin de tous les symptômes visibles pour dire quoi faire._

 __ Son cœur bat vite, répondit la cinglée. Beaucoup trop vite. Et elle a comme des trucs bleus sur le corps._

 __ Où précisément ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas… Son ventre et les genoux !_

 __ À quoi elles ressemblent, les traces bleues ?_

 __ Des… des grosses traces, longues. Des taches bleuâtres…_

 __ Comme des trainées ?_

 __ Ouais, on peut dire ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 __ Elle besoin d'oxygène et de pression. Fais-lui du bouche à bouche. Est-ce quelqu'un a une quelconque mixture avec des propriétés de vasopresseur ? Fett ?_

 _Aussitôt l'intéressé, se mit à chercher dans sa cellule, à retourner tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, jusqu'à ce que Fett trouve une flasque de métal, rouillée. Il la lança à travers les barreaux, la cinglée l'attrapa._

* * *

Clarke se redressa difficilement sur ses genoux, ouvrit la caisse à munition, trouva à son sac et l'en extirpa. Elle ouvrit la petite poche de devant, y plongea la main, un faible sourire étira ses lèvres quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur du métal complétement rouillé.

* * *

 _La cinglée ouvrit la gourde, versa son contenue dans la bouche de Clarke, lui pinça le nez et lui ferma la bouche pour la forcer à avaler. Une gorgée, puis deux. Elle commença à pratiquer le bouche à bouche sur sa codétenue._

* * *

Clarke but une grande gorgée de la mixture, elle eut du mal à arrêter de boire, mais elle manqua de s'étouffer et toussa. La décoction que la blonde avait bue lui brulait la gorge, laissant dans trachée comme un gout de moisissure grillée, les vapeurs brouillèrent son esprit, perturbèrent son discernement ; elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les ombres qui venaient obstruer son champ de vision.

* * *

 _La cinglée secouait Clarke, insufflait tout l'air qu'elle pouvait en elle, criait son nom. Elle entendit d'autres novices tousser, gémir et même vomir. D'après les cris de certains, il y avait déjà au moins un mort de plus. Par crainte de perdre sa nouvelle codétenue, elle lui boucha le nez, posa ses lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes et expira. Rien n'y fit, Clarke demeurait inconsciente. La cinglée transforma le bouche à bouche en baiser, plein d'inquiétude, de folie et de peur._

 _Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke, parte, qu'elle la trahisse en mourant._

* * *

La blonde s'étira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et estima qu'elle avait connue pire comme réveil. Elle se sentait en forme, le jour précédent, elle était allée brûler le corps de la malade et la totalité des spores infectieux. Son cœur ne lui fit plus de scène depuis l'incident de la navette, et Clarke se contenta de taire ce dernier à sa mère et à ses amis.

Clarke salua Raven en sortant, les deux amies se firent un rapide câlin mais la blonde dû laisser la mécanicienne pour aller assister au conseil du jour. Elle arriva dans la salle de réunion, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas en retard, elle était même en avance. Pourtant, tout le monde siégeait d'ores et déjà autour de la table sa mère détourna le regard, Bellamy lui adressa comme un sourire d'excuse et Kane baisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y un problème ? demanda Clarke en redoutant la réponse.

_ Clarke, dit Kane. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

_ Tu n'as plus ta place ici, déclara durement Abby. Tu fais à peine partit des nôtres à présent et tes prises de décision laisse très largement à désirer. Tu détiens des informations que tu ne partages pas. Ce n'est pas le comportement que doit avoir un conseiller ou un leader. Car c'est bien le rôle que tu prétends avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Soit tu acceptes ton poste et tu viens en aide au conseil en disant la vérité – toute la vérité - soit tu n'es plus de la partie et je ne veux plus te voir autour de cette table, dans cette pièce.

_ Est-ce que c'est un ultimatum, maman ? s'offusqua Clarke. Je dois être la seule ici à prendre vraiment à cœur les intérêts de notre peuple. Et parce que je suis au courant de beaucoup plus que vous tous, cela fait de moi la seule personne capable de comprendre à quoi nous faisons face. Il me semble te l'avoir pourtant dit ! Et je sais également que confier les détails du plan à tout le monde est déconseillé.

_ Que penses-tu de commencer à nous faire confiance, intervint Marcus Kane. Clarke, crois-tu donc être la seule personne responsable du bien-être de notre peuple ? Nous devons nous entraider.

_ Je suis la chancelière, Clarke, reprit Abby. Aucune de tes frasques, de tes coups d'éclats ou coups d'états n'y changera rien. Et je suis ta mère. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui tu peux faire confiance, c'est moi.

_ Tu es peut-être la chancelière, railla la blonde, mais je suis en charge. Je ne vous laisserai pas guider les nôtres à la mort, avec vos idées de batailles vous nous avez menés aux devants de la destruction. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils seront sans pitiés.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu proposes que nous restions cachés au lieu d'aider un peuple, avec lequel nous avons faits d'incommensurables efforts pour réparer la paix que toi et Lexa avaient fichue en l'air.

_ Vous n'aiderez personne ! s'exclama Clarke en tapant du poing sur la table. La seule chose qui va se produire c'est que trois peuples vont être mortellement atteints, décimés au lieu de deux. Quels que soit les choix que l'on fasse, il y a aura un trop grand nombre de vies gâchées, et il n'y aucun moyen pour la situation finale soit autre chose que catastrophique et inutile. Si au moins, tu avais la présence d'esprit de sauver nos amis, leur famille. Un peuple, le nôtre.

Les dix membres du conseil restèrent sans voix, Clarke respirait fort, Abby était blême et c'est avec les lèvres pincés qu'elle déclara :

_ Est-ce là ta réponse ? Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir quelle option tu choisis.

_ La deuxième.

La blonde tourna les talons, elle pensait attendre d'être à l'air libre pour laisser exploser sa colère, sa frustration et sa rancœur. Juste après avoir passé la porte, Clarke croisa Octavia. Avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui sait la réponse à sa question avant même de la poser mais qui la pose tout de même pour le plaisir de savourer sa victoire, Octavia demanda :

_ Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Abby t'as-t-elle fait part de leur décision ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es courant ?

_ Ta mère avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire flancher Bellamy et obtenir un vote unanime. C'était le seul moyen de faire passer sa motion. Je l'ai appuyée.

Clarke en eut le souffle coupé, estomaqué, elle sortit en trombe, bousculant volontairement Octavia au passage. Elle essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, ce fut un effort inutile car d'autres prirent aussitôt leur place. On a beau savoir qu'aimer les gens c'est leur donner le pouvoir de nous faire souffrir plus que quiconque, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, la leçon ne cesse jamais d'être aussi dure.

Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de voir ceux à qui on tient nous trahir.

* * *

 _Clarke émergea dans une atmosphère d'hôpital – sans les odeurs de médicaments et les bips incessants des machines – ou de zone de quarantaine. Elle se savait allongée sur un matelas pas très rembourré, elle sentait les ressorts du sommier au creux de ses reins. La blonde tourna la tête d'un côté, le mur, de l'autre, le visage souriant de sa codétenue folle à lier._

 __ Hey, chuchota celle-ci._

 __ Hey, toi-même, répondit Clarke. Comment tu vas?_

 __ Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de faire une attaque ou je ne sais quoi. Comment tu vas, toi ?_

 __ J'ai connu pire._

 _Assura Clarke en s'asseyant elle eut un vertige, sa tête tourna, sa vision s'obscurcit._

 __ J'ai connu mieux, aussi, ajouta-t-elle._

 __ Il faut remercier Fett._

 __ Fett ? appela Clarke._

 __ Hey, bon retour parmi nous. Content de te voir en forme._

 __ Il paraît que c'est toi que je dois remercier. Alors, merci._

 __ Un voisin m'a apporté son aide, plaisanta Fett. Tu ne voulais pas que j'en fasse trop, est-ce que ça te paraît bien, Dante ?_

 __ Parfait, répondit celui-ci de sa cellule._

 __ Merci, répéta Clarke, à vous deux._

 __ Pas de quoi, vraiment._

 __ Hey, princesse, murmura la cinglée._

 _Clarke se tourna vers elle, et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la perturba. Elle réalisa que sa codétenue s'était véritablement inquiétée pour elle, et la blonde ressentit une bouffée de gratitude monter en elle. Clarke attira la cinglée à elle, la serra dans ses bras, lui passant lentement la main dans le dos._

 _La jeune femme eut l'impression fugace de se souvenir d'une sensation, celles de lèvres contre les siennes, d'un souffle se mêlant au sien, de larmes tombant sur son nez. Et elle sut que c'était sa cinglée de codétenue. Cette dernière chuchota justement à l'oreille de Clarke : « J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, que tu allais me trahir. Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que de voir ceux à qui on tient nous trahir. Et moi, je tiens à toi._

 _Elle rompit l'étreinte et regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux._

 __ Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Nanda._

* * *

 **Abby** se préparait à rencontrer les chefs des clans Terriens, elle n'avait pas tout comprit, ce qu'elle savait – en revanche – c'est que si elle se présentait à ce meeting, elle serait à deux doigts d'une alliance qui permettrait aux gens de l'Arche de posséder en toute tranquillité les parcelles de terre suffisantes pour que son peuple s'épanouisse et survive. A ce moment-là, seulement à ce moment-là, ils seraient officiellement de retour sur la Terre de leurs ancêtres après cent ans loin d'elle.

Elle ne pensait déjà plus à sa fille. Sa fille, son propre sang qui la délaissait et délaissait leur peuple. Il était de son rôle de mère d'apprendre à son enfant qu'on ne peut pas tout faire comme on veut, il y a des règles à respecter et des compromis qui doivent être fait. Clarke devait comprendre cela, elle devait grandir.

* * *

 **Bellamy** appréhendait de revoir Lexa, après ce qu'il avait découvert la concernant, et concernant sa relation avec Clarke. En dépit de ses inquiétudes personnelles, il le ferait, tout comme il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son peuple soit à l'abri de ce peuple de guerrier barbare, qui finiraient tôt ou tard par se retourner contre eux.

* * *

 **Clarke** retrouva avec plaisir la légèreté et la bonne humeur de Robbie qui trainait, comme il en avait pris l'habitude apparemment, en compagnie de duo inséparable que formaient Jasper et Monty.

_ Hey, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

_ Hey, toi-même, répondit Robbie.

_ Pas marrant d'être trahie par ceux que l'on aime, hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Jasper.

_ Ouais, souffla Clarke. Merci quand même.

_ Jasper, le réprimanda Monty.

_ Merde mec, rit Robbie en le bousculant amicalement, je croyais que tu savais parler aux femmes !

_ Personne n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre avec moi, répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

_ Sauf moi, sourit Robbie.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, le sourit du jeune homme lui plaisait. Enfin, c'était juste qu'il était plutôt irrésistible... Son sourire, hein ? Entendons-nous bien. Cette simple pensée la fit rougir. D'autant plus qu'elle savait parfaitement que les yeux verts luisants cherchaient les siens.

_ Hey, les gars, fit remarquer Monty. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls, là. Et avant que vous protestiez tout le deux, sachez que je peux sentir les hormones et les phéromones qui circulent dans l'air. Autour de nous. Là, maintenant.

_ Sinon, bafouilla Robbie confus, à part ça, ça va ?

_ Oui, très bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Vraiment ? dit Jasper en haussant les sourcils d'un air étonné.

_ Non.

_ Ah… nota Monty.

_ Je ne vais pas bien.

_ J'en suis navré, répondit Robbie. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, dis-le-moi. N'aie pas peur de m'embêter, non franchement, parce que je serais toujours là pour t'offrir mon épaule si tu en as besoin. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je …

_ Mec ! le coupèrent en chœur Jasper et Monty.

_ Mais j'irais mieux, les rassura la blonde. Promis.

_ Désolé, déclara Robbie, mais je n'y crois pas.

_ Sérieusement, je ne te demande pas de me croire ou de m'aider. Ou même de t'inquiéter pour moi. Bien que je doive avouer que ça me touche que tu préoccupes de comment je vais, si tu n'apprécies pas, je ne veux pas le savoir.

_ Je fais quoi dans ce cas ? Quand les décisions que tu prends te concernant sont juste irresponsables, débiles ou lorsque tu te contentes d'ignorer le problème, de le repousse, jusqu'à ce que tu en sois complétement débarrassé.

_ Eh bien, tu te contentes de la fermer.

Ils réalisèrent seulement à cet instant que Jasper et Monty n'étaient plus avec eux, ils venaient juste de partir, les laissant se disputer comme un vieux couple. Oh ! Une fois de plus Clarke fut gênée par ses propres pensées. Pour être honnête, elle devait cependant admettre que les blessures semblaient disparaître quand elle passait du temps avec Robbie. Parfois, aussi, elle se sentait coupable de se servir de lui pour se soulager de ses maux sans jamais lui rendre la pareille. Sans doute, avait-il de même besoin qu'on lui fasse oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur monde.

_ Toi, affirma Robbie. Tu as des pensées pas vraiment pudiques.

_ Comment… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

_ Tu rougis.

_ C'est faux ! répliqua-t-elle trop vite.

_ Ah bon ? sourit Robbie, il haussa les épaules et ajouta : Si tu le dis.

* * *

 **Fett** observait du haut de son perchoir les gens qui s'activaient dans leur camp, ils se préparaient indéniablement à se battre. Fett soupira, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui dorénavant était sa mission et protéger son peuple d'une attaque sur deux flancs n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas envisager une seule petite seconde ne pas le faire. Fett abaissa son masque rouge et noir sur son visage et s'adressa à ses troupes.

_ Mes amis, nous allons devoir mettre notre mission entre parenthèses le temps de gérer ce conflit.

_ Voilà qui ne m'enchante guère, répondit Mahon.

_ Puisqu'il le faut, rétorqua Elyas, faisons ça avec panache les amis. Nous allons briller comme les fiers guerriers que nous sommes.

_ Où est la gloire, face à une si faible résistance ? S'enquit Hilary.

_ Il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort, Fett.

_ Je sais, Dante. Je sais.

_ Qu'est le plan, au juste ? voulu savoir Nanda. Clarke ?

_ J'ai mon idée sur la question, affirma la blonde.


	14. Chasing the Hood

Chasing the Hood

 **Clarke** s'efforçait de paraître normale auprès de ses amis, c'est-à-dire, en colère, triste et vexée par les actes de sa mère et Octavia. Mais ce masque cachait un esprit tactique en plein travail, absorbé à des années lumières de préoccupations aussi triviales que les états d'âmes de ses proches.

Le conseil avait pris la décision d'envoyer des groupes d'éclaireurs pour espionner le peuple sans nom – comme si ça allait marcher – ce jour-là, une division d'avant-coureurs revint justement au camp Jaha. L'un d'eux était soutenu par deux de ses camarades, Clarke se précipita en même temps que Robbie et Bellamy.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit immédiatement Bellamy.

_ Il s'est pris une balle, répondit un éclaireur en laissant son camarade aux bons soins des soigneurs du camp.

_ On lui a tiré dessus ? demanda bêtement Robbie.

_ Non, railla Clarke, une balle passait justement par-là !

La blonde s'en voulu aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Robbie pour s'excuser mais ce dernier la regardait, un sourcil en l'air et un sourire narquois gravé sur son visage. Il avait plutôt l'attitude de quelqu'un qui la féliciterai pour une bonne blague bien vache. Clarke lui sourit en retour.

_ Reprenez-vous, les rappela à l'ordre Bellamy, le regard noir.

_ Désolé, répondit Robbie qui ne l'était manifestement pas.

_ Je vais m'occuper personnellement du suivi médical des éclaireurs, déclara la blonde.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa les deux jeunes hommes seuls. En trottinant, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de la navette les autres éclaireurs ne semblaient pas blessés, tout juste une ou deux égratignures à cause de la fuite après les premiers coups de feu. L'un d'eux s'était foulé la cheville, mais Clarke jugea que ça guérirait vite.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, jeune fille, déclara sèchement une femme à côté d'elle.

_ Je prends soin de mon peuple. En tant que médecin et meneuse, ce sont des valeurs que je tiens de ma mère. A l'époque où elle en avait.

_ Clarke, s'offusqua son interlocutrice.

_ Madame la Chancelière, répondit froidement la blonde. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Puis, elle termina son check up, distribua antidouleurs et conseil et après s'être assuré que la situation ici était parfaitement sous contrôle elle tourna le dos à Abby. Clarke s'en alla à la recherche de nouvelles sur le blessé par balle.

* * *

 **Robbie** fit mine d'emboiter le pas à Clarke mais Bellamy le retint, une main agrippant fermement son bras. Il soupira, bien évidemment il s'attendait à une crise de jalousie, il avait cependant espéré que le leader saurait faire passer le conflit en cours au rang de priorité numéro un. Il fallait croire que non.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? demanda Robbie le plus aimablement qu'il put.

_ Oui, répondit Bellamy. Tu pourrais, par exemple, m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec Clarke.

_ Actuellement ou en règle générale ?

_ Ne fais pas à l'idiot, Robert, gronda Bellamy en employant son prénom complet.

_ De toi à moi, affirma Robbie, j'ai plutôt l'impression que celui qui fait l'idiot, ici, c'est toi. Enfin bon, si tu tiens vraiment à savoir. On parle, on rit, on boit, on mange et ça s'arrête là.

_ Ah, vraiment ?

_ Ouais, pour l'instant. Tu as eu tout le temps depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur Terre, et tout ce que tu as fait c'est de merdé. Et maintenant tu me blâmes de quoi ? D'essayer à mon tour ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

_ Je ne joue pas. Et toi ?

_ Attends voir, murmura Robbie en affectant de prendre un air diabolique. Je pourrais te surprendre.

* * *

 **Clarke** posa ses deux mains sur la vitre de plasma et observa les soigneurs enlevé la balle qui s'était dissimulée entre ses côtes. Elle imaginait tous les scénarios possibles, d'après ce que lui avaient appris les éclaireurs qu'elle avait soigné, ils n'avaient pas vu grand-chose. Ils avaient tout juste surpris un individu à capuche qui leur avait tiré aussitôt dessus. De par son expérience, la blonde savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un comportement encouragé par les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom.

De deux choses l'une, soit ils avaient changés de mentalité auquel cas son peuple courait un grave danger. Soit, ils n'en avaient pas changés et l'individu que les éclaireurs avaient vu était un déserteur ou bien, le Pères et la Mère n'étaient plus de ce monde. La vieillesse ou le meurtre étant envisageable, Clarke ne parvint pas à se décider sur une réponse plus cohérente que les autres. Elle allait devoir demander à Mahon et Nanda des nouvelles des leurs.

* * *

 _Clarke avait réussis à se procurer une tige métallique en fouillant consciemment la cellule qu'elle partageait avec Nanda, la cinglée-pas-si-cinglée-que-ça-en-fin-de-compte. En observant et vérifiant régulièrement les mesures sur l'écrou hexagonal, la blonde tailla sa tige patiemment. Avec acharnement, Clarke rabota le morceau de métal cylindrique en le frottant sur les murs de sa cellule._

 _La voyant faire depuis déjà une demi-journée, Nanda l'interrogea sur ce qu'elle faisait avec tant d'obstination._

 __ Une clé, répondit simplement Clarke._

 __ Une clé ? Pour quoi faire ?_

 _En entendant ces mots Fett se tendit, la blonde le vit se lever de son siège et s'approcher autant qu'il pouvait des jeunes femmes._

 __ À ton avis ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne compte pas rester ici. A moins que six autres années te fassent envie._

 __ Pas vraiment, concéda Nanda._

 __ C'est aussi ce que je me disais._

 __ Et comment se fait-il qu'aucun de nous n'ait trouvé la solution avant toi, jeune fille ? s'enquit Fett avec un soupçon d'amertume._

 __ Je suppose que vous êtes Terriens, tous ?_

 __ En effet, confirma Elyas. Sauf mon codétenu, il n'arrête pas de répéter que le problème vient de la serrure. Ou je ne sais quoi…_

 __ C'est ça de vivre dans des tentes, le taquina Clarke, pas de serrure, pas de mécanique. Alors forcément, ça ne vous vient pas à l'idée d'utiliser tout ça pour sortir. Heureusement pour vous, ma meilleure amie est une excellente mécanicienne et j'ai suffisamment de connaissance pour savoir comment faire tomber cette porte._

* * *

Clarke trouva Mahon en haut d'une falaise, tenant par le bras une femme, terrorisée, d'après les cris qu'elle poussait. Aussi vite qu'il était possible pour elle, la blonde grimpa à son tour, elle interpella Mahon qui secouait sa victime en riant tel un dément :

_ De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Je ne vais pas te lâcher, pas de panique.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Mahon ?

_ Ah, Clarke. Je te présente une intruse imprudente qui a tenté d'assassiner lâchement trois de nos foulards verts.

Face au regard ouvertement désapprobateur de Clarke, Mahon jeta à terre sa victime en l'éloignant suffisamment du vide. La blonde s'accroupit pour l'examiner, elle était originaire du clan des iles à en juger par ses tatouages bleus sur les bras elle s'en tirerait avec quelques hématomes sur le bras, mais sans plus. Soulagée, Clarke se remit debout pour faire face à Mahon qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

_ Ce n'est pas notre mission, Mahon. Tu le sais très bien et tu t'égares volontairement. Pourquoi ?

_ Va savoir. Mais arrêtes donc de te mêler de ce que je fais, ou tu pourrais le regretter.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Tu n'as jamais pu me battre, même avant, alors maintenant… N'en parlons pas.

_ Pas d'inquiétude, je mènerais à bien la mission.

_ Comment est-ce que je peux être certaine que tu n'essaie pas encore de m'enfumer ?

_ Parce que j'ai prêté serment, tout comme toi et les autres. J'ai juré sur ma vie. Et la vie, c'est une chose que je ne suis pas pressé de perdre. C'est bon ? Tu es rassuré, là ? Tu peux retourner jouer ta comédie ridicule auprès du peuple du ciel.

_ Pas encore, déclara Clarke.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Des nouvelles. Des Pères et de la mère du peuple sans nom, sont-ils toujours bien portants ?

_ Oui, soupira Mahon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne poserais pas la question qui t'amène vraiment ?

_ Des éclaireurs ont fait la rencontre d'un des nôtres, un frère, je crois. Il leur a tiré dessus sans sommation. Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes habituelles.

_ Et tu te demandais si les directives n'avaient pas été modifiées à cause de la guerre qui se profile ?

_ Voilà.

_ Non. En revanche…

_ Vas-y, crache le morceau !

_ Certains ont déserté nos rangs pour se joindre à la cause d'un nouveau joueur.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Fett, Hilary et Dante sont sur le coup. Je te préviendrais si jamais ils découvrent quelque chose d'intéressant, si tu veux.

_ Non, préviens-moi quoi qu'ils découvrent.

_ à vos ordres, princesse, railla ouvertement Mahon.

* * *

 _Clarke rit en entendant le grognement offensé de Hilary, la blonde reprit son travail de rabotage quand Fett l'interrogea :_

 __ Et c'est quoi la solution miracle pour ouvrir les cellules ?_

 __ Pour faire simple, la porte est fixée à la grille – qui la maintient fixée au mur – par trois écrous peu communs. Il suffit de les dévisser puis d'ôter un à un tous les boulons, les tranches ou autres que maintenait les écrous et la porte ne sera plus qu'un accessoire de décoration qu'il nous appartient de bouger_

 __ Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen d'ouvrir les portes de l'extérieur en suite ou il va falloir que chacun d'entre nous déboulonne sa propre porte ?_

 __ Aucune idée, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Pas sans la clé en tout cas._

 __ Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas loin, ironisa Elyas, juste au-dehors, aux mains des instructeurs._

 __ On trouvera un moyen, affirma Clarke._

 __ Ah ouais, quand ? demanda férocement Hilary depuis sa cellule. Avant ou après que tu te sois enfuie en nous laissant mourir à cause de l'infection ?_

 __ En temps voulu, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir._

 __ Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de me briser la nuque aussitôt la porte de ma cellule ouverte ?_

 __ Et toi ? répondit Clarke l'air de ne pas y toucher. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera d'en faire autant ?_

 __ Rien._

 __ La différence c'est que moi, je sais ce que je fais. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu angoisses. Et je dois reconnaître que cette situation me fait le plus grand bien._

 __ Je vais te tuer. Dès que je sors de ma cellule, je te tue !_

 __ Sauf si tu ne sors pas, éclata de rire Elyas. Et vu les menaces que tu profères à son encontre, notre amie Clarke n'est pas près de de libérer._

* * *

Clarke revint au camp Jaha pour entendre Bellamy lui dire qu'ils partaient à la recherche de l'individu qui avait tiré sur l'éclaireur. Ce dernier venait de succomber à ses blessures sur la table d'opération et Bellamy – suivit par trop des leurs – appelaient à la vengeance. Le sang appelle le sang, comme aurait dit Lexa, sauf qu'elle l'aurait dit en Trigedasleng.

_ Sérieusement, protesta Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que les éclaireurs ont comme piste ? Tu vas juste aller chasser une capuche, par ce que pour l'instant c'est la seule certitude que l'on ait : il ou elle porte une capuche. Tu vas aller loin avec ça, dis-moi.

_ Il faut bien faire quelque chose, se justifia Bellamy. Ils ont besoin de se dire que l'on traque nos ennemis, que l'on mène le jeu. J'aimerais garder notre peuple aussi confiant et motivé que possible. Sans pour autant négliger l'entraînement, je te rassure.

_ Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est leur mentir, les manipuler pour qu'ils soient dans l'état d'esprit que tu penses être le plus approprié à ce qui va suivre. Mais tu ne connais même pas nos ennemis, ce peuple nous est totalement étranger et tu ne disposes d'aucun moyen pour déterminer quelle stratégie ils peuvent envisager d'utiliser. Imagine qu'en agissant ainsi, tu joues exactement le jeu qu'ils veulent te faire jouer. Tu y as pensé ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, s'exclama Bellamy. Seulement, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour le moment.

_ Pour le moment ? Quand est-ce que cette madame solution surprise est censée arriver ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais j'y travaille.

_ Moi aussi, figure-toi. Et de ce que j'en conclu, lancer des hommes précieux à la poursuite d'une capuche non-identifiée est absolument contre-indiqué.

_ Bon sang, Clarke ! Je sais ce que je fais, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Bellamy. Tu te prépares à mener une guerre qui n'est très certainement pas celle qui va venir enfoncer nos portes. Ce que tu fais est voué à l'échec, et je ne suis pas disposée à voir mon peuple se faire sacrifier bêtement par ce que le meneur s'est trompé de bataille.

_ Alors, c'est ce que tu penses ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Oui.

Ils se fixèrent avec hargne pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant que Bellamy ne détourne les yeux, atteint en son amour-propre et toujours pas convaincu par les avertissements de Clarke qui semblaient glisser sur lui comme de l'eau sur un rocher.

* * *

 _La tige enfin correctement rabotée, s'emboita parfaitement dans la forme de l'écrou. Clarke tourna, lentement, précautionneusement, le premier écrou chut, il tinta en percutant le sol de pierre. Le bruit métallique résonna dans toute la prison, les détenus firent silence pour écouter puis des cris retentirent de plus belle. Certains criaient de rage, de désespoir tandis que d'autres riaient et applaudissaient la tentative, réussie jusque-là._

 _Clarke ôta tous les éléments qui se cachaient derrière l'écrou, puis elle s'attaqua aux deux autres. En moins d'une semaine enfermée ici, elle était plus proche de sortir que n'importe lequel des détenus que contenait la prison à ce jour ne l'avait jamais été. Il leur avait manqué, la vivacité d'esprit, les traits d'humour d'une mécanicienne et le sens du détail en gros, il leur avait manqué Raven._

 __ Il faudra que je pense à la remercier, un de ces jours, dit la blonde pour elle-même._

 _Clarke essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front, elle se tourna vers Nanda et lui fit signe de venir lui prêter main forte. Sous l'œil attentif de Fett, elles détachèrent la porte de la grille et, le plus silencieusement possible, la posèrent contre un mur de la pièce._

* * *

Clarke faisait exactement ce qu'elle avait formellement déconseillé à Bellamy, chasser la capuche. S'il s'agissait bien d'un traître alors il représentait une menace et toute menace doit être éliminée. Elle agissait par vengeance, par nécessité aussi, mais elle allait « chasser la capuche ». Tout, absolument tout, ce qu'elle avait reproché à Bellamy de vouloir faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Qui plus est, elle était avec Robbie.

En se fiant à ce qu'avaient décrits les éclaireurs et à l'itinéraire qu'ils étaient supposés prendre, Clarke parvint à localiser le guerrier qui leur avait tiré dessus.

Pour être tout à fait correct, c'est lui, qui les localisa quand la blonde et Robbie s'avancèrent sur les lieux de l'incident. Clarke entendit le son caractéristique de la détente que l'on presse et le clic de la balle qui tourne légèrement dans le canon pour s'encocher parfaitement. Elle eut juste le temps de crier à Robbie de se mettre à couvert. Le coup de feu retenti, manqua Clarke d'un cheveu blond profitant du fait que Robbie ne voyait pas distinctement à cause des feuillages dans lesquels il s'était jeté, Clarke sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un couteau à lancer.

L'assaillant sauta de son arbre, atterrit tout près d'elle. Clarke ne se fit pas prier, elle s'avança vers lui, fit mine de vouloir aller au corps à corps ce qui déstabilisa son adversaire. Il fut déstabilisé encore d'avantage quand il réalisa qu'elle venait de lui planter la petite lame discrète dans le diaphragme.

L'agresseur tomba à genou, Clarke place ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, l'une au niveau de la tempe et l'autre bien plus bas, sous la joue. Une simple pression, exécutée avec précision et expérience, Clarke lui brisa la nuque.

Elle se retourna et elle se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec Robbie qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air, mélange d'aversion, d'admiration et de peur.

_ J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, chuchota la blonde.

_ Merci, fut la seule chose que Robbie semblait être en état de dire.

Clarke tendit la main, il hésita une minute, complétement hagard, puis il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme blonde. Elle hocha la tête avec compassion et le tira doucement, l'entrainant loin du cadavre et de ce mauvais souvenir. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce qu'elle venait de commettre, sous les yeux de Robbie, n'allait pas changer radicalement la façon qu'il aurait de la regarder, de lui parler, de lui sourire, de la faire rire ou … de lui faire du bien.


	15. Damaged

Damaged

 **Robbie** se repassait sans cesse la scène dans son esprit et quel que soit la façon dont il tournait les choses, quel que soit l'ange sous lequel il la prenait la situation était la même. Clarke ne s'était pas contenté de tuer un ennemi, elle lui avait brisé la nuque de sang-froid. Il était à présent certain que Clarke avait pris l'habitude de tuer pour survivre pendant les cinq ans où elle était loin du camp Jaha.

Finalement, il décida qu'il allait devoir se lever et aller lui en parler directement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, les chiffres lumineux affichèrent 01 : 28 de toute évidence, Robbie n'allait pas pouvoir dormir tant qu'il n'aurait eu cette discussion avec Clarke. Il jura à mi-voix et sortit de son sac de couchage, il pressa l'interrupteur et la porte du dortoir dans lequel il créchait s'ouvrit en sifflant. Robbie, pieds nus, parti à la recherche de la jeune femme blonde. Ce fut à l'extérieur qu'il la trouva, debout, les bras serrés contre son ventre, Clarke contemplait la voie lactée.

_ Toi tu non plus tu ne peux pas dormir, dit-elle et ce n'était pas une question.

_ Mince, moi qui espérait être quelqu'un d'unique.

_ Toujours le mot pour me faire rire, sourit la blonde en se tournant vers lui.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Robbie se tint juste à ses côtés, sans osé aborder le sujet qui l'avait amené à venir la trouver au beau milieu de la nuit. Le cœur gros, il soupira profondément. Il commença à jouer avec un caillou du bout de son pied.

_ Ça te travaille à ce point ? lui demanda alors Clarke.

_ Combien d'hommes est-ce que tu as dû tuer pendant ton… absence ?

_ Trop, à mon goût, répondit sombrement la blonde.

_ Si ça peut t'aider, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il nous aurait tués sinon. Oh bien sûr, tu aurais pu te contenter de le neutraliser au lieu de lui briser la nuque.

_ Je me sens beaucoup mieux, rétorqua Clarke avec ironie, merci.

_ Pas de quoi.

_ Robbie, souffla-t-elle, je suis désolée que tu m'aies vu comme ça. J'espère que ça ne va pas altérer l'image que tu as de moi.

_ Je m'en remettrais. Il fallait bien que je sache qui tu étais vraiment.

* * *

 **Clarke** en resta bouche bée, elle ne fit rien pour le rattraper quand il fit demi-tour pour retourner se coucher. Pour se sortir cette conversation de l'esprit, elle sortit son carnet à dessin, à la lumière de la lune, elle l'ouvrit et relut une fois de plus la liste de noms. Des noms de personnes représentants une menace pour la mission et la paix, des noms de personnes à abattre.

Ses yeux glissaient sur les noms écrits à l'encre bleu marine sans les lires, elle n'en avait pas besoin car Clarke la connaissait par cœur. Surtout ceux qui la déchiraient.

Parce qu'il prenait part au réamorçage d'armes nucléaires ayant pour but de rayer de la surface de la terre toutes les espèces déclarées sauvage, la blonde devait tuer Thelonius Jaha. Parce que sa tentative de réunifier la totalité des clans Terriens risquait une guerre civile dont ils ne se remettraient pas au lieu de les laisser en paix chacun de son côté, Lexa mourrait de même. Parce qu'il ne respectait rien d'autre que les dieux de la destruction et de la guerre, Clarke ôterait la vie de Daemon.

Elle s'attarda sur le portrait d'Anok, referma le carnet quand un nuage masqua la lumière de la lune et le rangea dans une poche de sa veste. Clarke savait que toutes les personnes dont le nom figurait sur la liste avaient, chacune à leur manière, trahi leur peuple. En dépit de cette certitude, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'on leur avait dit, avant qu'ils ne prêtent serment de faire passer la cause et leur mission avant tout. Un bain de sang est le prix de la paix pour protéger son peuple un meneur se doit de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, aussi drastiques soient-elles. Quitte à finir haït de tous, à les trahir, pour les sauver.

Clarke avait adhéré à ce credo, ça avait toujours été sa façon de voir les choses au fond, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé avoir à le faire. Elle pensait cette vision de la réalité juste, mais pourtant, elle la faisait souffrir plus souvent qu'autre chose.

* * *

 _Clarke et Nanda sortirent de leur cellule, la cinglée jeta des regards euphoriques tout autour d'elle mais la blonde se contenta de se diriger vers Fett. De l'extérieur la porte était fermée par une vraie serrure qui demandait une véritable clé, ce que Clarke ne pouvait fournir. Elle retourna donc chercher son cylindre raboté en espérant que les boulons soient les mêmes dans chacune des cellules et la tendit à Fett._

 __ Dépêche-toi, lui souffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si notre temps est compté, mais juste au cas où, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'en perdre._

 _Elle indiqua la marche à suivre et Fett s'exécuta, quand il put faire un pas dans le couloir, il adressa un sourire radieux à Clarke en la remerciant._

 __ Tu me diras tout ça plus tard, le coupa la blonde. Allons, faire sortir les autres._

 __ Les autres ? chuchota Nanda. Tu veux libérer tout le monde ?_

 __ Non, affirma Clarke sur le même ton. Juste Elyas, Dante, Hilary et leur codétenu. Ils se sont déjà montrés utiles, et nous ne pourrons pas y arriver sans aide._

 __ Tu es folle, s'offusqua Nanda._

 __ Et trop gentille, la réprimanda Fett. On ne devrait pas._

 __ Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse là, toi ? répliqua la blonde._

 _Il fallut une demi-heure pour que toute la troupe soit libre de circuler hors des cellules, Clarke en profita pour un visage sur ce qui n'était que des voix et des noms. Elyas était le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui lui avait adressé un sourire rayonnant à son arrivée. Il portait les cheveux noirs mi- longs et avait de grands yeux gris-vert. La brune, féminine malgré ses épaules larges, aux yeux menaçant se trouva être Hilary._

 _Mahon était un individu au visage terriblement marqué par la variole qui avait laissé une centaine de petits cratères oblongs dans son derme. Son codétenu, celui à la peau basanée, la mâchoire recouverte d'une épaisse barbe noire et le crâne rasé de près répondait au nom de Dante._

 __ C'est donc toi mon sauveur, déclara Clarke._

 __ C'était donc toi la souffrante, répondit-il en souriant_

 __ Encore merci pour ton aide. On peut dire que tu m'a s'en doute sauver la vie._

 __ C'est Fett qui avait la décoction en sa possession. Merci de nous aider à sortir, par ailleurs. J'imagine qu'on est quitte._

 __ Vous donner la clé de votre cellule n'a rien à voir avec le fait de vous sauver la vie, je le crains. Je vous en dois toujours une._

 __ Détrompe-toi, affirma Dante._

 _Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans le couloir, un second problème se posa à eux : ils ne pouvaient pas sortit par là où ils étaient entré. Ils allaient donc devoir trouver une autre sortie, et ça, Clarke n'y avait pas encore pensé. Elle se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'aller plus loin que ça. Pathétique à souhait._

* * *

Clarke ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, elle préféra se défouler sur un mannequin qu'elle roua de coups. Elle imaginait qu'il s'agissait de cet idiot de Mahon et qu'elle pouvait enfin lui exploser sa figure trouée. Elle frappa de plus en plus fort, comme elle évacuait ainsi toute sa colère, sa peur, sa tristesse et l'amour tous les sentiments qui se mêlaient en elle de manière trop complexe et qui l'empêchaient de penser correctement.

Son pied fendit l'air et Clarke arracha la tête de bois du mannequin d'entraînement. La blonde aurait souhaité ne plus rien ressentir, faire cesser le vacarme dans sa tête. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Tristement, elle posa sa tête contre ce qu'il restait du mannequin, frappa du poing, un geste de rage inutile mais qui lui fit un peu de bien tout de même. Clarke aurait voulu ne jamais avoir subi tout ça, elle aurait aimé pouvoir redevenir la fille fragile et sensible qu'elle était, revenir en arrière quand tout allait bien sur l'Arche, avec ses parents. Elle voulait revoir sa mère telle qu'elle était à l'époque et son père lui manquait.

A plusieurs reprises déjà, Clarke avait failli perdre la vie, parfois du fait de ses ennemis et parfois de son propre fait. A chaque fois, elle avait pourtant trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir vivante et en bonne santé. Physiquement en tout cas. Mais, il arrivait de temps en temps qu'elle le regrette -d'avoir survécu – se disant que tout serait beaucoup plus simple si elle pouvait juste mourir et avoir enfin la paix.

_ Que de sombres pensées, l'interrompit Raven.

_ Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais debout au milieu de la nuit ?

_ C'est le matin, Clarke, fit remarquer la mécanicienne.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais que mes pensées sont sombres ? répéta la blonde.

_ Il suffit de t'observer.

_ Aussi simple que ça ? Sérieusement ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ça me déprime d'être aussi prévisible.

_ T'en fais pas on va travailler ça, rit Raven, toutes les deux. Je vais t'aider à devenir tellement indéchiffrable que même un mur aurait l'air plus ouvert que toi. Remarque, ça ne va pas être tellement difficile en fin de compte.

_ Va te faire foutre, grogna Clarke en souriant à moitié.

_ Hey, j'essaie juste de t'aider, en tant que meilleure amie, je te dis que tu as besoin d'action. Il faut te dépenser vraiment, si tu ne veux pas finir dingue.

_ Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça, soupira la blonde. Au fait, qui a décidé que tu étais ma meilleure amie ?

_ Moi, répondit la mécanicienne, une contestation ?

_ Non, ça me va. Je demandais juste.

Elles abordèrent ensuite le sujet inévitable de la guerre et des progrès qu'avait fait Raven pour les détecter. Clarke fut ravie d'entendre son amie parler fièrement de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus accès à la salle du conseil, c'est ainsi que la blonde passa une bonne partie de sa matinée entre discussion avec Raven sur tout ou rien et Salmon ladder.

* * *

 _Clarke demanda à la cantonade :_

 __ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_

 _Telle était la question. Après l'avoir posée, Clarke rencontra un silence pesant en guise de réponse. La jeune femme blonde promena son regard autour d'elle, regardant tour à tour Fett, puis Nanda, et Elyas, avant de croiser le regard d'Hilary. Finalement, ce fut Dante qui prit sur lui de proposer une solution :_

 __ On pourrait passer par l'autre bout, tenta-t-il. Si on entre par l'un on doit pouvoir ressortir par l'autre._

 __ ça me parait trop simple, rétorqua Elyas._

 __ Peut-être parce que c'est complètement débile comme plan, railla Hilary._

 __ Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Clarke. Pas faux non plus, remarque. Mais vu qu'on n'a rien de mieux à proposer, nous allons suivre l'idée de Dante._

* * *

Clarke et Raven se mirent en tête d'aller sortir, à l'extérieur du camp Jaha, pour « prendre l'air » et se révolter contre tout le monde. Juste histoire de pousser un coup de gueule général entre filles. Seulement, elles ne purent en profiter car quelqu'un les interrompit.

Un homme d'après la tonalité grave de sa voix, il portait une capuche et un foulard sur le visage à la manière du peuple sans nom. Exception faite du noir qui recouvrait intégralement sa tenue et son armure – plus du métal que du cuivre, par ailleurs – son arsenal était également plus effrayant. Au lieu de sabre ou de flèches simples, l'intrus s'était équipé d'épées dotées de dents impressionnantes et la flèche qu'il pointait sur Clarke et Raven était entourée de barbelés. Un véritable instrument de torture.

_ Nos intérêts ne peuvent concorder, Clarke Griffin, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

_ Désolé que cela vous embêtes, rétorqua la blonde. Mais je ne suis pas près de changer d'avis, quand je dois faire quelque chose je le fait jusqu'au bout. Surtout quand c'est pour le bien de mon peuple.

_ Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te tuer.

Clarke poussa la mécanicienne, juste à temps pour recevoir à sa place une flèche dans le poignet. Elle la retira sans frémir et courut droit vers l'archer vêtu de noir. Il se baissa, esquiva habilement l'attaque circulaire de la jeune femme. Clarke plongea en avant, frappa à l'arrière du genou et roula hors de portée de son adversaire, elle sauta, prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre et se propulsa vers le guerrier sombre. La blonde abattit son poing fermé en plein dans sa mâchoire.

* * *

 _Fett en tête et Clarke en queue de colonne, ils remontèrent le couloir de la prison. La blonde observa au passage le plus de visages, de détails possibles. Que ce soit les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient, les infectés qui agonisaient ou les détenus qui commençaient à se nourrir des autres pour survivre. Elle frissonna, la blonde s'arracha à la contemplation d'un prisonnier – plutôt beau garçon – en train de mordre le cou de son codétenu, jusqu'au sang. Et le boire, aspirer le liquide vital jusqu'à laisser son camarade mort._

 __ C'est sans doute le seul moyen de survivre à l'Infection, lui chuchota Nanda à l'oreille._

 __ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?_

 __ J'y ai survécu, répondit simplement la cinglée._

 __ Oh… comprit Clarke._

 _Elle ne dit rien d'autre en remontant le couloir de la prison, la jeune femme blonde garda les yeux rivés sur le sol presque tout le long. Une des cellules avait été complétement saccagée par ses occupants qui gisaient tous les trois morts à présents, l'un décapité, le deuxième le corps recouverts de squames et le dernier à moitié dévoré. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout ça qui attira – et retint – son attention._

 _Un carnet aussi vieux qu'usé semblait avoir chuté d'une couchette et s'étalait sous les yeux de Clarke. Les pages étaient jaunies, cornées, un peu froissées également et recouvert de schémas et de notes écrites par une main assurée à l'encre bleue marine. Clarke se mit accroupi, colla son visage à la grille, tendit la main, elle essaya d'étirer son bras pour attraper le carnet. Elle l'effleura de ses doigts, pas assez néanmoins pour le ramener à elle. La blonde gémit, força contre la grille, s'étira autant qu'elle pouvait._

 _Clarke ne parvint qu'à saisir une page entre son majeur et son index, elle tira, doucement, déchira un morceau mais le reste du carnet resta inaccessible. Quelqu'un glissa sa peau contre la sienne, un bras blanc, doux, Hilary attrapa le carnet pour elle et le lui remit._

 __ Pourquoi ?demanda Clarke, perplexe._

 __ Tu le voulais, apparemment._

 _La blonde prit le carnet, Hilary lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche vers ce qu'ils croyaient être une sortie. Clarke l'ouvrit, une page au hasard, et elle découvrit une liste de noms, six pages pleines de noms qui ne représentaient rien pour elle. Sauf quelque uns de-ci de-là, Thelonius Jaha et Lexa entre autres. Clarke nota par la même occasion que seul un nom sur toute cette liste, un seul nom, était barré._

 _Celui de Costia. Or Costia était morte._

* * *

Clarke cracha du sang quand le guerrier noir lui enfonça brutalement son arc dans les tripes, le souffle coupé, elle recula en titubant. La blonde tenta de riposter en se fendant vers l'avant mais l'autre évita aisément l'attaque. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dos à son ennemi, Clarke ressentit la souffrance, le tortionnaire en noir venait de transpercer son épaule avec deux fines lames dentelées. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, l'autre lui administra un formidable coup de pied dans le dos qui lui fit mordre la poussière.

Elle se redressa péniblement, poussa sur ses bras et dû faire des efforts surhumains pour se mettre à genou. Ruinant sa tentative, l'homme en noir, la frappa de nouveau pour que Clarke retourne la tête la première dans les racines.

Il semblait y prendre un malin – et malsain – plaisir, Clarke tendit la main en signe de soumission, espérant que le guerrier en noir l'accepterait mais il se contenta de lui briser le bras et de se venger pour le coup à la mâchoire. La blonde roula sur le flanc tandis que Raven criait à l'aide et suppliait pour la vie de son amie l'homme en noir la fit taire d'un violent revers de la main. Clarke fit mine de se relever pour intervenir et elle reçut une botte noire dans les côtes, puis une deuxième fois et une troisième et encore et encore.

Clarke sentit huit de ses côtes se fêler, puis se fendre et se briser, elle sentit les éclats perforer des muscles et des ligaments, elle sentit également que l'homme en noir frappait trop vite et trop fort pour que le facteur guérisseur de son organisme modifié n'intervienne.

Quand il eut finit du réduire en miettes les côtes qui restaient à la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla près de son visage, fouilla dans sa tunique noire et en sortit un flacon dont il ôta le bouchon. Il y eut en petit _pop_ et une odeur répugnante qui assaillit les narines de Clarke.

_ Sais-tu ce que contient ce flacon, jeune fille ?

_ Du sang, articula-t-elle douloureusement. Du sang infecté.

_ Merveilleux, ricana l'homme en noir. Et maintenant, tu vas en boire un peu. Pas assez pour te rendre malade, juste ce qu'il faut pour dérégler ton cœur comme l'Infection sait si bien le faire.

Il fit couler avec une lenteur sadique et délibérée le sang d'un infecté sur les lèvres de la blonde Clarke, le liquide chaud et âcre dégoulina dans sa bouche, imprégna son palais. Une cascade de sang bourré de microbes et porteur de la pire infection jamais créée s'attaqua au cœur de Clarke. Elle avait eu un problème cardiaque une fois, pour la sauver les guérisseurs du peuple sans nom lui avaient greffé un nouveau cœur sain. La blonde avait été sauvée par ce transfert, jusqu'à ce que l'Infection endommage son cœur de manière irréversible et déclenche chez elle des collapsus cardio-vasculaires.

Le visage de Clarke se vida de son sang, blanche comme un linge, elle se mit à trembler et à avoir peur, une peur panique qui s'empara d'elle et la retourna complétement. Sa gorge se dessécha malgré le liquide qui s'écoulait sans interruption dans sa trachée, la soif la rattrapait. La blonde supposa que des marbrures devaient faire leur apparition car elle sentait ses doigts et ses orteils devenir froids puis perdre de leur sensibilité. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la panique que cause ce genre de défaillance cardiaque, peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que la quasi-totalité de ses côtes, un bras et sa mâchoire inférieure étaient cassés. Ou alors, parce que la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Mais peu importait la cause, seul comptait les conséquences. Clarke se sentait partir, tout simplement. Clarke se sentait mourir.


	16. Planning Deuxième Partie

Deuxième partie des chapitres avec dates de sorties.

Chapitre 16 : The Count  
Numéro  
17 (1-17)  
Mise en ligne  
10 décembre 2015  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Le mystérieux ennemi sort de l'ombre et se révèle sous l'identité du Comte. Seulement, il n'est pas seul car avec un pas vers la lumière les traitres qui se sont ralliés à lui. Le monde est sur le point de trembler et qui sait s'il pourra s'en remettre.

Chapitre 17 : Friends in Arms  
Numéro  
18 (1-18)  
Mise en ligne  
17 décembre 2015  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Robbie et son petit groupe de combattant se mettent en quête de retrouver Bellamy et Lexa, les leaders des deux camps. Mais quels sont les terribles secrets que peut bien leur avoir révélé le mystérieux Comte ?

Chapitre 18 : Trust But Verify  
Numéro  
19 (1-19)  
Mise en ligne  
24 décembre 2015  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
La grossesse d'Octavia prend de plus en plus d'importance et certains secrets s'effritent. Quand  
la confiance devient un luxe qu'on ne peut plus se permettre, Bellamy s'inquiète et Lexa menace  
de perdre son calme.

Chapitre 19 : Join Us  
Numéro  
20 (1-20)  
Mise en ligne  
31 décembre 2015  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Clarke Griffin est de retour sur le devant de la scène et elle s'intègre peu à peu à l'unité de combattants de Robbie. Les félons jurant fidélité au Comte sont toujours plus nombreux.  
Pendant ce temps, les flashbacks révèlent une vérité bien troublante sur ce qui s'est passé après la prison.

Chapitre 20 : Trusting a Friend, Saving an Enemy  
Numéro  
21 (1-21)  
Mise en ligne  
7 janvier 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
L'audience du procès de Clarke pour acte de trahison commence et la Commandante Terrienne  
se remémore une journée particulière passée en compagnie de la blonde.

Chapitre 21 : Sins of the Father  
Numéro  
22 (1-22)  
Mise en ligne  
14 janvier 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
La sentence tombe et la condamnation est sévère pour Clarke. Cette nouvelle détruit toutes  
chances des réconciliations entre Clarke et sa mère, ou Octavia. Lincoln révèle à Bellamy le sexe  
de son futur neveu.

Chapitre 22 : I Can't Lose You Twice  
Numéro  
23 (1-23)  
Mise en ligne  
21 janvier 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
L'heure H a sonné. Il est venu le temps de faire tomber les masques, le Comte et ses fidèles alliés tire dans les masses pour marquer l'avènement d'une nouvelle aire, la leur. Une terrible vérité se doit d'être révélée.

Chapitre 23 : Search for Salvation  
Numéro  
24 (1-24)  
Mise en ligne  
28 janvier 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
88 jours ce sont écoulés, 88 jours de souffrances, de guerres, de larmes, de trahison et de mort.  
Les survivants tentent de rester debout mais le vent obscur souffle du plus en plus fort. Chez  
certains, les remords semblent les pousser à se confier et cherche le pardon auprès de leur  
proches.

Chapitre 24 : An Emerging Hero  
Numéro  
25 (1-25)  
Mise en ligne  
4 février 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Il ne reste plus qu'un futur rouge sang à l'horizon pour les peuples vivants sur la planète Terre.  
C'est l'occasion que saisissent certains pour révéler leur véritable potentiel. Ni Clarke ni Bellamy  
ne sont présents pour diriger, il faut donc que deux nouveaux leader prennent les rênes.

Chapitre 25 : Unfinished business  
Numéro  
26 (1-26)  
Mise en ligne  
18 février 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
L'unité Deathstroke se charge d'une mission personnelle contre la garde rapprochée du Comte,  
Elyas et Hilary sont particulièrement atteints par la défection de Mahon. Clarke et Leslie  
confrontent Slade tandis que Lexa veut régler ses comptes avec son amante.

Chapitre 26 : A Way Off  
Numéro  
27 (1-27)  
Mise en ligne  
25 février 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Cela fait neuf mois que Clarke est rentrée de ses cinq années d'absence. Neuf mois après son  
retour et pendant les flashbacks la blonde se sent prisonnière et cherche par tous les moyens  
une façon de s'en sortir et d'aller bien.

Chapitre 27: Sacrifice  
Numéro  
28 (1-28)  
Mise en ligne  
3 mars 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, et bien souvent de grandes  
responsabilités impliquent de faire des sacrifices. La question est de savoir ce que nous sommes  
prêt à sacrifier pour le bien de tous.

Chapitre 28 : (Titre non-communiqué)  
Numéro  
29 (1-29)  
Mise en ligne  
3 mars 2016  
Histoire  
Germain Lefebvre  
Rédaction  
Germain Lefebvre  
Résumé  
Synopsis non-communiqué


	17. It Is I Who Failed My People

It Is I Who Failed My People

 **Raven** attendait depuis des heures, le visage dans les mains, que l'on réanime sa meilleure amie. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le retour de Clarke, elle devait souffrir en silence, angoisser, pendant que la blonde était aux mains des urgentistes de l'Arche. La mécanicienne voyait avec horreur, les chirurgiens s'activer, leurs gants en latex dégoulinaient de sang sombre et leurs yeux reflétaient la fatalité. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Raven retenait ses larmes que, lorsqu'elle les laissa cavaler sur ses joues, elle pleura en continu pour un long moment. Même une fois que ses épaules n'étaient plus secouées par un sanglot, que son estomac ne se retournait plus sous l'effet de l'anxiété, alors même que la fatigue menaçait de la submerger, Raven continua de pleurer sans plus s'en rendre vraiment compte.

La mécanicienne se dit qu'elle avait dû finalement s'endormir quand Wick lui secoua l'épaule en murmurant son nom. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement, se frictionna les paupières avant de réaliser que tous ses amis étaient là. En se tordant le cou, Raven aperçut la porte de la salle d'opération, ouverte. Et la pièce était vide, plus de trace de Clarke.

_ L'état de Clarke est stable pour le moment, lui apprit Wick. Ils l'ont déplacé à l'infirmerie. Tu viens ?

_ Où ? demanda bêtement Raven d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

_ Saluer notre leader, déclara Jasper en plaisantant à moitié.

_ Oh ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de me réveiller, tu veux bien ?

Suite au récent conflit contre le peuple qui habitait la cité en ruine, la quasi-totalité des lits de l'infirmerie étaient occupés. Mais un seul capta – et retint – l'attention de Raven. Celui où une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'année était allongée, le visage blême et le regard terne tandis qu'elle souriait faiblement à un aide-soignant.

Un homme en blouse blanche les rejoints, Raven reconnu immédiatement le docteur Tchang, celui-là même qui avait pris soin de Clarke à son retour au camp Jaha.

_ Mademoiselle Griffin, déclara-t-il, a bien répondu aux anti-hypertenseurs. Elle est actuellement sous sufentanil, un dérivé de la morphine, à cause de ses très nombreux os cassés. Malheureusement son état va continuer de se détériorer.

_ Vous avez analysé son sang ? interrogea Jasper. Raven dit que l'étranger lui a fait boire quelque chose. Si c'est un poison qui a causé le choc on devrait pouvoir trouver un antidote.

_ Nous y avons pensé, merci monsieur Jordan, répliqua Tchang agacé. Il s'avère qu'on lui administré du sang porteur d'un virus.

_ Un virus ? s'inquiéta Abby.

_ Nos chercheurs étudient encore le virus mais son filament d'acide nucléique est stabilisé par des nucléoprotéines inconnus de ne base de données.

_ Et sinon, intervint Bellamy, ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Qu'on ne sait pas quelle est la nature de ce virus, répondit doucement Clarke. Le peuple sans nom l'appelle l'Infection. Juste l'Infection.

_ Le peuple sans nom ? s'enquit Octavia.

_ Le peuple qui vit dans la cité en ruine, j'imagine, dit Bellamy.

_ En effet…

_ D'après ce que Clarke nous a dit, reprit Tchang, le seul moyen de purger cette infection est de se faire transfuser du sang sain.

_ Alors où est le problème ? s'étonna Monty.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à lui transfuser le sang de l'un de nous, proposa Bellamy en remontant sa manche.

_ On a déjà essayé. Il semblerait que le virus est évolué.

* * *

 **Clarke** ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Les voix de ses camarades devinrent soudainement bien trop forte, comme si l'intérieur de son crâne faisait de l'écho. Plutôt que de lutter pour rester consciente et écouter Raven se disputer avec sa mère et Octavia pendant que Jasper protestait qu'il pouvait être utile aux chercheurs. Ils tenaient à elle, mine de rien, mais Clarke ne tenait pas à supporter tout ça.

Elle se laissa aller et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Clarke remonta vers le haut de la colonne, Fett et Elyas observait le mur qui leur barrait la route. En fin de compte, leur prétendue sortie n'était rien d'autre qu'un cul-de-sac de plus. La blonde sentit la chaleur de Nanda qui se glissa derrière elle et fixa le mur par-dessus son épaule. Les deux blondes anciennement codétenues se sourirent, Clarke ne contrôla pas la joie qui lui illumina le visage. Elle en fut la première surprise, mais Nanda sembla apprécier._

 __ Voilà donc où nous a mené la stupide idée de Dante, cingla Hilary en fusillant Clarke du regard._

 __ Tu avais mieux à proposer peut-être ? la défendit Nanda._

 __ Oui, nous aurions dû affronter les gardes à l'entrée de la prison comme les guerriers que nous sommes._

 __ Silence vous deux ! ordonna Fett. Personne n'a dit que nous étions coincé ?_

 __ Euh… je ne sais pas, railla Mahon. Le mur, peut-être._

 __ Est-ce que l'un de vous connait les lois physiques ? lança Elyas à la cantonade. Non ? Encore heureux que certains ici soient un peu plus intelligent._

 _Il leva la main vers Clarke qui lui tapa dans la paume, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres._

 __ Le principe est que si l'on perce des petites trous aux bons endroit, le mur sera fragilisé et tombera tout seul._

 __ Je te suis, déclara Fett. Comment on s'y prend ?_

* * *

 **Robbie** avait tenu à reprendre une activité normale, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était affecté par ce qui arrivait à Clarke. Mais maintenant qu'il était à l'écart, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, il le regrettait profondément. Il aperçut Octavia et Lincoln qui quittaient la navette, sachant qu'ils étaient allés rendre visite à Clarke, Robbie se précipita à leur rencontre.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il. Quels sont les nouvelles ?

_ Son état ne s'améliore pas, répondit Lincoln. Même avec les remèdes habituels ça ne donne rien.

_ Son état ne s'améliore pas ? répéta bêtement Robbie. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

_ Le pronostic vital est engagé, lâcha Octavia sans émotion.

_ Combien de temps selon eux ?

_ Trois jours, si aucune solution viable n'est trouvée d'ici-là. Son organisme est sévèrement atteint par l'infection et ses fractures ont eu des complications.

_ Ils parlent de fractures comminutives, poursuivit Lincoln. Je n'en sais pas plus.

_ Vous pensez que je peux aller la voir et lui parler ? demanda Robbie.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est amoureux de Clarke ? s'exaspéra Octavia en secouant la tête.

Robbie entendit cette remarque alors qu'il courait déjà vers l'infirmerie de la navette. Sans se retourner, il cria une réponse en souriant de nouveau malgré son inquiétude :

_ C'est elle l'héroïne de l'histoire !

Il se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme blonde et lui sourit.

_ Je t'interdis de faire des plaisanteries sur la convalescence, l'avertit Clarke en guise de salut.

_ Et toi tu as intérêt à guérir vite.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je cicatrise vite, rétorqua Clarke.

_ J'avais remarqué, dit Robbie mi- figue mi- raisin.

_ Tu sais, depuis le temps que je m'en sortais je commençais à croire que la mort s'était fatiguée de jouer avec moi.

_ Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, la reprit Robbie avec horreur.

_ Désolé.

_ Tu sais, en allant te voir j'ai croisé Jackson qui discutaient avec Tchang. Jackson racontait l'histoire d'un homme qui va consulter son médecin: « Je suis très ennuyé, docteur » dit-il « Mon fils a couché avec une fille qui lui a refilé une sale maladie. » Le médecin lui répond que son fils doit venir le voir dans ce cas. Le malheureux poursuit en disant que son gosse l'a refilé à la bonne.

_ Oh oh ! Interrompit la blonde. On dirait bien une de tes plaisanteries, je me trompe.

_ Oui, assura Robbie.

_ Sûr ?

_ Non. Le gars répond : « Et la bonne me l'a transmise. » « Ah, la, la! Bon! Voyons ça! » décide le médecin. Et c'est là que l'homme avoue que ce n'est pas tout, forcément, lui, au courant de rien, ai dû la refiler à sa femme... Tu sais ce que lui dit le médecin ?

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute, soupira Clarke.

_ N... de D...! hurle alors le médecin, alors, à cause de ce petit con, nous voilà tous contaminés!

_ Ne me fait pas rire, idiot, s'esclaffa-t-elle. J'ai les côtes cassée, je te signale !

* * *

 **Lexa** se présenta à la grille du camp Jaha, les deux habitants de l'Arche qui étaient de garde la dévisagèrent en ouvrant des yeux ronds. La Commandante soupira, elle désigna la porte d'un air interrogateur. Les deux gardes se regardèrent, l'un d'eux haussa les épaules et envoya son camarade avertir le dirigeant Marcus Kane.

_ Il arrive, Commandante. Nous nous excusons pour l'attente occasionnée.

_ Tu ferais aussi bien d'aller prévenir Bellamy et la chancelière Griffin. Je suis là pour Clarke.

_ Clarke ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je sais comment la soigner.

* * *

 **Elyas** était furieux de ce que le guerrier vêtu de noir avait fait subir à sa camarade, il agit sans réfléchir – ce qui était tout à fait habituel pour lui – et se lança à la poursuite de cet agresseur. Il le traqua jusque dans ce qui semblait être son repaire : un manoir qui avait l'air abandonné et perdu au milieu de la forêt. Elyas jugea que les apparences devaient être trompeuses.

Ce fut donc avec une prudence toute relative, qu'il s'infiltra dans la demeure. La milice locale ne tarda pas à le localiser, deux agent le canardèrent avec des fusils mitrailleurs – ils étaient bien armés en plus de cela – Elyas roula sur le sol et se mit à couvert. D'une main il tira de sa botte un couteau de lancer et de l'autre il ôta la sécurité de son desert eagle.

En visant à l'instinct, il lança son couteau et atteignit le premier soldat à la carotide. Elyas sortit de sa cachette, se concentra, tira une seule et unique fois et abattit le second. Il sortit son long katana de son fourreau et s'élança en courant dans les escaliers. Il élimina la moindre trace de résistance qu'il rencontra sur son chemin. Arrivé à l'étage, il balaya d'une attaque circulaire trois laquais en armure. Que pouvaient-ils donc contre un guerrier de sa trempe ?

A l'autre bout du couloir, surgit une silhouette féminine, le visage recouvert d'un foulard noir, portant sur son armure métallique les couleurs de son supérieur. Elle fit jouer sa chevelure rousse, fendit l'air de son épée à la lame dentelée. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative, elle décocha un uppercut à Elyas qui évita en se penchant sur le côté. Il passa son le bras de la rousse et la frappa au visage de la crosse de son revolver. Elle pivota sur elle-même, frappa Elyas au moment où sa garde était baissée de son épée menaçante. D'une torsion de poignet, le guerrier se servit de son sabre pour parer le coup de son adversaire. La rousse riposta par un coup de pied fouetté au niveau de la nuque. Elyas lui attrapa la main, celle qui tenait l'arme, posa le canon de son arme sur son flanc. A bout portant, il pressa la détente.

Il se désintéressa de la rousse qui saignait en se tordant de douleur à ses pieds et continua de chercher le guerrier vêtu de noir. Elyas pénétra dans une grande salle ressemblant à un bureau, le sol était parsemé de squelettes humains, l'un d'entre eux étendu proprement sur un secrétaire en chêne. Au centre de la pièce, lui tournant le dos, un homme lisait silencieusement une lettre. Celui-ci ne releva la tête et salua simplement son invité :

_ Ravi que tu es pu venir, Elyas.

_ Qui que vous soyez, vous paierez pour avoir levé la main sur un de mes compagnons d'armes.

_ J'ai hâte de te voir essayer.

L'homme se retourna, le guerrier avait délaissé son armure et sa capuche et se présenta à Elyas en arborant un costume trois pièces gris claire.

_ Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

_ Le peuple du ciel n'est pas le seul à avoir tiré profit de l'irradiation de Mount Weather. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de constater qu'ils s'étaient contenter de prendre des vivres et du matériel médical.

Il s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée, il affecta de prendre une moue pensive.

_ Ah non, poursuivit-il ensuite. Il me semble me rappeler que des outils de haute technologie manquaient, mais qu'importe. J'ai été sidérer de voir que tous ces gens étaient passés à côté de magnifiques habits, ses vêtements sont d'une incroyable qualité. Je crois qu'ils appartenaient à leur leader ou à son fils.

_ Sérieusement ? Des vêtements ?

_ Oui, mais je te rassure je n'ai pas pris que ça. Mes hommes se sont également saisis de leurs alcools et de leurs cadavres. A des fins médicales, bien évidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez-faire des corps ? Les disséquer ? Votre but est peut-être de reproduire le sérum miracle qui nous a transformé.

_ Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé. C'est le whisky qui était à des fins médicales.

* * *

 **Lexa** commençait à perdre patience quand – enfin – Kane, Bellamy et Abby vinrent à sa rencontre. Ce fut la chancelière qui prit la parole en premier :

_ Vous prétendez pouvoir sauver ma fille ?

_ Sha.

_ Ça veut dire « oui », jugea bon de préciser Kane.

_ Sans blague, trancha sévèrement Abby. Pourquoi croyez-vous que ma fille a besoin de votre aide ?

_ Durant les cinq ans où elle avait quitté votre camp, expliqua Lexa. Clarke et moi nous sommes vus. A plusieurs reprises.

La Chancelière s'avança, Lexa voyait la colère et la répulsion dans les yeux d'Abby. La mère de Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais Bellamy l'interrompit en prenant la parole à sa place.

_ Des médecins s'occupent déjà d'elle. Que pensez pouvoir faire de plus.

_ Je sais de quoi souffre Clarke, affirma la Commandante. Que suggère vos guérisseurs.

_ Ils veulent opérer.

_ Évidemment, s'emporta Abby. Il faut impérativement retirer les tissus nécrosés pour avoir une chance de sauver son cœur.

_ C'est hors de question, répliqua Lexa.

_ Il s'agit de lui sauver la vie !

_ Et que pensez-vous que je cherche à faire ? Interdiction d'opérer. Clarke a subit trop d'intervention, d'après les guérisseurs de mon clan une de plus diminuerai son espérance de vie de manière considérable.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Kane estomaqué. Est-ce vrai, Abby ?

_ Si ma fille avait bel et bien été opéré autant de fois que la Commandante le dit, alors oui. Mais nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas le cas. De telles opérations laissent certaines cicatrices caractéristiques qu'un médecin reconnaitrait. Je suis médecin et je peux affirmer qu'elle ment.

_ Vous laissez vos sentiments interférer avec votre jugement, remarqua Lexa. Les décisions que vous prenez ne sont donc pas objective et impartiale. Voilà qui est inquiétant, autant pour une Chancelière que pour une mère.

De nouveau, Bellamy interrompit sans ménagement l'accès de colère de la Chancelière Griffin en se glissante entre elle et la Commandante Lexa.

_ Grâce au matériel que nous put récupérer de Mount Weather, expliqua-t-il, nous sommes en mesure de concevoir des prothèse cardiaque.

_ Et quelles en seront les conséquences ? s'enquit la Terrienne d'un air hautain.

_ Il faudra qu'elle passe des visites de contrôle régulières, affirma Abby. Qu'elle soit impérativement accompagnée d'un membre du personnel médical si elle s'éloigne de plus de cinq cent mètres du camp, et elle devra limiter son activité physique à ce qui est raisonnable pour une personne convalescente. Mais au moins, elle vivra.

_ Croyez-vous vraiment, que Clarke voudra de cette vie ?

_ Ce n'est pas à elle d'en décider, décréta Abby.

_ Il faut faire un pontage pour rétablir la circulation, cria presque Lexa. C'est une des propriété de l'Infection. Elle se loge dans le sang et le fait coaguler, ce qui s'écoule dans ses veines et dans son cœur, actuellement, ce ne sont que des liquides contaminés !

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Abby avait retrouvé son calme. Lexa se félicita intérieurement d'avoir retenu mot pour mot ce que lui avait expliqué les individus du peuple sans nom qui avaient capturés dans la cité en ruine. Les heures passées à le torturer pour obtenir des informations se révélaient absolument essentielles de jour en jour. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur faire avouer, un part d'ombre demeurait. Bien qu'ils n'aient pu expliquer clairement à Lexa de quoi il retournait, la Commandante était persuadée que Clarke était la torche qui ferait la lumière sur cette partie de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Abby** avait catégoriquement refusé que la Commandante Terrienne interfère avec le traitement de sa fille. Par orgueil, par peur et parce qu'elle trouvait repoussante l'orientation sexuelle de Clarke. Pourtant, le regard tristement fixé sur l'oscilloscope à contempler le rythme cardiaque lent et régulier, Abby se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu tort.

À présent que sa fille était dans un coma végétatif, la Chancelière se sentait coupable. C'était elle qui avait trahi sa fille, son peuple en sacrifiant son leader par vanité.


	18. Working Together but Alone

Working Together but Alone

 **Lexa** en voulait à Abby, la Chancelière venait de lui mettre des bâtons dans la roues parce qu'elle laissait ses émotions commander son esprit. Lexa avait dû apprendre à ses dépens ce qu'était les sentiments, une faiblesse, un écart de conduite à bannir. Elle ne pouvait, néanmoins, s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût, de la déception en observant avec du recul les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Clarke.

Elle avait rencontré une jeune femme superbe – pas uniquement sur le physique. Un hasard total. Un coup de foudre. Elle la faisait rêver, Clarke avait ses défauts, mais ses gouts, sa réflexion, ses envies, son âme, tout en elle lui plaisait. Lexa était tombé amoureuses de la princesse du peuple du ciel. Seulement, la vie en avait décidé autrement, aujourd'hui, elle lâchait prise. Alors, Lexa était écœurée. Dégoutée. Enervée. Les sentiments ? Un poison, ils n'apportent rien de bon.

_ J'ai envie de ne plus en avoir. De ne plus ressentir.

Lexa ne sursauta même pas quand Bellamy s'assit à un mètre d'elle, la Commandante n'accorda pas un regard à jeune homme. Elle continua de jouer distraitement avec son couteau, faisant pivoter la lame contre son index. Sa présence l'indifférait, sincèrement, mais elle ne préférait ne pas avoir à lui parler ou l'écouter parler.

_ Dans ce bas monde, continua Bellamy. Je me rends compte que nous sommes toujours seuls. Des personnes vous accompagnes, parfois un temps, parfois une vie. Mais dans le fond, on est seul.

Lexa se sentait seule. Très seule. Mais c'était son fardeau en tant que Heda.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ? finit par demander Lexa. Que me veux-tu ?

_ Juste parler, Bellamy inspira profondément et poursuivit. Tu as dit que tu avais revu Clarke pendant ces cinq ans.

_ Et tu ne me crois pas, devina la Terrienne.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu passes ton temps à répéter que les sentiments sont nocifs, qu'il s'agit de faiblesses. Et pourtant…

Lexa devina aisément dans quelle direction Bellamy était en train d'amener la conversation. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, les sourcils froncés et se prépara de son mieux à subir le discours empreint de jalousie qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire.

_ Clarke, lâcha-t-il simplement.

_ Est en léthargie parce que les leaders du peuple du ciel ont formellement refusé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Six mois après les évènements de Mount Weather, commença Lexa sans répondre à la question de Bellamy, je l'ai revue non loin de Polis.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Lexa faisait les cents pas sur la côté, elle venait d'avoir un entretien avec les émissaires des clans du Grand Nord qui refusaient pour l'instant de faire alliance à moins que certaines conditions soient acceptées. Lexa avait pourtant besoin d'eux, le sachant pertinemment, ils se permettaient de réclamer une autonomie pleine et entière du moment qu'ils combattaient avec les autres Terriens. Mais ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir de contact avec eux autre part que sur le champ de bataille._

 _La Commandante soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez. Un craquement réveilla ses sens de guerrière, aussitôt en alerte elle discerna une présence humaine qui l'observait. Son instinct lui intima de se méfier. En guise d'avertissement, Lexa saisit la lame de son couteau entre son pouce et son index et le l'envoya se planter dans un arbre, écorchant au passage l'oreille de l'inconnu. L'ombre se jeta sur elle, Lexa reçut un formidable coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La Terrienne tituba sous le choc et, alors qu'elle était encore sonnée, on lui faucha les jambes, son coccyx fit la rencontre peu agréable du sol caillouteux._

 __ Clarke kom Skaikru, gémit Lexa._

 __ Il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse toi et moi, Heda, cracha Clarke._

 __ De quoi voudrais-tu que l'on parle ? répondit Lexa en se relevant. J'ai pris cette décision avec ma tête. Pas mon cœur. Tout a déjà été dit, il n'y a rien à ajouter._

 _La jeune femme blonde ne semblait pas de cette avis, elle donna un coup de genou Lexa para l'attaque destinée à son foie, et expédia un crochet du gauche qui se contenta d'effleurer le nez de Clarke. La blonde décocha un direct qui atteignit la Terrienne à l'épaule, Lexa répondit par un chassé médian qui coupa le souffle de Clarke._

 __ Tu as trahi ma confiance, asséna la princesse du ciel._

 _A chacun de ses mots, elle frappait, joignant ainsi l'impact psychologique à l'impact physique._

 __ Tu m'as briser le cœur, continua Clarke. J'ai été contrainte d'irradier tout un peuple, à cause de toi. J'ai pris la vie de femmes, d'enfants, des innocents. A cause de toi !_

 _Clarke frappa de nouveau, elle visa les côtes de la Commandante. Lexa eu le réflexe de bloquer l'assaut avec le coude et l'avant-bras, les vibrations remontèrent jusqu'à son épaule et elle sut qu'elle aurait un hématome impressionnant d'ici quelques heures._

 __ Je devais protéger mon peuple._

 _Lexa évita un nouvel assaut de Clarke, elle dégaina son épée, brandit la lame sous le menton de la jeune femme blonde afin de la maintenir à distance._

 __ Occupes-toi de ton peuple, je m'occupe du mien, c'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit._

 __ Ne retournes pas mes propres arguments contre moi. C'est injuste !_

* * *

 **Bellamy** s'apprêtait à partir quand un choc dans le dos le projeta au sol, il se rappa la joue contre des cailloux, de la terre fut projeter dans sa bouche. Il se redressa en crachant, il se positionna sur le dos et observa la Commandante Terrienne qui écrasait la tête de son assaillant contre une racine imposante.

Elle s'avança dans sa direction, lui tendit une main secourable que Bellamy saisit pour se remettre debout. Lexa entrouvrit la bouche comme pour lui adresser un reproche mais un carreau d'arbalète siffla entre leurs deux visages et coupa court à toute dispute. Ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme et se mirent à guetter des mouvements suspects sous le couvert des arbres. Bellamy plissa les yeux, il crut discerner un reflet étrange entre les feuilles d'un arbre il eut tout juste le temps de plonger pour éviter de finir empalé par un carreau. Il roula sur le côté, ce dont il se félicita lorsque qu'une autre arbalète tira pile à l'emplacement où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les agresseurs descendirent de leur perchoir, sortirent des buissons qui leur servaient de couverture ils étaient armés et pas seulement d'arbalètes, mais aussi d'épées monstrueuses, de fusils d'assaut, bref un arsenal effrayant. Les assaillants portaient tous des tuniques noir de jais, des armures métalliques et dissimulaient leur visage sous des capuches, des foulards ou des masques.

Bellamy croisa le regard de Lexa, elle acquiesça et les deux leaders se mirent à courir, ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres, courbés, afin d'offrir le moins de surface susceptible de servir de cible pour leurs ennemis venus en nombre. Ces derniers –bien entendu – se lancèrent aussitôt à leur poursuite. Bellamy sentait les balles et les carreaux d'arbalète fuser autour de lui, son cœur battait la chamade, il risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un guerrier le menaçait avec un AR-18. Le jeune homme nota que le torse sombre du soldat était orné d'une peinture blanche représentant un aigle entouré des deux lettres : Alpha et Omega.

Pendant que Bellamy était inattentif, il se prit le pied dans une racine qui ressortait et s'étala de tout son long. Cela le sauva plus efficacement que ses réflexes, lesquels ne lui auraient certainement pas permis d'échapper à une rafale. Il se déplaça à quatre pattes le plus rapidement qu'il put, il ne redressa qu'une fois à l'abri derrière un arbre. Lexa le surgit à ses côtés à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Il va falloir que l'on œuvre ensemble, lui dit Bellamy, essoufflé.

_ Peut-être, admit Lexa.

_ Merci, souffla le leader du peuple du ciel.

_ Peut-être, répéta la Commandante. Nous agirons dans un intérêt commun, contre un même ennemi et nous ne ferons rien qui puisse nuire à l'autre. Mais ce sera chacun pour soi.

_ C'est un progrès. Je suppose.

Lexa le fusilla du regard puis disparu habilement dans les jeux d'ombres que créait le soleil à travers le feuillage. Bellamy soupira et reprit sa fuite.

* * *

 **Elyas** contemplait avec incrédulité l'homme à l'apparence juvénile qui lui faisait face, un brun au visage doux et au sourire sadique. Elyas chargea son revolver, et tint son opposant en joue. Alors même qu'il était en dans sa ligne de mire, son vis-à-vis restait paisible et moqueur.

_ Je pensais avoir spécifié à mon assistante que je ne voulais plus voir personne me menacer avec une arme avant au moins une semaine, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour arrêter ce qui va se passer. Et tu ne devrais même pas essayer car nos peuples ont besoin que les bactéries qui gangrènent son organisme soient éradiquées.

_ Bien, nous allons commencer avec vous.

Il fit feu, à trois reprises, sa cible esquiva avec habilité chacune des balles. Ce qui surprit Elyas, les seules personnes qu'il ait vu capable d'un tel exploit étaient toutes issues du protocole "Mirakuru" mis à l'œuvre par les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom. Mais avant qu'Elyas ait eu la chance de tirer cela au clair, l'homme en costume le frappa à la poitrine à pied joints. Le soldat au masque rouge et noir riposta en lui fracturant la rotule, ce dont son adversaire fit finalement peu de cas.

L'homme brun l'assaillit de coups de poings, au visage et au bras, Elyas croula et tomba à genou. Un genou lui comprima le diaphragme, il éjecta tout l'air de ses poumons pendant que sa vision se bordait de noir.

* * *

 **Lexa** était parvenue jusque-là, à maintenir tant bien que mal une cadence constante malgré sa blessure. Son épaule la lançait à chaque foulée. Elle ressentit une présence trop près d'elle, la Terrienne se mit à couvert et attendit que son ennemi soit suffisamment près pour l'éliminer par surprise. Les sens en éveil, Lexa guetta le moindre signe.

Se fiant à son instinct, la Commandante se jeta hors de sa cachette et fondit sur son adversaire, le bras tendu parallèlement au sol, elle le frappa à la gorge. Emporté par son élan, Bellamy percuta brutalement le bras de la Terrienne et chuta brutalement, se cognant la tête lorsqu'il rencontra la terre ferme.

_ Inconscient, pesta Lexa. J'aurais pu te tuer, espèce d'idiot ! J'ai dit que nous ne devons rien faire qui puisse nuire à l'autre.

_ Dit celle qui a manqué de me briser le larynx, répliqua Bellamy. On est censé travailler de concert.

_ Non, le reprit la Commandante. On a le même but mais j'évolue seule. Et toi aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être exécrable.

_ Et je peux également de briser la nuque si tu continues, Bellamy du peuple du ciel.

_ À moins que je ne t'abatte avant. Crois-moi, je serais plus que ravi de te loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

Sans attirés par leurs cris, les poursuivants tout de noir vêtus convergèrent vers eux. Lexa repoussa Bellamy d'un coup de coude, elle le vit tituber en direction de leurs belliqueux traqueurs.

_ Retiens-les pour moi, lui lança-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons en écoutant les jurons du leader du peuple du ciel. Elle eut néanmoins le temps de voir celui qui semblait être le meneur du groupe, écarter rageusement les branchages qui encombraient le chemin tandis qu'il courait une arme à la main.

Autour de Lexa, le monde se résuma à des masses vertes et brune indistinctes, elle ne parvenait à voir les obstacles que lorsqu'elle avait le nez dessus et ses automatismes la protégèrent à plusieurs reprises. Devant elle, les arbres s'espacèrent, les feuillages se firent moins dense et la lumière du jour plus intense : Lexa avait atteint la limite de la forêt. Bellamy la bouscula en la doublant, la peur et l'adrénaline donnent une énergie qu'on ne soupçonne pas.

Lexa vit qu'il avait deux armes en sa possession, une de ces armes métalliques crachant du feu si chère au peuple du ciel et une arbalète qui convenait mieux à la Commandante.

_ Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'arbalète.

_ Non. Je ne peux pas m'en servir, affirma Lexa.

Pour appuyer ses dires elle montra sa main blessée, la perte de ses doigts était encore trop récente et elle ne s'était pas adaptée tout à fait à ce nouvel équilibre. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Bellamy haussa les surprises mais hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Il jeta l'arbalète aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et se mit à décharger son arme à feu sur les poursuivants.

_ Je te couvre, lui cria Bellamy.

Sans demander son reste, Lexa profita de son sacrifice. Elle n'aurait pas ressenti beaucoup de remords d'abandonner ainsi un volontaire et encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Bellamy, par exemple. Ce n'était pas son genre, elle qui était l'impitoyable Heda des clans de la forêt.

Pourtant, Lexa s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Bellamy étouffer un cri de douleur. Il était maintenu au sol par un agresseur plus rapide que les autres, son masque verdâtre et ses yeux saisissant rendaient encore plus inquiétante son allure tandis qu'il levait au-dessus de sa tête une hache. Lexa siffla en ses dents - signe d'exaspération chez elle – dégaina la lame qu'elle portait toujours dans le dos. En prenant appui sur sa cheville, elle se propulsa littéralement en avant et se réceptionna, un pied au sol et l'autre sur la cuisse de l'assaillant, l'épée enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le torse de son ennemi. Lexa affermit sa prise sur le manche de son sabre, poussa sur son pied et parvint à extraire sa lame du cadavre en noir.

Elle aida Bellamy à se relever, puis elle le traina sans ménagement derrière elle. Quand ils furent tout deux hors de danger, Lexa regarda Bellamy droit dans les yeux, celui-ci allait soit s'excuser, soit la remercier. Seulement, la Heda avait d'autre plan en tête : alors que Bellamy était sur le point de dire quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – Lexa lui asséna un puissant crochet à la tempe.

Il tituba, sa tête tourna. Le coup de Lexa plus la course poursuite effrénée et sa lutte contre les poursuivants lui scièrent les jambes, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Elyas** souffrait d'une migraine infernale en revenant à lui, sa vision redevint nette et son regard tomba sur un des seuls visages qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à voir au réveil.

_ Mahon. Génial…

_ C'est ainsi que tu remercies un compagnon qui t'as sauvé des griffes d'un ennemi dangereux ? Oh, mais de rien !

_ Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul.

_ Ah ? Bah ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait de là ou j'étais.

_ Tu l'as vu ? s'emporta soudainement Elyas. Dis-moi que tu l'as vu aussi, sinon les autres ne me croiront pas.

_ Ouais, soupira Mahon. Je l'ai vu. C'était lui, ça ne fait aucun doute.

_ On est dans la merde, sérieusement dans la merde…

_ Comme tu dis. D'autant plus que certains de notre peuple se rallie à lui dans sa folle quête.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'Il cherche ?

_ C'est le seigneur de la guerre et de la destruction en personne, répondit Mahon en haussant les épaules. Qu'espères-tu de lui ?

_ Pas grand-chose en fait…

* * *

 **Lexa** attendait, sagement assise le dos contre un arbre, que Bellamy reprenne connaissance. Elle l'avait assommé parce qu'il la dérangeait, l'exaspérait et parce qu'il la forçait à revenir en arrière pour secourir quelqu'un qui n'était pas l'un des siens. Pourtant, Lexa l'avait fait et elle blâmait Bellamy pour cela. La Commandante soupira, elle clôt ses paupières et ce fut le corps endormi de la blonde Clarke qui remplaça celui de Bellamy. Lexa rouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux : elle ne pouvait pas penser à elle sans souffrir.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Lexa et Clarke se tenaient côte à côte, les yeux rivés sur le feu de camp qu'elles avaient allumé, aucunes d'elles ne parla pendant plus d'une heure. Mais Lexa n'envisagea un pas instant de rompre le silence, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres au point de lui faire terriblement mal. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Clarke, la blonde avait les poings serrés, tout son corps était tendus, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la Commandante. Elle avait une petite bosse entre les deux yeux à force de froncer les sourcils, le bout de son nez légèrement retroussé, un rabattement des commissures des lèvres vers le bas._

 __ Vas-y, soupira Clarke excédée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Lexa s'apprêtait à répondre tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle se ravisa au dernier moment et jugea préférable de ne pas céder à ses sentiments. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il n'y avait rien mais Clarke la devança._

 __ Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! Je te connais !_

 __ Oh, vraiment ? Si c'était le cas nous n'en serions pas là, parce que tu comprendrais les décisions que j'ai dû prendre. Toutes._

 __ Qui a dit que je ne comprenais pas ?_

 __ Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour que tu m'en veuille à ce point d'avoir sauvé mon peuple._

 __ Pour ça, s'emporta Clarke, justement. Tu as abandonné les miens alors que nous avions besoin de votre aide, tu m'as abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de toi à mes côtés. Et pourtant, tu prétends qu'il n'y a pas de quoi t'en vouloir. J'ai cru pouvoir te changer, t'ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature des sentiments, sur l'importance de suivre aussi son cœur, parfois. Mais tu n'en a rien fait, tu as tout envoyé balader pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête comme toujours._

 __ Alors c'est ça ? Je t'ai déçue, s'étonna Lexa. Peut-être qu'en faisant ici, c'est moi qui t'ai permis de devenir un meilleur leader. Je t'ai montré les sacrifices qu'il fallait faire pour le bien de son peuple._

 __ Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?s'affola la blonde._

 __ Sans l'ombre d'un doute._

 __ Dans ce cas, je crains que revenir vers toi était une erreur monumentale. Il faut croire que j'ai bel et bien eu des sentiments pour toi pour être aussi aveuglée. Aujourd'hui, je le vois, tu es un être mauvais, Lexa. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu prétendre tenir à moi puisque tu n'as visiblement pas de cœur._

* * *

 **Bellamy** reprit ses esprits sous la douce caresse du soleil, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le coup de Lexa. Son crâne douloureux le lança quand il releva la tête, derrière lui il entendit la Commandante Terrienne lui dire qu'il était sain et sauf.


	19. The Count

The Count

 **Elyas** , les yeux remplis de « pourquoi ? » cherchait dans le regard de Fett une réponse, il voulait vraiment que rien ne soit sûr dans tout ce qu'il croyait. Parfois la vérité est bien trop effrayante, même pour un guerrier de l'élite, car ce qu'elle implique peut se révéler extrêmement dangereux et bouleversant. Mais au grand damne d'Elyas, Fett ne fit que confirmer ce que lui et Mahon en était venu à craindre quant à la véritable identité de l'homme en noir, le combattant de la guerre et de la destruction.

_ Que fait-on dans ce cas ? s'enquit-il.

_ Nous savons où Il a élu domicile, s'exclama Mahon, allons-y de ce pas. Si on l'affronte tous, nous prendrons aisément le dessus.

_ Non, assura Fett. Il a volontairement laissé Elyas pénétrer sa demeure. Il ne cherche pas à se cacher, Il nous provoque parce qu'Il se sait inatteignable. Quelques en soient les raisons.

_ Il nous agir avec subtilité, renchérit Dante. As-tu vu quoi que ce soit que nous puissions utiliser durant ta visite des lieux, Elyas ?

_ La plupart de ses fidèles sont équipés de manière disparate. Exception faite d'une femme, une proche semble-t-il, qui a eu droit à un équipement complet et fait sur mesure. J'ignore si d'autres de ses combattants ont également reçu un traitement de faveur, mais ils occupent de toute évidence une place plus importante dans la hiérarchie.

_ L'as-tu affronté ? voulu savoir Fett. La femme dont tu parles.

_ En effet, je me suis mesuré à elle. Elle est douée, très certainement, mais bien loin des soldats surentrainés auxquels on pourrait s'attendre. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'en défaire.

_ Il doit tenir à elle, déduisit Dante, s'Il lui accorde un tel rang alors que c'est supposé au-dessus de ses capacités. Peut-être est-elle de son sang.

_ Rien qu'envisager qu'Il est une descendance me retourne l'estomac, déclara Hilary. Je n'arrive même pas à y croire.

_ Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, dit Nanda, c'est qu'Il est été capable de mettre Clarke dans cet état.

_ À ma connaissance c'est un exploit qui n'est réalisable que par ceux étant passé par un traitement similaire au notre.

_ Qu'Il y soit parvenu ou qu'Il ait recours à d'autres méthodes, reprit Fett, qu'importe. Cela prouve que chacune de ses décisions est prise en connaissance de cause. Il connait parfaitement ses limites et celles de notre unité. Tu as bien dit qu'Il t'avait salué par ton prénom, c'est ça ?

_ Je confirme, répondit Elyas. C'est comme si j'étais attendu.

Fett ne dit plus rien pendant près d'une minute, les yeux mi-clos, se frottant machinalement le crâne d'une main et tenait l'autre appuyé sur la crosse de son desert eagle. Fett réfléchissait, Elyas pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer, il imaginait les nuages de fumée lui sortant par les oreilles et des voyants lumineux briller à travers ses cils. Elyas parcouru d'un regard les visages de ses compagnons d'armes, ceux de Nanda et d'Hilary exprimaient un sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé à un désir de vengeance. Mahon paraissait sombre et résigné, Dante restait serein - comme à son habitude - mais ses iris reflétaient une lueur sanguinaire.

Le huitième gars de la bande conservait une expression emplie de rage et animée par une soif inextinguible de violence et de meurtre. Ils l'avaient récupéré peu de temps après formé leur unité officielle et il c'était joint naturellement eux. Leur dernière recrue souffrait d'accès de violence, il n'y avait que Fett pour maitriser ses pulsions meurtrières.

Elyas, se focalisa sur Fett quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux.

_ Il va falloir faire sortir la femme rousse de son repaire.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour attirer notre ennemi principal dans une embuscade que lui tendront cinq d'entre nous.

En prononçant ces mots, il se désigna lui-même, Hilary, Dante, le huitième gars et Nanda. Puis il fit face au deux restants, à savoir Mahon et Elyas et leur fit part de leurs objectifs.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Elyas venait de passer les derniers jours à faire des trous ridiculement petits dans un mur épais, en se nourrissant de demi-rations. Lorsque les chasseurs vinrent leur apporter de quoi manger, la tentative d'évasion en cours n'avait pas pu leur échapper et le groupe avait été obligé de les abattre et de bloquer la porte du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Depuis, ils n'avaient reçus aucune visite si ce n'est que les gardes avaient essayés à plusieurs reprises d'enfoncer la porte. Apparemment sans succès._

 _Quel ne fut pas son soulagement que le mur céda enfin et les laissa passer. Ils purent entreprendre la dernière ligne droite qui devait le mener à l'extérieur, celle-ci les guida jusque dans des souterrains humides où l'eau dégoulinait au-dessus de leur tête. Elyas frissonna quand une goutte s'écrasa contre sa nuque, il renifla et pesta à mi-voix contre les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom qui, par les épreuves qu'ils imposaient, allaient le rendre malade._

 _Elyas se cogna le coude contre la paroi de la grotte, il se blessa, tout juste une éraflure mais il sentait monter en lui une colère toute nouvelle contre le monde entier, le monde qui lui imposait ce genre de souffrance juste pour lui prouver qu'il était nécessaire de se battre. Il osa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, derrière lui suivaient – dans l'ordre – Dante, Clarke et Nanda. Ces deux-là passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, depuis qu'elles avaient quitté leur cellule c'était comme si Clarke et Nanda cherchaient par tous les moyens à établir un contact physique entre elles._

Elyas et Mahon attendaient aux abords de la propriété, le plan de Fett consistait à éloigner suffisamment loin et longtemps l'homme en noir de son repère – par l'intermédiaire de la rousse – pour que les deux seuls qui connaissaient déjà le manoir y pénètrent et fouillent chaque recoins, retournent chaque meuble à la recherche de la moindre indication de ce qu'Il prévoyait de faire.

_ Au fait, Mahon, comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ?

_ Ce n'est pas important. Qui est-ce que ça intéresse ?

_ Moi. Non pas que le manoir soit difficile à trouver, mais je me demande juste ce qui t'as permis de comprendre que j'étais allé là-bas. A moins que tu n'es été présent pour une tout autre raison…

_ Ah ? Laquelle d'après toi ?

_ Tu cherchais une fille comme tu les aimes : violentes, agressives et dominatrices. Tout ça parce que tu t'ennuyais.

_ Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout parce que l'abruti avec qui je fais équipe n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

_ Évidemment, le taquina Elyas. C'est de ma faute.

Mahon secoua la tête, exaspéré et Elyas n'ajouta rien. Ils reprirent leur attente. Bien vite, de l'agitation se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la propriété et l'homme en noir passa par une fenêtre du premier étage – littéralement – il atterrit sur ses pieds. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, il portait son armure et tout son arsenal de tortionnaire sur lui.

* * *

 **Bellamy** et Lexa continuaient de se bouder l'un l'autre, ils reprirent le chemin vers leurs camps respectifs, par la même ils durent rester ensemble encore une bonne partie du voyage. Ce qui n'enchanta ni le leader du peuple du ciel ni la Commandante Terrienne.

_ Tu es sûre que ton sens de l'orientation est fiable ? se risqua-t-il.

Il était certain d'être égaré. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient courus pour échapper à leur poursuivant sans vraiment faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Et Bellamy devait reconnaitre qu'il était allé se perdre dans un endroit où les siens n'allaient pas. Hors des zones de chasses habituelles.

_ Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler que je tire un poids mort, rétorqua Lexa, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

_ Rappelles-toi également que je n'ai rien demandé !

_ Qui est-ce qui a décidé de s'assoir à côté de qui ? Lequel de nous deux a tenu à réduire à néant la tranquillité de l'autre ? Parce que je sais que ce n'était pas moi.

_ Peut-être, reconnu Bellamy. Mais, est-ce que je me suis présenté à ton camp ? Non, c'est ce que tu as fait. Est-ce que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour m'immiscer dans les affaires de ton peuple ? Non, parce que c'est-ce que toi, tu as fait. Et est-ce que j'ai enchainé mensonges, alliance et trahison envers ton peuple ? Non, parce que – encore une fois – c'est toi qui l'a fait.

_ C'est trop facile, lui répliqua la Commandante. Tu te contentes me jeter mes torts à la figure sans faire l'effort de réfléchir avec un minimum de logique. En quoi, ce que j'ai fait il y a cinq ans me rend responsable de ce qui vient de nous arriver ? Je ne suis sans doute pas irréprochable, néanmoins je n'y suis pour rien si on est dans cette situation.

* * *

 **Elyas** envoya valdinguer une commode en bois luisante de cire, elle atterrit sur un garde et étouffa son cri. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que l'homme en noir avait quitté son domicile et la quasi-totalité des gardes leur était déjà tombée dessus. Elyas jeta un coup d'œil à Mahon qui finit de briser la nuque de son adversaire et entreprit – comme si de rien n'était – de fouiller avec soin une étagère encombrée de tout un tas de chose aussi étranges qu'inutiles. Il haussa les épaules et alla arracher un tiroir de la commode qu'il venait de faire voler à travers le hall.

Il trouva au cours de son inspection des dossiers estampillés de noms : C. Griffin, B. Wintergreen, F. DerKühne, J. Cotter parmi tant d'autres. Il fit main basse sur les armes à feu qu'il trouva, à savoir un « Triple action », un Remington 7600 et une MAG 58 qu'il lança négligemment à Mahon. Elyas se plongea dans l'étude d'un fichier dont l'étiquette indiquait Marv.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Le petit groupe arriva près de ce qui semblait être le bout du tunnel, une fissure aussi large qu'un homme laissait passer des rayons de soleil très agréables. Elyas fit mine de sortir la tête hors de la caverne et de humer l'air frais mais Fett le retint, en faisant « non » de la tête. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à riposter une réplique cinglante et teinté d'humour noir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Ils retinrent leur souffle au son de voix, elles se disputaient en Trigedasleng mais Elyas ne put discerner que quelques mots._

 _Fett leur intima à tous de rester tranquille tandis que lui et Hilary – les deux seuls ayant une réelle formation militaire –partaient en éclaireurs._

 _Elyas soupira en les regardant sortir à l'air libre, enfin le vent, le soleil et les brins d'herbe étaient à portée de main, et pourtant il ne pouvait les toucher ou les sentir contre sa peau. En dépit de l'effort surhumain que cela lui couta, Elyas détourna le regard du dehors et se rabattit sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Nanda et Clarke sont toutes les deux dans leurs bulles, elles se lancent des sourires et se disent des choses à voix basses. Mahon médite, les yeux clos et les paumes vers le ciel, on dirait presque qu'il prie._

 _Dante le regarda avec une lueur différente dans les yeux :_

 __ Tu sais qui est Marv ?_

 __ Qui ça ?_

 __ Marv, le loup de feu. Un des Pères du peuple sans nom. Celui à qui l'on doit cette expérience de la prison._

 __ Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses le nom d'un des membres fondateurs de notre peuple ?_

 __ Mon père le connaissait, quand il était enfant et Marv à peine adulte. Bien avant que le peuple sans nom ne soit ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'une esquisse par rapport au chef d'œuvre que l'on connait. A l'époque, Marv et sa compagne, Ling, attendaient leur premier enfant._

 __ Ling, comprit Elyas, c'est la Mère fondatrice ?_

 __ Exactement. Et leur fille aînée s'appelle Lexa._

 __ Lexa ? La Heda des clans de la forêt ?_

 __ En fait il s'agit de sa grand-mère._

* * *

 **Lexa** eu un petit sourire en réalisant que ça faisait près de vingt minutes que Bellamy s'était tu. Et elle en savourait chaque seconde. Malheureusement, sitôt qu'elle formula cette heureuse pensée, le jeune homme décida qu'il était plus que temps de recommencer à parler.

_ Il y a un proverbe qui dit que la vie est trop courte pour qu'on se dispute.

_ Et moi, répondit Lexa, je te dis que ce voyage est trop long pour que tu continues à me parler.

_ On dit aussi que le premier qui se tait dans une dispute est le plus digne de louange.

_ Dans ce cas, ferme-là !

Bellamy en resta bouche bée. La Commandante fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer et accéléra le pas. Ses instincts la rappelèrent à l'ordre presque immédiatement, elle pivota sur un pied pour éviter de se faire plaquer au sol par un inconnu en noir qui surgit des ombres. Elle reconnue la tunique, leurs poursuivants les avaient rattrapés.

* * *

 **Elyas** sursauta, quelque chose n'allait pas, il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec un homme tout de noir vêtu, Mahon semblait aussi surpris que lui. Le nouveau venu est plutôt beau garçon – d'après les filles de l'équipe en tout cas – les cheveux blonds foncés, qui se dressaient sur sa tête en épis désordonnés. Sa barbe de trois jours – toujours d'après les filles – lui donnait un air terriblement sexy.

_ Puis-je vous aider, messiers ? demanda le nouveau venu avec un certain agacement.

_ Daemon… souffla Elyas.

_ Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je préfère que l'on m'appelle le Comte.

_ Comment est-ce que tu arrivé ici ? demanda Mahon. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu tu avais profité de notre évasion pour te faire la belle et semer des cadavres dans ton sillage.

_ Daemon… ne put que répéter Elyas.

_ J'ai progressé depuis le temps, répondit Daemon, simplement. J'ai décidé de ne plus me contenter de saigner mes victimes aux quatre veines. Je m'atèle désormais à des projets de plus grande envergure.

_ Je t'ai vu quitter le manoir, enchaîna Mahon. Il y a tout juste une demi-heure et même toi tu n'aurais pu faire tout ce chemin et affronter nos amis en aussi peu de temps.

_ Daemon…non…

_ Oh ! s'exclama l'intéressé. On a compris, c'est bon ! Tu peux arrêter maintenant.

_ Pardon, répondit machinalement Elyas.

_ J'ai envoyé un de mes très chers amis pour tomber dans l'embuscade de Fett, expliqua Daemon.

_ Tu l'as envoyé à la mort ? s'offusqua Elyas.

_ C'est ça d'être un commandant digne de ce nom. Mes hommes sont tous prêts à mourir sur un ordre du Comte.

* * *

 **Bellamy** fut soulevé de terre et projeté contre un arbre, il eut la sensation que son dos se brisait, le choc lui coupa le souffle et sa vue se couvrit de petits points rouges et jaunes. Des bottes noires entrèrent dans son champ de vision, il tenta de relever la tête mais il fut saisit de vertige. Il regarda sans rien pouvoir faire Lexa qui luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre huit assaillants. Le dernier souvenir que Bellamy garda de cet instant fut le buste, privé du reste de son corps qui s'effondra juste sous son nez.

* * *

 **Mahon** cria à Elyas de rester tranquille au moment exact où ce dernier attaqua Daemon. Il le vit s'emparer d'une arme à feu et vider le chargeur en direction du Comte. Heureusement, le Comte eut suffisamment de réflexe et d'agilité pour ne récolter que des blessures superficielles, une oreille blessée, la partie charnue de la cuisse ou l'épaule. Avec le sérum miracle dans les veines, Daemon guérirait vite, il le fallait. Le Comte ne s'embarrassa pas d'armes, Elyas était loin d'être aussi effrayant que Clarke Griffin.

Daemon saisit son insignifiant adversaire par la taille, le souleva aussi que lui permettaient ses bras tendus et le jeta avec une violence inouïe sur le sol. Les os émirent un son glauque en se fracturant.

_ Nul n'était besoin d'y aller aussi fort, le plaignit Mahon.

_ Pour que je te parle sans anéantir ta couverture, il fallait qu'il soit inconscient. Le sérum qui coule en lui le guérira bien assez vite. Ne t'en fait pas pour ton ami.

Daemon avait prononcé le mot "ami" avec tellement de cynisme et d'amertume dans la voix que Mahon senti un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la quête du Comte quatre ans plus tôt, Mahon avait eu l'occasion de constater que Daemon cachait en lui une immense souffrance, une douleur incessante à laquelle il refusait de céder et qu'il transformait en une haine inextinguible pour survivre. Mais, ces derniers temps, sa mission divine semblait écraser tout le reste, le moindre sentiment se faisait rare. Même ses yeux étaient sans émotions.

_ Comment Deathstroke gère les récents évènements ?

_ Difficilement, cela va sans dire, répondit Mahon. L'équipe est endommagée, la perte d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments fut un coup dur.

_ Les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom ont-ils changés d'opinion par rapport à l'unité ?

_ Ils ne sont plus aussi réticent à l'idée que des gens comme nous se chargent de telles choses. Mais parler de l'escadron Deathstroke devant eux reste une erreur que l'on regrette immédiatement d'avoir commis.

Daemon sembla satisfait de cette information, bien que ce ne soit pas évident à discerner chez lui.

* * *

 **Lexa** avait combattu avec bravoure et courage et à présent elle était pieds et poings liés, on l'avait faite prisonnière.

* * *

 **Hey, les gens ! on arrive à ce que j'appellerais le mid-season. Je tiens également à dire qu'à l'heure actuelle tous les chapitres sont finis, j'ai mis les bouchés double afin de pas être perturbé par le retour de la série le 21 janvier. Bien que je me sois permis quelques digressions en réecrivant suite au formidable teaser trailer que nous a offert CW**

 **Sur ce, bonne nuit.**


	20. Friends in Arms

**New chapter and merry christmas ! Oui... je sais rien d'original là dedans mais bon ^^**

Friends in Arms

 **Lexa** n'appréciait guère d'être ainsi ballotée. Elle n'eut le droit qu'à une demi-douzaine de gorgées d'eau pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet. On força la Commandante à s'abreuver à une gourde en peau animale, cette fois-ci la main était plus douce et elle lui essuya même la goutte qui dévalait sur son menton. Lexa replongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Lexa se réveilla doucement, plus légère que la veille, avoir cette discussion avec Clarke lui avait procuré plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. En s'asseyant, elle chercha la blonde du regard. Le feu s'étirait vivement dans son cercle de cailloux mais pas de signe de la fille du ciel. Lexa soupira, elle se leva pour rassembler ses affaires et retourner au campement principal où l'attendaient Tycron ainsi que quatre guerriers._

 __ Tiens, mange._

 _La Commandante leva des yeux surpris sur la blonde Clarke qui lui tendit un poisson frit, empalé sur une branche taillée en pointe._

 __ J'ai cru que tu étais parti, reconnu Lexa._

 __ Non. Pas encore. Il y a encore une question que j'aimerais te poser. Répondras-tu ?_

 __ Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir._

 __ Tu dis que la Nation de Glace t'a pris Costia pour t'atteindre. Penses-tu que d'autres peuples aient envisagé cette option ?_

 __ Pour… Pourquoi ? bafouilla Lexa._

 __ Réponds, simplement. Réponds._

* * *

Lexa et Bellamy furent conduit devant un homme qui – en dépit de son masque – dégageait une aura de pouvoir et un charisme certain. Elle le détailla avec soin : le corps entièrement recouvert de tissus noir de jais, le torse, les avant-bras et les tibias recouverts de pièces d'armure métallique à la teinte sombre. Une capuche de la même couleur sur la tête et le visage dissimulé par un masque symbolisant un crâne ébène et mat. La partie la menaçante était ses yeux froids, vides, gris et infiniment cruels.

Quand il parla sa voix était dure, hachée et sans émotion, aussi monotone que s'il se contentait d'énoncer des faits quand bien même il dirait d'horribles choses.

_ Qui avons-nous là ?

_ Je suis Lexa…

_ Je sais, la coupa-t-il. C'était une question rhétorique. Mais je suppose que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la rhétorique, n'est-ce pas Heda ? C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'ai apprises grâce à la bibliothèque de Dante Wallace. Un homme très cultivé.

_ Si vous avez l'intention de nous tuer faites le vite et taisez-vous, par pitié.

_ Ah, sourit l'homme en noir, Bellamy Blake est de retour parmi nous. Hourra !

_ Génial, marmonna Lexa en roulant des yeux. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

_ Pour répondre à votre question, continua leur ravisseur, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de vous éliminer. Mais, voyez-vous, vous deux avez la fâcheuse tendance de toujours tout mettre en œuvre pour perturber le déroulement de mes opérations. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé plus raisonnable que vous vous teniez à l'écart du jeu pendant un certain temps. Considérez-vous comme mis sur la touche.

* * *

 **Bellamy** souffla, recracha le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche. Sa blessure au front saignait abondamment, le liquide écarlate lui recouvrait le visage, infiltrait ses narines et sa bouche lui laissant un gout âcre de fer. Il sentait sa chemise coller à sa poitrine à cause du sang qui devenait pâteux.

Il chercha des yeux l'un de ses ravisseurs pour demander à ce que l'on s'occupe de lui, mais pas un ne semblait se préoccuper outre mesure de l'état dans lequel lui et Lexa étaient détenus. Bellamy se tourna vers la Commandante Terrienne, celle-ci regardait obstinément dans une autre direction. Les rares occasions où – malencontreusement – leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il n'y avait lu que du reproche et une nuance d'appréhension.

_ Arrête de te la jouer, Heda. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau.

_ Je m'en serais sorti, affirma Lexa. Si seulement tu n'avais été là.

_ Tu me connais, rétorqua Bellamy, je ne rate jamais une occasion de planifier un échec épique.

_ Si tu ne te tais pas bientôt, je te jure que je vais t'arracher la jugulaire avec les dents et que je vais t'étrangler avec !

_ Je suis impressionné, railla-t-il. Ça manquait un peu de classe mais c'était bluffant, tu m'as étonné je le reconnais.

Un silence aussi embarrassé que chargé de colère s'instaura entre les deux jeunes gens, Bellamy essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer autant de sang qu'il pouvait mais l'éponge qui lui servait de vêtement était déjà trop imbibé d'hémoglobine. Il abandonna après deux intenses secondes. Bellamy se rappela soudain que Lexa n'était pas revenue au camp Jaha pendant plusieurs années avant l'accident de Clarke.

_ Pourquoi es-tu revenue maintenant ?

_ Pour Clarke…

_ Non, répondit Bellamy. La vrai raison, quelle est-elle ?

_ Il se trouve que certaines filles ne peuvent pas résister à la Commandante charismatique et captivante que je suis.

_ Ça alors, Lexa qui fait de l'humour.

Bellamy se tut, son ventre se serra, il vit la terrienne se tendre du coin de l'œil. L'homme en noir, le maitre des lieux était de retour au bercail. Le Comte souriait, apparemment satisfait.

* * *

 **Octavia** se vit interdire toute activité impliquant le corps de manière intense, la seconde d'Indra n'avait plus le droit de se battre ni de s'entrainer. La brune enrageait intérieurement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle mais Lincoln, tout comme Abby et le docteur Wein, affirmait avec raison que ce n'étaient pas des activités raisonnables pour une femme à trois mois de grossesse.

Bien qu'Octavia soit absolument ravie de devenir mère, être enceinte l'exaspérait, la rendait irritable. Mais sans doute cela était-il lié avec son émotivité soudainement accrue – et des envies d'uriner de plus en plus fréquentes – apparemment signe courant de la grossesse. Avec le troisième mois vient le temps de découvrir bébé sous un autre jour que celui des nausées et des coups de fatigue celui des crampes et des malaises. Octavia avait parfois la sensation que la totalité des habitants du camp Jaha s'étaient ligués contre elle afin de surveiller qu'elle mangeait assez ou qu'elle ne manquait pas de magnésium.

La pire partie de cette histoire était son impossibilité de faire le moindre effort, la marche et le yoga restaient tout à fait compatible avec son état. Merci beaucoup Abby, mais sans façon. Pas le moindre effort autorisé ! Alors que, ironiquement, le minuscule être en elle se mettait à bouger les jambes et les bras comme un beau diable. Aujourd'hui, Octavia devait aller voir le docteur Wein, le gynécologue – ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus- pour passer sa première écographie. Difficile de croire que le peuple de la montagne ait songé à avoir des enfants dans leurs conditions de vie.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle Blake. Vous devez être impatiente de passer votre première échographie.

_ Plutôt agacée en fait, reconnu Octavia. Je déteste me sentir aussi faible.

Elle se mordu la lèvre, la brune réalisa qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement déplacé. Leur peuple avait failli s'éteindre et elle se plaignait d'être en mesure de donner naissance à un des rares membres de la nouvelle génération. Octavia remarqua que le docteur Wein fronçait légèrement les sourcils, elle balbutia une excuse :

_ Bien sûr, je… je ne me plains pas. Pas vraiment, je suis heureuse d'attendre un enfant. Très heureuse.

_ Vos états d'âme ne concernent que vous, répondit plus froidement Wein. Allongez-vous.

Il lui désigna un fauteuil recouvert d'une protection bleue disposé en position allongé. Octavia s'y positionna et remonta son top de façon à découvrir son ventre de plus en plus arrondi. Le gel que lui appliqua le docteur Wein était froid et gluant, mais les mains expertes du gynécologue qui l'appliquait étaient douces et chaleureuses ce contact fit ressurgir le souvenir de jours anciens. A l'époque où aucun enfant n'avait encore vu le jour dans l'enceinte du camp Jaha, ce jour était signe d'espoir et de bonheur pour les gens, ici.

* * *

 _Quatre ans plus tôt,_

 _Octavia regardait de loin la femme en plein travail, elle tenait les mains d'Abby et de son conjoint, son visage exprimait une douleur intense et elle criait sa souffrance tandis que ses amis et les médecins l'exhortaient à pousser d'avantage. Les cris ne s'intensifièrent que d'avantage, mais bientôt, la peine devint joie et ravissement. L'on tendit à la jeune mère un petit être humanoïde couvert de sang et criant à plein poumon son arrivée au monde à qui voulait bien l'entendre._

 __ Tu sais que pour une guerrière, être mère est incompatible._

 _La brune s'étonna, non pas que Lincoln est surgit à ses côtés ou qu'il ait parlé comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée – parce qu'il le faisait constamment – ce qui l'étonna fut que son compagnon est exposé à haute voix une pensée qu'elle n'imaginait même pas avoir._

 __ Je peux être l'une et l'autre, affirma Octavia avec ferveur._

 __ Pas en même temps._

 __ Pourquoi ça ? C'est idiot, ce n'est parce qu'une femme endosse le rôle de mère pour un moment qu'elle cesse d'être une guerrière._

 __ Selon les croyances des clans de la forêt, si, lui apprit Lincoln._

 __ De toute façon, je ne me sens pas préoccupée par le sujet, affirma-t-elle avec trop de véhémence. Elevé un enfant est une responsabilité complètement différente de tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. Et puis, avec la mère et l'enfance que j'ai eu, je n'ai véritablement de modèle à suivre ni d'idée sur la manière d'éduquer un gamin._

 _Lincoln ne répondit pas. Octavia se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, le Terrien qui lui servait de petit copain, affichait une moue dubitative et peut-être aussi un peu moqueuse._

* * *

Octavia retourna sur le terrain d'entrainement, même si elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer en ne s'éloignant pas trop de ce dont elle était momentanément privé, la brune se sentait bien. Enfin, mieux. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins que s'inquiéter de tous ces changements qui s'opéraient en elle, la seule femme enceinte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue était… personne en réalité. Octavia avait vingt et un ans et aucun modèle.

Et elle allait avoir un enfant.

Octavia soupira. On passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle sentit que Jasper la serait contre lui. Il souriait, sa bonne humeur bouleversait le monde entier d'Octavia à chaque fois, la guerrière et le chimiste un peu fou étaient devenus des amis très proches. Elle se lova dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Serre-moi fort, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de bras amicaux.

_ Ça tombe bien, alors. J'avais justement besoin d'avoir une amie dans mes bras.

Sa remarque fit rire Octavia, elle lui administra une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Jasper lâcha un petit cri exagérément aigu pendant que la brune étouffait son hilarité dans le tissu du sweat à capuche de son ami.

_ Jasper Jordan, vous êtes un idiot.

* * *

 **Daemon** se tenait debout, les jambes légèrement écartés, en position de pouvoir il regardait de haut ceux qui avaient tentés de s'opposer à lui. Tuer ou asservir ? Telle était la question. Habituellement il prenait plus de temps pour débattre avec lui-même sur ce sujet houleux mais en ce jour il lui restait encore un peu de mal à faire. Daemon souhaitait plus que tout au monde regarder droit dans les yeux la Commandante Lexa et lui dire la vérité sur les cents et en particulier sur Clarke Griffin.

Il s'approcha d'un des vaincus, il ne devait pas avoir quinze ans mais il toisait Daemon avec hargne et insistance. Ce gamin était soit inconscient soit très courageux, il ne savait peut-être pas lui-même. En revanche, le combattant d'âge mûr qui prit la parole était clairement stupide.

_ S'abaisser à tuer des enfants, s'exclama-t-il, c'est le comportement typique des lâches.

Daemon haussa les sourcils, lui lança un regard perplexe et soupira derrière son masque. Il s'approcha du quinquagénaire arriéré et lui administra un formidable coup de boule, suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer dans les pommes. Il secoua la tête, exaspéré par la bêtise humaine, et s'accroupit devant l'enfant. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Daemon y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Lentement, il rabattit sa capuche en arrière, ôta son masque et sourit de toutes dents.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi on me nomme le Comte ?

* * *

 **Robbie** éjecta la douille de neuf millimètres et leva les yeux en direction de ses amis, deux Terriens et trois du Camp Jaha les six adultes s'étaient rapprochés depuis la nouvelle entente entre les clans de la forêt et le peuple du ciel. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidés de prendre les armes pour aller récupérer leurs leaders. Une délégation de guerriers, recouverts de noir de la tête aux pieds, leur avait délivré un message plutôt dans la journée. Un message dans lequel ils affirmaient avoir capturé Lexa et Bellamy Blake et qu'il était dans l'intérêt collectif que personne n'essaie de les retrouver.

Bien sûr, Robbie était parfaitement conscient du piège, le seul but de ce message était de les attirer à eux pour les prendre en embuscade. C'est pourquoi, les six amis choisirent de se montrer, en armes, aux portes ennemies non sans une très profonde préparation. Grâce à Raven, ils avaient été en mesure de tracer le signal émis par la balise de Bellamy. En partant du principe que les deux leaders étaient détenus au même endroit, ils trouvèrent une localisation probable.

Malgré les doutes que nourrissait Seth – un Terrien du clan du Saule – Robbie et les quatre autres étaient tombé d'accord pour dire que foncer droit dans la gueule du loup ne représentait un danger que si l'on n'était pas suffisamment armé. En dépit de cette façade, Robbie se demandait comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi manipulateur, calculateur et puissant que semblait l'être leur ennemi aurait pu passer à côté de la balise et ne pas séparer les deux prisonniers. Au fond de lui, une voix lui criait que la balise serait seule, sans Bellamy, quand les amis en armes surgiraient dans un local piégé et prêt à exploser.

Il choisit d'ignorer la raison et la prudence, au profit de l'instinct et de la peur.

Les doutes s'amenuisèrent à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la balise, tant de gardes pour leur barrer le passage, ils récoltèrent même plusieurs blessures mais parvinrent à les éliminer sans exception. Enorgueilli par la réussite de l'opération, Robbie et ses camarades baissèrent leur garde, ils encerclèrent le dernier garde devant la palissade de bois, leurs armes pointées vers lui.

_ Yu gonplei ste odon, assura Robbie avec cynisme et arrogance.

_ Par pitié, les supplia le garde en s'agenouillant. Ne me tuez pas !

_ Celle-là je m'y attendais, reconnu Campbell.

Campbell – Joan, de son prénom – était une des cents à avoir été largués sur la planète Terre encore jugée inhabitable pour la plupart. Elle avait un caractère impulsif et emporté, une jeune adulte, fille d'un garde du chancelier, indomptable par définition. C'est ce trait de sa personnalité qui lui avait valu la prison. Campbell avait pénétré, à l'aide d'une carte d'accès dérobée à son père, dans une des salles de haute sécurité et y avait volé le premier schéma sur papier bleu qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il s'était avéré plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de la partie supérieure de l'Arche, une de celles qui étaient endommagées.

Le garde continuait d'implorer leur pitié avec moultes suppliques.

_ Ils nous ont forcés, expliqua-t-il, sinon ils nous auraient tués ! Je vous en conjure, croyez moi.

_ Qui ? s'enquit impérieusement Robbie.

_ Les hommes du Comte, soupira l'intéressé.

Seth s'approcha de lui, et arracha le foulard qui recouvrait son visage. Les quatre habitants du camp Jaha eurent un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant un des leurs. Robbie se souvint qu'il avait été porté disparu au moment des évènements de Mount Weather. La gorge nouée et le ventre retourné, Robbie se précipita dans l'enceinte du petit camp, il fouilla les quelques tente éparses qui y étaient visiblement abandonnées. Alors qu'il commençait à désespéré, il trouva Bellamy et Lexa, ligotés et bâillonnés dos à dos.

* * *

 **Daemon** admirait du haut de son perchoir les six compagnons d'armes libérant les leaders prisonniers, après avoir assassiné bon nombre des leurs. Sans le savoir, bien entendu, cela aurait été bien moins amusant pour lui. Il baissa les yeux en direction de son nouveau pupille assit sur la même branche que lui, observant les même évènements.

_ Comprends-tu ce que cela représente ? lui demanda le Comte.

_ Les pourchasser, les capturer et leur dire la vérité, répondit l'enfant. Vous avez tout calculé pour les briser.

_ Exactement, et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, ils rentrent dans leur camp, se pensant vainqueur. Alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi divisés, aussi faibles. Me suis-je trompé quelque part, mon Seigneur ?

_ Absolument pas, mon très jeune ami.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question, maitre ?

_ Que souhaites-tu savoir ?

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous mordu ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas simplement mordu, répondit Daemon en souriant d'un air mauvais. Je t'ai injecté un peu de mon ADN. Un ADN modifié il y a de ça des années, si particulier, et qui me permet de rester en vie et d'être si fort.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? On ne peut pas… améliorer les gens…

_ Certains, susurra le Comte, diraient qu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un miracle.

* * *

 **Clarke** flottait depuis une éternité dans un miasme vaguement gris, son corps entier était douloureux mais elle sentait la chaleur rassurante du sérum parcourant ses veines et réanimant peu à peu son corps. Comme quelqu'un qui vous frictionnerait vivement les bras, le dos, les pieds, les orteils pour vous réchauffer alors que vous sentez chaque parcelle de votre organisme engourdie par le froid.

Quand enfin le Mirakuru eut fait son œuvre, ce fut un travail de longue haleine, Clarke pu bouger un index.


	21. Trust but Verify

Trust but Verify

 **Lexa** était passé en mode automatique, incapable d'avoir des pensées pour autre chose que ce que le Comte lui avait dévoilé. Elle perçut la présence de Bellamy quand celui-ci se mit à sa hauteur, son premier réflexe fut le chasser loin d'elle Lexa réfréna cet élan car elle ressentait le besoin de lui parler, de poser des questions, d'obtenir le plus d'informations. Comme si les connaissances factuelles et rationnelles pouvaient étouffer le tourbillon d'émotions qui se formait en elle et qui lui déplaisait autant qu'il l'effrayait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle posa sa question comme on dépose une bombe sur le point d'exploser, avec précipitation, sans délicatesse. Et Bellamy sut naturellement quel était le fond de sa pensée quand il répondit le plus simplement possible, comme s'il s'imaginait pouvoir minimiser les choses.

_ J'ai essayé de tuer notre leader.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je devais protéger ma sœur.

_ Et Octavia ?

_ L'air respirable était limité sur l'Arche, nos dirigeants ont instauré une politique de l'enfant unique. Elle a été la sœur de trop. Ça a coûté la vie à notre mère.

La Commandante n'hésita pas une seconde à poser la question qui occupait tout son esprit, quand bien même cela aurait pu être délicat de parler de Clarke – actuellement dans le coma – avec Bellamy. Mais Lexa était naturellement plus souvent indélicate qu'agréable à cause de son habitude de prendre appui sur sa raison et non ses sentiments.

_ Clarke ?

Son simple nom, tout était dans l'intonation et Lexa y cachait énormément de chose : sa curiosité, sa colère, les sentiments complexes qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde et qu'elle refusait de s'avouer.

_ Il faudra lui demander en personne, soupira Bellamy.

_ Tu ne le sais pas, déclara Lexa et ce n'était pas une interrogation.

_ Non, confirma-t-il.

_ A-t-elle parlé de ce qui s'était passé durant les cinq ans où elle était partie ?

_ Non. Elle n'a, pour ainsi dire, rien dévoiler de cet épisode. Penses-tu que ce soit la vérité ?

_ Certainement pas la stricte vérité, décréta la Commandante Terrienne. J'imagine qu'il a dû arranger certains passages et en oblitérer d'autres.

_ Mais tu crains que ce ne soit vrai.

_ Pas toi peut-être ?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Bellamy d'une voix mal assurée. Disons que pour l'instant, je refuse d'y croire.

_ Pourtant, s'il ne nous a pas complètement floués, Clarke représente un danger pour nos deux nations. Et il est de notre devoir d'intervenir avant que plus des nôtres en subissent les conséquences…

_ Dans l'hypothèse peu probable, où ce serait le cas, la coupa Bellamy, que Clarke ait été retournée. Penses-tu sincèrement, que la confronter serait bénéfique pour qui que ce soit ? Si on fait tomber son masque et qu'on révèle son vrai visage, elle se vengera. Et nous perdrons beaucoup trop d'hommes de valeurs à se mesurer à elle.

* * *

 **Mahon** n'appréciait guère que le garçon tourne en permanence autour du Comte, cela lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été quand il s'était retrouvé perdu. Tout juste sorti de la prison, les Pères et Mère du peuple sans nom avaient félicités les survivants de telle manière que Mahon en avait été perturbé. Ils l'avaient jeté dans une prison insalubre, ils avaient tenté de l'empoisonner avec un virus dévastateur. Et maintenant qu'il avait souffert, couvert les parois de la prison de sa sueur et de son sang, ils l'avaient accueilli non pas comme un héros ou comme un prisonnier de retour chez lui mais comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait fait que passer un examen sur un pantin d'exercice.

* * *

 _Cinq ans plus tôt,_

 _Mahon inspira fébrilement l'air frais, ses genoux le faisaient souffrir, il s'était écorché l'avant-bras en s'extirpant de la crevasse. Là, tout de suite, de nouveau libre, il s'en contrefichait bien. Il sursauta, une main venait de se poser sur sa cheville, il baissa les yeux en même temps que ses camarades et observa Daemon qui se hissait sur le plateau à la force de ses bras. Sa bouche était dégoulinante de sang, et Mahon vit Clarke afficher une mine emplie de dégoût avant de détourner la tête._

 __ Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'ils vont mettre avant de se rendre compte que nous nous en sommes sortis ? déclara Daemon avec insouciance._

 __ Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont déjà au courant, lui répondit Fett._

 __ Génial, se plaignit Elyas, nous avons de la visite les amis._

 _Effectivement, Mahon remarqua soudainement la présence d'une demi-douzaine d'instructeur portant le foulard rouge sombre. Ils s'avançaient vers le petit groupe de rescapé. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un mètre d'eux, en ligne, un instructeur d'avança et prit la parole._

 __ Tout d'abord, félicitation. Ensuite, que chacun des instructeurs ici présent, moi y compris, seront attaché un seul d'entre vous._

 __ Vous n'êtes que six, protesta aussitôt Elyas._

 __ Et alors ? répondit l'instructeur en chef._

 __ Il s'avère que nous sommes huit à nous en être sortis, fit remarquer Fett avec calme et autorité._

 __ Non, deux d'entre vous n'ont fait que profiter de la situation et ne seront par conséquent pas accepté dans nos rangs._

 __ Voilà une excellent initiative, railla Daemon._

 __ La ferme toi, la situation est suffisamment tendue comme ça ! le réprimanda Mahon avec anxiété._

 __ Ça tombe bien que le sujet vous intéresse autant, riposta l'instructeur, parce que c'est de vous deux que je parlais._

* * *

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu es jaloux.

Mahon s'efforça de ne pas sursauter en entendant Wintergreen s'adresser à lui à sa manière, c'est-à-dire brutale mais sans colère. C'est la manière que le jeune homme avait de parler, simplement en lâchant les mots sans s'impliquer émotionnellement dans la conversation quel que soit le sujet. Et si jamais, on en arrivait à mettre les pieds au-delà d'une certaine ligne jaune, il se contentait de ne rien dire.

_ Merci, Wintergreen. Heureusement que tu me connais.

_ Tu es sombre.

_ Si tu le dis. Tu sais que le Comte le sait ?

_ Oui. Mais il n'a rien dit ce sujet, j'en déduis que ça ne le dérange pas.

_ Et Clarke ? Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

_ Quoi ? Qu'on est ensemble ou mon véritable nom ?

_ Les deux, j'imagine…

_ Mahon. J'en ai envie.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais entendu demander ça de manière aussi directe, Sl… Bill.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Slade.

Mahon sourit, prit le visage de Slade entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser presque immédiatement, et il l'approfondi même en caressant le dos de Mahon de ses mains. Ils oublièrent où ils se trouvaient, ils n'avaient plus conscience que d'eux, de leurs lèvres collées, de leurs caresses.

* * *

 **Octavia** s'était jetée sur son frère à peine avait-il passé la limite du camp, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et le serra fort contre son cœur. Dieu, qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Les larmes aux yeux elle se détacha de lui et une seconde bouffée d'émotion surgit, Octavia gifla bruyamment son frère.

_ Je sais que les femmes ont du mal à contenir leurs émotions, dit Bellamy mi- figue mi- raisin. Mais, pour le coup j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

_ Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie.

_ N'exagère pas non plus, tu veux.

_ Quel était le but ? Que mon enfant grandisse sans son oncle ?!

_ Hé !

_ Désolé.

La brune libéra son frère, elle remercia Robbie et ses camarades d'un hochement de tête et alla rejoindre Lincoln qui s'entretenait avec la Commandante Lexa. Visiblement cette dernière avait du mal à dire ce qu'elle avait découvert. Octavia haussa les sourcils mais la Terrienne l'envoya balader en lui suggérant sèchement d'aller demander à son cher grand frère au lieu de l'ennuyer elle. Octavia chercha à capter le regard de Lincoln mais son petit ami continuait de fixer sa Heda en fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement, suivant le conseil – qui l'eut cru - de Lexa, la brune se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Bellamy devait être en train de passer une visite médicale et de se faire penser ses blessures. C'était aussi là que Clarke… dormait.

* * *

 **Bellamy** vit sa sœur entrer dans l'infirmerie, il frémit quand Jackson tira sur les points de suture Octavia s'accroupit en face du lit où il était installé. A son regard sérieux et voilé, il sut qu'elle ne venait pas prendre de ses nouvelles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle du but en blanc.

_ Le Comte nous a capturés.

_ Le Comte ?

_ Celui qui a blessé Clarke.

Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard un coup d'œil attristé et coupable au corps inanimé de la blonde uniquement vivante d'un point de vue médical. Octavia inspira pour se donner du courage et se lança :

_ Que t'a-t-il fait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a torturé ?

_ Non. Il ne nous voulait pas de mal, ni à moi ni à Lexa. Il souhaitait juste nous tenir à l'écart de quelque chose qu'il entreprenait.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il a dit certaines choses, concernant Clarke. Des choses qui, si elle s'avérait vraie, seraient terribles et réduiraient à néant tout ce que nous avons battis pendant ces cinq années.

_ Et tu le crois.

_ Oui, mais je préfère vérifier.

En disant cela, Bellamy frissonna. Il se contentait de répéter ce que lui avait dit le Comte. Vous savez ce que je dis toujours ? Aie confiance, mais vérifie. Une partie de lui s'en voulait de le croire, tandis qu'une autre se demandait si, en fin de compte, le Comte n'avait pas tout simplement dit tout haut ce que lui pensait tout bas depuis un certain temps. Que Clarke Griffin était partie définitivement, et que quelqu'un de très différent était là à sa place. Quelqu'un de mortellement dangereux… Deathstroke.

* * *

 **Clarke** revenait peu à peu dans un état proche de la conscience, autrement dit, la lumière créait des jeux d'ombres rougeoyants sur ses paupières et la blonde s'ennuyait. Être conscient que l'on ne peut ni bouger, ni parler et la pire chose qui puisse arriver, elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière de son corps, prisonnière de la réalité matérielle qu'elle quittait avec joie dès qu'elle le pouvait et que ses souvenirs remontaient au-devant de ses pensées.

* * *

 _Les instructeurs emmenèrent chacun un des six sélectionnés, Clarke suivit docilement le sien. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent un peu à l'écart, le foulard rouge s'arrêta, se retourna et dévoila à la blonde un sourire radieux._

 __ Anya ! s'exclama joyeusement Clarke._

 __ Je suis fière de toi, dit sincèrement Anya. J'ai hâte que nous commencions ton entrainement, tu as été vraiment très impressionnante, Clarke. Tu as fait forte impression auprès des Pères et de la Mère._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Ne doute pas de toi, pas un seul instant car tu es douée. Pressons-nous, des amis attendent ton retour avec impatience._

 _Le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées entièrement dirigées vers Leslie et Slade, Clarke courut sur les talons de sa nouvelle instructrice, la Terrienne Anya. Elle retrouva, avec un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné un mois auparavant, la cité en ruine. La première fois que Clarke y avait mis les pieds, elle n'avait fait que poser des yeux curieux sur tout ce qu'elle découvrait avec ébahissement. Aujourd'hui, où que son regard aille, elle retrouvait un détail familier qui la faisait se sentir chez elle. De nouveau._

 _Avant même que Clarke n'ait pu les localiser dans la foule, Leslie et Slade sautèrent à son cou. La jeune femme originaire de la Nation de la Glace l'enlaça, plongea son visage au creux du cou de Clarke en y déposant un léger baiser. La blonde laissa ses mains trouver leur place non loin des reins de Leslie et intensifia l'étreinte._

 __ Vous savez, les filles, je n'ai rien contre ce genre d'orientation, déclara Slade ne se raclant la gorge, mais j'aimerais vraiment saluer mon amie également._

 _Clarke rit pendant que Leslie rougissait, elle donna à son camarade l'accolade amicale qu'il réclamait._

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?_

 __ De quoi ?_

 __ Que tu n'as rien contre ce genre d'orientation ?_

 __ Oh, c'est vrai que Leslie n'a pas encore eu le temps de te le dire._

 __ Encore une fois : de quoi ?_

 __ Clarke, je suis gay._

 __ Oh !_

 _La blonde encaissa le coup, elle n'avait rien vu venir mais réalisa presque aussitôt que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle-même avait été amoureuse d'une femme, et quelle femme… Dans le centième de seconde qui suivit, elle comprit ce que sous-entendait son ami, à propos de sa relation avec Leslie._

 __ Non ! s'exclama- t-elle, non._

 __ Ça n'a rien à voir, reprit Leslie trop tôt._

 __ Si vous le dîtes, répondit Slade visiblement peu convaincu en levant les mains comme pour se rendre._

 _Les filles continuèrent de protester avec véhémence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Anya informa Clarke qu'elle avait une journée de repos avant que l'entrainement et les choses sérieuses reprennent. En dépit de leurs protestations sur leur sexualité, dès le moment où Leslie et Clarke se retrouvèrent seules, toutes les deux dans les quartiers de la blonde, elles se posèrent la question. Pour Clarke la réponse vint aisément, elle avait aimé Finn, elle avait été attirée par Lexa et Nanda. Et maintenant, elle tombait amoureuse de Leslie._

 __ J'aime les hommes, déclara soudainement Leslie._

 __ Qui est-ce que tu essayes de persuader ? Toi ou moi ?_

 __ Clarke ! se plaignit-elle._

* * *

_ Clarke ?

C'était la voix de Bellamy qui parvint à ses oreilles, elle perçut d'étranges intonations. Ce fut en sentant ses orteils, ses mains, s'agiter qu'elle devina qu'elle avait bougeait dans son sommeil. Preuve qu'elle émergeait de sa paralysie. Clarke se demanda si Bellamy était penché au-dessus de son lit. Qui était donc à son chevet ? Robbie, Abby ? Sa mère avait-elle surmonté leur différent pour se faire du souci pour sa seule famille en état comatique ?

Il suffit à Clarke d'ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait encore voire, et que Bellamy était – en effet – penché au-dessus de son lit, une expression inquiète inscrite sur le visage. Derrière lui, Jackson semblait plein d'espoir sur sa gauche, Octavia étai juste perplexe. Plutôt pas mal comme panel. La blonde ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'articuler quelque chose, presque certaine que tout ce qu'elle parviendrait à émettre serait de risibles croassements.

En réalité, elle s'exprima clairement, bien que faiblement :

_ Les gars. Voir vos têtes au réveil n'est pas le cadeau le plus agréable qui soit, vous savez.

_ Heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous, la salua Bellamy en souriant.

_ Impressionnant, nota Jackson, tu es sorti du coma depuis à peine une minute et tu es déjà en mesure de parler de manière cohérente.

_ C'est une bonne chose ? voulu savoir Clarke.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après tes relevés médicaux, tu es en bonne voie de guérison. J'ai confiance en eux.

_ Aie confiance, se moqua gentiment la blonde, mais vérifie. On ne sait jamais.

* * *

 **Octavia** su, à cet instant, que Bellamy savait et elle sut à son tour. Le Comte avait dit la vérité, Clarke n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Ce n'était plus la fille du docteur Abigail Griffin, Chancelière du camp Jaha qui était allongée dans son lit, en pleine convalescence. Ils venaient de prendre soin, de soigner, un ennemi.


	22. Join Us

Join Us

 **Mahon** se réveilla aux côtés de Slade, il s'étira, fit craquer les os de mains il passa ses jambes hors de son lit et se leva. Quand il fut posté sur ses deux pieds, il enfila une tunique légère et sortit. Au seuil de la chambre, Mahon resta un moment immobile, il haussa les épaules puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Il traversa le hall, ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'avança dans la cour pour s'exercer.

Ses sens surhumains perçurent rapidement que cinq hommes l'encerclaient, il soupira. Ils devaient avoir voulu sauter sur l'occasion de trouver Mahon – en apparence – sans défense. Mahon senti les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, il pivota sur un talon, fit face à l'un des visiteurs surprise et lui asséna un coup de pied dans la cuisse. Son assaillant se roula lamentablement au sol, le visage crispé par la douleur. Mahon l'observa avec pitié, était-ce donc ainsi que l'on s'attaquait à lui maintenant ? N'y avait-il plus de combattant lui opposant de la résistance ? Plus de challenge en dehors de l'unité Mirakuru…

_ C'est triste, se dit-il tout haut.

L'homme au sol se releva en titubant, au début il tournait le dos à Mahon, quand il se retourna la seule chose que vit le guerrier dans le regard de son ennemi fut le fanatisme. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre type manipulé par un gourou… ou un chaman. En dépit du fait qu'il travaillait sous les ordres de Daemon et servait sa cause, Mahon n'avait rien d'un dogmatique et il les détestait tous.

Mahon saisit le fanatique par la gorge, le souleva à trois pieds du sol et le jeta violement au sol. Soudainement, un de ses amis tout aussi faible d'esprit se jeta sur Mahon avec l'intention de le neutraliser. Cet idiot se retrouva la tête calée entre les jambes du guerrier surhumain qui l'attira dans sa course vers le sol et lui brisa les vertèbres à vingt kilomètre par heures. Le troisième et le quatrième entrèrent alors dans la course pendant que le cinquième se tirait fissa.

* * *

 _Mahon sentit un bras lui serrer la gorge, faire pression sur sa pomme d'Adam. Un coup de genou dans le foie le coupa le souffle, on le propulsa le dos contre un arbre, on lui asséna un coup des deux pieds joints à la poitrine. Sa vision se couvrit de jaune et de rouge et il ne distingua même plus les tenues sombres que portaient ses tortionnaires. Quelqu'un le releva par la force, il sentit qu'on tentait de l'étrangler et instinctivement il chercha à tâtons le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas prendre aussi aisément et il retourna Mahon et le fit tomber si fort qu'il eut l'impression que tous les os de son dos éclataient._

 _Mahon se mit à genoux, juste pour se prendre une droite, puis une gauche dans la mâchoire et un uppercut dans le menton. Comme une poupée de chiffon, il bascula en arrière sans réussir à trouver la force pour rester dressé. L'autre le nargua agenouillé pour être au plus près de son visage, cela rendit Mahon fou de rage boosté par l'adrénaline, il bondit sur ses pieds._ _Mahon saisit son tortionnaire par la gorge, le souleva à trois pieds du sol et le jeta violement au sol._

 _Il tomba de nouveau à genoux, luttant de toutes ses forces pour refouler le sanglot qui lui obstruait la gorge. Les autres tortionnaires restèrent immobiles, les bras croisé, indéchiffrables statues toutes de noir vêtues. Daemon sortit de l'ombre en applaudissant :_

 __ Toutes mes félicitations, c'était très impressionnant._

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, souffla Mahon. Ils ne t'ont pas attrapé toi aussi ?_

 __ Non, ce test n'était destiné qu'à toi, mon ami. À toi et à personne d'autre._

 __ Je ne comprends pas…_

 __ Ces hommes font partis d'un groupuscule nommé Scavenger qui fut créé et dirigé par Werner. Jusqu'à ce que je le tue et prenne sa place il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Notre objectif est de ramener à la vie le monde que la guerre nucléaire à réduit en centre, et cela passe par la destruction de ce monde ci. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons à la question qui importe. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?_

* * *

Mahon ôta de sa tunique les résidus de sable blanc qui s'y était fiché et retourna s'habiller, ce n'était pas la peine de signaler un problème mineure comme celui-ci au Comte. D'autant plus que ce dernier avait fort à faire avec son nouveau pupille. Il haussa mentalement les épaules en remontant dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Clarke** marchait prudemment, soutenue par sa meilleure amie mécanicienne, qui aurait cru qu'elle perdrait ses facultés si rapidement, elle n'avait été dans le coma que quelques jours et pourtant, il lui avait fallu toute la matinée pour pouvoir se tenir debout sans aide et marcher pendant plus de trente secondes sans s'effondrer. Il fallait croire que même le sérum miracle qui courait dans ses veines avait ses limites.

_ Ne fait cette tête, Clarke. Au rythme où tu vas, Jackson affirme que ce soir tu seras complètement remise.

_ Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas comme ça que je le ressens, pour le moment en tout cas.

_ En fait ça tombe plutôt bien. Ce soir tu pourras être opérationnelle pour Robbie, il te dévore des yeux. Crois-moi.

_ Raven, non, gémit la blonde en souriant.

_ Je te promets qu'il n'attend que ton feu vert.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour commencer une relation. Nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre d'envergure qui nous dépasse tous. Le peuple sans nom et le Comte qui a enlevé Lexa et Bellamy sont tous deux des ennemis dont nous ne savons rien et qu'il nous faut prendre au sérieux. Sans compter les dissidences qui existent au sein même de notre communauté. Les tensions sont beaucoup trop fortes, ça pourrait exploser à n'importe quel moment et dégénéré en guerre totale. Déjà que Lexa est en train de bâtir une alliance instable avec les clans venus d'au-delà du continent. C'est bien trop de liens fragiles, menaçant de se briser à chaque instant.

_ C'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'il faut tenter le coup, tu ne crois pas ? Et qui te parle de relation ? Si tu ne le sens pas tu peux essayer d'être amie avec Robbie.

_ Je suis déjà son amie, Raven.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se moqua la métisse. Je te parlais d'une amitié… avec des bénéfices.

Clarke se figea sur place, est-ce que Raven venait juste de dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'elle venait de dire ? La blonde n'en revenait pas que sa meilleure amie ait justement suggéré ce qu'elle venait de suggérer. La mécanicienne haussa un sourcil, entrouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise et elle sembla attendre une réaction de la part de Clarke.

_ Hors de question ! assura cette dernière.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

Et la blonde accéléra le pas et s'éloigna délibérément de sa meilleure amie, la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé une aventure de ce genre les choses avaient mal tournées. Les sentiments s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à leur cœur et avaient tout fichu en l'air. Aujourd'hui encore, Clarke subissait les conséquences de cette erreur. Inconsciemment, ses pas la menèrent à son pantin d'entrainement. Se remémorer son échec sentimental fit remonter en elle une colère sourde qu'elle pensait bannie aux zones les plus sombres et les plus profondément enterrées de son âme.

Clarke frappa le pantin en hurlant de rage et de désespoir.

Dans ce cri elle maudit l'Arche qui avait failli à sa tâche et lui avait tout pris une première fois, elle maudit la Terre qui lui avait fait miroité un refuge et un homme à serrer contre son corps pour se rassurer mais de nouveau on lui avait tout pris. Elle maudit les Terriens, Lincoln et Lexa qui n'avaient fait que lui montrer à quel point elle avait échoué d'un point de vue personnel. Elle maudit le jour qui l'avait conduite à être la leader du peuple du ciel, celui qui l'avait conduite à aimer une femme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Celui qui l'avait conduite à devenir Deathstroke, cette machine de guerre, une tueuse de sang froid qui éloignait Clarke Griffin de ses proche.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? s'inquiéta Raven.

_ Je vais bien, physiquement au moins. Il me faut de l'exercice.

La blonde s'empara d'une barre de fer et se dirigea vers les Salmon ladder qu'elle avait demandé à Jasper et Wick de fabriquer pour les moments où elle aurait besoin de se vider l'esprit pour ne pas devenir folle. C'était définitivement l'un d'eux. Clarke cala la barre sur le deuxième niveau de support, affermit sa prise, se balança en avant pour prendre de l'élan et ramena ses genoux vers son ventre. Elle se détendit ensuite comme un ressort et fit sauter la barre au troisième pallier. Puis au quatrième, au cinquième et jusqu'au dixième. A cette hauteur Clarke fit balancer son corps en avant, tira sur ses bras pour approcher la barre de son menton. Elle fit tourner ses mains sur la barre, envoya ses coudes au-dessus, poussa sur ses bras et s'éleva. La blonde prit une grande goulée d'air frais et se laissa retomber.

_ On dirait que tu remets, lui dit Raven un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

_ Impressionnant, murmura Robbie.

Le jeune homme et les membres de son équipe habitant le camp Jaha s'approchèrent. Une dénommée Campbell vint à sa rencontre et la salua chaleureusement. Clarke resta un instant sans réagir tant elle était surprise que cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas de vue soit aussi amicale en sa compagnie. A croire qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. La blonde haussa mentalement les épaules, après tout, ce n'était pour lui déplaire, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle amie, d'une personne sans passif avec elle. Un sourire nouveau pour recommencer une relation sans toutes les entraves de leur triste histoire commune.

_ Tu dois être Clarke Griffin, lui sourit Campbell.

_ Juste Clarke, la reprit-elle. Et désolé, mais je ne connais pas ton nom.

_ Campbell, Joan Campbell.

_ Joan.

_ Les gens m'appellent Campbell.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant un joli prénom, Joan, emplie dynamisme, d'entrain et de vivacité.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit d'un air détaché Campbell mais Clarke vit bien que ses paroles lui avaient fait plaisir.

_ Ça te va si je t'appelle Joan ?

_ Plutôt, oui.

Comme pour sceller un accord, elles se firent un bref câlin, la blonde huma la douce fragrance des cheveux noir et fin de la belle asiatique. Clarke apprécia le contact des doigts longs et fins au creux de son dos. Leur étreinte s'était faite le plus naturellement du monde, comme si leur deux corps étaient conçus pour s'imbriquer parfaitement l'un contre l'autre. Elle soupira en brisant le lien physique, l'embrassade lui sembla avoir duré si longtemps qu'elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il ne s'était en réalité écoulé que cinq secondes. Cinq secondes d'éternité et une nouvelle amie.

* * *

 _Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Clarke – accompagnée de Fett, Elyas, Hilary, Nanda, Dante, Mahon et Daemon – était sortie de la prison de l'épreuve. A présent elle portait le foulard vert des compagnons et passait presque tout son temps en compagnie d'Anya. L'instructrice et la blonde étaient devenues très proche, un lien d'amitié s'était créé entre les deux femmes et elles partageaient bien plus que de simples rapports d'enseignant à élève. Par exemple, Anya avait confié son histoire à Clarke. Elle n'avait omis aucun détail sur la façon dont le peuple sans nom l'avait secouru après leur fuite de Mount Weather. Ni sur la manière qu'ils avaient eue de la faire souffrir pour l'endurcir encore d'avantage. Elle garda cependant le silence sur les eaux mystiques qui firent battre son cœur de nouveau._

 _Pour son entraînement, Clarke fut laissé au beau milieu d'une forêt, les yeux bandés et sans arme ni provision avec l'assurance que l'on viendrait la chercher dans 12 jours – si elle avait survécu – et elle pourrait accéder à la prochaine étape. Les trois premiers jours ne furent que survie sanglante et inquiétude dans cette forêt peuplée d'animaux sauvage et de pièges de la nature. Les trois jours suivants, Clarke s'était habitué au terrain qu'elle parcourait en reconnaissant chaque racine et chaque terrier d'animal._

 _Lorsque pointa le septième jour d'isolement, elle s'aventura à la lisière de la forêt. La blonde y découvrit une plage. Et sur cette plage, une jeune femme faisait les cent pas, profondément concentrée, la brune se retourna et Clarke la reconnue. Elle l'attaqua, elles se battirent, se disputèrent férocement, se calmèrent puis adoptèrent une attitude polie autour d'un feu de camp._

 __ Tiens, mange._

 __ J'ai cru que tu étais parti, admit Lexa._

 __ Non. Pas encore. Il y a encore une question que j'aimerais te poser. Répondras-tu ?_

 __ Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir._

 __ Tu dis que la Nation de Glace t'a pris Costia pour t'atteindre. Penses-tu que d'autres peuples aient envisagé cette option ?_

 __ Pour… Pourquoi ? bafouilla Lexa._

 __ Réponds, simplement. Réponds._

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Clarke avait émergée de son état de léthargie. Quatre semaines qu'elle avait intégré la troupe entourant Robbie, et qu'elle avait rapidement pris les commandes aux côtés du jeune homme. Seth était venue la voir et lui avait tout simplement déclaré : « joins-toi à nous. » Vingt-huit jours qu'elle luttait sur le champ de bataille entourée de ses plus proches amis, Robbie, Joan, Adewale et Raven qui pilotait les opérations depuis la tour réseau du camp Jaha en leur transmettant le plus d'informations possible.

Les combats n'avaient pas cessé mais leur groupe, suivit de Bellamy et de quelques hommes en de rares occasions, s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire pencher la balance. Malheureusement, quand bien même ils se donnaient corps et âmes, les armées du Comte ne semblaient pas être affectée le moins du monde et le peuple sans nom continuait de réprimander leurs offenseurs à coup de poing, au fil de la lame et sous les balles de fusil d'assaut. Autant dire que la situation était chaotique, leur quotidien se résumait à une explosion permanente de colère, douleur et à un torrent de sang écarlate traversant le continent.

Pourtant, il arrivait qu'une lueur illumine les ténèbres, et Clarke chérissait ces moments de joies où la plupart des querelles étaient oubliées pour se réjouir d'un évènement heureux.

_ Comment va ma princesse aujourd'hui ?

_ Étonnement bien, Robbie.

_ Je sais, moi aussi. Le Comte et le peuple sans nom – comme tu l'appelles – se sont montrés cléments ces derniers temps. Je dois dire que ce répit ne me déplait pas, Oddo doit prendre soin de panser ses blessures. Un bras en moins, ce n'est pas une mince à faire.

_ Ouais, ça lui fait une belle jambe !

_ C'est que tu as le sens de l'humour Clarke, plaisanta Robbie.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que cela te surprend-t-il à chaque fois ? Non, ne répond pas ! Alors, est-ce que tu as réussis à extorquer à Octavia le prénom de son futur enfant ?

_ Hélas, non ! Même Bellamy n'a pas accomplis cet exploit. En revanche… Lincoln a craché le morceau.

_ Bon sang ! J'aurais dû commencer par-là, Octavia a toujours été la plus butée. Le nom.

_ Quoi, le nom ?

_ Dis-le moi.

* * *

 **Seth** interrogea la commandante du regard, elle lui fit signe de patienter, leva trois doigts. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Ils surplombaient un campement Terrien situé à l'extérieur du camp principal des clans de la forêt, ils ne surveillaient cependant qu'un seul homme. Quelqu'un de dangereux dont le nom se trouvait également sur la mystérieuse liste que la commandante avait toujours avec elle. Quant à lui, il voulait faire payer Akedhi pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer dans sa vie personnelle tant que le meurtrier de son clan respirait.

La commandante baissa un doigt, plus que deux. Les habitants du ciel étaient resté en dehors de la zone parce qu'ils n'auraient trompé personnes en essayant de se mêler à la foule de natifs. A contrario, lui et les siens avaient infiltrés le village. Seul Clarke ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec leurs mœurs, Seth avait été surpris par sa maitrise du Trigedasleng mais avait su rester parfaitement stoïque.

Seth se tendit, il devint alerte à chaque détail, le marteau tapant contre le clou, son camarade qui bouscula de l'épaule un natif des îles, les excuses rapides qui s'en suivirent, la lame d'un couteau qu'on aiguise la commandante qui croqua dans un fruit en levant les yeux vers Robbie. La blonde mit les mains derrière son dos, Seth la vit baisser un deuxième doigt. La sueur coulait sur son front, il s'épongea du revers de la main. Il attrapa de justesse un fruit de qui lança la commandante, il haussa un sourcil, elle lança immédiatement un couteau dans l'agrume. Seth la regarda avec curiosité, elle lui montra son poing fermé.

Ils passèrent à l'attaque.

Seth plongea sur Akedhi, il l'accula contre une palissade et le rua de coups avant de lui enfoncer le couteau offert par la commandante dans le flanc. L'assassin le repoussa et le fit tomber, son dos percuta une réserve de lances, dont l'unes planta une de ses pointes dans son dos en s'enfonçant de presque un centimètre dans sa chaire. Alors qu'Akedhi s'apprêtait à riposter, Campbell l'intercepta, elle l'attaqua de manière acrobatique en saisissant la tête de leur cible entre ses jambes, se cambra et l'attira avec elle dans sa descente vers le sol. Elle retomba sur ses pattes, tel un chat, mais Akedhi s'ouvrit la tempe contre une pierre.

Le sang dégoulina de la blessure, il redressa, à genoux et rugit à la figure de Campbell ce qui n'eut absolument pas pour effet d'effrayer cette dernière. Elle planta une lance dans le sol, s'y agrippa des deux mains et tendit son corps à l'horizontal, tel un drapeau. Campbell, emportée par l'élan de sa course vit ses jambes percuter Akedhi au visage. Celui-ci bondit alors et, en dépit des coups que lui prodiguait Campbell pour se débattre, il saisit l'asiatique par la taille et la projeta contre la palissade. Seth gémit presque en voyant son dos s'arquer sous la force de l'impact.

Clarke et Robbie réagirent presque en même temps, elle attaquant de front et lui de revers, chacun un sabre à la main, ils s'exécutèrent avec tant de brio que le criminel sans honneur qu'était Akedhi fut égorgé, la nuque lacéré avant d'être décapité.

* * *

 **Robbie** rengaina son arme, et vint tendre la main à Seth pendant que Clarke s'occupait de Campbell. La blonde se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés, quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit son amie dans ses bras et sortit du campement de Terriens. Dès que Seth se fut relevé, Robbie et les autres leur coururent après.

Il s'avéra que Campbell était plus gravement blessée qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. En réalisant cela, la terrienne surnommée Red à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux se laissa tomber à ses côtés, prit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de la réanimer.

_ Bon sang, Campbell, ne nous fait pas ça, supplia Robbie.

_ C'est ainsi que s'éteint un assassin qui a vécu sans honneur, déclara sombrement Seth. En emportant avec lui ceux qui se battent selon la voie. Je comprends qui sont les gens sur la liste de Clarke.

Robbie se sentait inutile, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester là, les bras ballants à regarder Red pleurer pour sa meilleure amie et Clarke se contenter d'être immobile, le regard perdu dans le lointain. C'est à peine si elle se mordit la lèvre, le visage inquiet. Finalement, elle repoussa gentiment Red, remonta sa manche, s'empara d'un couteau et s'entailla l'avant-bras. Robbie eut un hoquet de stupeur et fit mine de la retenir mais la blonde colla la plaie aux lèvres de Campbell. Elle lui fit boire son sang en murmurant à plusieurs reprises.

_ Joins toi à nous.

Campbell toussa, s'accrocha fébrilement au bras de Clarke en ayant l'air de demander plus de sang. Mais déjà la blessure avait entièrement cicatrisée.


	23. Trusting a Friend, Saving an Enemy

Trusting a Friend, Saving an Enemy

 **Clarke** remit sa manche en place, sans prêter attention aux regards qu'elle sentait vissés sur sa nuque elle boucha le nez de Joan pour la contraindre à avaler son sang. Elle savait que son organisme génétiquement modifié portait dans ses globules blancs les protéines du sérum méthandrosténolone - plus couramment appelé Mirakuru – en mesure de régénérer les cellules endommagées.

* * *

 **Joan** Campbell senti l'air quitter ses poumons, son seul échappatoire fut d'avaler le liquide brûlant qui lui emplissait la bouche. Il dévala dans sa gorge comme une cascade de vin chaud en dispersant le goût âcre et métallique du sang mêlé à un parfum de réglisse noire avec un arrière-goût de médicament qui lui colla à la langue, la rendant pâteuse. C'était comme si on lui avait fait boire un mélange de sang humain et d'infusion aux plantes médicinales.

Au début, elle se sentit bien. Au début, c'est-à-dire pendant les trente secondes qui suivirent l'ingestion du sang, elle eut la sensation que toutes ses blessures guérissaient, que ses cicatrices disparaissaient, que ses plaies se refermaient et que ses muscles se régénéraient. Puis, la douleur devint déroutante. Joan ne comprenait pas, elle était incapable de saisir ce qui se passait. Son organisme essayant de rejeter les globules étrangers, elle fut aspirée, encore et encore, dans un cercle de torture, rendant encore plus difficile de supporter la douleur. Des lances de feu lui perforèrent le derme, à croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire de l'acuponcture avec des pics acérés elle sentit comme les crocs pointus d'une immense mâchoire se refermer sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

Le sang qu'on lui avait fait ingérer de force charriait dans ses veines une coulée épaisse de sève irritante qui la faisait terriblement souffrir à chaque fois que son cœur battait pour redonner une impulsion à l'hémoglobine parcourant son système sanguin. Ensuite vint le pic, l'apogée de la tourmente, l'apothéose du supplice physique. Ses organes explosèrent, se discrétisèrent, réduit en pièce pour être sauvagement remodelés, modifiés, mutés et réparés. Si l'arrivée de la douleur fut brutale, son départ le fut tout autant si ce n'est plus. Tout s'éteignit en une seconde, une parcelle d'éternité et de l'infiniment petit où Joan Campbell cessa de vivre. Où Joan Campbell mourut, avant de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, d'attraper la main qu'on lui tendait et de retrouver le chemin vers le monde des vivants.

* * *

 **Clarke** regarda Joan souffrir, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était ainsi que le Mirakuru agissait, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger son frein car la jeune femme se souvenait parfaitement de son inoculation, cinq ans plus tôt. Clarke pouvait se remémorer tout, la scène entière dans tous ses détails, jusqu'au plus insignifiant. Jusqu'à se rappeler ce cercle pourpre qu'elle discernait les yeux fermé et qu'elle fixait en s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'un cocon que son habitant allait briser et prendre son envol à la manière d'un oiseau qui sort de sa coquille. Du visage de Leslie et à quel point la souffrance de son amie l'avait aidé à passer outre la sienne.

Elle pouvait aussi se rappeler comment s'était passé son réveil, les membres engourdis et les sens bien trop éveillés. Clarke avait pris conscience de toute la faune et la flore qui l'entourait ; elle avait perçu l'aigle qui tournait brusquement la tête depuis le sommet d'une colonne du Colisée, ses poils s'étaient hérissèrent quand deux nuages chargés d'électricités s'étaient percutés. Elle avait senti la chaleur d'un feu qui brûlait dans une niche qui abritait un compagnon et son instructeur. Leslie avait posé une main douce sur son bras que Clarke savait douce uniquement parce que la blonde l'avait vue faire le geste. Elle l'avait ressenti néanmoins comme une imposante vague lui coupant le souffle et l'étourdissant.

_ Elle aura besoin de repos et de calme, déclara la jeune femme en se relevant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enquit Seth.

_ Ce qu'il fallait pour la garder parmi nous, assura Clarke. Peut-être pourra-t-elle t'expliquer quand elle se sentira prête. Ce genre d'expérience ne passa pas inaperçue et laisse une forte trace dans l'esprit humain. Certain la garde profondément ancré, comme une bouée à laquelle se raccrochée quand les choses deviennent… trop intense. Et d'autres l'occultent.

_ Que vaut-il mieux ? demanda Red. La bouée ou l'occulter ?

_ Ceux qui s'en servent de bouée ne peuvent jamais l'oublier et sont hanté par le souvenir de ce jour au point de les changer complètement. Parfois, il arrive qu'ils deviennent une tout autre personne.

_ Et ceux qui refoulent ?

_ Ceux qui refoulent, Robbie, ils vivent dans le déni et s'y perdent eux-mêmes en perdant tous ceux auxquels ils tiennent dans le processus. Refuser d'admettre cette expérience, c'est refuser d'admettre qu'une part de nous est morte et que nous avons grandi, évoluer. On se retrouve seul, fou et on finit par s'ôter la vie pour échapper à des démons qu'on refuse de voir mais qui peuvent tout de même nous atteindre.

_ Alors, s'inquiéta Red, quoi qu'il arrive, elle souffrira.

_ Ça ne dépend que d'elle. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, soit sûre qu'elle en sortira changée. En bien ou en mal.

Bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, Clarke faisait évidemment partie de la première catégorie de personnes. Ceux chez qui le traumatisme reste profondément ancré dans la chaire, comme une marque indélébile. Un tatouage à même l'âme. Clarke se demanda également ce dont Joan se souviendrait en se réveillant, on dit que c'est un souvenir particulier pour chaque personne et qu'ils ne sont pas restreints dans le temps. Fett n'en avait jamais parlé mais Elyas et Hilary avaient soutenus qu'il avait vu un souvenir qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Le sien avait été en réalité assez proche chronologiquement de son inoculation.

* * *

 _Clarke était assise, le dos calé contre un arbre, plus tôt elle et Lexa avait parlé du carnet et de la liste que la blonde avait trouvé. Après une longue discussion Lexa avait dû repartir pour ne pas inquiéter son peuple mais elle lui avait promis de revenir la voir le lendemain matin. Le soleil était levé depuis six heures, Clarke depuis trois et elle attendait la Commandante Terrienne._

 _Quand elle vit la brune se dessiner en contre-jour, elle se leva et fit mine de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras. Clarke se retint, trop tard, le mal était fait. Les deux femmes détournèrent le regard, embarrassées. Après ce moment gênant, la blonde se rassit et faisant signe à Lexa de faire de même. Le silence s'éternisa encore un peu avant que Clarke se décide à le briser en déclarant, passablement excédée :_

 __ Il faut que nous arrêtions ça !_

 __ Quoi donc ?_

 __ De refuser d'en parler. Chaque fois que nous nous voyons depuis que ça s'est produit, la situation devient gênante très rapidement._

 __ Nous avons déjà eu une dispute très animée sur ma trahison à Mount Weather. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?_

 __ C'est rien de le dire, sourit presque malgré elle la blonde. Je pensais à notre baiser._

 __ Notre baiser ? Ce moment où j'ai baissé ma garde pour te dire que je tenais à toi et où tu m'as – très subtilement soit dit en passant – fait comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle, Clarke ?_

 __ En effet, grimaça l'intéressée. Je… J'aimerais qu'on puisse en parler, que ce ne soit pas le sujet tabou entre nous._

* * *

 **Lexa** demanda à ce que l'on fasse entrer le messager. Elle vit un jeune homme, Seth si ses souvenirs étaient bons, faire irruption dans la tente de commandement. Il faisait partie du groupe de combattants mêlant Terrien et peuple du ciel. Lexa n'appréciait pas énormément cette idée mais il y avait bien d'autres choses dont elle devait se préoccuper.

_ Heda, dit Seth en s'inclinant. Ai laik Seth kom Trikru.

_ Je sais qui tu es, le coupa sèchement Lexa. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qui t'amène.

_ Robbie me fait dire que le dénommé Bellamy a parlé des allégations de l'auto-proclamé Comte à son peuple.

_ Pardon ? s'étonna la Commandante.

Elle inspira par le nez et se calma, il devait y avoir une raison, quelque chose qui s'était produit pour le pousser à prendre cette décision puisqu'aux dernière nouvelles Clarke Griffin n'était pas sortie de sa léthargie.

_ Et qu'ont décidé leur leader ?

_ Je cite : étant donné que l'accusée est réveillée et a été médicalement admise en bonne santé, elle doit assumer les conséquences de ses choix et de ses actes comme n'importe quel citoyen du camp. L'audience du procès de Clarke commence demain à la dixième heure.

_ Merci, souffla Lexa. Vous pouvez disposer.

La Commandante lui tourna le dos, s'appuya sur la table des cartes sans prendre garde à dissimuler son instant de faiblesse ni à la réaction de Seth quand elle changea de ton et de pronom. Clarke… elle était réveillée.

* * *

 _Lexa contint un hoquet de surprise. Est-ce que la blonde venait vraiment d'envisager qu'elles poursuivent leur relation sous cet angle ? Lexa n'avait jamais rien envisagé qui implique des sentiments depuis qu'elle avait eu à subir la perte de Costia. Pendant un an à compter du décès, Lexa, assurément une femme intelligente et sensée attendit que son amante revienne. Lorsque l'on s'imagine que notre amour puisse mourir, nous nous attendons peut-être à recevoir un choc. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce choc oblitère tout, disloque le corps comme l'esprit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se sentir prisonnière, inconsolable, folle de chagrin._

 _Lexa ne s'était pas attendu à être littéralement folle._

 _Elle avait cru un temps pouvoir s'en sortir et c'était promis que si elle y arrivait, elle prendrait grand soin de ne jamais y choir de nouveau. Mais il s'avéra que c'est une croyance illusoire de dire qu'on va "replonger" dans la souffrance de l'absence. Parce qu'elle est toujours là, parce qu'elle ne lâche jamais. On n'y replonge pas ; on apprend juste à y nager._

 _Seulement, Clarke n'avait en aucun moment parlé de sentiments. En fait si, une fois, pour leur interdire tout accès à leur relation les garder à la porte d'une future potentielle histoire afin que jamais, au grand jamais, le chemin qu'elles allaient prendre ne les mène à la romance. Pas de sentiments, telle était la promesse de Clarke. Et elle était tentante, il fallait le dire._

 __ Alors, tu proposes que… commença Lexa._

 __ … notre relation soit purement physique, au moins un temps. Finit Clarke. Très long temps._

 __ Sérieusement ? Attends, tu imagines une seconde ce qui peut se passer si un de mes généraux me surprend avec toi ?_

 __ Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma la blonde. Et… je ne sais même pas si je trouve attirante._

 __ Très drôle. Tu peux me promettre que tout cela ne dérapera pas ?_

 __ Et toi, tu peux me promettre que tu ne vas pas essayer de m'emmener à Polis de nouveau ?_

 __ Je t'en prie, rétorqua Lexa mi-figue mi- raisin._

 __ Aucune liaison, aucune émotion. J'en ai simplement besoin, et toi aussi._

* * *

 **Clarke** n'avait pas vu les dernières heures avant son procès passé, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester positive sans trop y croire. Elle était assise sur le banc des accusés d'un tribunal improvisé dans l'ancienne salle de rassemblement de la navette de l'Arche. Le juge – un conseiller adjoint occupant autrefois des fonctions juridique – se tenait derrière un pupitre comme s'il allait faire une déclaration à son auditoire attentif.

_ Dossier 553.97 conseil du Camp Jaha contre Clarke Elizabeth Griffin , déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel. Acte de trahison et infractions contre l'autorité de la Chancelière.

Un assistant vint lui apporter un document que le juge lut attentivement avant de relever les yeux et de déclarer :

_ Il semblerait que l'accusée propose un arrangement

_ En effet, admit l'avocat commis d'office de Clarke. Puisque ma cliente avait était contrainte d'irradier un niveau entier, causant ainsi la mort d'un peuple. Un sacrifice nécessaire pour sauver son –notre- peuple.

_ Que suggérez-vous, explosa le représentant de l'autorité chancelière, que la fin justifie les moyens ? Que parce son but à toujours été de sauver des gens, nous devons tout pardonner à mademoiselle Griffin ?

_ Absolument pas ! s'offusqua l'avocat de Clarke avant que le juge n'ai pu intervenir. Ce que je signale c'est que juste avant de quitter le Camp Jaha, ma cliente était en état de choc et de trouble émotionnel, ce qui se comprend totalement soyons honnêtes. Il s'agit donc de circonstances atténuantes. Monsieur Lynent comme vous le savez, ces événements entourant la commission d'une infraction ou traits de caractère relatifs à la personne de son auteur, librement appréciés par le juge –vous en l'occurrence- et entraînant une modulation de la peine

dans le sens de la clémence. Magnanimité dont je vous demande humblement de faire preuve en ce jour.

_ Et de quelle manière souhaiteriez-vous que je fasse montre de clémence ?

_ Aucune preuve n'a été formellement reconnue comme recevable, en attendant je désire rappeler que l'accusé est présumé innocent tant que la preuve de sa culpabilité n'a pas été apportée. Je propose donc une mise à l'épreuve. Clarke Elizabeth Griffin est une amie et non une ennemie, laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute.

_ Des objections ?

_ Non votre honneur, s'inclina contre son-gré le représentant de l'autorité chancelière.

_ Bien, nous allons donc procéder à un vote des jurés. Ce sera à eux de choisir s'ils veulent faire confiance à une amie ou s'ils jugent que ce serait sauver un ennemi.

* * *

 _Clarke avait fait sa proposition et elle attendait, guettant avec un mélange de curiosité, d'inquiétude et d'excitation. C'est la curiosité qui lui faisait explorer l'infiniment grand et l'infiniment petit, l'amour et le désir physique. Sa relation avec Lexa était un problème pour la blonde, qu'elle voulait résoudre : la curiosité l'y poussait et c'était tant mieux._

 _Clarke avait fait sa proposition et elle attendait. Son cœur battait vite, sa bouche devint soudainement sèche et un étourdissement la saisit tandis qu'elle cherchait une réponse à son besoin physique dans le regard verdoyant de Lexa. Clarke ressentait une joie chaude et agréable se répandre dans son ventre à mesure qu'elle lisait dans le regard vert de la terrienne qu'elle se laissait peu à peu conquérir par l'idée que leur attraction physique allait également leur permettre de passer outre leurs sentiments et de les laisser définitivement derrière elles. La blonde lutta contre une envie de rire._

 __ Tu parles d'une relation purement sexuelle, répondit alors Lexa._

 __ Affirmatif._

 __ Personne ne peut séparer aussi efficacement sexe et sentiments, même avec de la bonne volonté ! Pour faire l'amour, il faut éprouver… une excitation, donc un désir, une émotion pour le partenaire._

 __ Et ?_

 __ Et partager régulièrement une relation sexuelle entretient ou développe, avec cette relation émotionnelle, un attachement._

 __ Il me semble simplement que si nous ne voulons pas nous engager, s'il n'y a pas d'envie, nous ne risquons. Et je n'ai absolument pas le désir que les sentiments que j'avais autrefois pour toi reviennent parce qu'ils ne m'ont apportés que douleurs et chagrin._

 __ Le pire serait d'accepter une relation qui ne nous convient pas et ne respecte pas notre évolution, une relation où on se donne sans espérer recevoir._

 __ Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où tu veux en venir, soupira Clarke. Une fois n'est pas coutume, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas éviter de tout compliquer ?_

* * *

 **Lexa** scella son cheval, ajusta les étriers et grimpa, s'installa à califourchon sur sa monture. Elle abattit ses talons sur les flancs de l'alezan, une pression sèche et précise qui le fit partir au galop. Presque couchée contre l'encolure de son cheval, les cheveux fouettant l'air, Lexa craignait de ne pas arriver à temps pour voire Clarke. Il y a peu de temps, quelques semaines tout au plus, elle avait pris la décision de rompre tous les liens qui l'unissaient malgré elle à la blonde, et la Commandante avait même ressentit du soulagement en apprenant que Clarke était dans le coma. Ou avait-elle seulement souhaité le ressentir ? C'était-elle mentit à elle-même ? Comme en prétendant qu'elle pouvait dissimuler, refouler les sentiments si forts que Lexa éprouvait pour Clarke.

Pour la femme qu'elle aimait. Cette faiblesse ne voulait plus la quitter, au moins pourrait-elle peut-être l'admettre devant l'intéressée.

* * *

 _Lexa savourait l'impatience qui s'évaporait de Clarke par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses veines saillantes sur sa tempe, la tension qu'elle percevait, son pied et ses doigts qui s'agitaient ces détails criaient tous la même chose. « Dit oui ! ». La Commandante se pencha, colla sa joue à l'oreille de la blonde et murmura presque imperceptiblement :_

 __ J'ai annoncé à Indra que je partais pour quelques heures._

 _Lexa s'écarta sans rien ajouter, le temps de laisser sa déclaration faire son chemin de l'oreille de Clarke à son cerveau. Dès que ce fut fait, la Terrienne vit ses lèvres s'étirer doucement jusqu'à former un magnifique sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux comme des milliers de petites lucioles._

 __ Je ne pense pas que nous parlions depuis si longtemps, supposa Clarke._

 __ Moitié moins qu'une heure, appuya Lexa._

 _Instinctivement son regard glissa vers les lèvres de Clarke, des lèvres parfaites, le sublime équilibre entre fine et pulpeuse satinée et beige elles l'attiraient irrémédiablement. Un appel du fond de son être, une véritable aimantation physique à laquelle Lexa décida de ne pas résister. Puisqu'elle mourrait d'envie de parcourir l'espace entre leurs bouches, elle le fit. Elle vola un baiser, pour la deuxième fois. Et pour la deuxième fois, la blonde répondit au contact des lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Les mains douces et chaudes de Clarke défirent les lacets de l'armure de cuir, se faufilèrent sous la tunique de Lexa et caressèrent son ventre fin. Ses doigts suivirent le tracé de ses abdominaux, de son bas-ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. La Commandante la força à ôter ses mains en lui faisant passer son haut par-dessus la tête, le jetant négligemment sur le sable. Clarke prit à peine le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place qu'elle se dépêcha de débarrasser Lexa de tout ce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son corps et expédia ce qu'elle enlevait rejoindre son top._

* * *

 **Abby** , comme tout le monde, attendait que les jurés prennent une décision. Elle tentait de toutes ses forces de s'en tenir à sa résolution, de ne pas regarder en direction de sa fille. Après tout c'est elle qui n'avait pas fait pencher la balance en faveur de Clarke en votant pour le procès à l'assemblée extraordinaire du conseil. Mais, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec toutes les résolutions importantes de sa vie, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas se tenir. La Chancelière ne regarda pas en direction de l'accusée durant tout le temps que dura la délibération mais la mère regarda la fille bien trop souvent.

Et Clarke restait stoïque. Qu'elle était forte ! Elle ne se retourna que lorsque que l'ensemble des jurés actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, signe que la décision avait été prise. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le verdict ne tombe.


	24. Sins of the Father

Sins of the Father

 **Bellamy** s'efforça de rester stoïque en entendant le verdict tomber, il refréna au plus profond les sentiments contradictoires qui luttaient férocement en lui. Il était partagé entre son rôle de leader et son rôle d'ami, entre sa volonté de protéger son peuple et sa volonté de protéger son amie. Il était partagé entre son besoin de connaître la vérité et son désir profond de croire que Clarke était toujours la même fille qu'il y a cinq ans.

La blonde était accusée d'acte de trahison et infractions contre l'autorité. Par le passé, et encore aujourd'hui dans des cas jugés extrêmes, ce chef d'inculpation conduisait en général à la condamnation à mort. Prononcée et mise en œuvre, comme cela avait été le cas avec le père de Clarke. Bellamy devait croire qu'aujourd'hui des solutions plus modérées seraient prévues. Sans surprise la sanction fut prise à la hauteur du danger qu'il fallait éliminer.

_ Par définition, déclara le porte-parole des jurés, la haute trahison suppose une situation de crise qui, comme telle, amène souvent à des solutions hors normes, en fonction de la gravité ressentie et de la peur engendrée.

A ce stade-là, Bellamy se sentit de tout cœur avec lui. Cet homme se révéla être un excellent orateur et n'importe quel idiot serait en mesure de comprendre que voir ne serait-ce que quelqu'un soupçonné de trahison parmi les dirigeants du camp était une situation inconvenable et risquée. Le Comte et Clarke avaient eu les mêmes exacts mots, Bellamy y voyait là au moins la preuve d'une relation entre eux. Si ce n'était plus.

_ Le niveau de la peine dépend plus du danger que représente l'accusé, continua le juré. Compte tenu de sa personnalité et du symbole que représente mademoiselle Griffin, la décision que nous avons dû prendre va au-delà de la seule gravité de l'acte. Il s'agit d'éradiquer radicalement le risque, sur l'instant et à court et moyen terme.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Bellamy balança dans l'autre camp. Ce n'était plus le procès d'un traitre mais de Clarke et des risques qu'elle représentait. Le caractère politique de l'inculpation lui semblait évident, quelles que soient la juridiction et les précautions juridiques prévues elles tenaient à faire de la jeune femme blonde un exemple de sanction et surtout d'efficacité par rapport à l'objectif politique poursuivit. Ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien – et Bellamy en était parfaitement conscient - se traduire par l'exil forcé, la réclusion que par la mort.

_ C'est pourquoi l'ensemble des jurés requièrent que soit appliqué l'article concernant la peine capitale.

_ Non… souffla péniblement Abby

_ C'est vous qui avez décidé de porter cette affaire en justice, madame la chancelière, lui rappela son représentant.

_ Le couloir de la mort pour les prochaines semaines, la défendit Bellamy d'un ton las, c'est une toute autre histoire.

En sortant, il prit grand soin d'éviter de croiser Clarke ou Octavia, il n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire de toute façon. En revanche il entendit distinctement, un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes – dont il identifia trois membres comme faisant partie des cents – donner leur avis et discuter de l'affaire.

_ Et bien, bafouilla le premier, c'est que c'est difficile à expliquer. Je crois qu'elle a en effet trahie. Elle est coupable c'est mon impression.

Il ajouta avec un sourire timide et en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules :

_ Enfin, on a pas prouvé le contraire.

_ Personne n'a à prouver le contraire, rétorqua aussitôt une deuxième personne. La charge de la preuve incombe à l'accusation. Vous savez que l'accusé n'est pas forcé d'ouvrir la bouche ? C'est dans la constitution.

_ Oh, bien sûr, oui. Je sais ça… Je tenais simplement à faire remarquer… Elle… elle nous a trahi.

_ Efforçons-nous de demeurer impartial et de nous en tenir uniquement fait, les interrompit un troisième.

Bellamy jugea préférable de ne pas en écouter d'avantage et il accéléra le pas, il traversa le camp Jaha. Il courait presque en arrivant auprès des amis de Clarke. Monty, Jasper, Raven, Lincoln, Robbie et une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait nerveuse l'attendaient avec fébrilité. Il sentit leurs dix yeux se fixer sur lui et suivre avec une attention toute particulière les derniers mètres qu'il parcourut pour les rejoindre.

_ Alors ?

Une fois qu'il leur eu tout raconté, ils partirent chacun de leur côtés en crachant malédiction, en pestant contre le monde entier qui affligeait cela à leur groupe d'amis. Seul Lincoln resta – notamment parce que Bellamy le retint par le bras.

_ Octavia ne veut rien me dire, mais toi tu vas bien accepter. C'est mon neveu, ou ma nièce - et il faut que je sache.

_ Un neveu, sourit Lincoln avec amusement. Ne dis pas à Octavia que j'ai craché le morceau.

_ Bien sûr, sourit béatement Bellamy en retour, je connais ma sœur.

* * *

 **Clarke** était assise au milieu de sa cellule. Cela ressemblait plus un petit corridor, bien que la pièce minuscule eut un plafond très haut, elle était à peine suffisamment large pour que Clarke puisse écarter les bras. Dans cet espace confiné au possible et dépourvu d'autre éclairage que la fente épaisse comme un doigt sur le mur du fond rappelais à la jeune femme le malheureux passage à la prison du peuple sans nom. Elle se souvint également que Nanda lui avait assurée que la claustrophobie peut aussi apparaitre à des périodes de la vie où une personne est plus fragile psychiquement et physiquement, à cause d'une dépression ou de la fatigue.

Inutile de dire que c'était exactement ce que ressentait Clarke en ce moment. En désespoir de cause, elle pensait déjà à repousser les murs à la force de ses bras, occultant instinctivement la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disant que ce n'était pas réalisable. Elle devait impérativement se calmer, respirer profondément, vider son esprit et …

… trop tard…

Une crise de panique la saisit aux intestins, une peur terrible qui remonta dans sa poitrine, une angoisse incontrôlable qui lui fit tourner la tête. Les palpitations violentes qui suivirent lui donnèrent l'impression que son cœur battait dans tout son corps. Et il battait si fort et si intensément que Clarke n'aurait même pas été surprise qu'on lui annonce qu'elle allait imploser. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque, la jeune femme leva la main au niveau de ses yeux. Elle tremblait. Une goutte salée s'écrasa doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure, la blonde porta sa main à sa joue. Elle pleurait. Juste après le frisson, ce fut le tour d'une intensive bouffée de chaleur. Clarke se détourna comme elle put pour éviter de vomir sur ses chaussures.

* * *

 _Clarke s'étira, elle attrapa son soutien-gorge et couvrit sa poitrine. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Lexa, la Terrienne se tenait debout, face à la mer, les deux pieds nus dans l'eau et les cheveux dansant au vent._

 __ Hey, salua la blonde._

 __ Hey…_

 __ Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?_

 __ Juste le silence et le bruit de l'eau._

 __ Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ? De notre décision, peut-être ?_

 __ Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ?_

 __ Faire quoi ?_

 __ Vouloir que l'on parle de tout. Tu… C'est ce que tu proposes à chaque fois que quelque chose d'un peu mieux qu'insignifiant arrive._

 __ Alors c'est ce que tu penses de ça ? Un peu mieux qu'insignifiant, c'est tout ?_

 __ Le but d'une relation purement physique n'était-il pas de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement dans une histoire qui nous nuirait ?_

 __ Tu as raison._

 __ Je sais._

 _Clarke donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Lexa en guise de réprimande ce qui arracha un sourire à la Commandante._

* * *

 **Clarke** revient à la réalité à cause de sa mère, Abby avait réussi à lui donner mal au crâne à force de crier son nom de derrière la porte. La blonde décida de l'ignorer, elle n'était pas sans savoir que sa mère et Octavia faisaient partie des responsables de son procès et par la même d'un retard majeur dans ses projets… et il y avait la liste. Trop peu de noms avaient été barrés. La chancelière insista, sa fille ferma les yeux, espérant qu'ainsi elle pourrait d'avantage se couper du monde et ne plus entendre sa mère l'appeler. Cela produisit l'effet inverse, la vision en moins, Clarke se concentra aussitôt sur ses autres sens et cela incluait l'ouïe.

Alors elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, serra les dents à s'en faire mal mais la voix de sa mère résonnait encore dans sa tête bien après que Abby est abandonné l'idée que Clarke réponde à ses appels. Abby l'appelant, ce son repassait en boucle dans son esprit, percutant les parois de sa boîte crânienne et rebondissant un peu partout en se déformant, accentuant les aigus, brouillant les basses ou corrompant les graves. De nouveau, les larmes dévalèrent librement sur ses joues, elle fut secouée de violents sanglots qui lui opprimèrent la poitrine jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Clarke ne trouva l'apaisement que lorsque que la fatigue submergea même le Mirakuru et qu'elle tombe endormie.

* * *

 _Clarke sentit un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres presque malgré elle la blonde se tourna vers Lexa et lui dit :_

 __ Ça veut dire que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? Tu es fatiguée ?_

 __ Non, rétorqua vivement l'intéressée. Absolument pas, je suis vexée que tu ais pu imaginer une telle chose. J'ai encore une heure devant moi, à toi d'en profiter au maximum._

 __ Une heure ?_

 __ Peut-être deux, admit Lexa en l'embrassant._

 _Elles s'unirent, chair et sueur à défaut d'âme et de sentiments. Les ventres se touchèrent, se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, fusionnèrent, des milliers de milliards de galaxies s'entrechoquèrent et explosèrent. Le dos de Clarke brillait de mille feux à la lumière du soleil, comme milles étoiles au sein des astres, parcourut de fulminations. Lexa l'entoura de ses bras, caressa sa taille et ses reins chutant sur le postérieur, rond, rebondit, ferme. La Terrienne fit basculer la situation, allongée dans l'herbe elle contemplait les joyaux de la blonde avec ravissement._

 _Elle haleta, un toucher étourdissant, une sensation exaltante, un lyrisme ineffable pour un délire comparable à aucun autre ; un enchaînement de notes ahurissant, une mélodie charmante. Elle composa une nouvelle symphonie, pleine d'envolée lyrique, aussi bien inattendue qu'inespérée et ravissante._

* * *

 **Abby** était nerveuse, tantôt elle se levait brusquement pour faire les cents pas d'une allure vive et tantôt elle se rasseyait pour tambouriner la table avec ses ongles. Une table en matière plastique placée sous une tente aux airs martiaux. L'herbe était trop sèche et l'atmosphère trop chaude pour un moment aussi dur et émotionnellement chargé. On s'éloignait bien trop des films qu'elle avait l'habitude de regarder avec Clarke et Jake. Dans ces histoires les choses s'arrangeaient toujours de façon à ce qu'il pleuve et que la lumière soit faible quand des événements tristes survenaient il pleut à un enterrement. Ça devait être une règle, non ?

Alors il ne devrait pas faire aussi beau quand une mère va rendre visite à sa fille qui est dans le couloir de la mort depuis trois jours par sa faute. Elle ressentit un élan de culpabilité en voyant deux gardes en armes amener – non, traîner – la jeune femme qu'était sa fille en la tenant par les bras chacun d'un côté. Ils l'encadraient comme s'il s'agissait d'une ennemie d'état, un de ses prisonniers qui ont marqués l'histoire de la Terre.

_ Je vous en prie, souffla Abby, lâcha-la.

_ Madame la Chancelière.

Les gardes s'inclinèrent et relâchèrent leur étreintes sur Clarke, et soulagèrent ses poignets des bracelets métalliques qui lui enserraient les mains dans le dos. Abby regarda sa fille, se masser l'avant-bras, là où les menottes avaient laissées des marques rougeâtres. Elle se dit qu'elles ne devaient pas être trop serrées puisque les marques disparurent rapidement.

_ Bonjour, chérie, sourit timidement Abby.

_ Oh, bonjour… _maman_!

_ Clarke, il faut que nous parlions.

_ Vous pouvez me ramener à ma cellule, coupa la blonde.

_ C'est très important.

_ Tout comme l'étaient ma vie et ma mission.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelle mission, Clarke ? Non, ne répond pas, ce n'est pas ce qui compte.

_ Ah ?

_ Ce qui compte c'est que ce n'était pas tant toi qui a été condamné à ce procès. C'est l'image qu'ils ont de toi, ce que tu représentes. Il faut comprendre que pour eux, tu as été enfermé sur l'Arche pour un acte qualifié de trahison et Jake… ton père, je veux dire…

_ Assez !

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu n'as pas le droit, mais tu passes ton temps à le prendre. Tu passes ton temps à te servir de papa pour tout justifier. Que ce soit pour justifier des décisions complètements absurdes parce que être en charge te monte à la tête et que tu tiens absolument à faire bonne figure et à donner l'impression d'un dirigeant actif et engagé quitte à envoyer ton peuple se plonger dans une guerre aberrante qui ne le concerne pas. Ou que ce soit pour critiquer tous les choix que j'ai pu faire, comme si sa mort ne t'attristait pas, ne t'atteignait même pas et que tu n'y voyais là qu'une arme. Une arme d'une lâcheté immense et une carte que tu me sors à tout bout de champs. J'en ai assez !

_ Chérie…

_ Je n'ai pas terminé. Maintenant, tu me dis que c'est de sa faute si je suis condamné à la peine capitale. Alors que nous savons tous les deux que la seule responsable de sa mort, et de ma mort prochaine, ce n'est pas Jake mais Abigail Griffin.

Abby ne sut quoi dire, elle perçut dans la façon que Clarke avait eu de prononcer son nom tout le dégout et la colère qu'elle lui inspirait. La Chancelière ne put que rester là, béate, le souffle coupé pendant que sa fille se détournait d'elle en ordonnant à ses gardes de la raccompagner à sa cellule. Si la jeune femme en venait à préférer le couloir de la mort à une entrevue avec sa propre mère, c'était que les chances que les liens familiaux tant de fois fragilisés soient réparés n'étaient plus minces mais anéanties.

Clarke daigna adresser une dernière fois la parole à Abby de partir :

_ Ne confonds pas les péchés de mon père, avec ceux de ma mère.

* * *

 **Leslie** se sentait dans un de ces jours où les temps anciens lui revenaient en mémoire, ses meilleurs amis, son mentor, la femme qu'elle avait jadis aimée. Parfois, dans un de ces jours, elle repassait devant ses yeux le fil de sa vie et contemplait avec joie et désarroi les bons et les mauvais moments. Les discussions nocturnes avec Clarke, les entraînements, la fierté dans le regard d'El Muelim, son instructeur et les corps sans vie de son frère et de sa sœur, de Costia. Le sang sur ses mains, le goût de fer sur ses lèvres, le séjour en prison et l'exclusion de Slade. Leslie soupira, son dos la faisait souffrir à tel point qu'elle pouvait ressentir le fantôme du silex tailladant les muscles dorsaux jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale.

Leslie inspira une grande bouffée de morphine aéroportée, ferma les paupières en remettant en place son masque sur sa bouche et son nez. Le masque ne la guérissait pas –plus rien ne le pouvait – mais au moins, il atténuait la douleur. Elle vérifia que la totalité des tuyaux étaient correctement reliées aux bouteilles d'agents anesthésiques volatils qu'elle attacha dans son dos. Elle enfila par-dessus sa cape d'un bleu glacial.

_ Chef, interrompit un guerrier en mettant un genou à terre. La Nation de la Glace vous apporte ce qu'il a été convenu.

_ Bien, répondit Leslie de sa voix éthérée. Debout, mon fidèle ami nous avons du boulot. Comme souvent, les enfants doivent réparer les péchés des Pères.

_ Si je puis me permettre, vous avez bien agis en les tuants avant que la situation n'empire.

_ J'en suis consciente. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Slade et Clarke ?

_ Aucune, nos informateurs sont soit morts soit portés disparus. Quelqu'un nous cherche à nous contenir le plus possible depuis la disparition des Pères et de la Mère du peuple sans nom.

_ C'est ce qu'il semble, répondit Leslie. Je demanderais au Comte de régler cela après le rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Clarke** , malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère, ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprocher à son père son idéalisme qui l'avait conduit à la mort. Il y a cinq ans, la jeune femme aurait sans doute répété à tort et à travers que son père était un héros et qu'il fallait l'imiter, donner s vie et sacrifier tout pour la survie des idéaux. Mais il y a cinq ans, Clarke n'avait pas vécue les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser avec le peuple sans nom, l'unité Deathstroke ou la cité des lumières.

Elle serra les dents, contracta les muscles de son corps, les tendons s'étendirent tellement que Clarke en trembla ses yeux piquèrent, la démangèrent, ses gencives se firent douloureuse, ses cuticules s'ouvrirent en deux et la blonde se mit à saigner terriblement. Clarke posa ses doigts dans le bol de bois dans lequel on lui servait à manger. Elle le remplit de sang, son sang et une fois que ses blessures eurent guérit, elle porta le bol à sa bouche et en bu le contenu en une lampée.

* * *

 _Clarke écoutait attentivement ce que lui expliquait Anya. Après avoir été récupérée de la forêt par sa tutrice, cette dernière avait commencé à lui faire subir un entrainement beaucoup plus rude et intensif. La jeune femme blonde s'y brisa les os à de multiples reprises. Tout en combattant en compagnie de ses sparring partners, elle essayait d'écouter et de comprendre ce que lui apprenait Anya._

 _Clarke fléchit ses genoux, réalisa un enchainement en frappant à deux reprises le foie de son partenaire et le clôtura avec un uppercut qui fit à peine bouger la montagne de muscle. La blonde recula, expédia un chassé frontal dans le sternum mais son sparring se saisit de sa cheville et la fit décoller. Clarke se réceptionna sur ses pieds grâce à un flip arrière._

 __ Ce sérum particulier, dit Anya, s'appelle le Mirakuru. Il décuple les capacités physiques, régénératives et intellectuelle. Il fut créé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale par un clan de l'ouest : Les îles du Levant. Mais le sous-marin qui le transportait fut coulé et seuls quelques survivants purent en conserver. Plus tard, les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom, ont découvert le moyen de transformer nos guerriers en super combattant ayant développé des capacités extraordinaires grâce au Mirakuru._

 __ Il est donc en notre possession ? demanda Clarke en agressant rageusement son partenaire._

 __ Un combattant drogué au sérum miracle, dans des cas d'un déferlement d'émotions intenses, peuvent perdre le contrôle. Il paraît que si le guerrier boit son propre sang…_

 _Déconcentrée par ses déclarations, Clarke détourna le regard et le poing massif qu'elle aurait dû bloquer de son avant-bras, frappa à la tempe. L'impact lui fit perdre connaissance._


	25. I Can't Lose You Twice

I Can't Lose You Twice

 **Robbie** observait par-dessus l'épaule de Jackson, aussi inutile que dérangeant lui fit remarquer le médecin puisque Robbie ne pouvait pas regarder l'échantillon de sang via le microscope atomique en même temps que Jackson. Depuis que Clarke avait guéri Campbell en lui faisant boire son sang, la jeune femme se comportait de manière étrange et semblait sujet à des crises de folie. C'est pourquoi Robbie avait demandé à ce qu'on analyse un échantillon du sang de Campbell.

_ Voilà qui est peu commun, chuchota Jackson.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il se passe qu'un nombre bien trop élevé de globules rouge et de bêta-stimulant circule dans son organisme. C'est comme si on lui avait injecté un anabolisant mais sans la testostérone…

_ C'est possible ? s'étonna Robbie.

_ En théorie non, mais apparemment oui. Il semblerait également que…

_ Que quoi ?

_ Venez, il faut que j'effectue d'autre test sur Melle Campbell.

_ Test d'urine ?

_ Sur son cerveau, je crains des effets secondaires très néfastes.

* * *

 **Clarke** apprécia la chaleur du sang dévalant dans sa gorge, elle manqua de s'étouffer quand le sang coagula dans sa trachée son champ de vision se rétrécit et se couvrit de noir. La blonde flottait au sein d'un néant sans couleur ou lumière. Le mur sombre en face d'elle se fissura, d'abord une petite lézarde puis une faille de la taille d'un bras, Clarke y enfourna les mains et mit toute sa force pour l'ouvrir d'avantage.

Les flammes de l'enfer déferlèrent à travers le trou dans l'obscurité, illuminèrent et chauffèrent le néant sans douceur. Il existe dans chaque monde, dans chaque pays, dans chaque ville une part d'ombre que la plupart ignore et ceux qui sont au fait sont souvent ceux qui y vivent et qui s'en abreuve. L'ombre peut prendre différents aspects, tantôt la corruption qui ronge peu à peu les gens importants et finit par effriter le système tantôt un passé peu glorieux, brutal que tous souhaiterait oublier mais on ne peut pas s'amputer d'une partie de son histoire sans saigner en retour. Parfois, il arrive que l'ombre s'étendent tellement, à l'insu de la population qu'elle finit par régir toute la ville, une éminence grise née et élevée au sein de l'obscurité, une créature des ténèbres au cœur noir et sans âme, qui tuerait son père pour prendre sa place sur son trône non pas par respect de la tradition, il n'y en a pas dans ce lieu, mais par plaisir et avidité. Le pouvoir sans abus n'aurait jamais pu séduire les humains.

Les êtres de l'ombre paraissent loin de ce qui fait un être humain, aux yeux du commun des mortels ces individus ne sont plus de la même espèce qu'eux ils ne pourraient pas plus se fourvoyer. Mais ce n'est pas de leur faute, plutôt celle de leur instinct de conservation, leur peur viscérale de la vérité qu'on préférait ne jamais connaitre l'arme qui frappe inévitablement quand on s'attarde devant un miroir, qui frappe droit au cœur, là où c'est le plus douloureux. Les êtres de l'ombre représentent toutes les bassesses de l'être humain, les plus vils instincts, les plus violents réflexe, la nature d'une bête sauvage traquée par ses semblables, l'homme moderne dans toute sa splendeur. Les êtres de l'ombre sont des humains dont le regard s'est depuis trop longtemps détourné du soleil, dans leur grotte ils ne peuvent qu'observer les silhouettes que projette leur feu de camp, ils contemplent ce simulacre triste de la réalité et conçoivent une vision tordue et malsaine de cet univers qui les entoure la vie n'est que pourriture, le monde n'est que cendres et flammes.

Le mur de la grotte les a trop longuement formaté et plus aucun d'eux n'est en mesure d'aimer, de ressentir une émotion positive autre que la satisfaction cruelle d'avoir définitivement perdu un ennemi plus un seul ne croit en l'existence d'un dieu car le ciel est bien trop haut et insaisissable pour que le feu puisse projeter quoi que ce soit qui lui soit lié. En revanche, les flammes surent très bien représenter la bête, terrible, effroyable et en même temps attirante, excitante, le frisson du danger, la beauté du mal innocent, la contradiction d'un feu brûlant à froid. Sans notion du bien ou du mal, il balaye les discours d'un revers du poignet, il ne croit en rien sinon en lui, il sait manier les armes, il sait la tolérance, l'appréhende, il craint de perdre sa maitrise s'il accepte tout ce qu'en lui il pense acceptable. Il doit faire des compromis, du compromis à la compromission il ne se reconnait plus, il doute, les mots ont perdus de leur valeurs, il ne les comprend plus. Les images sont si aisément manipulées, déchirées, recollées pour en modifier le sens qu'il ne leur fait plus confiance alors il ferme son cœur, sèche ses yeux et choisit de se rire des règles et de la mort.

La bête n'a ni cornes de bœuf sur le crâne, ni feu parcourant sa chevelure ou sa barbe, elle n'a pas d'ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos, de sabot à ses pieds ou de pattes de bouc non, pas de queue rouge et fourchue, pas de crocs acérés dans la bouche ou de griffes à la place des ongles. La bête ne grogne pas, n'a pas une voix grave et rauque, pas de propos menaçant, pas d'arme, de fourche ou de faux elle ne porte aucun déguisement, s'affiche devant le monde dans le plus simple appareil, nu, comme un nouveau-né. Sur sa langue et son palais aucun aliment n'a de goût, comme l'impression de ne jamais manger que de la cendre et de ne boire que de l'eau croupie il rêve en silence et en secret d'un fruit, rond, rouge sang, marbré de jaune, il en a déjà croqué un bout. Ce méfait lui est resté en travers de la gorge mais tel en drogué il n'a plus faim que de ça, il a voulu la connaissance mais il n'a eu que plus de questions et encore moins de savoir.

* * *

 **Robbie** haussa les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui montrait Jackson. La seule chose qu'il capta avec certitude fut qu'ils avaient devant les yeux une image numérique du cerveau de son amie Campbell et que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ S'il vous plait, se plaignit Robbie, ne pourraient-on pas faire semblant que je n'ai pas de doctorat et partir du principe que je suis aussi ignorant en médecine que vous en sport ?

_ Je vous signale en passant que je connais deux ou trois trucs à propos du sport, rétorqua Jackson. Je reprendrais donc le cours pour les débutants.

_ Merci.

_ Et les abrutis qui dorment au fond de la classe.

_ La faute au professeur, il n'a qu'à pas être aussi ennuyant et lourd.

_ Toujours est-il que la substance qui lui a été inoculée en plus d'avoir des effets dopants et de stimuler l'activité de guérison a un effet sur son cerveau. D'après ce que je peux observer, je crois que le produit peut-être la cause de désordre neurologique ou de crises psychotiques. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur la façon dont Melle Campbell a été contaminé.

_ Elle était blessée et Clarke lui a fait boire son sang.

_ Clarke ? Son sang ?

Jackson parut avoir un bug, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Robbie songea qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une imitation aussi fidèle d'un poisson à l'agonie. Il hésita entre l'interrompre pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait ou le laisser continuer et admirer sa réinterprétation du grand bleu.

_ Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, déclara soudain Jackson. Depuis son retour au camp Jaha, Clarke a montré des signes de méfiance, de tension, de panique, d'impulsivité, de difficulté à contrôler sa colère, de sarcasme, de provocation…

_ Ouais, et mensonges, manipulation ou dramatisation à l'occasion, railla Robbie. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ Il est évident que ce que contient le sang de Clarke à des répercussion sur son esprit et son état psychologique. Si on veut déterminer ce qui risque d'arriver à Melle Campbell il faut comprendre ce qui arrive à la fille d'Abby.

_ Hormis le fait qu'elle soit condamné à mort, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Trouble de la personnalité, et elle présente plus particulièrement les symptômes de la personnalité non spécifié.

_ En anglais ça donne quoi ? soupira Robbie et se passant les mains sur le visage dans l'espoir de chasser la fatigue.

_ Les troubles de la personnalité causent une déviation des traits de caractère habituels. Dans ce qui semble être le cas de Clarke, la personnalité satisfait aux critères de plusieurs troubles de la personnalité, mais les critères d'aucun ne sont remplis complètement.

* * *

 **Clarke** se leva, les murs du couloir de la mort se mirent à tanguer, à chaque pas qu'elle fit le trouble s'intensifia. Les murs disparurent à ses yeux et seul un sol illuminé par en dessous traversait le monde sombre comme une âme maudite. La blonde avança, plus par mécanisme que du fait de sa propre volonté, la route se distordit, se mit à former un looping que la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à franchir tant l'attraction du sol était grande. Sa vision se troubla sous l'effet de la chaleur et un cadavre apparut.

Il ressemblait fortement à Anya, mince, le teint blanchâtre, les cheveux décolorés, le regard vide et la peau brulée par endroit. Elle s'avança vers Clarke d'un pas faible et maladroit, arrivée à quelques centimètres de la blonde, Anya se plia en deux et vomit un torrent de mille pattes, d'asticots et d'invertébrés insectoïdes sur les pieds de Clarke. Passablement agacée, la jeune femme se saisit de la tête de son ancienne instructrice et la lui arracha, emportant par la même la colonne vertébrale du cadavre ambulant. Elle l'a jeta au loin avant de reprendre sa marche.

Arrivée au bord d'un précipice, elle se pencha et contempla le maelstrom d'eau et de gigantesques requins blancs. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta, elle remarqua que la main appartenait à un squelette bourgogne vêtu d'une cape de voyage noire en lambeaux. Il la salua d'un signe de tête en faisant rouler ses yeux dans leur orbite pas de langue, pas de muscles mais bel et bien deux gros yeux bordeaux fixé sur elle. Des tatouages vaudou avaient été gravés à même l'os sur son crâne, ses cubitus, ses métacarpes, son sternum et ses côtes. Il ouvrit la bouche, et malgré le fait qu'il ne posséda pas de cordes vocales ou de larynx apparent, il parla et quand il le fit, il avait la voix du conseiller Thelonius Jaha.

_ À un moment donné, il faut savoir ouvrir les yeux. Et là, il est plus que temps mademoiselle Clarke Elizabeth Griffin.

_ À quel sujet ?

_ Tu n'es pas une héroïne ! Tu n'as pas non plus de mission secrète ou une liste de mauvaises personnes dont tu dois débarrasser le monde. Tu n'es rien de tout ça, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un mensonge, un délire de ton esprit rendu malade par le Mirakuru.

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

_ Il y a différentes sortes de troubles de la personnalité, l'un d'entre eux est induit par une substance. Les malades sont dans l'incapacité de se conformer aux normes, ils violent les droits ou les sentiments d'autrui, les manipules. Ils mentent et escroquent, ils manquent de jugement, son irritable et irrationnel, perdent tout remords, empathie et sens morale. Et encore, j'en passe. Et parmi ce que je passe il y a la paranoïa et les hallucinations. Des substances comme ton propre sang Clarke, ton propre sang que tu viens de boire.

* * *

 **Robbie** soupira, il essayait vraiment de suivre, de se faire une idée de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Clarke et Campbell.

_ Est-ce que la personne atteinte peut facilement changer son comportement ? Si elle ne le fait pas c'est qu'elle manque de volonté ?

_ Non, absolument pas. Les comportements manifestés dans les troubles de la personnalité sont considérés «normaux» puisqu'ils sont fixes. Mais, les personnes atteintes sont impuissantes face à ces comportements

_ Est-ce qu'elles ne vont jamais mieux ?

_ Beaucoup de personnes se rétablissent avec un traitement approprié. Ce n'est pas facile de changer des traits de personnalité enracinés. Heureusement, le comportement appris peut être désappris.

* * *

 **Daemon** vint se présenter sans arme au camp des clans Terriens, il se tenait droit, le torse bombé, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Il avait les pieds à plat et orientés vers l'extérieur, la tête penchée à droite, il avait l'air d'un homme confiant et fier et il s'avança d'ailleurs sans crainte au milieu du camp. Les Terriens l'encerclèrent presque immédiatement, mais la présence d'objets mortels pointés vers sa gorge n'émut pas Daemon un seul instant. Il se contenta d'écarter du revers de la main une lance trop proche de son visage et de faire quelque pas en avant, son allure fut délibérément lente et contrôlée, il montrait qu'il n'était pas effrayé et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

_ Je dois parler aux différents représentants de vos clans.

_ Qui le demande ? grogna un guerrier en armure.

_ Quelqu'un que tu ferais mieux de compter parmi tes alliés, affirma Daemon.

_ Je ne reçois d'ordre que de …

_ Pleni !

Lexa arrivait sur les lieux en compagnies de chefs des clans des îles et ceux de la montagne Daemon l'accueillit en ouvrant les bras comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'étreigne. Enfin, la phase trois pouvait commencer.

_ Je me permets de rappeler notre accord à votre bon souvenir, déclara Daemon.

_ Je m'en souviens Comte, répondit Lexa avec un demi-sourire. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

_ Le clan des Steppes se joint volontiers à votre cause, assura son représentant.

_ Les clans des îles font de même.

_ Le clan du Volcan s'y refuse, proféra le grand guerrier roux, nous ne nous plierons pas à vos règles absurdes ! Il faudra employer la force pour nous y contraindre et vous y perdriez beaucoup de vos hommes, je vous l'assure.

_ Je vous crois, répondit Daemon. Et sachez que telle n'a jamais été mon intention, vous êtes tout à fait libre de refuser mon offre.

Une fois que ceux qui se joignaient au Comte se furent rangé derrière leur Heda, un pacte de sang fut scellé entre les différentes parties. Chaque représentant - Daemon inclut – s'entailla l'avant-bras et serra celui de ses voisins à la manière des guerriers, mélangeant ainsi littéralement leur sang. Avant que l'effet de son apparition et de la cérémonie ne retombe, Daemon embrassa du regard les membres du clan du Volcan ainsi que ceux des autres clans qui s'étaient désistés. Puis, sans tourner la tête il ordonna à ceux qui lui étaient fidèle :

_ Tuez-les tous.

Après les Terriens ce fut au tour du peuple du ciel de recevoir la visite du Comte, cette fois-ci encore sans arme mais avec une armée derrière lui. Il leur demanda cependant de rester à l'écart et ne fit entrer avec lui que Lexa, Amarok le chef des îles et Ez des Steppes. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, Daemon traversa d'un pas calme et assuré le campement en direction des personnalités en charge. Quand il se retrouva face à Bellamy et Abby, il sourit, cependant rien dans ce sourie ne laissait paraitre qu'il ressentait une quelconque joie. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres et aussi froids que les abysses et son sourire aussi faux et aussi effrayant que celui d'un carnassier devant sa proie.

_ Où est votre fille, Chancelière ?

_ En quoi cela concerne-t-il la présente affaire ? demanda l'intéressée d'un air hautain.

_ Je suis juste curieux.

_ Dans le couloir de la mort, lâcha Bellamy.

_ Vraiment ? Quel dommage…

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment attristé, fit remarquer le leader d'un ton cinglant.

_ On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, railla Daemon, un vrai petit chef. J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, rendre une petite visite à Clarke avant de continuer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de …

_ Non, en fait je vais rectifier. Je me contre-fiche de votre permission. Emmenez-moi à elle ou je m'y rends tout seul.

_ Suivez-moi, soupira tristement Abby.

_ Merci. En général, j'apprécie fortement les visites guidées.

Abigail conduisit docilement Daemon à la cellule minuscule de Clarke. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, il ne trouva pas la jeune femme blonde assise en silence, le yeux bleu-gris fixé sur la porte, et prête à fusiller du regard le premier qui ferait un pas dans sa cellule. La condamnée à mort se tenait debout, raide, le front contre le mur froid et désespérément lisse, les yeux occupés à détailler les cinquante nuances de gris que s'étalaient sur la paroi. Daemon s'avança vers elle, tendit le bras et posa la main sur son épaule, à son contact, Clarke sursauta et se retourna.

_ À un moment donné, il faut savoir ouvrir les yeux. Et là, il est plus que temps mademoiselle Clarke Elizabeth Griffin.

_ À quel sujet ?

_ Tu n'es pas une héroïne ! Tu n'as pas non plus de mission secrète ou une liste de mauvaises personnes dont tu dois débarrasser le monde. Tu n'es rien de tout ça, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un mensonge, un délire de ton esprit rendu malade par le Mirakuru.

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

_ Il y a différentes sortes de troubles de la personnalité, l'un d'entre eux est induit par une substance. Les malades sont dans l'incapacité de se conformer aux normes, ils violent les droits ou les sentiments d'autrui, les manipules. Ils mentent et escroquent, ils manquent de jugement, son irritable et irrationnel, perdent tout remords, empathie et sens morale. Et encore, j'en passe. Et parmi ce que je passe il y a la paranoïa et les hallucinations. Des substances comme ton propre sang Clarke, ton propre sang que tu viens de boire.

_ Non, j'ai une mission et je dois amener la paix. C'est ce dont le monde a besoin, il a besoin que notre unité réduise à néant ceux qui veulent amener la destruction. Nous avons été choisis parce que nous étions dignes du sérum miracle.

_ Digne ? Comment pouvez- vous être digne, vous n'êtes que des tueurs ! Dis-moi, de quelle manière comptez-vous apportez la paix sur le monde ? Hein ? L'unité Deathstroke est un instrument de destruction de plus, encore plus dangereux que ceux que vous prétendez combattre. Vous croyez bien faire, sans doute, mais vous avez-vous-même généré les affrontements et les guerres auxquelles vous prétendez mettre fin. On raconte que l'être humain finit toujours pas créer ce qui lui fait le plus peur et le plus de mal. Il doit y avoir du vrai…

_ C'est le problème, je ne suis pas humaine.

_ Si tu l'es, du moins tu l'as été. Nous l'avons été, reviens-moi Clarke, pour ce que nous avions autrefois. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois.

Daemon mena là le plus dure combat de sa vie, il lutta pour guider la jeune femme blonde jusqu'à son armée, il fallait qu'elle soit de son côté ou tout était perdu. Il avait définitivement besoin de Clarke à ses côtés pour vaincre sur le champ de bataille et sauver cette planète qui était la leur. Mais bien que sa mère et son amante aient toutes deux choisis de se joindre à lui, rien de ce que Daemon ou Abby puissent dire ne la convainquit et Clarke changea de nouveau d'avis à la sortie du camp Jaha. Elle voulut faire demi-tour et retourner dans ses quartiers ce fut alors au tour de Lexa d'intervenir :

_ Le Comte nous accepte, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher ou à mentir. Le Comte a établi de nouvelles règles : ses propres codes. Je peux être une guerrière, une Commandante et ressentir, il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il a fini ce que tu avais commencé, Clarke, maintenant laisse-moi une chance, laisse lui une chance. Laisse-nous une chance.

_ Tu veux faire quoi, demanda la blonde en haussant les sourcils, me tenir la main en public ?

Daemon vit la blonde tendre la main, un air interrogateur et provocateur sur le visage, Lexa y glissa la sienne sans hésiter. Elle attira Clarke contre son corps et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine brusquerie. Daemon sourit, il n'était pas attendri, loin de là, mais il savait qu'il venait de gagner une bataille. Il embrassa la scène du regard, bien évident tous les habitants du camp Jaha ne s'étaient pas joins à lui. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui il ordonna :

_ Tuez-les tous !


	26. Search for Salvation

Search for Salvation

88 Jours plus tard

 **Lexa** s'étira, elle se retourna dans son lit. Quatre-vingt-huit jours s'étaient écoulés, quatre-vingt-huit jours de souffrances, de guerres, de larmes, de trahison et de mort. La Commandante Terrienne – pardon, l'ancienne Commandante - ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction non seulement elle avait choisi le camp des vainqueurs en parvenant à guider vers le droit chemin la plupart des Terriens mais elle pouvait enfin être elle-même. Du moins, se sentait-elle elle-même, capable de ressentir librement et de laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Pour être tout à fait exact, Lexa jouissait de cette possibilité mais n'osait pas y avoir recours ; sans doute autant par crainte que par habitude.

La seule ombre au tableau était Clarke, ou plutôt, l'absence de Clarke. Emballée par l'idée d'une communauté qui accepte les gens tels qu'ils sont, qui ne juge pas sur les choix qu'ils font ou sur ce que la vie a fait d'eux. En bien ou en mal, le Comte respectait tout le monde, peu importe la personne, disait-il, je ne garderais que les meilleurs. Et les meilleurs, c'étaient eux ! Mais rien de tout ça n'avait convaincu Clarke, persuadée que le Comte était l'ennemi et qu'il n'allait apporter que la destruction et la mort. Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas comme Lexa le voyait ? Un visionnaire, un sauveur qui n'allait pas se contenter de préserver le monde tel qu'il était et d'empêcher juste la situation d'empirer. Non, il souhaitait le faire évoluer.

Seulement, comme à chaque fois que Lexa laissait parler ses sentiments, son cœur avait tout fait raté et la femme qu'elle aimait lui en voudrait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Plus d'une fois, en secret elle l'avait recontacté depuis la déchirure. Plus d'une fois, Lexa avait tenté de se racheter, elle avait supplié le pardon et ouvert son corps avec énormément de larmes et de caresses. Malgré tout cela, la blonde continuait de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos, ce qui – bien que le derrière de Clarke soit tout à fait remarquable – avait le don de blesser et d'irriter Lexa.

L'ancienne Commandante Terrienne fit bouger les doigts restant de sa main mutilée, enfila son gant protecteur en cuir, conçu pour elle sur ordre du Comte. Une fois debout, elle s'habilla. Lexa enfila une tunique vert pâle et des chausses sombres et tandis qu'elle passait ses bottes à ses pieds elle s'octroya un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle armure trônant sur un pantin de bois. Un cadeau du Comte à ses généraux qui ajoutait à l'équipement de Lexa une cuirasse, des cuissards et des protections de l'avant-bras en écailles d'une sorte de cuir souple qu'ils appelaient kevlar. En tant que guerrière aux ordres du Comte, Lexa avait également eu droit à la tunique noire à capuche, au foulard et au masque. Naturellement attachée à ses peintures de guerre elle avait mis le masque de côté très rapidement.

* * *

 **Clarke** cherchait par tous les moyens une raison à ce bazar monstrueux dans lequel elle vivait depuis quatre-vingt-huit jours, les deux mains dans le cambouis et dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. La jeune femme blonde cherchait une voie pour son salut, quelque chose qui la sauverai et sauverai ceux qu'elle aimait quand bien même ils ne voulaient plus d'elle. Clarke porta trois doigts à ses lèvres, et murmura pour Lexa, pour sa mère, pour Octavia, pour Lincoln et Raven, une prière du peuple sans nom. Une prière pour les défunts.

« Dieu des esprits et de toute chair,

Qui a foulé du pied la mort, qui a réduit le diable à néant

Et qui a donné ta vie au monde ;

Donne toi-même, Seigneur, à l'âme de tes serviteurs égarés

Le repos en un lieu lumineux, verdoyant et frais, loin de la souffrance, de la douleur et des gémissements

Que le Dieu bon et miséricordieux leur pardonne tous leurs péchés

En dépit de leur ralliement au Comte

Ta justice est justice pour les siècles et ta parole est vérité

Qu'ils reposent en paix. »

* * *

 _Clarke massait son mollet douloureux, elle se tenait assise, le dos calé contre un pan du mur de pierre massif du colisée. En face d'elle, Anya la regardait d'un air étrangement sérieux et préoccupé. La blonde observa un moment ses sourcils légèrement froncées, son nez retroussé et ses yeux sombres puis elle décréta qu'elle avait le droit à la parole et lui demanda ce qui la tourmentait à ce point._

 __ Pourquoi nous as-tu rejoins, Clarke ? Lui demanda Anya en guise de réponse, quelles ont étés tes raisons, tes motivations ?_

 __ Je voulais devenir plus forte, afin de ne plus souffrir à l'avenir. Mais j'avais également peur car j'étais égarée dans la forêt comme dans ma tête et le peuple sans nom m'a semblé être un choix sensé sur la voie du salut._

 __ Ah, sourit doucement l'instructrice, tu as le profil exact qu'on la moitié de ce qui reçoivent les honneurs du Mirakuru._

 __ Et toi ?_

 __ Est-ce que j'ai le profil ?_

 __ Non. Pourquoi avoir rallié le peuple sans nom ?_

 __ Je le devais à Lazare. Il fut le seul homme à avoir su me forcer à ouvrir mon cœur et succomber de temps à autre à mes sentiments. C'est lui qui m'a fait revenir, j'étais morte et il m'a ramené à la vie. J'ai prêté serment parce que je me sentais redevable et je l'ai respecté par ce que je l'aimais._

 __ Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

 __ Il nous a trahis et on a dû l'abattre._

 __ Je suis désolée._

 __ Je ne te raconte pas ça pour que tu sois désolée mais parce que je pense maintenant à rompre mon serment._

 __ Où irais-tu ? s'exclama Clarke._

 __ Je ne sais pas encore, soupira Anya. Peut-être retournerais-je auprès des clans de la forêt, j'imagine que Lexa sera particulièrement surprise de me revoir. En tout cas, je ressens de plus en plus le besoin de partir. Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu avais rejoint le peuple sans nom car tu croyais que cela te mènerais à ton salut, pour ma part je ne crois pas que le mien s'y trouve. Il n'y a plus grand-chose pour moi au sein de cette communauté._

 __ Il y a moi…_

 _En murmurant ces mots, Clarke se leva et s'approcha doucement de son instructrice, à chaque pas la distance entre les deux femmes s'éloignait de ce que l'on attendait d'une relation décente entre un tuteur et son apprentie. Clarke prit Anya dans ses bras, ce fut bien plus qu'une simple étreinte entre amies. La jeune femme s'écarta un peu, s'empara délicatement du menton de sa vis-à-vis et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

* * *

 **Raven** pianota sur l'écran tactile fournit par les hommes du Comte – une prise de Mount Weather pour ce qu'elle en savait – et ordonna au drone numéro huit de pénétrer dans le secteur onze. Au même titre que la plupart des mécaniciens, elle avait été assignée à la surveillance du périmètre, un poste qui convenait tout à fait à Raven bien qu'elle prenne également un surprenant plaisir à concevoir des armes en tant que première assistante de monsieur Eisenberg.

_ C'est l'heure de la pause, lui dit son partenaire de crime quand la sonnerie grave retenti.

_ J'ai encore du travail à faire, je fais rester, répondit la métisse. Je vais certainement prendre une pause plus tard.

_ Si on ne nous donne pas de nouvelle mission d'ici-là, rétorqua l'autre.

Raven se contenta d'un demi-sourire en guise de réponse sans relever d'avantage la remarque. Son camarade savait très bien qu'elle refusait chaque heure de pause qui n'était pas destinée aux repas ou au repos. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche c'était la raison qui poussait Raven à s'arrêter sans travailler. Cette raison tenait en six lettres : Clarke. En fait, c'était plutôt la réaction de Clarke et de leurs amis qui avaient décidés de rester quand elle et les autres étaient partis.

Un soir, elle et Octavia se retrouvèrent assises dans la chambre de la brune qui possédait sa propre chambre puisqu'elle était enceinte. Sur une petite table, une bouteille d'alcool brun et deux verres avaient étés déposés. Bien entendu, parce qu'elle était enceinte, Octavia ne but rien.

_ Tu sais combien de fois j'ai tenté de m'excuser ? demanda la mécanicienne. Même moi j'ai perdu le compte. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'excuser, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, j'ai fait mes choix et ils ont fait les leurs mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de me justifier.

_ Tu as des remords, proposa Octavia.

_ J'ai laissé derrière moi ma meilleure amie et mon petit copain. Je m'en veux.

_ Et moi j'ai laissé mon frère. Nous ne devons pas nous reprocher ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait pour survivre. Je l'ai fait pour le salut de mon fils à naître. Malgré toute la bonne volonté que peuvent mettre les Terriens ou nos anciens leaders, ils ne sont pas en mesure d'apporter paix et sécurité sur cette planète comme le Comte est en mesure de le faire.

_ Nous sommes pourtant arrivé à survivre, objecta Raven.

_ C'est bien le problème, répondit Octavia. Jusque-là, nous n'avons fait que survivre.

_ Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que survivre, les interrompis une voix féminine. Ne méritons-nous pas mieux ?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'invitée surprise. Une femme portant une armure faites de plaques de cuir souple par-dessus des vêtements clairement Terrien. Sa main droite ne possédait que trois doigts et les moignons étaient recouverts par un bandage plus par habitude que par réelle nécessitée.

* * *

 **Clarke** lança son arme de secours à Robbie qui la saisit au vol et s'empressa aussitôt d'abattre le guerrier en noir d'un tir en pleine tête. Celui-ci fut remplacé par un tireur portant le même uniforme qui pressa la gâchette de son fusil mitrailleur et canarda Robbie. Le jeune homme se jeta au sol avec tant de précipitation que son menton alla percuter durement une racine. Clarke retint difficilement un sourire, se décidant enfin à accepter que son secret avait été éventé et que Robbie était l'un des rares à ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, la blonde sauta à découvert et courut vers son agresseur.

Elle encaissa une balle dans l'épaule, accéléra le pas, un second tir lui entailla la joue, le sang chaud coulait. Avec une lenteur délibérée et le calme d'un serpent qui sait qu'il va finir par mordre sa proie peu importe si celle-ci se débat, Clarke poussa sur ses pieds et s'éleva dans les airs, à la fois haut et loin ; elle amortit sa chute en s'accrochant à la nuque du tireur et la lui brisa. Un mouvement à neuf heure, la blonde s'empara d'un couteau long à sa taille, se fiant à son ouïe, elle visa et tira.

* * *

 _Clarke soupira en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle croisa le regard d'Anya. Son ancienne instructrice baissa les yeux d'un air honteux, la jeune femme blonde en ressentit une profonde tristesse. A cause de la trahison de Lazare son envie de rester au sein du peuple sans nom s'était dissipée ; en apprenant que Clarke avait elle-même tué Lazare et que son élimination avait permis de quitter le rang de Novice, Anya lui en avait voulue. Et alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux en mission, Anya les avait trahis pour le bénéfice des clans de la forêt. Pour les Terriens, les siens._

 __ Il est préférable de ne pas regarder un arrière, Compagnon._

 __ Oui, Maitre. C'est entendu._

 _Le Maitre au foulard blanc lui tendit un foulard vert tout en lui faisant signe de descendre dans la crypte. Un second Maitre l'y accueilli, d'une légère pression sur les épaules il intima à Clarke de s'agenouiller. La blonde s'exécuta. Du coin de l'œil elle observa l'arrivée lente et majestueuse des Pères et de la Mère du peuple sans nom dans la crypte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle, Clarke garda les yeux baissés, sans un mot ils congédièrent le Maitre et firent venir une adolescente portant le foulard vert – encore plus jeune que Clarke, elle devait être née au sein du peuple sans nom – qui se positionna dans son dos._

 _Clarke sentit que l'on relevait délicatement des mèches de cheveux et qu'on lui coupait. Elle resta immobile tout le temps que dura la coupe, et une fois que celle-ci fut terminée on lui apporta un large bol d'eau dans lequel la jeune femme blonde put admirer son reflet. Ses cheveux longs et désordonnés avaient laissé place à un carré asymétrique qu'elle trouva très graphique. Elle remercia sa camarade et se tourna vers les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom. La Mère fit un pas en avant, elle déclara d'un ton grave :_

 __ Les hommes et les femmes que nous formons selon la voie du guerrier sont comme des serpents. Comme lui, leur symbole est ambigu. Tantôt ils représentent la tentation du mal, le péché ainsi que l'avènement de la mort et tantôt ce sont des messagers de l'espoir, des gardiens de la paix et des protecteurs. Et, tout comme le reptile rampant, les combattants du peuple sans nom doivent muer._

 _Le Père du clan du Volcan fit à son tour un pas en avant, dès qu'il fut à la hauteur de la Mère cette dernière s'arrêta de parler et le vieil homme prit la parole._

 __ Dans le Gnosticisme le symbole du Serpent ramène à la symbolique de la peau et de cette mue que l'homme subit et qu'il quitte afin de devenir éveillé, il est de plus dans toutes les cultures, le symbole de la Connaissance Divine. La mue du Serpent symbolise également le dualisme de la matière et de l'esprit donc plus particulièrement de l'âme et du corps. La mue représente l'une des plus vieilles aspirations chimériques à la jeunesse éternelle, rajeuni ou plutôt jamais mort. Certains - que l'on nommait jadis les Alchimistes - pensaient que la pierre philosophale était logée dans sa tête oblongue._

 _Le dernier des trois vieillards s'avança comme ses collègues et lorsqu'ils furent tous de nouveau alignés, il croisa les bras dans le dos et exposa avec un léger amusement dans la voix ce qui attendait Clarke._

 __ Toi aussi, tu te dois de muer, d'évoluer. De changer de peau. Clarke Griffin du peuple du ciel n'existe plus, elle n'appartient qu'au passé et il ne subsiste d'elle pas même un seul souvenir._

 _Les Pères et la Mère se mirent alors à parler en chœur, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être humain parlant d'une voix vibrante et puissante._

 __ Répètes après nous, Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé, répéta docilement la jeune femme blonde. Elle est oubliée._

* * *

 **Lexa** pénétra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit sans y être invitée. Toujours sans demander la permission à Octavia, elle se servit un verre d'alcool brun. Elle porta la coupe de cristal à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. La boisson qui dévala dans sa gorge se composait de saveurs à la fois boisé et fruité ainsi que légèrement boisé. Les Terriens ne consommaient que très rarement ce genre d'alcool raffiné mais Lexa savait apprécier le gout de fruits sec et de miel auquel se mêlait merveilleusement bien une vanille épicée.

_ Je ne me souviens d'avoir déjà vu boire, fit naïvement remarquer Raven. Ni faire preuve d'autant d'optimisme.

_ Ce n'était pas de moi, rétorqua Lexa. Je ne faisais que citer Clarke. Elle disait également "occupe-toi de ton peuple et je m'occupe du mien".

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? s'agaça Octavia.

_ Simplement que Clarke a fait son choix et vous les vôtres. Elle a ses raisons tout comme vous devez avoir vos propres motivations. Je pense également que Clarke a tenu à rester auprès des siens, sachant pertinemment ce que le Comte comptait leur faire subir. Elle est restée pour eux, pour que ceux qui ont survécu à la fusillade ne sombrent pas dans la peur et le désespoir. Clarke est l'ancre qui leur permet de rester unis autant qu'il leur ait possible.

_ Une ancre qui n'est guère appréciée, soupira tristement Raven. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas dû très bien prendre le fait que notre amie soit en réalité une machine de guerre formatée par le camp adverse.

_ Tout comme nous, répliqua Octavia, et Abby.

_ Telle que je connais Clarke, dit Lexa en souriant presque, elle les encouragerait volontiers à la détester si cela pouvait permettre qu'ils restent unis et forment un peuple prêt à faire front ensemble face au danger qui les menace.

_ à t'entendre, railla Octavia on croirait presque que tu éprouves de l'admiration pour elle, _Heda_.

La brune avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec autant de mépris et d'ironie qu'on pouvait humainement insuffler dans quatre lettres. La Commandante fronça les sourcils. Lexa se leva, finit son verre et le déposa à l'envers sur la table, l'impact produisit un son claquant qui résonna dans l'espace silencieux. La Terrienne tourna les talons et quitta la chambre d'Octavia d'un pas martial.

Lexa salua les gardes aux limites du camp en s'en allant s'aérer l'esprit dans la forêt, laissant des souvenirs forts guider ses pas, elle se retrouva sur les lieux où les cents avaient établis leur tout premier campement quand leur navette avait été propulsée de l'Arche. C'était également le lieu où Clarke du peuple du ciel avait brûlé vif trois cents guerriers des clans de la forêt. Un exploit que Lexa n'était pas prête d'oublier. Elle s'aventura jusqu'aux restes de la navette spatiale, passa la main sur les parois extérieur quand elle rencontra un mécanisme d'ouverture. Avec un soupir mécanique, la passerelle s'abaissa. La Commandante pénétra dans la navette, chacun de ses pas emprunts presque malgré elle d'une certaine déférence envers l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Lexa fit un tour sur elle-même, embrassa du regard tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Il s'avéra que la Terrienne était seule en ces lieux pour le moment, elle alla ouvrir la seule caisse de munition encore intacte et y trouva naturellement ce qui devait s'y trouver. Lexa ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait de regarder à chaque fois qu'elle venait dans la navette car elle n'en tirait pourtant aucune surprise, aucun soulagement ou angoisse à l'idée de trouver là les armes et l'uniforme. La première fois que Lexa l'avait suivi jusqu'ici et qu'elle avait vu l'arsenal complet de Deathstroke – et ce en dépit des révélations du Comte – c'était comme si son monde venait de voler en éclat. Comme si tout ce sur quoi elle avait pris appuie ces dernières années était foulé au pied, briser avec brutalité et méchanceté.

La passerelle grinça sous la pression d'un corps humain, un parfum de pin et des flagrances sucrées parvinrent aux narines de Lexa. Elle sentit une présence chaude et réconfortante en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait aller mal dans son monde, la Commandante frissonna au contact de lèvres douces et lisse au creux de son cou.

_ Tu es sûre que nous ne commettons pas une erreur ?

_ Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, sourit l'autre. En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai très envie. Et je suis quasiment certaine que tu le désire également.

_ Terriblement…

Lexa se retourna pour faire face à son amante, elle passa maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux blonds et déposa avec brutalité, impatience et passion ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.

* * *

 _Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seul Ariha reste._


	27. An Emerging Hero

An Emerging Hero

 **Clarke** posa son front sur l'épaule de la Commandante Terrienne. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en même temps qu'elle déposa un léger baiser sur la peau nue au creux du cou de Lexa. De toutes les histoires qu'elle avait connue, celle-ci était de loin la plus complexe car être avec Lexa la rendait folle de joie tout en la brisant peu à peu de l'intérieur tant elle savait à quoi leur relation était vouée. Et être loin de Lexa la soulageait énormément tout en suscitant en elle une sensation de manque quasiment insurmontable. Qui plus est, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient pouvoir devenir plus simple en effet, Jasper pénétra dans la navette.

_ Clarke, tu es là ? Il faut que nous…

Il s'interrompit en réalisant que si la blonde était bien là, elle n'était pas seule. Jasper bafouilla une excuse – ou ce fut du moins ce qu'il sembla à Clarke – il pointa du doigt l'extérieur avec un air gêné.

_ Euh…

_ Je crois que Jasper l'a trouvé, s'exclama la voix de Monty.

La jeune femme blonde se tourna vers son ami en haussant les sourcils, dardant sur lui un regard inquisiteur que Jasper s'empressa de fuir en rabattant sur son nez ses lunettes de protection. Il ouvrit les bras en signe d'impuissance. Clarke était sur le point de laisser passer et de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elles n'en avaient pas pour longtemps et qu'elle le suivrait ensuite. Malencontreusement, une autre voix répondit à Monty.

_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Bell… oh non !

Et pourtant si, Bellamy Blake fit à son tour irruption dans la navette spatiale abandonnée. Il marqua une brusque pause en tombant nez à nez avec Lexa, une ombre inquiétante passa sur son visage. Il demanda à Jasper de partir et d'aller l'attendre avec Monty au camp Jaha. Lexa fit mine de sortir à sa suite mais le jeune homme la repoussa vers l'intérieur de l'espace qui parut alors terriblement clôt.

Dans un premier temps, il ne pipa mot, Bellamy se contenta de faire glisser son regard de Clarke à Lexa, de la Commandante Terrienne à l'ancienne leader du peuple du ciel, de la blonde à la brune, d'une traitresse à une autre. Clarke regardait avec attention, impatience et un peu d'appréhension les lèvres de Bellamy, pincées à en devenir qu'une fine ligne trop droite pour présager autre chose qu'un orage. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Lexa aussi manifestait des signes extérieurs de tensions, Clarke ne l'avait vu ainsi que rarement et elle avait été une des personnes les plus proches de la Heda. Finalement, après ce qu'il sembla une éternité, Bellamy se racla la gorge comme pour demander la parole.

* * *

 _Clarke se força à contrôler sa respiration, s'affoler ne ferait que rendre le processus douloureux et long, elle devait rester calme. Mais allez dire à quelqu'un de conserver son calme quand on vient de lui dire qu'on devait la tuer pour qu'elle renaisse à nouveau. Assurément, connaissant les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom, il ne s'agissait pas là d'y trouver un sens figuré. Elle se déshabilla comme on lui indiqua. On la fit pénétrer dans plusieurs bains, de plus en plus froids et elle devait y rester de plus en plus longtemps de façon à faire ralentir son métabolisme jusqu'à des niveaux très bas._

 _La température de son corps baissant lentement et son taux respiratoire suivant le même chemin Clarke commença à s'engourdir, sa vision se troubla, ses sens s'émoussèrent, les sons ne lui parvinrent plus qu'à travers une épaisse chape de plomb. Tout son corps semblait être au ralenti, même ses réflexes, elle réagit un centième de seconde avant que son nez s'écrase sur le sol. La douleur qui remonta de ses poignets jusqu'aux coudes lui fit lâcher prise et Clarke mordu la poussière. La jeune femme blonde tenta de bouger un doigt qu'elle ne parvenait déjà plus à sentir, se redresser ou se mettre sur le dos étaient devenus des épreuves trop difficiles. Elle soupira, enfin essaya, car même cela lui était désormais trop dur. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'obscurité qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert._

 _On lui secoua l'épaule. Clarke décida de l'ignorer. L'autre insista, mais la jeune femme blonde persista à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle entendit un homme à la voix de basse pester, une botte s'enfonça violement dans ses côtes. Clarke se réveilla en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle fit face à quatre personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes. Toujours allongée sur le dos, elle contempla celui qui avait la voix si grave. Il se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, en train de la dévisager avec une insistance presque malsaine. Il lui tourna autour, trainant sa patte folle, il s'était emparé d'une jambe humaine et s'en servait comme canne. Avec sa mine triste et affligée, l'air de celui qui en connaît plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité, il savait assurément. Il passait sans arrêt sans main sur ses joues mal rasée._

 __ La mort est la plus douce de nous quatre, maugréa-t-il, son impatience la pousse à finir le travail le plus rapidement possible, regardant avec effarement le plaisir que nous prenons – nous, ses frères et sœurs- maladie, guerre, discorde._

 __ La torture, annonça une femme, la souffrance et la solitude… des compagnes de peine bien peu fidèles qui vous laissent un temps puis reviennent quand bon leur chante._

 _Le boiteux se racla la gorge et cracha, toussa aussi à plusieurs reprises ; l'infectieux, le contagieux, les ongles noircis par la peste, les yeux rouges des rats porteurs des maux qui terrasseront les humains. Si la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid lui, il savait, il savait qu'elle était cent fois meilleur après fermentation. Fermer les yeux, c'est le réflexe que vous avez de manière générale, lorsque vous ne supportez plus ce qui se passe. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder plus longtemps, même si vous devez. Fermer les yeux et croire que vous pouvez sur le champ partir loin de toutes ces horreurs, de vos cauchemars, prendre la route arc-en-ciel qui mène à la voûte céleste, délaisser le trésor maudit du farfadet et converser paisiblement avec les nuages aux pieds d'Atlas. Fermer les yeux, le doux vœux que l'on formule honteusement ; jusqu'à ce qu'un malade vous ramène à la réalité en plantant ses orteils d'emprunt dans votre nez pour être sûr que vous ne le quittiez pas trop tôt à son goût. Celui qui sait, le pire des quatre, la vérité sans enluminure avec la froideur d'un diagnostic médical, au mieux une simple phrase ironique pour vous apporter un semblant de réconfort. Je sais ce que vous avez._

* * *

 **Bellamy** se racla la gorge comme pour demander la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que seulement, au moins l'une de vous est un agent double ?

_ Non, répondirent en chœur Lexa et Clarke.

_ Alors tout ça…

Il fit un geste vague semblant englober toute la navette spatiale et tout ce qui avait pu s'y passer ou se passerait sans doute dans un futur proche.

_ Tout ça, correspond juste aux inepties de deux imbéciles qui se comportent comme des égoïstes au risque de déclencher une crise des plus délicates à gérer alors que nous sommes au beau milieu d'une guerre. Une guerre qui, soit dit en passant, vous place chacune dans deux camps opposés. Et après quoi ? On va avoir droit à un reboot lesbien de Roméo et Juliette ?!

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? s'emporta Clarke. D'où crois-tu avoir un quelconque droit pour juger …

Avant que la blonde n'ait eu l'occasion de finir sa phrase - à laquelle Bellamy se serait fait un plaisir de répondre à l'aide d'une répartie des plus cinglante – le jeune homme vit le poing de la Commandante Terrienne arrivé droit vers sa tempe. La douleur suivit presque immédiatement, son crâne implosa, il tituba, sa vision se couvrit de rouge et de jaune.

_ Lexa ! S'offusqua de nouveau Clarke.

Bellamy secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il passa avec appréhension sa main sur son visage, apparemment il s'en tirait sans blessures hormis une pommette douloureuse. Il nota également que bien que Clarke ait rappelé Lexa à l'ordre, elle ne l'avait ni réprimander ni empêcher d'agir. Voilà, qui en disait long sur la confiance qui pouvait régner dans leur relation sans doute la blonde désirait-elle aussi lui expédier son poing dans la face. Qui sait ? Bellamy se redressa et fit face aux filles en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et si Clarke choisissait plutôt un coup de pied dans les parties génitales ? Il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire en formulant cette pensée.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, trancha Clarke avec raideur, Monty et Jasper doivent d'attendre encore.

_ Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Bellamy.

_ Oui.

_ Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu me frappes toi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

_ Ça peut toujours s'arranger, lui répliqua la blonde.

_ J'ai besoin de te parler.

Bellamy opta pour changer de sujet et revenir tant bien que mal à ce qui l'avait amené à partir à la recherche de Clarke en premier lieu. Mais la jeune femme blonde ne lui sembla pas disposée le moins du monde à en parler car elle répondit avec un ton lourd de sarcasme :

_ Et à quel moment, moi, j'ai besoin de te parler ?

_ Le Comte a parlé d'un sérum qui transformerait les gens en super-soldat. Il dit que cela s'appelle le Mirakuru.

_ Wow, fascinant. Pas suffisant.

_ Le Comte affirme en connaître les effets secondaires ainsi que la manière de modifier les composants du sérum de façon à les atténuer. Et il veut s'en procurer pour s'en servir sur ses généraux. Demande à ta copine, si tu as des doutes.

_ Lexa ?

_ Il nous en a parlé, admit à contrecœur la Commandante Terrienne.

_ Et pour quelle raison particulière tiens-tu à venir me le dire avec tant de hâte ?

_ Ce serait une certaine A.L.I.E qui lui a transmis cette information, lâcha finalement Bellamy. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle était en compagnie d'un cinquantenaire à la peau noire qui ressemblait à un commandant avec sa posture raide et son parler calculé. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

* * *

 **Wick** fit craquer son cou, la réunion du nouveau et branlant conseil du camp Jaha durait depuis trop longtemps, Bellamy et Clarke n'étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et il avait vu Jasper et Monty revenir sans eux. Qui plus est, le sujet de la conversation déviait de plus en plus. La tension grimpait entre les conseillers, pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de disputes différentes paraissaient sur le point d'éclater. Et, alors que Wick sentait que la situation était en train d'échapper à tout contrôle, Jasper ramena les membres du conseil à la raison en s'adressant à eux avec une autorité et une confiance toute nouvelle.

_ Que suggérez-vous que nous fassions ?

_ On reste en vie et on se tient prêt au combat, assura Robbie. Nous sommes en guerre, je vous le rappelle.

_ Après tout ce que nous avons fait, maugréa quelqu'un, méritons-nous seulement de survivre ?

_ Comme toujours tu es caractérisé par ton éternel optimisme, Jackson !

Wick n'avait pu s'empêcher de railler ainsi Jackson tant la mine déprimée qu'il affichait depuis quatre-vingt-huit jours faisait naître chez lui une irrésistible envie de plaisanter, de se rire de la peur qui se répandait comme une ombre s'étend à mesure que le soleil descend dans le ciel. Wick était le génie de la physique et la mécanique qui ne tenait sa place au sein du conseil que grâce à sa capacité à insuffler en chacun un peu de l'espoir qu'ils avaient tous perdus depuis le massacre ordonné par le Comte.

_ Je pense, continua Wick, que nous devrions laisser tomber. Laisser tomber toutes ces barrières, ces clans, ces groupes et que nous tous, et les Terriens de la forêt ou des Volcans qui s'opposent à cet autoproclamé Comte… Ensuite, on se contente de charger sans ordre ni drapeau sur les troupes déstabilisées de nos ennemis.

_ Ce ne sont pas des Terriens, se plaignit Jackson, ils auront la technologie suffisante et des armes à nous opposer que n'avaient pas les sauvages.

_ Nous avions l'avantage de l'équipement la dernière fois, argumenta Jasper et cela n'a pas empêché les Terriens de nous battre à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui a joué en leur faveur ce fut leur cohésion et leur connaissance du terrain. Tout était planifié et rien n'était laissé au hasard.

_ Alors, il va nous falloir prier avec une ferveur toute renouvelée.

_ Je ne crois pas en l'existence d'un Dieu, rétorqua une quarantenaire aux cheveux auburn. Nous sommes tous responsables de nos actes. Bien que Wick ait des idées un peu trop révolutionnaire à mon goût nous devrions suivre son plan et nouer une alliance avec tous ceux qui s'opposent à la vision du Comte.

_ Vous avez le choix, assura Jasper. Ou vous vous levez et vous battez ou vous restez allongés, rampez et mourrez comme des lâches.

Wick haussa les sourcils en entendant Jasper citer les paroles d'Octavia, une de leur anciens amis qui avait choisi l'autre camp. Il leur en voulait quelque part, à Jasper et à la femme plus âgée – Phoebe, son nom était Phoebe – de se détourner autant de sa proposition pour une approche plus réfléchie qui allait les forcer à attendre. Et l'attente amène irrémédiablement à des questions, les questionnements des gens fait naître des rumeurs et des spéculations qui apportent la peur. La peur devient panique et la panique génère des comportements grégaires et une perte de contrôle total de la situation. Wick se ressaisit, il commençait à penser exactement comme Jackson, il devait leur faire confiance, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Être un bon dirigeant signifie savoir quel combat mener.

* * *

 **Lexa** sortit de la navette à la suite de Bellamy et Clarke. Lorsque que posa son pied sur une dalle métallique juste avant de quitter définitivement le vaisseau, elle entendit un "clic". Un son léger, à peine plus fort qu'un soupir mais qui résonna pourtant d'une étrange façon comme une balle de fusil qui rencontre un gong ou un glas sonné juste à côté de son oreille. Si Lexa n'avait pas été issue d'un peuple sans connaissance des technologies elle aurait certainement sut qu'une mine était une charge explosive conçue et placée de façon à être déclenchée, par l'action involontaire de l'ennemi, lorsqu'une pression anormale était exercée puis relâchée. Lexa aurait également été au courant que l'on peut toujours désarmer une mine tant que la pression est maintenue à l'identique et que le loquet ne se redresse pas pour actionner la charge explosive.

Si Lexa n'avait pas été issue d'un peuple sans connaissance des technologies elle aurait certainement sut tout cela et n'aurait pas fait un pas en arrière et Clarke n'aurait pas eu à se jeter sur elle pour la protéger quand la mine explosa. Le souffle lui comprima le diaphragme, la jeune femme blonde bouscula la Terrienne qui se cogna la tête en tombant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de grogner qu'un pan entier de la navette s'effondra sur elles.

* * *

 _Lexa observait la scène avec effroi, sous le couvert des arbres elle venait de voir, sans pouvoir agir, trois vieillards crucifier Clarke. Dès qu'ils furent partis et qu'elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres, elle se précipita vers son amante. Lexa s'empressa de décrocher la jeune femme blonde de sa croix, elle défi les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, rattrapa le corps inerte de Clarke avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. La Commandante Terrienne allongea délicatement la blonde, posa son oreille contre sa poitrine pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours. Elle vivait._

 _Clarke se redressa brusquement et attrapa Lexa à la gorge. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les muscles de sa nuque, l'espace entre le pouce et l'index exerça une pression sur la glande thyroïde de Lexa. La Terrienne hoqueta avant de saisir le poignet de Clarke pour l'éloigner de sa gorge._

 __ Tout va bien, Clarke. Tu es sauve._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seul Ariha reste._

 _Lexa ne sut que répondre à cela, de toute manière, la blonde lui décocha un coup de coude en plein visage. Aussitôt suivit d'un deuxième. Le nez brisé, Lexa tomba à la renverse pendant que Clarke se redressait et la toisait de toute sa hauteur. La lumière dans le dos de son amante créait une ombre épaisse dissimulant le moindre trait de son visage. Et pour la première fois depuis la perte de Costia, Lexa ressentit de la peur. Son réflexe fut de la renvoyer au plus profond d'elle pour se mettre à l'abri derrière le rideau de plomb que la Commandante bâtit._

 _Lexa fut soulevée du sol par les deux bras musclé d'un compagnon du peuple sans nom, Clarke la porta plus haut que ses épaules, la maintint au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle la laissa retomber. La chute dura une demi-seconde à pleine vitesse puis un obstacle semblable à une rotule s'enfonça dans son dos. Lexa crut périr sur le coup et hurla de douleur, ce n'était même plus un son humain, mais la souffrance brute et sauvage presque animale._

 _Allongée sur le ventre, Lexa entendit des gens approcher et la voix glaciale de celle qui fut Clarke déclarer froidement : « Emmenez-là ! »._

* * *

 **Jasper** fit face sans broncher au colosse Terrien, il devait bien mesurer cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept centimètres et était deux fois plus large que Jasper. Les mains passées dans l'encolure de sa cuirasse, le regard braqué sur le jeune adulte, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion pendant qu'il écoutait la proposition que lui faisait le peuple du ciel. Quand Jasper eut finit, il le vit passer une main sur la barbe de quelques jours qui recouvrait ses joues.

Le Terrien se tourna vers ses confrères et leur adressa quelques mots en langue native, quelle que ce soit la déclaration qu'il leur fit, ils se regardèrent, débattirent un court instant et semblèrent approuver une proposition. Ils déléguèrent l'un d'eux qui s'avança jusqu'au colosse pour échanger avec lui. Où le guerrier géant avait le teint halé que donne l'activité au grand air, le Terrien avec qui il discuta avait la peau rouge presque brûlée par endroit. Des mèches de sa barbe noire grésillaient et rougeoyaient comme des braises endormies. Les deux hommes se positionnèrent de façon à ce que leurs paroles ne puissent être entendues d'eux et d'eux seuls. Ce faisant, ils dévoilèrent à Jasper la marque au fer en forme de flèche qui ornait le cou de Barbe-Noire.

Finalement, ils tombèrent d'accord et revinrent vers Jasper et ses hommes.

_ Jasper du peuple du ciel, commença le colosse, Tatch ici présent m'affirme l'allégeance du clan du Volcan à votre cause. Néanmoins, il m'informe également de la présence de dissidents dans ses rangs.

_ Des dissidents ? répéta Jasper. A quel point s'opposent-ils à notre accord ?

_ Ils préféreraient vous tuer tous et apportez vos têtes au Comte en signe de paix, indiqua Barbe-Noire de sa voix rocailleuse en faisant rouler les r.

_ Qu'ils s'avancent, décida alors Jasper.

Le colosse acquiesça et interpella en Trigedasleng des hommes parmi les guerriers qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Douze d'entre eux firent un pas en avant et sortir du rang pour s'aligner bien en évidence, douze d'entre eux arboraient des colliers en perles d'ambres peintes de sang écaillé douze d'entre eux étaient des traîtres, des menaces, des obstacles à la survie des siens. Jasper inspira profondément, douze parmi quatre-cent vingt, il expira en contrôlant son souffle.

_ Nous nous en passerons, tuez-les !

Il entendit des hoquets de surprises dans son dos, d'instinct il voulut chercher le soutient de Monty. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui, à la place, il croisa le regard de Phoebe. Elle ne dit rien pas un mot, du moins pas avec la bouche, car ses yeux parlaient pour elle et le rassuraient : « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ».

* * *

 **Clarke** sentit le feu déchirer une faille sur sa joue, transpercer sa cornée, s'infiltrer dans la brèche pour irradier pupille, iris et cristallin. Elle fut incapable d'hurler, la douleur lui coupa le souffle, brisa son corps, engourdie son cerveau. Un calvaire au-delà des mots, au-delà même de ce que peu appréhender le corps humain. Un choc tel que les neurones et les synapses furent débordés, surchargés et ils brûlèrent.

Son œil droit s'éteignit définitivement.

* * *

 **Wouah ! Et oui cela est bien arrivé #Deathstroke**

 **Non, sinon j'écris cet après-chapitre pour dire deux choses :**

 **_Tout d'abord rappeler ( parce que je l'avais écrit sur les planning mis en ligne sur le site et le facebook) qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

 **_Et ensuite, j'ai remarqué en observant le nombre de visiteurs et les vues ( au passage merci à tous ) que beaucoup d'entre vous ont loupé un chapitre le jeudi où j'en ai publié deux d'un coup. Alors forcément, si vous vous disiez qu'il manquait un truc sachez que vous n'êtes pas idiots, juste aveugles ^^**


	28. Unfinished business

**Ouais, désolé pour le petit jour de retard je vous dirais bien un truc du genre je trouvais plus le code de mon ordi mais je comme mon taff se fait sur mon ordi bah on sait tous que c'est faux. Bon, en bref je n'ai pas d'excuse en revanche j'ai un nouveau chapitre ^^**

* * *

Unfinished business

 **Lexa** revint à elle, le crâne chauffé par les restes du brasier qui venait de dévorer la navette abandonnée. Elle se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle embrassa lentement le décor du regard, du feu, des arbres devenus des torches, de la terre brûlée et des restes de la navette. Mais ni Bellamy ni Clarke aux alentours. Lexa passa machinalement la main sur son visage, elle frémit en sentant la chair à vif de sa joue. Elle jura entre ses dents et parti à la recherche d'un point d'eau.

Lexa tomba à genou dans l'eau, elle se débarrassa du mieux qu'elle put de la cendre et du sang la recouvrant. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle était trempée de la tête au pied mais n'en avait cure, elle ne pensait qu'à régler ses comptes avec Clarke. Depuis cinq ans, la jeune femme blonde s'acharnait à la laisser derrière, faire un pas en avant puis reculer. Clarke l'exaspérait au moins autant qu'elle lui faisait du bien et il semblait que tous les deux jours Lexa oscillait entre le besoin d'être avec elle et son désir de l'éliminer. Cette femme la perturbait, elle la rendait faible et cela était intolérable. A cause d'elle, Lexa avait été jusqu'à exposer ses sentiments devant les siens. Une enfant a ce genre de comportements, mais ils ne seyaient pas à une Heda digne de ce nom.

Lexa se refusa à croire que la jeune femme blonde n'avait recours à elle que lorsqu'elle en éprouvait le besoin, elle se persuada que tout ce qu'elle croyait à propos de Clarke était une erreur de sa part, une mauvaise interprétation des signes. Elle se répéta à elle-même, autant de fois qu'il fallut pour qu'elle se convainque, qu'elle ne devenait pas faible. Sur ce point néanmoins, elle avait raison : elle ne devenait pas faible, elle était devenue faible. Mais Lexa empêchait catégoriquement cette vérité de la pénétrer, et pour la chasser des frontières de son esprit, la Commandante Terrienne entreprit de retrouver un cheval pour aller régler ses comptes avec Clarke du peuple du ciel.

 **Elyas** fit craquer son cou, à la fois en signe d'impatience que de nervosité. Afin de mettre la main sur Daemon, autoproclamé « Comte », lui et ses frères et sœurs d'armes avaient pris la décision d'attaquer un convoi censé amener des prisonniers de guerre et des cobayes au bunker du Comte. A présent, Elyas était en position, prêt pour une embuscade en règle et un bain de sang. Alors qu'il adressait aux divinités du peuple sans nom une énième prière pour que leur cible ne tarde pas d'avantages, le choc d'une roue de fer contre les cailloux du sentier se fit entendre et le cœur du guerrier battit plus fort comme la soif de combat lui assécha la gorge.

Il rabattit son masque noir et rouge sur son visage tandis que Fett descendait au milieu de la route pour faire obstacle au camion de ravitaillement. Le conducteur freina et sortit la tête hors de la cabine. Elyas l'ignora car Hilary se chargeait déjà de lui, le guerrier préféra jeter un coup d'œil à ce que transportait le camion, il eut la surprise de trouver un coin de la bâche relevé et un garde curieux jetant un coup d'œil. Il n'y eu qu'un centième de seconde de flottement durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avec ahurissement, puis Elyas enfonça la pointe de son glaive dans le globe oculaire du garde jusqu'à le faire ressortir à l'arrière de son crâne. Des cris apeuré et des jurons retentirent de l'autre côté de la bâche et Elyas se dépêcha de sauter à l'arrière du camion. Il découvrit des combattants fait prisonniers mais aussi des femmes et des enfants ainsi que des natifs des iles où peut étaient rompus au maniement d'armes, il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire quand il perçut la présence d'un ennemi tout près.

Il fit volte-face, dévia de justesse le canon du fusil mitrailleur à l'aide du plat de sa lame et repoussa l'assaillant d'un puissant chassé dans le sternum. Il dû faire face à un autre agresseur, doté celui-ci d'un sabre ; le Terrien allié au Comte perdit très rapidement son sang à cause de la plaie béante que lui laissa Elyas au niveau de la carotide. Le guerrier se baissa, esquiva habilement l'attaque circulaire d'un troisième opposant. Il plongea en avant, frappa à l'arrière du genou et roula hors de portée de son adversaire, il sauta, prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre et se propulsa vers son ennemi. Il s'empara de son magnum et fit feu à six reprises, les balles frappèrent son adversaire actuel et mirent fin aux jours de cinq autres hommes du Comte. Le premier entre les deux yeux, le suivant dans la trachée provoquant une hémorragie interne fulgurante, le troisième à la base du cervelet à l'arrière de la tête, la quatrième balle arracha le tendon d'Achille de l'adversaire de Dante qui profita de ce répit pour lui arracher la tête. Enfin, la cinquième se logea dans le testicule droit juste avant que son propriétaire voit sa vie lui être ôtée par le bras puissant de Fett.

« Bonne façon de commencer la journée, railla Elyas. J'aimerai construire le reste sur cette base.

_ Que fais-t-on des prisonniers, Fett ? s'enquit Nanda.

_ Hilary, appela Fett, amène-moi celui des gardes qui est encore en vie. »

La guerrière aux cheveux sombre obéit, elle souleva l'individu par le cou et le traina jusqu'à son chef colossal. Ce faisant, elle ne put retenir une réplique pleine de mépris pour sa victime et de colère contre Fett :

« Voilà votre commande, monsieur !

_ Je te remercie, répondit l'intéressé qui n'avait cure des états d'âme de sa consœur.

_ Quel est le plan, voulu savoir Dante, on le torture pour qu'il nous dise où exactement, ils devaient emmener les prisonniers ?

_ Ce sont les grandes lignes, j'imagine, confirma Nanda.

_ On ne tirera rien de lui, assura sombrement Hilary.

_ J'apprécie ton optimisme, déclara Fett, vraiment. »

Laissant Fett mener l'interrogatoire, Elyas prit le bras d'Hilary et la tira à l'écart du groupe, quand il jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin des oreilles de leur commandant il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se débâtit puis finit par abandonner, et lorsqu'Elyas réussit à croiser son regard terne il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Hilary, soupira-t-il. Je te vois chercher à fuir ce que tu sais être la plus stricte vérité. Je sais également que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment agréable ou aucune tendresse à l'égard de Mahon.

_ Pas le moindre, souffla sa vis-à-vis.

_ Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi te vois-je dans un tel état ? Pourquoi refuser d'admettre ce qui est survenu ?

_ C'est plutôt à toi que tu devrais poser toutes ces questions, cracha Hilary. Pourquoi ne ressens-tu rien alors que l'un des nôtres nous a trahis ? Nous avons tous été entrainés ensemble, nous avons vécus ensemble, nous avons presque tous été élevés ensemble. Nous étions une fratrie, j'avais de frères et des sœurs que je croyais connaître. Il semblerait que je me serais trompé, une fois de plus…

_ Nous _étions_ une fratrie, dis-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousses à croire que nous n'en sommes plus une ?

_ J'observe tout simplement, j'aimerais me dire que c'est impossible que ce ne peut être vrai. Mais le déni est un luxe qui ne nous est pas permit.

_ Tu appelles cela le déni ? C'est de l'espoir ! Je veux continuer à penser à nous comme un groupe, comme une armée unie. Sinon, tout ce sur quoi l'homme que je suis devenu fut construit sera réduit en cendre et je m'effondrerais alors comme un pauvre enfant.

_ Ce doit être que c'est ce que tu es vraiment, pour concevoir de l'espoir sur des absurdités et des rêves. Il faut croire que le guerrier est un masque de plus. »

Sur ce, Hilary se dégagea de l'emprise qu'avait Elyas sur son bras et le laissa en plan non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard féroce. Une fois seul, Elyas se renfrogna et se plongea dans de biens sombres pensées. Que faire quand tout ce que l'on croyait n'est plus, quand le pilier sur lequel on s'est appuyé pour marcher s'effrite, quand nos béquilles perdent l'équilibre ; quand nos soutiens sont au fond du trou ? Comment peut-on continuer à vivre quand vivre n'a plus de sens, quand il n'y a rien à présent rien de moins sûr ? Vivre, quel triste sort, mais quand mourir vous est impossible, il ne reste que souffrir.

 **Jasper** tourna le dos au campement Terrien avec satisfaction, il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre et il jugeait le temps de l'action venu. Phoebe marcha à ses côtés, et elle prononça les mots qu'il avait lus en elle. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait mais l'entendre le lui dire à haute voix, entendre le son de cette phrase l'aidait à y croire. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait » Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et tout était bien, il allait mener son peuple à la victoire et la liberté serait de nouveaux à eux.

Jasper remercia Phoebe et s'arrêta, il attendit que la colonne le dépasse pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son meilleur ami Monty. En cherchant sa compagnie, il ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il attendait. Des félicitations, peut-être, ou des encouragements et des plaisanteries sur ce nouveau rôle de leader de leur peuple. Oui, ça correspondait à ce qu'aurait pu dire Monty et ce à quoi Jasper s'attendait, ce qu'il imaginait. Une chose de sûre cependant, il ne pensait pas recevoir l'accueil qu'il reçut en réalité.

« Tu dois être fier de toi. »

Le ton était froid, le regard détourné et la prononciation incisive ; Jasper en fut blessé. Il balbutia comme il put étant donné le choc qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait son plus vieil ami à réagir ainsi à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

« Je vais bien merci, parvint à articuler finalement Jasper.

_ Comment peux-tu aller bien, après ce que tu as fait ?

_ J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

_ Ouah, j'y croirais presque. Tu t'es entrainé devant la glace ?

_ Je ne saisis ce que tu trouves à redire. Cette alliance est nécessaire pour la survie de notre peuple et parfois, c'est vrai des sacrifices sont nécessaires.

_ On croirait entendre Kane.

_ Il faut croire que nous avions une opinion erronée sur lui, dans ce cas.

_ Tu me dégoutes. Vas-t-en. »

 **Leslie** s'efforçait de ne pas frissonner, le matin se levait, la lumière de la lune à l'aube teintait les cheveux de Leslie de bleu pâle. Sans savoir pourquoi elle s'autorisa un demi-sourire au ciel, le vent frais du petit jour la fit frissonner. Leslie resserra contre elle sa cape d'un bleu glacial. Comme à son habitude elle était arrivée sur le lieu de la rencontre avec une heure d'avance afin d'avoir le temps d'examiner minutieusement le terrain, cette méfiance n'était pas spécialement de rigueur avec son ami de longue date. Elle inspira de la morphine aéroportée, elle entendit que quelqu'un arrivait et elle se retourna pour accueillir son ami.

« Tu es en retard, Slade, comme toujours.

_ Et tu es bien trop en avance, Leslie, répondit l'intéressé. Comme toujours.

_ Qu'est-ce qui justifie ton retard, cette fois-ci ?

_ Je me recueillais sur la tombe de Clarke. »

Leslie encaissa le coup, voilà trois ans que Slade lui avait annoncé le décès de leur amie mais elle ne s'en remettait que très lentement. Elle éprouvait cette incompréhensible et venimeuse culpabilité du survivant. Au fond de son cœur, Leslie était persuadée que si elle avait été d'avantage présente pour Clarke lors de son évolution vers Ariha, la jeune femme blonde n'y aurait pas laissé la vie. C'est mu par cette culpabilité que Leslie s'était dressée contre les Pères et la Mère du peuple sans nom et avait été gravement blessée. Une blessure terrible qui l'handicapait encore aujourd'hui, la trace ineffaçable de sa trahison. Sa punition pour avoir ainsi délaissé sa chère amie au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de son soutien sans faille.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu obstinément de me dire où est-ce qu'elle a été enterrée ? Que me caches-tu, mon plus vieil ami ?

_ Son corps n'a reçu aucune sépulture correcte et j'ignore où elle gît véritablement. J'ai moi-même disposé de manière arbitraire une pierre pour me recueillir lorsque j'en ressentirais le besoin pressant.

_ Tu sais que ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne me dises rien ?

_ En effet… Tu sais, je me sens parfois coupable. Je ne t'ai parlé de la mort de Clarke uniquement parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu réalises ce que représentaient vraiment le peuple sans nom et que tu te joignes à nous, au Comte. Pour que tu ouvres les yeux et te range dans le bon camp.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! s'étouffa Leslie, sans cela tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ce qui était arrivé à ma plus chère amie ?

_ Ça veut surtout dire qu'il t'a menti. Qu'il te ment depuis des années en réalité

_ Clarke ? »

 **Jasper** et Phoebe marchait en tête de leur petite armée, aux côtés de trois généraux Terriens : le géant qui s'avéra être un ancien membre d'un des clans de la forêt – celui de la Lune si Jasper avait bonne mémoire- s'étant depuis allié au peuple sans nom , Tatch dit « Barbe-Noire » représentant du clan du Volcan et un roux. Jasper ne savait pas grand-chose sur le troisième général si ce n'est ce qu'il pouvait voir, autrement dit un crâne rasé sur les côtés avec une crête flamboyante en forme de balais brosse au milieu. Comme chacun des guerriers appartenant au clan du Volcan, il portait une marque, vraisemblablement faite au fer rouge, en forme de pointe de flèche dans le cou.

Alors qu'ils menaient les troupes armées avec soin d'armes à feu et d'armes plus primitives telles que des épées et des poignards, Jasper ne pouvait empêcher la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Monty de revenir le narguer. Il jeta un regard triste par-dessus son épaule à la recherche de son ami dans la foule, il savait que Monty avait malgré tout accepté de participer à l'assaut contre le manoir du Comte. En dépit des actes de Jasper, en dépit de tout le mépris que ceux-ci lui inspirait, il n'avait pas fait faux bond ni délaissé les opérations quand bien même elles étaient dirigées par Jasper. Et il se sentait mal de n'être qu'un aussi piètre ami et leader aussi hésitant. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune tentative pour ménager la chèvre et le choux car la survive de leur peuple devait passer avant toutes choses. Sans conteste.

Qu'est-ce que Monty lui reprochait dans le fond, d'avoir fait tuer les quelques êtres humains ? Des hommes et des femmes qui représentaient une menace pour ses projets, des obstacles à la survie et à la liberté. Pas vraiment, ce que lui reprochait son ami était mot pour mot « d'aller bien ». Alors, est-ce que Jasper aurait dû simplement confié qu'il ne sentait pas bien ? Aurait-il fallu qu'il mente en affirmant ressentir une profonde culpabilité et des doutes ? Pour que ce soit Monty et non Phoebe qui le réconforte en lui promettant qu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'il fallait pour le plus grand bien. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge… Cela commençait à faire un sacré nombre de mensonges. D'ailleurs en était-ce vraiment ? Jasper n'en était plus si certain, si l'adrénaline et l'angoisse du moment ne lui avaient pas permis de ressentir quoi que ce soit, il ressentait tout dès à présent.

Les remords, les doutes, la culpabilité et la peur montaient en lui et grondaient sourdement. Prêt à exploser à la moindre secousse comme une grenade sans goupille ou un chalumeau près d'une source de gaz. Il se souvenait de ce que sa mère lui avait dit : la culpabilité serait un utile garde-fou pour rester dans le droit chemin, une émotion structurante, garante de notre conscience du bien et du mal. Pourtant, Jasper le constatait en cet instant, le sentiment de culpabilité fait rarement avancer sur des voies raisonnables et empathiques. Bien au contraire, il était plutôt une cause d'angoisses inutiles. D'autant que son ressenti à lui seul ne lui permettait pas de distinguer la culpabilité utile de son pendant destructeur.

« Il n'est pas question de valoriser l'absence totale de culpabilité, déclara Phoebe en interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Mais de savoir la maitriser et ne pas se laisser dévorer. _ Est-ce que tu lis dans mon esprit ?

_ Rien de tel, lui sourit sa camarade, en revanche je déchiffre ton expression et j'ai pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine, et j'ai appris que les remords et les doutes ont du bon. Pour autant, s'estimer coupable ne prouve jamais que ce soit justifié.

_ D'accord. Merci, je crois… »

 **Elyas** se baissa, trancha la jambe du premier guerrier se trouvant devant lui, il se releva en décrivant un tour sur lui-même à la recherche de l'adversaire suivant. Dès que celui-ci surgit de la masse de silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, son glaive se tailla un passage entre les muscles pectoraux de ce dernier et alla lui perforer les ventricules. Il assomma d'un coup de tête un opposant sans importance quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage d'un des généraux du Comte. Un Terriens des clans de la forêt qui l'avait suivi dans sa quête – comme la totalité des siens car il semblait en effet que seul le clan du Volcan ait refusé d'écouter l'appel de Daemon. Elyas se souvenait avoir entendu sa Heda l'appeler Tycron. Il ôta son masque rouge et noir et le jeta à ses pieds, c'est le visage à découvert qu'Elyas fondit sur sa proie.

Elyas se servit du dos d'un combattant ennemi pour se propulser et abattre sa lame à la base du cou de Tycron, un coup sec et tranchant qui vit naitre une estafilade rouge sombre là où un humain de constitution normale se serait retrouvé la gorge ouverte à s'étrangler avec son propre sang. Mais Tycron était un fier guerrier qui ne mettait pas genou à terre pour si peu, c'est la raison pour laquelle Elyas, ayant à peine atterrit, lui expédia un coup de coude dans le dos. Au niveau de la sixième vertèbre. Aussitôt trois douzaines de combattant au service du Comte s'interposèrent, fort heureusement pour Elyas, Dante tomba du ciel pile à cet instant et à eux deux ils parvinrent à se dégager et à se lancer à la poursuite de Tycron.

Dès l'instant où le général du Comte entra dans son champ de vision, Elyas amorça le mouvement qui le conduisit à lancer son glaive sur le Terrien. Les capacités du guerrier surentrainé lui permirent de toucher effectivement Tycron aux ligaments croisés ; il le regarda s'affaler en étouffant un cri de rage et de douleur. Un belligérant arborant le noir de la tête au pied sembla vouloir lui chercher querelle et l'embrocher sur sa lance, c'était sans compter sur Dante d'un unique coup de sabre brisa la hampe et ouvrit en deux le crâne de cet imbécile. Elyas alla récupérer sa lame, il l'extirpa du genou de son adversaire puis aida celui-ci à se relever. Etait-ce par orgueil ou à cause de la faute commise et le rongeait et le poussait à vouloir se punir malgré tout, ou bien encore parce qu'il était tourmenté par ce que lui avait dit Hilary ? Craignait-il donc que ce soit la stricte vérité ? Il l'ignorait lui-même, mais qu'importe la cause car seul le résultat compte. Et le résultat fut qu'Elyas souhaita se battre en duel, d'homme à homme, face à face et non pas achever son ennemi comme un vulgaire animal sur le bord d'un chemin.

Il ne put jamais concrétiser ce désir car l'on fit brûler la cervelle de Tycron avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.


	29. A Way Off

A Way Off

 **Clarke** sortit avec une lenteur délibérée de l'ombre, dévoilant son visage, d'abord le nez et les lèvres, puis le front, le blanc des yeux illumina ensuite l'obscurité qui encombrait sa figure. La dernière chose qu'elle autorisa Leslie et Slade à voir fut son œil droit. Les paupières, la pommette et l'arcade sourcilière ravagées par l'explosion. Sa peau était creusée de cicatrices tantôt longues tantôt rondes, la peau était encore rouge après la brûlure et – en dépit des soins prodigués par Bellamy – des zones particulièrement agressées où l'os était visible.

En voyant cela, Leslie ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air estomaquée, elle recula de quelques pas. Clarke s'était doutée que son amie aurait ce genre de réaction, celle qui l'étonna fut celle de Slade. Alors que la jeune femme blonde conservait un souvenir de lui comme étant un guerrier fier et honorable, ce dernier la dévisagea avec férocité, comme il l'aurait dévisagé si l'envie de la tuer le démangeait. Il serra si fort les poings que les jointures blanchirent, il crispa tant ses dents, que les muscles des mâchoires tendirent ses joues. Il se retenait parce que le Comte lui avait parlé de Clarke, de tout ce qu'il savait sur elle et Slade la craignait. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un sentiment égoïste et indigne, Clarke ressentit une joie sauvage à se sentir ainsi crainte, supérieure.

« Sale ignoble traitre, cracha Leslie aussitôt remise, comment as-tu osé ?

_ J'ai fait cela pour te protéger ! Tu devais te ranger du bon côté quel en soit le prix. Et tant pis si tu devais m'en vouloir éternellement pour ça.

_ T'en vouloir ? Je ressens bien plus que ça, Slade. Je te hais de tout mon cœur, chaque fibre de mon être est emplie de haine envers toi. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'étendue de ma colère ! »

Leslie rejeta sa cape bleue, dévoilant l'attirail de fortune qui lui permettait de ne pas plier sous la douleur. En voyant cela, Clarke retint tant bien que mal un hoquet de stupeur, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était proprement estomaquée, elle recula d'un pas pendant que Leslie ruait de coup leur ancien ami. A chaque fois que l'un de ses poings percutait le visage de Slade, elle hurlait de toute la force de sa colère et de sa rage que tout ce qui lui était arrivé de mal, tous les malheurs de sa vie étaient entièrement de son fait à lui. Clarke resta là, à regarder bêtement une amie du passé blâmer avec violence un autre ami surgit de son passé, la jeune femme blonde s'élança soudain pour s'interposer. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Leslie pour lui intimer de se calmer, une autre main féminine lui saisit le bras et la tira en arrière.

Clarke eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un regard vert pénétrant d'où brillait une fureur sans nom avant que sa tête ne soit projetée en arrière par le formidable crochet de Lexa. Elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre, évitant à son coccyx une pénible rencontre avec le sol. Clarke fit alors glisser la lame de son épée hors de son fourreau et fit face à la Commandante Terrienne qui s'était déjà mise en garde. Ce fut la blonde qui attaqua en premier, visant les jambes de son adversaire. Lexa para habilement le coup, du plat de sa lame elle força Clarke à effectuer un virage jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes voient leurs positions inversées. Cette fois-ci, Lexa mena l'assaut, attaquant férocement Clarke qui para chaque coup d'épée. Elle remarqua une faille dans la garde de la Terrienne – aveuglée par son ressentiment elle en oubliait ses enseignements, peut-être alors avait-elle raison d'affirmer que l'amour était une faiblesse. La jeune femme blonde repris le dessus, repoussa Lexa, passa dans son dos et frappa.

* * *

 **Lexa** jura en serrant les dents, son dos était parcouru d'une trace brûlante et oblique là où Clarke avait abattue son épée. Plus par réflexe que parce qu'elle avait véritablement vu venir le coup, elle se baissa pour éviter de perdre d'avantage la tête. Elle plongea en avant, frappa à l'arrière du genou et roula hors de portée de son adversaire, Lexa sauta, prit appui sur le tronc d'un arbre et se propulsa vers la jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière bloqua son bras d'une main et de l'autre voulu la toucher au flanc mais Lexa se contorsionna et esquiva. Elle répondit ensuite en assénant un coup de pied au menton.

Dès que Clarke la lâcha, Lexa se jeta sur elle, la plaqua au sol et commença à rouer son corps de coups inefficaces. La blonde la repoussa avec force, lui faucha les jambes, la Terrienne perdit son équilibre, tomba à la renverse tandis que Clarke se tenait debout face à elle, son épée juste sous les lèvres de Lexa.

« Clarke… soupira-t-elle, pourquoi ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

_ En commettant erreur sur erreur, assurément. Notre union était vouée à l'échec, deux femmes, deux Commandantes dans deux camps à l'alliance fragile. Nous avions fait un pari risqué dès le premier jour.

_ Et nous le savions et nous l'avons fait pourtant. Et je ne regrette pas un seul instant, et tu ne dois pas non plus. Tu as tant fait, tu as sauvé tellement de vies. Et tu en as changé tant aussi. Dont la mienne. »

A ce moment, Lexa prit conscience que la femme portant du bleu avait cessé de frapper le guerrier qui se retira en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait du nez, et qu'elle les regardait à présent – elle et Clarke. Mais presque aussitôt elle n'y fit plus attention, seul comptait Clarke et le fait que sa colère envers cette dernière laissait maintenant place à un meilleur sentiment, ô combien plus beau et agréable.

« Tu as ouvert mon cœur d'une façon que je croyais impossible. Je t'aime. »

Et en dépit du bon sens, Lexa décida de laisser son cœur mener la danse, elle ne pouvait plus rien perdre au point où elle en était. La Commandante Terrienne se redressa lentement, repoussant à chaque fois un peu plus la lame de Clarke. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tandis que Lexa se faisait de plus en plus avide, la princesse du ciel répondit avec ferveur, laissant sa main libre glisser le long du dos de Lexa. Doucement, de sa langue, la Terrienne caressa la lèvre inférieure de la blonde, espérant qu'elle accepte ce contact ce qu'elle fit et leurs langues se touchèrent.

Ensuite vint la douleur, le froid et le noir. Clarke chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Lexa : « Moi aussi je t'aime, mais nous ne pouvons pas. L'amour est une faiblesse, et les faiblesses ne me sont pas permises ». Lexa recula en titubant, sous le choc elle baissa les yeux sur son abdomen où la tâche rouge sombre s'étendait de plus en plus vite. Fébrilement, elle porta sa main amputée à la plaie béante que venait de lui infliger le poignard de Clarke Griffin, une des seules femmes qu'elle ait aimé sans concession.

* * *

 **3 mois plus tard**

 **Elyas** courrait en tête du peloton, droit vers le manoir du Comte, il détruisait toute vie autour de lui sans plus faire la distinction entre amis et ennemis, alliés ou cibles. Il n'était plus qu'un engin létal de destruction. Une voix s'éleva au-dessus du fracas des armes et cette voix fut celle de Mahon. Il leur demanda poliment de rengainer leurs armes et de bien vouloir le suivre à l'intérieur. Elyas était d'avis de lui arracher la tête sur le champ, lui arracher avec les dents s'il le fallait mais Fett fit signe d'obtempérer. Une fois à qu'ils le suivirent, le traitre parla :

« Je me dois de vous faire la même proposition que m'a faite Daemon.

_ C'est-à-dire de trahir nos amis ? rétorqua Elyas.

_ Non, loin de moi cette idée, assura vivement Mahon. Je tiens à vous offrir l'occasion de vous soigner.

_ Nous soigner ? s'étonna Hilary, de quoi donc ?

_ Le sérum miracle qui vous a été inoculé est imparfait et possède de nombreux effets secondaires. Clarke est celle qui en a reçu le plus et est donc la plus atteinte d'entre vous. Mais sa folie doit vous servir d'avertissement, acceptez l'aide de Daemon. Acceptez mon aide.

_ Dans tes rêves ! »

Elyas fit mine de vouloir partir et Mahon le retint par le bras. Sa poigne était ferme et puissante, bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait, et il le força sans mal à se retourner pour lui faire face. Son visage presque collé au sien il demanda alors d'une voix emprunte d'ironie et de véhémence :

« Sais-tu seulement ce qui lui a valu le surnom de Comte ? »

Elyas arrêta de se débattre, Fett haussa un sourcil interrogateur et les autres manifestèrent à leur manière leur surprise et leur attente, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mahon qui put savourer son effet. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras d'Elyas et se recula de quelques pas, il défie les lacets de sa tunique noire de jais afin de dévoiler son cou. Deux fines cicatrices rondes et blanches là où le Comte lui avait piqué deux aiguilles, expliqua-t-il. L'une pour drainer plusieurs dizaines de centilitres de son sang impur et l'autre pour injecter du sang propre. Le sang de Daemon.

« Pourquoi vous injecte-t-il son propre sang ? tenta de comprendre Nanda.

_ J'imagine qu'on lui a inoculé le Mirakuru "parfait", déclara Fett. Il a les mêmes capacités que nous sans les prétendus effets secondaires. N'est-ce pas, Mahon ?

_ Exact, et son ADN est contagieux, dirai-je faute de meilleur terme. L'avoir dans notre organisme nous guérit. Il est le remède. Rejoignez-nous et vous serez guérit vous aussi !»

* * *

 **Clarke** parcourut le champ de bataille d'un pas vif, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les corps brûlés ou mutilés au sol. L'armée que Jasper, Phoebe et le clan du Volcan avaient menée lors des derniers assauts contre les avants postes du Comte laissait derrière elle des territoires dévastés, un nombre incalculable de cadavres et encore plus de désolation. A chaque que la jeune femme blonde faisait sur le sol couvert de suie, des flashs des batailles et de ses proches morts trop tôt, trop vite, bien trop brusquement. Son bras vibra, jusqu'à l'épaule, c'était comme si elle revivait son combat contre Lexa, Clarke se souvenait chaque détails. Elle se rappelait de quelle manière sa lame avait butée contre une côte et déviée un peu trop à droite du cœur. Comment elle avait dû abréger les souffrances de la Terrienne à l'agonie sur le sol, la suppliant, Lexa la suppliait. Et dire qu'il avait fallu la tuer pour être témoin d'une telle chose.

Clarke secoua la tête pour échapper à ses visions douloureuses, cependant, si elle parvint à chasser celles-ci ce ne fut que pour permettre à d'autres de prendre leur place. Marcus Kane et Jackson qui se disputaient la possession d'une caisse de ravitaillement le premier affirmant de ne pas vouloir faire de mal à l'autre quand ce dernier ne croyait pas un mot de celui qui avait été jadis un des siens et qui maintenant avait pris place dans les rangs ennemis. Car, comme Abby et bien d'autres, Kane s'était allié au Comte. Jackson s'obstinait, têtu il refusait de partager quoi que ce soit quand bien même Marcus s'évertuait à lui expliquer que le Comte ne désirait que la paix et la survie de l'espèce humaine. Kane tapa du pied dans la caisse, objet de leur litige, c'est là que Clarke avait entendu un son qu'elle n'aimait guère. Un clic caractéristique d'un explosif qui s'enclenche. La blonde avait aussitôt crié pour les avertir, Abby, Lincoln et Jackson se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent seul Kane comprit et se jeta à terre.

Malheureusement son temps de réaction ne lui permit pas d'échapper à la colonne de feu qui les brûla, lui et Jackson.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle se sentit prisonnière. Comme enfermée dans ces instants dont la noirceur n'avait d'égale que la quantité de sang versée. Ce fut dans un temps plus lointain que Clarke espéra trouver une échappatoire.

* * *

 _Clarke méditait, assise les mains posées sur les genoux, les yeux mi-clos. Il en était ainsi chaque matinée depuis que la jeune femme blonde avait abandonnée l'identité de Clarke Griffin pour n'être plus qu'Ariha. Des bruits de pas, des voix l'appelant à voix basses la tirèrent de son état de transe. Elle émergea lentement avec l'impression de redescendre des airs vers la terre ferme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un compagnon au foulard vert et un instructeur au foulard ocre rouge lui apportaient une prisonnière. Quelque part au fond d'elle celle qui avait été Clarke reconnut son instructrice, son amie Anya. Seulement, cette part était bien trop profondément enfouie que les sentiments qu'elle eut éprouvés à son égard ne surent ressurgirent et Ariha resta de marbre._

 _« Tu la reconnais ? demanda le foulard rouge._

 __ Oui._

 __ Te souviens-tu de qui elle était pour toi ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait ?_

 __ Non._

 __ Elle nous a trahie, elle a été faible et a préféré son ancien peuple au notre. Comprends-tu ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ L'aimes-tu encore ?_

 __ Non._

 __ Très bien, conclut l'instructeur. Alors tue-là. »_

* * *

 **Fett** enfonça porte après porte, remonta le couloir en tuant chaque homme du Comte qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin ou son regard. Chaque fois les guerriers ne dirent pas un mot, à peine un gémissement quand il mit fin à leur vie les civils marchandèrent pour avoir la chance de s'enfuir, tantôt il se montra clément et détourna le regard, tantôt il n'en eut cure et les élimina comme autant d'autres avant et encore bien plus après. La guerre a ses ravages que la raison ignore et les hommes de raisons blessés font des ravages que leur conscience ignore.

Fett était furieux, blessé et furieux. Tant de trahison, de tromperie et de mensonges. Son peuple, Clarke, et Mahon. Comment diable avait-il osé négocier ainsi pour sa vie, lui qui fut son frère et son ami, comment pouvait-il encore se regarder dans la glace après chacun des actes fourbes et honteux qu'il avait commis. Quand bien même était-ce au nom du plus grand bien. Fett voulait tellement prendre du recul, observer la situation et trouvé une façon de s'en sortir, un chemin qui le mènerait hors de tout cela. L'impression d'être captif se fit plus présente, son mal de crâne s'empira, sa vision se troubla, des larmes de rages et de désespoir mouillèrent ses joues.

Sans aucun motif particulier il s'arrêta devant des appartements aux hasards – ceux devaient être ceux des généraux de Daemon – et défonça un mur pour s'y introduire. Il débarqua de cette façon dans une chambre où une femme brune mettait précipitamment un nourrisson à l'abri. Alors comme ça, le peuple sans nom, l'unité Deathstroke ou ceux du ciel ne représentaient pas une menace ? Ou si insignifiante qu'un général du Comte prenne le temps de procréer… Il s'approcha d'elle, la femme dégaina une lame Terrienne et se mit en garde. Fett fit un pas en avant et la brune attaqua : un coup fouetté destiné à blesser au front. Plus de peur que de mal mais un adverse non-initié aurait été aveuglé par tout le sang lui coulant sur les yeux et aurait paniqué. Juste avant de rendre l'âme. Mais Fett était un initié de longue date, il s'assit la lame entre deux doigts.

« Jolie tentative, dit-il de sa voix étouffée par le masque. Mais une femelle qui vient de mettre bas ne représente guère une menace pour un guerrier tel que moi.

_ Je reconnais les couleurs que vous portez, déclara-t-elle. Nous sommes tous deux des amis de Clarke.

_ "Ami" est un mot que vous devriez manier avec plus de précaution ses temps-ci. Je ne suis pas celui que Clarke a imaginé. Tout comme elle n'est visiblement pas celle que j'avais crue.

_ Vous verrez, railla la brune, on s'y habitue à la longue. »

Fett attrapa la garde de l'épée, lui arracha des mains et la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les joues de la jolie Terrienne brune, et appuya. Il exerça une pression à chaque fois de plus en forte, au début, elle grimaça puis elle gémit en se débattant. Elle tenta même de retirer les mains, cependant l'accouchement était encore récent et la laissait trop faible. Fett sentit les os de sa mâchoire se briser lorsqu'elle poussa un cri de douleur puis un nom -Lincoln- qui se termina en gargouillis incompréhensibles. Il plaça ses mains un peu plus haut, pour que ses paumes se trouvent sur les tempes de le jeune femme brune. Et il appuya, pressa tout aussi fort.

* * *

 **Clarke** se précipita en entendant des hurlements provenant d'un baraquement du Comte. Elle avisa les portes enfoncées et les cadavres en remontant le corridor d'un pas vif jusqu'au trou dans le mur. Elle sauta presque à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son sang, se glaça. Fett se tenait debout, les doigts ensanglantés au-dessus du cadavre d'une jeune femme brune. Clarke s'approcha, s'agenouilla à son chevet comme les derniers souffles de vie quittait son corps. Elle caressa délicatement ses pommettes acérées, sa fossette au menton, Clarke laissa sa main tracer les contours de sa mâchoire autrefois si mignonne.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? gronda-t-elle.

_ C'était une ennemie, je n'ai fait que rayer un nom de plus sur ta liste. Que me reproches-tu ?

_ Octavia n'était pas sur ma liste.

_ Octavia ? Tu la connaissais… »

Clarke se releva. Dieu qu'elle haïssait le monde à cet instant, elle en voulait à tous les peuples qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Aucune mort ne l'avait touché autant que celle d'Octavia depuis son père, pas même le meurtre de Lexa. C'était comme être prisonnière d'un souvenir, quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, Clarke en revenait toujours à Lexa depuis trois mois. Ce fut à la fois pour venger Octavia et pour chasser de son esprit l'incompréhension et la peine dans les yeux verts de la Terrienne que Clarke frappa.

La jeune femme blonde sorti son poignard et taillada le torse de Fett à vingt-trois reprises. Le colosse la repoussa, lui expédia un chassé frontal qui l'atteignit à l'estomac. Clarke se plia en deux et roula sur le côté, cette manœuvre lui évita de prendre un second coup. Elle se releva en se fendant, le poignard alla se ficher sous le sternum de Fett. D'une torsion du poignet, Clarke ouvrit une large plaie.

Cette fois-ci ce fut sur les joues de Clarke que Fett posa ses mains, certainement voulait-il qu'elle rejoigne Octavia dans la mort. La blonde plongea ses doigts dans la blessure fraiche qu'elle venait de lui infliger. En forçant, se débattant, elle parvint à y enfouir sa main, puis son avant-bras jusqu'au coude. Elle vit les yeux de Fett se voiler sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur le visage de Clarke. La jeune femme sentait la totalité des nerfs parcourant ses mâchoires s'alarmer et crier pendant qu'elle-même s'efforçait de rester stoïque et concentrée sur sa tâche. A tâtons, elle localisa le cœur encore battant de Fett, elle voulut le prendre et refermer sa main dessus, mais son compagnon possédait une force bien supérieur à la sienne. Elle faiblissait, elle tendit la main aussi loin qu'elle put dans la poitrine de Fett et perça le ventricule gauche. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Clarke s'efforça d'agrandir au maximum le trou.

* * *

 _Clarke contemplait le corps à ses pieds, un cadavre décapité dont elle tenait le chef entre les mains. Qui était-elle à ce moment, observant les restes de celles qui fut son amie et son instructrice sans émotion ? Qui de Clarke ou Ariha avait le contrôle lorsqu'elle lui avait coupé la tête ? Même elles l'ignoraient, car pour l'instant, elles étaient mues par un même besoin de prendre la fuite, une même répulsion de la façon dont elle était traitée depuis la cérémonie. Un objet, une arme. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Elle était de nouveau captive, et son séjour dans la prison du peuple sans nom lui avait laissé un des pires souvenirs qui puisse être. Par conséquent, Clarke comme Ariha ne cherchaient qu'à s'en libérer._

 _C'était sans compter sur son cœur, quelque que soit le nom qu'elle portait, la jeune femme blonde se trouvait toujours dans le même corps au cœur malade. Elle tomba à genou, porta les mains à sa poitrine, elle se doutait depuis un certain temps que la greffe qui avait été permise par le sacrifice d'Anok n'avait pas marché. Mais au lieu de simplement rejeter le greffon, son organisme l'avait intégré et rendu aussi mal en point que l'ancien organe. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Clarke s'efforça de fermer les paupières inactives d'Anya._

* * *

Clarke se réveilla péniblement, son corps était douloureux et son crâne la lançait. Robbie et Raven l'aidèrent à se redresser, la mécanicienne lui tendit une gourde pour qu'elle boive. La blonde réalisa qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la même pièce, elle imagina la réaction de ses camarades en pénétrant dans la pièce pour y découvrir ce qui ressemblait à trois cadavres. Non loin, la dépouille de Fett était délaissée mais Lincoln et Bellamy étaient autour d'Octavia. Le Terrien était sans voix quand le frère de la défunte était secoué de violents sanglots en suppliant le ciel ou n'importe qui de la lui rendre. Clarke réalisa que Lincoln berçait un bébé qu'il serrait contre son cœur, elle voulut aussitôt se lever mais Robbie la retint.

« Tout doux, princesse. Tu as encore besoin de reprendre des forces.

_ Je vais bien, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Non, trancha Raven. On ne sait pas ce qui t'es arrivée, il faut que nous soyons certains…

_ Mon cœur n'a pas supporté l'afflux de douleurs et de messages nerveux, la coupa la blonde.

_ Clarke ? demanda Bellamy en relevant la tête.

_ Je suis là…

_ Peux-tu faire quelque chose ? N'importe quoi, supplia-t-il.

_ Ton sang ! s'exclama Robbie, donne lui ton sang. Peut-être que ça marchera comme avec Campbell.

_ Est-ce possible ? s'enquit Lincoln en relevant soudain la tête.

_ Non, Joan était encore en vie.

_ Tu dois ramener ma sœur, hurla Bellamy.

_ Octavia est morte. Elle est partie, c'est fini. Tu dois t'en remettre et continuer à avancer.

_ Clarke, s'il te plait ! Claaarke ! »

Mais la jeune femme blonde leur avait déjà tourné le dos et quittait le baraquement du Comte, laissant derrière elle, des hommes et des femmes morts ou meurtris. Mais le plus important de tous était celui qui mourrait bientôt et il était dans l'autre direction. Daemon allait recevoir la visite de la Commandante de la mort.


	30. Sacrifice

**Hey,**

 **Aujourd'hui je met en ligne les deux derniers chapitres du premier tome de ma fanficiton Deathstroke. Ce sont les chapitres 27 et 28 (ou 30 et 31 selon les comptes du site )**

 **Vous vous apprêtez à lire l'avant dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Sacrifice

 _Clarke reprit douloureusement conscience, le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait le dessus sur Ariha, cette dernière revint également à elle et chassa la première la jugeant trop sentimentalement impliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait pour que la suite des évènements se déroule… comme elle avait besoin qu'elle se déroule._

 _Ariha attendit que le foulard rouge foncé revienne vers elle pour s'assurer que sa tâche avait été menée à bien. Et à ce moment, la jeune femme blonde pourrait le neutraliser et s'enfuir, quitter le peuple sans nom qui l'avait façonnée, soigneusement polie et maintenant les Père et la Mère se servait d'elle, de l'arme dont ils avaient agencés chaque pièce au fil du temps. Neuf mois pour faire un enfant, neuf mois pour faire une arme, Clarke était Ariha, leur enfant et leur arme._

 _Contre toute attente ce fut le compagnon au foulard vert qui vint déclarer le décès – espérons définitif cette fois- d'Anya. Mais ni Clarke ni Ariha ne s'en soucièrent : pour parvenir à un objectif que nous sommes fixés, des sacrifices seront nécessaires et inévitables. La seule chose qui importe alors est de savoir quelle importance cette fin a-t-elle à nos yeux et ce que nous aurons la force et le courage de sacrifier pour en faire une réalité. Ariha voulait la liberté, sans émotion, elle aurait pût détruire le monde entier pour y parvenir Clarke désirait de tout son corps brûlant protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et amener la paix sur son nouveau monde. Elle le ferait, quand bien même elle devait perdre l'amour, la confiance et le respect de ses proches pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent tous sains et saufs. Elles étaient prêtes à revêtir le manteau de Commandante de la mort._

 _Ariha se leva pour accueillir le foulard vert, alors que le garçon s'intéressa au cadavre frais de la Terrienne, la jeune femme blonde saisit les deux poignards dissimulés dans son dos. Elle se courut droit sur lui, il n'eut que le temps de relever la tête et d'écarquiller les yeux avant qu'Ariha ne prenne appui sur le torse du compagnon. Elle se servit de cet élan pour s'élever, dans les airs elle pivota et se retrouva le visage vers le bas. La guerrière, se laissa ensuite choir sur le foulard vert, les lames devant elle, droit vers la face du pauvre garçon. Les poignards percèrent les yeux du son adversaire. Ariha enchaîna en retirant les lames des orbites, d'un geste souple elle en planta une des deux dans la nuque du compagnon, puis la seconde. Celle-ci transperça la gorge et refit surface juste à côté de la pomme d'Adam._

 _« Navré, dit-elle à voix haute, je pense avec ma tête plutôt qu'avec mon cœur. Et ma tête m'assure que tu étais un obstacle à ma liberté. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** marchait sans vraiment y penser, ses pieds la menèrent au plus près du Comte, de Daemon, mais ni son esprit ni son cœur n'étaient concentrés sur ce qu'elle devait accomplir. En fait, au cours des années Clarke avait appris à prendre suffisamment de recul par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait pour deviner qu'elle était actuellement en train d'expérimenter l'antépénultième étape du deuil : la dépression. La jeune femme blonde s'était laissé envahir, sans réellement le remarquer, par une grande tristesse. Elle ne cessait de se remettre en question depuis qu'elle avait froidement éliminé Lexa. Sur le coup Clarke avait imaginé ressentir du soulagement, de la joie dans le pire des cas et rien dans le meilleur. Cependant, la vérité c'est que cet acte l'avait brisé et propulsé dans une ineffable détresse.

Pour résumer, Clarke reconnaissait sa perte mais n'étais pas en mesure d'y faire face.

Clarke s'arrêta net, elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise le dernier bâtiment connu du Comte était en ruines et en flammes. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle venait de perdre tout espoir de vengeance, toute chance d'extérioriser ses sentiments en frappant sur quelqu'un, un moyen d'arracher hors d'elle la tornade nocive d'émotions contradictoires.

« Clarke ? »

Une voix sortie de nulle part fit sursauter la jeune femme blonde, une preuve de plus qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. L'intéressée pivota sur ses talons, la main sur la crosse de son magnum, prête à brûler la cervelle de n'importe qui se trouverai là quand elle se retournerait. N'importe qui sauf lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt aussi facilement, une mort rapide est une récompense pour les Terriens et le peuple sans nom. Et Mahon appartenait au moins à l'un des deux.

« Comment peux-tu seulement être encore de ce monde ? s'agaça Clarke.

_ Mirakuru. J'imagine…

_ Sans doute. Qu'en est-il du Comte ?

_ Certaines rumeurs courent, répondit Mahon avec un petit sourire, il semblerait que Daemon ne soit plus des nôtres.

_ Comment serait-ce possible ? s'étonna Clarke, le sérum ne coule-t-il pas également dans ses veines ?

_ Apparemment, donner son sang pour développer une version sans effets secondaires indésirables le laisse terriblement faible et inefficace pendant un temps. Il suffit à l'un de ses ennemis de tomber sur lui à ce moment précis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Tu vas te décider à te rendre ou je vais devoir te tuer ?

_ En toute honnêteté, je n'envisage aucune de ces deux options. Etant le seul parmi tous les proches de Daemon ayant reçu le sérum, j'imagine que je suis aux commandes à présent. »

Clarke tiqua, elle jugea néanmoins qu'il valait mieux ne pas réagir trop brusquement à sa provocation. La jeune femme blonde posa simplement la main sur l'épaule de Mahon, elle le retint alors qu'il faisait mine de partir. Curieux, il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers Clarke.

« Tu as l'impression d'être aux commandes ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ni même de ce débattre. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Mahon était aussi fatigué que tout le monde de courir, lutter pour survivre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner mais Clarke avait toujours été plus douée, plus létale, plus cruelle que lui, il avait accepté l'idée de sa mort imminente dès l'instant où le métal froid entra en contact avec sa nuque. La blonde frappa de la crosse de son revolver sur les cervicales de Mahon. Et les brisa.

* * *

 _Clarke marchait dans les pas d'Ariha, celle-ci la guidait à travers un désert qui leur semblait sans fin. Le soleil assommait la jeune femme blonde, la soif la tourmentait, lui asséchait la gorge. Le trajet interminable rendait Clarke de plus en plus pessimiste, alors qu'elle luttait pour maintenir ses émotions en dépit du lavage de cerveau des Pères et de la Mère du peuple sans nom, elle ressentit une soudaine baisse de son estime de soi. Clarke perdait toute confiance en elle, après tout qu'avait-elle accomplit en tant que Clarke Griffin. Pas grand-chose, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle se résigne à devenir l'arme qu'on avait faite d'elle._

 _La blonde sentit ses jambes flageoler, elle tomba à genou, les mains sur sa poitrine l'habitude lui apprit que le sang était en train de déserter son visage. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, le pouls était filant ; la jeune femme appuya sur un ongle et calcula le temps qu'il mettait à se recolorer. Plus de deux secondes. La soif avait déclenché une réaction panique de son organisme qui se croyait en pleine crise. A bout de souffle, la blonde constata l'apparition de trainée bleuâtre sur sa peau, au niveau des genoux et du ventre. Sa vision se couvrit de rouge, et Ariha succomba à un nouveau collapsus cardiaque_

 _Un tissu humide sur son front ramena Ariha à la réalité. La lumière du soleil et sa chaleur étaient agréablement filtrés par une tente aux pans épais. Elle observa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité les rayons de l'astre solaire jouer à travers les mailles du lainage. Le chiffon humide vint se poser encore sur son visage, cette fois-ci Ariha tourna la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir observer qui prenait ainsi soin d'elle._

* * *

 **Nanda** se jeta au cœur de la bataille, elle reconnut en celle qui se faisait appeler "Red" une ancienne compatriote du temps où Nanda n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence du peuple sans nom. Elle se souvint aussi que "Red" et elle ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle lui faisait face dans les rangs de Daemon.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir t'exploser la tête ! lui cria-t-elle.

_ Nanda, grimaça Red. Je croyais être enfin débarrassée de toi.

_ Tu vas l'être, crois-moi, rétorqua l'intéressée en se précipitant vers elle. Et bientôt, qui plus est. »

Aussitôt arrivée à la hauteur de Red, Nanda attaqua par un direct du droit au visage, un uppercut gauche au menton. Elle se baissa légèrement et conclut l'enchaînement d'un coup de coude dans les côtes flottantes. Après quoi elle plaqua Red au sol et avant que son adversaire ait eu la moindre petite fenêtre d'opportunité de se défendre, Nanda roua son visage de coup jusqu'à lui briser nez, mâchoires et pommettes elle aurait certainement achevé le travail si un combattant portant une armure noir ne l'avait pas repoussé d'un coup de pied dans le dos. La jeune femme roula sur elle-même, sortit dans le même temps son arme de poing. Quand elle se redressa en prenant appui sur un genou, Nanda avait le canon d'un magnum pointé sur la gorge du guerrier. Elle sourit, il fronça les sourcils. Elle pressa la gâchette, il mourut sans bruit.

Nanda balaya la scène du regard, dans ses oreilles résonnèrent les coups de feu tonitruant, les lames qui s'entrechoquaient, les os cédant et se brisant. Tout autant de gong funèbre, de glas sonnant pour tout le monde un peu partout autour d'elle sur le champ de bataille. Un élément particulier de cet assemblage affolant attira son attention, et lui arracha même un demi-sourire. Dante se battait comme un lion contre six adversaires en même temps, six dont faisaient partis un général de Daemon et anciennement seconde de la Commandante Lexa. Nanda admira Dante pendant qu'il neutralisait un, puis deux, trois, quatre et enfin cinq opposants, les assommant, brisant leur nuque, tranchant leur artère fémorale, etc…

Seulement, cinq sur six ne fut pas suffisant d'autant plus lors d'affrontement avec une guerrière aussi rodée et entrainée que l'était Indra. Dante se battit avec bravoure et résista sans doute plus longtemps que n'importe qui ne l'avais auparavant contre Indra. En dépit du Mirakuru parcourant ses veines, la fatigue des dernières semaines passées à se battre et à ne dormir que six ou sept heures au total se fit cruellement sentir. Ce fut alors que Nanda – et très certainement Dante aussi – réalisa que l'unité Deathstroke toute entière était devenue arrogante et avait considéré leur force pour acquise, oubliant qu'il n'était que des hommes améliorés mais en aucun cas des êtres invincibles ou immortels. Ils avaient perdus l'habitude de mener de si longues batailles.

Nanda cria pour alerter Dante, elle suivit des yeux la trajectoire de la lance s'abattant sur lui. Et ce fut son torse que l'on transperça quand la pointe se ficha dans celui de son compagnon, ce fut ses yeux que la vie quitta quand se voilèrent ceux de Dante, ce fut sa joie qui mourut quand l'ombre du dernier sourire du guerrier s'éteignit. Nanda pleura de rage et rugit de douleur, elle sauta sur ses pieds, saisit à la gorge un belligérant sans se soucier de son affiliation et lui brisa la nuque avant de s'emparer de sa lance. Elle la lança en direction d'Indra. La Terrienne parvint à dévier le tir de justesse du plat de la lame, Nanda n'en avait pas fini avec elle pour autant. La jeune femme arma son magnum et son colt et tira dans les rotules de la combattante à la peau noire.

Indra serra les dents, laissant tout de même échapper un grognement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent à cause de la souffrance lorsque que chuta sur les genoux. Nanda posa le canon d'une de ses armes entre les deux yeux de sa cible, la meurtrière qui lui avait pris son compagnon d'arme et amis, le plus gentil et généreux des huit salopards qui constituaient l'unité Deathstroke.

« Yu gonplei ste odon, déclara-t-elle avec un cynisme tout particulier.

_ Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, répondit Indra.

_ Comment … ? »

Nanda tituba, fit quelque pas hésitant en arrière et se sentit partir en arrière, sa vision se couvrit de noir et elle décida de presser la détente juste pour s'assurer que la Terrienne l'accompagnait bien dans la mort. Et dans le pire des cas, si elle ratait sa cible, alors elle allait attendre trente ans s'il le fallait qu'Indra la rejoigne aux Enfers. Là où Nanda pourrait la faire souffrir pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Clarke** examina les décombres, étudiant chaque reste du manoir de Daemon. Elle enjamba des cadavres de meubles en morceaux, effleura de sa main les écrans carbonisés, ce faisant elle se dit que quelque part elle aurait pût se plaire dans cet environnement où se mêlaient presque l'air de rien le rustre, le sauvage de la nature irradiée et la technologie, reste du progrès humain sur Terre. Elle fut attristée de trouver autant des siens parmi ceux qui avaient perdus la vie dans l'incident. Comme elle arrivait au centre du bâtiment, Clarke découvrit une salle presque intacte, bien qu'elle donna l'impression qu'un ouragan venait de passer. De ce que la blonde vit, ce devait être le bureau de Daemon.

Elle avisa une porte dissimulée autant qu'il était possible dans ce désordre sans nom, une lampe lourde empêchait que la porte ne se referme complètement. Clarke passa la main gauche dans l'interstice et poussa le battant jusqu'à ce que le mécanisme cède et que le passage s'ouvre grand devant elle. Clarke descendit ensuite la vingtaine de marches de l'escalier qui se trouvait là et la mena vers un bunker souterrain. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut une silhouette allongée en position latérale de sécurité, une tache de sang énorme s'étalant autour de celle-ci. La blonde s'accroupit auprès du blessé, posa deux doigts sur sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls.

« Inutile, l'interrompit quelqu'un d'une voix étouffée. La pauvre est morte il y a près d'une heure et demi de ça. Quatre-vingt-huit minutes pour être tout à fait exact.

_ Qui étais-ce, je ne parviens pas à distinguer ses traits à cause de trop nombreuses contusions et coupures. Et qui êtes-vous ? Sortez donc de l'ombre que je vous vois.

_ Ce ton impérieux te sied à merveille, répondit l'autre en se déplaçant suffisamment pour entrer dans le champ de vision de son interlocutrice.

_ Décidément, déclara Clarke à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le juron, tu es plus difficile à éliminer que du chiendent.

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, sourit son vis-à-vis derrière son masque à oxygène, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. J'ai été touché.

_ Où ?

_ Le bras, artère humérale.

_ Fais-moi voir.

_ Comme tu voudras, Clarke.

_ En effet… La blessure est profonde, l'artère a été entièrement sectionnée. Dans le meilleur des cas- c'est-à-dire si l'on t'admettait aux soins intensifs juste après la blessure- tu perdrais l'usage de ton bras mais vu les circonstances et la quantité de sang que tu as perdu je dirais qu'il ne te reste qu'une demi-journée d'agonie.

_ Que de bonnes nouvelles, ironisa-t-il. Puisque tu le demandais, sache que j'ignore également de qui il s'agit mais elle parlait constamment d'une amie pendant ces derniers instants.

_ Comment elle s'appelait, s'enquit la blonde.

_ Aaaah, soupira l'autre, ce furent les dix minutes les plus longues et ennuyantes de ma vie.

_ Son nom !

_ Elle ne l'a pas donné.

_ Sérieusement ? Tout ça pour ça ?

_ En revanche, il est possible que je me souvienne du surnom que notre défunte amie a employé au milieu de son babillement incessant et insupportable.

_ Joue avec mes nerfs encore une seconde et je sectionne ton autre artère humérale.

_ Red. Oh, et si tu pouvais abréger mes souffrances, ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part.

_ Dans tes rêves, riposta Clarke avec sauvagerie. Tu as bien dit Red ?

_ Moi non, c'est elle. Après, ce que toi tu fais de cette information ne me regarde pas d'avantage que tu fais avec certains de mes généraux dans mon dos. Ou plutôt, avec certaines.

_ Lexa est morte, abruti, je l'ai tuée.

_ Merde je l'aimais bien. Qui d'autre est mort ?

_ Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit. Octavia Blake, Fett tout comme Lexa je m'en suis chargé. Aux dernières nouvelles, Nanda, Dante, Indra et Red sont mortes aussi. Et apparemment Joan Campbell aussi.

_ C'est ainsi que notre défunte compagne se nommait du temps de son vivant, je vois. Comment va ta mère ? J'ai entendu dire que son amant et son assistant étaient morts dans une explosion. Une caisse de ravitaillement piégée à ce qu'il me semble, me trompes-je ?

_ Oui.

_ Ah ?

_ Jackson n'était pas son assistant. »

* * *

 _Clarke tendit la main, elle toucha fébrilement le visage de son soigneur, elle en traça les contours de ses doigts comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir l'abuser._

 _« Murphy ?_

 __ Ça alors, elle se souvient de mon nom. Qui l'eut cru ?_

 __ Le bruit a couru que tu étais parti avec Jaha. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, est-ce qu'il est avec toi ?_

 __ Je l'ai laissé tomber, j'ai abandonné. Les recherches de la cité de lumière l'obsédaient au point de devenir fou. Et puis, il a rencontré A.L.I.E. un reliquat holographique des derniers humains, juste avant l'irradiation de la planète._

 __ Jamais entendu parler._

 __ Tu m'étonnes. Et c'est à ce moment que les choses ont commencées à devenir trop folles et malsaines. Alors je suis parti._

 __ Tu saurais y retourné si je te le demandais ?_

 __ Pas envi. Pourquoi tu veux aller par-là de toute façon ?_

 __ Il se pourrait que cette A.L.I.E. ait des réponses à mes questions._

 __ Non. Hors de question que je ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas dans cette direction. Mais libre toi de tenter de traverser le champ de mine._

 __ Crois-moi ou non, j'ai dû affronter bien pire que deux ou trois explosifs disséminés çà et là._

 __ Si tu veux, grogna Murphy sans argumenter. Pas mes affaires de toute façon, vous m'avez tous banni, tu te rappelles ? Je ne te dois rien. En revanche, maintenant que je t'ai aidé, tu me dois une faveur. N'est-ce pas Clarke._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seul Ariha reste._

 __ J'imagine que ça veut dire « va te faire »…_

 __ Je me contrefous de ce que tu imagines, si tu ne m'aides pas à rejoindre Jaha et son A.L.I.É. E. je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

 __ Tes affaires sont dans le coin là-bas, râla Murphy. Viens avec moi, la première fois que nous avons traversé le champ de mine, Jaha a ouvert un chemin sûr. Tu le ne trouveras pas seule._

 _Clarke ne put retenir un demi-sourire d'étirer ses lèvres froide, elle ressentait cents fois moins d'émotions qu'auparavant mais certaines choses ne pouvait que faire ressurgir en elle des étincelles sensationnelle. Dans ce cas précis, l'avancée vers l'achèvement de sa quête avait fait naître une ombre d'euphorie. Sa conviction connut un pic, elle se savait prête à sacrifier ce qui était nécessaire à sa cause et elle se laissa aller pour n'être plus rien d'autre qu'Ariha. Wanheda. Commandante de la mort._

* * *

Clarke se releva et salua le mourant avant de partit non sans une touche d'ironie :

« S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris en endossant le rôle de leader c'est que pour arriver à ses fins, aussi louables soient-elles, des sacrifices sont et seront toujours requis. La question importante est de savoir ce que nous prêts à sacrifier pour cela. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai jugé que la paix et la survie de mon peuple valaient bien la perte de mon humanité et l'amour des miens. Tout ce que tu n'as pas sût faire, les leaders doivent faire des choix difficiles et qui que l'on soit au fond, ce qui compte c'est l'image qu'on les autres de nous. Ce qui les pousse à nous suivre lorsqu'on leur demande de marcher dans le vide. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas la moindre chance face à l'unité Deathstroke, face à moi. Clarke, Ariha ou Wanheda. Je suis devenue la mort en personne et il n'existe pas d'être vivant qui puisse m'arrêter.

_ Une chance que j'ai un hologramme dans mes rangs, plaisanta son vis-à-vis en crachant du sang accumulé dans sa gorge.

_ Ainsi meurent les hommes arrogants, Daemon. Agonisant sans honneur loin de tous et réduit à contempler son échec sans pouvoir intervenir.

_ Tu appelles cela un échec ? Je vois plutôt ça comme le bélier qui enfoncer la porte. Maintenant l'armée peut envahir la forteresse. »


	31. The 100

**Hey,**

 **Aujourd'hui je met en ligne les deux derniers chapitres du premier tome de ma fanficiton Deathstroke. Ce sont les chapitres 27 et 28 (ou 30 et 31 selon les comptes du site )**

 **Vous vous apprêtez à lire le dernier chapitre.**

* * *

The 100

 **Robbie** était sous le choc, il faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, devant ses amis il avait dévoilé ses talents d'acteurs mais maintenant qu'il était parvenu à s'isoler, il s'effondra. Red et Campbell avaient définitivement quitté son petit groupe. Il ressentait comme un vide immense, comme si un esprit malin creusait sa tombe dans sa propre poitrine. Juste au niveau du cœur. Un creux suffisamment large pour y enterrer une grande partie des personnes à qui Robbie tenait, car elles avaient presque toutes succombée aux derniers mois. La rage consumant ceux qui veulent se venger, la douleur et la culpabilité du survivant, la peine ainsi que la tristesse de devoir faire le deuil de quelqu'un qu'on aurait souhaité voir nous survivre, le chagrin étouffant, obstruant la gorge lors des derniers adieux tout cela ne représentait rien pour Robbie. Rien face à la solitude, imposante, effrayante et accablante qui pesait sur lui.

Robbie sentit à peine, la main de Bellamy serrer fugitivement son épaule. Il leva les yeux et croisa un bref instant le regard triste du frère Blake. Robbie éprouvait de l'admiration pour cet homme, un leader courageux malgré son jeune âge, déterminé, qui faisait passer son peuple avant toute chose. N'était-il pas d'ailleurs en train de réconforter les survivants, de leur apporter son soutien autant physique que moral alors que lui-même venait de perdre sa sœur et essayait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir avec son neveu nouveau-né.

Robbie s'en voulu de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort alors que certains étaient bien plus mal logés que lui. Beaucoup avaient perdus des proches et des membres de leur famille, d'autres des membres de leur propre corps. Raven, qui pourtant avait plus que largement souffert jusque-là, devait faire face dans un état où elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait. Robbie se releva et retourna en public pour donner le bon exemple, il devait faire son devoir, rassurer par-ci, réconforter par-là. Il joua de son talent à toujours trouver le mot pour rire, voir une petite étincelle, même infime, dans les yeux des gens le réconfortait petit à petit.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux faire preuve d'autant de légèreté ? »

Demanda Jasper pendant que Monty refaisait son bandage, le faisant gémir au passage comme Monty pressa un peu trop fort sur le flanc entaillé du nouveau leader du peuple du ciel.

« L'humour est un déguisement sous lequel l'émotion peut affronter le monde extérieur, répondit Robbie tout à fait sérieusement.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir signifier, cette phrase ? s'enquit Monty.

_ Que notre ami n'est pas seulement un comique mais également un poète, ironisa Jasper.

_ Ça veut surtout dire que ce n'est qu'une façade, une façon personnelle de faire face au deuil et de canaliser la souffrance.

_ Je préfère la mienne, rétorqua Jasper en faisant la moue.

_ Vous pensez que la guerre est finie ? demanda son meilleur ami de but en blanc.

_ Sans doute pas, affirma le blessé, tous les ennemis ne sont pas tombés, ni même prisonniers. Certains sont encore en liberté et bien portant.

_ Nous sommes les gentils, répliqua Monty, ce n'est pas à nous de prendre des vies. Les méchants font ça, pas nous. Il y a une ligne à ne pas franchir, sous peine de ne plus être si différent de ceux que l'on combat.

_ Qui a dit que nous l'étions ? Quelle que soit notre motivation profonde, nous concourons tous pour le même objectif : survivre en enfer.

_ Personnellement, intervint Robbie, je suis pour la peine de mort. Comme ça, les criminels auront compris la leçon pour la prochaine fois. »

Il fallut presque une demi-minute à Monty et Jasper pour comprendre la plaisanterie et se mettre à rire. La pression retombante, la fatigue et le soulagement contribuèrent à rendre comique la situation et accentuèrent l'hilarité des trois compères. Robbie ne put s'arrêter qu'une fois à bout de souffle et suffocant presque, il posa une main tremblante sur son abdomen contracté et soupira, un sourire plaqué sur son beau visage. Il vit ses deux camarades se taire progressivement et regarder un point qui semblait se situer au-dessus de sa tête. Tout en restant accroupi, Robbie s'étira le cou en projetant sa tête en arrière. Le monde à l'envers, il tomba plus ou moins nez à nez avec la nouvelle venue.

« Bonjour, jolie blonde. Tu es en beauté aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes flagorneries stupides, Robbie.

_ Manqué, railla Jasper.

_ Une autre fois peut-être, enchaîna Monty.

_ En essayant d'être moins lourd, si possible, compléta le premier.

_ Le meilleur moyen de faire tourner la tête d'une femme, plaisanta Robbie, c'est de flatter son profil.

_ Tu devrais te taire, conseilla Clarke. Sérieusement. »

* * *

 **Clarke** se dit qu'elle avait été trop sèche, mais comme à chaque fois, son ton cassant arracha un sourire à Robbie. La blonde se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle dans ces moments-là.

« Est-ce que tu rougis, la taquina-t-il, on dirait bien que oui.

_ Plus un mot, siffla l'intéressée.

_ Ou quoi ? »

L'agacement de Clarke retomba, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et fit volte-face avant de laisser ses émotions, fortement amplifiées par les récents évènements la pousser à faire une quelconque folie qu'elle devait regretter par la suite.

* * *

 _Ariha et Murphy marchèrent d'un pas prudent, pendant une trentaine de minutes, en dépit de l'assurance de John, il restait préférable de vérifier régulièrement la sécurité du passage qu'ils empruntaient. Ce fut en se détendant après avoir dépassé le panneau de métal rouillé marquant la fin du champ de mine qu'Ariha se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé toute la traversée les sens en alerte. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à la zone d'exposition des immenses panneaux solaires. Comme Murphy lui avait expliquée, Ariha aperçut une large étendue d'eau dont les reflets sous la lumière du soleil étaient infiniment semblable à ceux que provoquaient les rayons de l'astre de feu sur la surface noire et luisante des plaques photosensibles._

 _« Va jusqu'à l'eau, expliqua une nouvelle fois Murphy. Un bateau et un équipage t'y attendent. Ce sont des passeurs, ils m'ont permis de revenir ici quand Jaha a commencé à débloquer sévèrement._

 __ Donc d'après toi je peux leur faire confiance ?_

 __ Non. Ne fais confiance à personne, c'est comme ça que j'ai survécu._

 __ Alors pourquoi eux ont-ils l'air différent à tes yeux ?_

 __ Disons, que ce sont ceux dont tu auras le moins à te méfier. Ce n'est pas rien._

 __ Si tu le dis._

 __ J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau._

 __ N'y comptes pas trop. »_

 _Murphy haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et retourna à sa tente sans jamais regarder derrière. Ariha dévala la dune de sable, traversa la forêt de panneaux solaire sans s'arrêter, sans même ralentir. Les nuages s'éclipsèrent et le soleil tira, en plein dans les yeux de la jeune femme blonde et elle fut aveuglée pendant un court instant. Que le feu cessa de brûler son visage, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit ensuite apparaître un bateau, une péniche de soixante mètres de long, la coque couverte de crasse et de rouille, une largeur de huit mètres et un enfoncement de trois mètres cinquante à vue de nez._

 _Un équipage misérable l'accueillit à bord, tout ceux présents sur la péniche avaient été affecté par la pollution et avaient mutés, des déformations déstabilisantes dans le meilleur des cas et écœurantes pour les plus durement touchés. A sa demande, on lui indiqua où se trouvait le capitaine du navire. En suivant les indications reçues, Ariha se faufila jusqu'à atteindre la poupe. Là, elle fit la connaissance de deux personnes qui- bien que les trois l'ignorassent en ce temps- allaient aider Wanheda à marquer le futur d'une empreinte funèbre._

 _La première personne, de profil, les yeux perdus dans l'eau était une femme approximativement aussi âgée que Clarke et Lexa, avec une large cicatrice blanche en travers de la gorge. La seconde personne lui tournait encore le dos et tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner était un manteau de fourrure bleu foncé et une coupe des cheveux grisonnant coupé ras. Ariha se racla la gorge, elle attira ainsi l'attention de la femme qui donna une légère tape sur le bras de son camarade pour qu'il se retourne. L'homme, affectait une barbe de trois jours, la mine blasée ou fatiguée de celui qui en a trop vu. Ariha remarqua immédiatement un frémissement de la commissure des lèvres, un tremblent de sa fossette au menton quand il croisa son regard marron aux yeux bleu clair de la blonde._

 _« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ?_

 __ Êtes-vous le capitaine ? demanda Ariha en guise de réponse. Et avant que vous me répondiez que cela dépend de qui le demande, je vous assure que mon identité n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance._

 __ Nous savons déjà qui tu es Clarke Griffin, rétorqua la femme._

 __ Clarke Griffin vit uniquement dans le passé. Elle est oubliée et désormais, seule Ariha reste._

 __ J'aurais dû m'y attendre, soupira l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Quoi qu'il en soit tu as raison : ton identité n'importe pas. Je suis le capitaine de ce rafiot, tout le monde m'appel Monsieur Charon._

 __ Et elle ?_

 __ Elle ? Clarke… pardon, Ariha, je te présente mon amie Costia._

 __ Tu es morte._

 __ Il faut croire que non._

 __ Pour la santé mentale des gens, il vaudrait mieux que ça ne devienne pas une habitude cette histoire de résurrection._

 __ De quoi parles-tu ?_

 __ Anya m'a fait le même coup._

 __ Anya ? Elle est morte ? Enfin… non, j'imagine._

 __ Si, elle l'est._

 __ Que s'est-il passé ? Anya était notre Heda, une guerrière d'exception. Seul un grand guerrier et d'une puissance incroyable a pû lui ôter la vie…_

 __ Je l'ai tuée, coupa Ariha. Les morts doivent le rester. »_

* * *

 **Clarke** et Lincoln s'étaient assis face à face à une table de la cafétéria déserte, ils passèrent les quarante première minutes à éviter le regard de l'autre, s'observer à la dérobée sans que l'un des deux ne se décide à prendre la parole. Certainement, parce ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait sût quoi dire.

« On dit que ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort, lâcha Lincoln. Peut-être est-ce dans ces mots que nous devrions tenter de puiser notre espoir.

_ Crois-moi, j'ai passé cinq ans de ma vie à ne pas mourir et je ne suis pas devenue plus forte pour autant. Juste plus triste et dangereuse. Et plus folle…

_ Tu repenses à ce qu'a dit le Comte, devina son interlocuteur. Mais quoi qu'il est pu en dire, il ne possédait pas de science infuse.

_ Je ne pense pas que Daemon ait commit la moindre erreur. Ou tout du moins, pas en ce qui concerne le sérum miracle qu'on nous a inoculé. Il a travaillé et étudié pendant près de trois ans le Mirakuru. Dont un certain temps avec une intelligence datant d'avant la guerre nucléaire. Non, quelle que soit la composition exacte de la substance qui coule dans mes veines, elle a joué avec mon cerveau.

_ Est-ce une certitude ?

_ Oui, soupira la blonde. Et toi, reprit-elle après un silence, de quelle manière prévois-tu de gérer le bébé ?

_ Octavia et moi rêvions de temps de paix pour l'élever avec les cultures à la fois de l'Arche et du clan de la forêt. Cela est désormais impossible, ne nous voilons pas la face, la guerre ne meurt pas avec le Comte.

_ En effet, admit Clarke. Le bon côté des choses est que si nous avons des ennemis au-delà de la mer, nous avons également des alliés.

_ Qui donc ?

_ Des personnes que j'ai rencontrées lors de ma deuxième année loin du camp Jaha. Ils sont issus de l'ancienne civilisation. Ce sont eux qui ont donné naissance à la Nation de la glace.

_ Tu imagines une alliance avec Asgeda ? s'étouffa Lincoln.

_ Non, mes connaissances n'ont rien avoir avec la Nation de la glace que les Terriens ont affrontés. Votre "Asgeda" se compose principalement de déserteurs des deux camps. En y réfléchissant ce n'est pas si surprenant que les fondateurs du peuple sans nom soient issus de ce premier patch work de renégats.

_ Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec eux ?

_ Parfois je me dis que j'en ai passé bien trop et d'autre fois je regrette de ne pas être resté avec eux. Qui sait comment les choses auraient évoluées si je étais resté ou partis plus tôt ?

_ Personne ne le saura jamais, déclara doctement Lincoln. C'est ainsi, nous ne devons pas nous attarder sur ce qui aurait pût arriver et nous concentrer sur ce qui risque de se passer dans un futur extrêmement proche.

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien Lincoln. Je le sais… »

De longues minutes de silence accablé suivirent cette déclaration. Celui-ci fut brisé juste avant que la situation devienne embarrassante, par l'arrivée de Jasper. En le voyant faire son entrée, Clarke se dit que le jeune garçon jovial avait disparu pour laisser la place à un jeune homme déterminé et un leader plein de promesses. Pour le moment, ce changement la perturbait plus qu'autre chose, mais elle pensait qu'assurément, elle finirait par s'habituer à le voir diriger le camp Jaha.

« Clarke, des survivants sont aux portes du clan. Leur chef affirme qu'elle ne veut parler qu'à toi. Seulement à toi.

_ J'arrive, soupira la blonde.

_ Au fait, Linc', demanda Jasper l'air de rien. Comment va s'appeler ton fils ?

_ Octave, sourit l'intéressé.

_ C'est une bonne idée, reconnu Clarke. Elle aurait apprécié. »

Clarke suivit Jasper à la rencontre des autres survivants, de loin elle détermina que la moitié d'entre eux appartenait aux clans de la forêt tandis que l'autre moitié se composait de divers compagnon de feu le Comte Daemon. Plusieurs des siens, quelque uns des clans des îles et de Steppes. Et très peu parmi tous avaient un jour vécu au sein du peuple sans nom. La jeune femme blonde en fut quelque peu déçue. Néanmoins, ce sentiment s'amenuisa et disparut presque instantanément quand la femme en tête rejeta sa capuche et dévoila son visage.

« Hilary ?

_ Bonjour, Clarke. Heureuse de constater que tu te portes bien. Nous offrirais-tu l'hospitalité pour quelques jours ?

_ Comment refuser ça à une amie de longue date, sourit la blonde.

_ C'est simple, répondit Hilary sur le même ton. Tu ne peux pas, trésor. »

* * *

 _Ariha discutait avec Charon pendant que Costia était accoudée à la proue, en train de rêver les yeux dans les vagues. À mesure que la conversation avançait, la jeune femme blonde en apprit d'avantage sur lutte que lui et son amie supposée morte menaient contre M.C._

 _« M.C. ? Qu'est-ce que M.C. ?_

 __ Moriarty Corp. Il s'agit d'un groupe d'ingénieur en génie civil et en informatique dont le conseil d'administration comportait six des quarante criminels à l'origine de la guerre nucléaire. Ils ont œuvrés dans l'ombre pour mener le monde à sa fin. Ils ont été découverts, jugés puis condamnés et exécutés. En guise de cadeau d'adieu ils ont laissé à l'humanité une arme de destruction massive radioactive qui allait se déclencher quatre-vingt-huit jours plus tard. Quatre-vingt-huit jours d'agonie, de hausse de la criminalité et de guerre civile._

 __ Et aujourd'hui, que reste-t-il d'eux que vous souhaitiez combattre ?_

 __ Un plan mystérieux pour s'assurer que les humains soient punis pour les châtiments qu'ils infligèrent aux animaux et à la nature. Nous soupçonnons une arme biologique._

 __ Vous avez des pistes solides ?_

 __ Il y a un an, intervint Costia, nous avons découvert qu'ils avaient également laissés derrière eux un hologramme avec une intelligence artificielle lui permettant de mettre au point un plan pour mener le projet jusqu'au bout._

 __ A.L.I.E., j'imagine…_

 __ C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes parvenus. »_

* * *

 **Hilary** se déclara satisfaite de la réponse de Clarke, ainsi sa compagne comptait reformer une unité Deathstroke en mélangeant les survivants de la première qui voulaient remettre ça et d'autres soldats normaux. Ces derniers seraient bien sûr entraînés par leurs soins. Hilary examina rapidement l'ensemble des personnes encore en vie, le résultat fut décevant mais elle s'efforça de croire que cela suffirait à assurer la survie des peuples déchirés, brisés et traumatisés. Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut Clarke se retenant de rire et quand elle la questionna sur son hilarité, la blonde lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

« C'est simplement que toute cette histoire a démarré avec des prisonniers descendant sur une planète qu'ils croyaient inhabité et hostile, parce que la station spatiale faiblissait.

_ Je l'ignorais, répondit Hilary avec surprise. Combien d'entre vous ont été propulsés ici-bas ?

_ Cent, lui apprit Clarke en souriant de plus belle.

_ Comme aujourd'hui, comprit la brune. Tout commence à cent…

_ … et tout finit à cent.

_ Quel avenir pour les cents, demanda Robbie

_ D'où est-ce que tu sors, s'agaça Clarke.

_ Il nous écoute depuis le début, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

_ Vraiment, heureux d'apprendre que je n'ai rien manqué, plaisanta-t-il. Alors, les cents ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je fais confiance à Jasper sur ce point-là, en ce qui me concerne je ne reste pas plus d'une semaine. Juste le temps d'arranger les choses avec l'ensemble des survivants.

_ Et ensuite ? s'enquit Robbie.

_ Ensuite, répondit Hilary, l'unité Deathstroke part sur les traces de Jaha, par-delà la mer à la recherche de l'allié de Daemon.

_ Puisque que nous abordons ce sujet, enchaîna la blonde. J'aimerais que toi et Seth vous joignez à nous au sein de l'unité Deathstroke.

_ Pour ma part, c'est un oui. Je n'imagine pas Seth répondre différemment. Je vais tout de même lui demandé son avis, mais je suis persuadé qu'il m'en voudra toute ma vie si je ne l'invite pas à une telle bataille. Pourrais-je savoir qui d'autre sera de la partie ?

_ Elyas, de l'équipe originelle, ainsi que deux survivants que j'ai rencontrés lors des combats. Je les ai vus se battre à de multiples reprises, Roan et Echo seront de précieux alliés. Il est plus qu'heureux que nous les ayons à nos côtés.

_ Tu es aux commandes Clarke, conclut Hilary. Nous te suivrons quoi qu'il arrive.

_ C'est un honneur, merci. »

* * *

 **A suivre dans le prochain tome...**

 **La mort frappe toujours deux fois**


	32. Nouveau volume Update

Comme promis, voici la suite de la fanfiction Deathstroke intitulée Always strike Twice.

Lien ci-dessous :

s/12001158/1/Deathstroke-Always-Strike-Twice


	33. Hey! Note

p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hey, friendly readers !br /As we say earlier our number writer (and one of our scenarist) just left the team. Anyway, we are not losing hope and starting to think about a third opus to the deathstroke/ the 100 fanfiction./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As a reminder you can find the 2 first one (both complete) following these links :br /a style="color: #365899; cursor: pointer;" href=" s/11485523/1/Deathstroke" target="_blank" rel="nofollow" s/11485523/1/Deathstroke/aspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;"br /a style="color: #365899; cursor: pointer;" href=" s/12001158/1/Deathstroke-Always-Strike-Twice" target="_blank" rel="nofollow" …/Deathstroke-Always-Strike-Twice/a/span/p  
div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;"PS : The third - if there is- will be published probably next year. Stay in touch for updates/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"_ _/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"The Asylum Network/p  
/div 


End file.
